Book 2: My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale
by RachelRox08
Summary: Book Two of My Romance with Derek Hale Series... It's been six years since Kristin has seen Derek, and she has moved on, at least she thought she had. Now that Derek is back Kristin is starting to realise she still has strong feelings for him. Meanwhile Derek is determined to suffer alone. Will he open himself back up to Kristin or ruin any chance with her? Read to find out...
1. Peter: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or any characters or story lines associated with the T.V show- it belongs to MTV and Jeff Davis.

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously in Book 1: My Teen Romance with Derek Hale:** Derek and Kristin dated and fell in love until Kristin broke up with Derek out of fear. Derek then started sleeping around with Kate Argent. Derek's family died in a house fire caused by Kate Argent six years ago, apart from Derek's uncle Peter who was the sole survivor and was in a comatose state. Derek moved to Brooklyn with his sister Laura while Kristin stayed in Beacon Hills.)

**Peter Hale**

**Prologue**

The plan to draw my niece Laura back to Beacon Hills has been set in fact she is probably already in town investigating and asking questions. Part of me feels guilty for what I am about to do, but I've changed and I need to get my revenge. I have to make the hunters pay for their crimes against me and my family. I survived the fire for a reason, and I know what I have to do.

For the past six years I have been a prisoner in my own body. I've been in a comatose state. I'm mentally alert and I can hear and see everything happening around me, but I can't move a single muscle in my body. I have only recently started to be drawn out of bed during the night when the moon is at its peak, but even then the wolf is in control not me.

I've also been tortured with my memories of the fire; I can still smell the smoke as it fills my lungs and begins to slowly suffocate me. Then I feel the hot flames as they inch closer towards my body. The heat is overwhelming and tormenting as it begins to dance closer inch by inch. I'm trapped in the basement and there is no way out. Everyone is screaming and pleading but it doesn't matter. Within minutes we are all consumed within the fire and we scream in pain as our skin blisters and bubbles as the fire engulfs us.

_Stop thinking about it!_ I order myself. Every time the memory plays in my mind; I feel the pain sweep around my body. I would rather die than experience that intense pain again.

The moon is shining through the window, and I can feel my wolf awakening. He is ready to take what he feels is rightfully his. _Please forgive me Laura. I'm sorry I have to do this. _I apologise although no one can hear me because I can't speak; at least not yet. My body is slowly healing cell by cell but when I become an alpha I will start healing a lot quicker. I will heal completely.

I can't live like this anymore.

My body feels the pull as my wolf reacts to the moon. I'm sitting up in my bed and my nurse Jennifer is standing in the doorway watching with a smile. Her red hair is tied back as usual, and she moves out of my way so I can walk out of the long term building and into the night.

It was Jennifer who lured Laura to Beacon Hills; she got a picture of a dead deer with a spiral on its body from the vet and sent it to Laura. It was my handy work from last week, and was the first time my wolf surfaced under the moon's pull. For us werewolves the spiral symbol means a vendetta . . . Revenge and I knew it would gain Laura's attention and so did Jennifer.

I can feel the cool wind on my face. It's welcoming, refreshing and amazing. It's my second time of being out in the woods. I would rather spend my days out here than in a stuffy room. There are so many things that I miss; like being able to talk and being able to move my muscles on will. Over the past six years I've realised just how much I took my life for granted.

The moon is higher in the sky and I can hear the nocturnal animals frolicking in the woods, humming and buzzing to life. My wolf is moving me towards the old Hale house where my family perished, and where I nearly lost my life six years ago.

"Peter?" I hear Laura call my name and I can hear the shock and disbelief in her voice.

_It's time._ My wolf is smirking as Laura grabs my shoulder.

Part of me wants to stop before I kill Laura. I was close with my niece before the fire but I can't take being an invalid anymore. I need this and I need to make all the hunters pay for making me and my family suffer. The only way I will heal is if I become an alpha.

_I am really sorry Laura._ I think to myself as my body faces her and my four canine teeth shift and grow, turning into large sharp points. I have the upper hand of catching Laura off guard, and my wolf pounces before she has the chance to react.

I watch regretfully as my wolf tears her in half and the life leaves her green eyes immediately. I can taste her blood on my tongue and it fills me with sorrow. I didn't want to kill Laura; I had no choice.

The power surges through my body, and I can feel it taking effect as it begins healing my body immediately although I know I'm still in my comatose state because I have no control of my body yet, but I will within a short amount of time.

_You're death will not be in vain my dear Laura. I will make them all pay I promise._ I swear to Laura as my wolf leaves her body behind and he continues to walk to the Hale house. It is my strongest memory and wolves are driven by memories.

I hope Derek will forgive me. As of now he is my only living blood relative well the only relative I talked to and the only member of my pack until I start adding to it.


	2. Derek: Laura's Missing

**A/N:** This was originally the prologue which is why it's so short, but time wise it didn't fit which is why it's now chapter 1.

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek Hale**

**Chapter One: Laura's missing**

_"Fear is a very powerful emotion. It can lead one down a dark path into madness beyond the point of no return."_

_Unknown._

When you're born a werewolf you have to be on constant guard and not just for yourself, but your family and other pack members. It's hard to know who you can trust especially when there are hunters that dedicate their lives to destroying yours. They claim to have a moral code and only kill adult werewolves who have spilt human blood, but they are liars and I learnt that the hard way when they murdered my family six years ago in a house fire.

My sister Laura went to Beacon Hills and was close to figuring out something important although she was very scarce on the details. That was a few days ago and I haven't been able to get a hold of her since. My sister is missing and I fear that the hunters have killed her.


	3. Kristin: Kissing in the woods leads to

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Two: Kissing in the woods leads to . . . A dead body?**

It has been six years since the douche bag Derek aka my first love left Beacon Hills and A LOT has happened in my life since. I'll give you the short version: I graduated high school and did the college thing without knowing my career goal. I had a short romance with my teacher that spanned over three months although it turned out I wasn't his only student he was seeing out of class; yeah so that happened- Palms face. Then after another nine months I dropped out after I realised college wasn't my thing although I did love the parties and the cute boys. I did the keg stand, won beer pong and I even got drunk and made out with a couple of girls so now I can cross those off my bucket list.

I spent the following 18 months modelling for magazines and catalogues. My first gig was with some creepy old man for his personal collection, but it was good money and all I had to do was wear a 50's night gown so I didn't ask any questions although I got over the modelling thing quickly and quit.

After I got bored of modelling I spent the next two years hunting with my father and my brother Alex. I totally kicked some werewolf butt although I came to realise that killing wasn't my calling. It didn't feel right playing god even if the wolf deserved to die.

As for the past year and a half; well I've spent my time as a part time receptionist at the Beacon Hills High School as well as an animal carer at the Beacon Hills animal clinic, and that is now my life. Part time receptionist and part time animal carer but it's just temporary until I figure out what I want to do with my existence.

It changes more than I change my socks: Super hero (I was six years old), marine biologist, nurse (like my mother), actor, dancer, teacher, zoologist, social worker, paranormal psychologist, ghost hunter, police officer (like my father who works part time with the police force as well as hunting, and uncle who is the full time sheriff of Beacon Hills), professional match maker, stunt woman, WWE diva, cafe owner and counsellor are all careers I have thought about plus more, but I can never decide I mean there's too many choices plus I still have to travel the world and I can't do that if I'm tied into a working contract now can I.

As for calling Derek a douche bag well he is. I've heard nothing from him in the past six years; not even an email. Derek is a mistake of the past that I will never ever repeat. It almost feels as if it happened in a past life. I still can't believe I'm already twenty four years old; I don't feel it . . . Old that is.

"Come on what are you day dreaming again?" Tane snaps me out of my idle thoughts as he runs a few paces in front of me. I always fall behind when I get carried away by my thoughts.

Did I forget to mention I am dating Tane as in Derek's best friend; we just celebrated our six month anniversary a few weeks ago. I added him on Friendsbook just over two years ago and we got to talking, and eventually things turned more serious and we started meeting up in a hotel halfway between Beacon Hills and Brooklyn. Then three months later Tane moved to Beacon Hills.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." I reply as I pick up my speed and catch up to Tane who is holding back. Since he is a werewolf he is super-fast and can out run me easily although he usually sticks close to me and sometimes even lets me win.

You're probably wondering if I have tried to reach out to Derek through Tane well I haven't. I asked if Derek was alive but that was all. I figure that if Derek wants to talk to me he can pass on a message through Tane but he never did and still hasn't. As for my two best friends Dee and Cassie well Dee is in California perusing an acting career and Cassie is in New York and is a dancer, but not of the pole kind. Cassie's a hip hop dancer and has even been in some rap and RnB videos. We still keep in contact over webcam, Friendsbook and through phone calls and texts.

Cory is the manager of the local Pizza Place, and Trevor enlisted in the army. The stupid bitch Hayden and her ass-face boyfriend Rick left for Princeton University; although I heard now she is popping out babies like a machine to Rick who now plays football for some big team that I don't care about.

"It's about me right? I bet you're picturing me naked." He laughs to himself as I run by his side and I nudge him with all my strength which causes him to lose balance and he falls on his arse. I can't help but laugh as my gaze falls on Tane before I start to run again leaving him behind.

It is after 8pm and the dark night sky is sending chills through the air which also keeps whipping my dark ponytail from side to side as I try desperately to race ahead of Tane. My hair which used to just touch my shoulders is now long and reaches my breasts.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear Tane call out before I hear his feet as they crunch against the earth behind me.

"Away from you of course," I veer off path and run through the trees as fast as my legs will go; although I can hear Tane gaining on my position as I continue to try and outrun him which I know is a wasted effort, but I still try anyway.

"You can't outrun me." Tane's voice is even closer as are his crunching feet, and I know that he is about to reach me any second now as I continue to dart around trees, and leap over rocks, fallen branches and small shrubs. The moons glow is helping my vision and I can just make out enough not to trip.

"I can try." I reply although I feel his hands as they wrap around my waste and pull me closer towards him, and I let out an unintentional squeal as he spins me around before setting me back on my feet again.

"When are you going to learn you can never outrun me," Tane grins and I can't help but stare into his amazing blue eyes as they sparkle almost like precious diamonds.

"Oh please if I had werewolf speed I could totally kick your ass." I tease as I close the gap between us and run my hands through his smooth blonde hair in an attempt to make his hair messy, and I smile in satisfaction as I accomplish my goal. His blonde hair is sticking out in every direction.

"That wasn't very nice." He smirks and grabs me before dropping to the ground and dragging me along with him in the process.

Tane is just as playful as I am which is one of the many reasons we get along so well; he also loves the television shows Scrubs and Smallville, and also likes giving really good back rubs. I'm talking about the kind that relaxes you into a blissful sleep and I love receiving them of course.

"Oh please I'm never nice." I chuckle as Tane rolls us over so he's body is resting on top of mine. His weight is comforting and he smells amazing like sandalwood and musk as well as a small hint of mint and I can't help but wrap my legs around him in response. It's an odd combination but it seems to work for him.

"You just can't control yourself around me can you?" Tane's lips pull into an adorable smirk which makes his prominent cleft chin stick out even more. Everything about him is attractive: his personality, blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, adorable cleft chin, the freckle that sits on top of his cheek bone near his eye and the small dint that forms a straight line from his lip which reaches a centimetre on the right side of his face.

"You love it." I laugh as Tane runs a hand down the side of my face, and I can feel the warmth radiating from his fingertips.

"I love you." His hands trail down my lips and cup my chin.

"I love you too." I smile as his lips inch closer to mine although I catch him off guard and jerk my body so that I'm now on top. He can easily roll us around again, but he doesn't. Instead he smirks and tucks some of my dark hair behind my ear.

"You are so beautiful." Tane speaks as his eyes watch me in awe although I don't think I'm anything out of the ordinary like Tane seems to think.

"Well you aren't too bad looking yourself," I smirk although it soon fades as I watch Tane's expression change dramatically. "What is it?" I ask with concern. Tane looks like he has just seen a ghost.

"Tane?" I ask again but he doesn't answer. Instead he gently slides me off of him and stands to his feet and I watch as he walks over to a nearby tree.

"Stay there." He orders but now I am curious and I have to know what is going on. I stand to my feet and look over Tane's arm which he extends in front of me, and I see two limp calves and joined feet. It is a body that is half covered in dirt and leaves.

A dead body . . . It can't be? It's Beacon Hills! Nothing exciting or news worthy ever happens in Beacon Hills.

"Is it real?" I immediately palm my face after I blurt out the question. Of course it's real; I mean who would go to all the trouble of placing a fake dead body in the woods.

"100%" Tane replies grimly and that's when I remember his sense of smell is also a lot better than mine.

"Do you know who it is?" I ask as I stare at the gruesome scene below. It's making my stomach turn violently but at the same time my morbid curiosity can't look away which is when I notice the body looks to be missing the top half.

"Oh my god! Half of him/her is missing." I gasp at the realisation.

"Come on you don't need to see this." Tane wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me away to where we just were rolling around on the ground.

"I can't believe it." I say as I watch Tane get out his mobile from his jean pocket.

"Yeah it's me. We have an 11-44 out in the Beacon Hills preserve." Tane speaks into the phone. He is a police officer and works with my uncle Stilinsky - the sheriff, "One more thing- we only found half."

I zone out as Tane continues to talk, all I can think about is the victim's family and friends and how they are never going to see the person again . . . Alive that is.

Then I start to wonder who it is, and who killed the person. Was it some crazy freak who likes to cut up bodies? Does Beacon Hills have a serial killer in the works? Do I know the person whose body is lying a few feet away from me? Will they be able to identify the body? What if they can't and the person has a family who starts to worry and wonder what happened to that person.

"Babe?" I hear Tane calling me and I snap back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You totally just spaced out? That's the third time I've tried getting your attention," Tane steps closer towards me until he is right in front of me and his arms wrap around me protectively.

"Yeah," I nod as I lean against his chest, "I was just thinking." I clarify and I feel the weight of his lips as they kiss the top of my head.

"Your Uncle is heading out now and he is going to arrange for a search team," Tane informs me.

"But it's dark."

"Lucky they have me." I feel Tane chuckle slightly as his chest vibrates and bounces along with his laughter. I can tell he is trying to lighten the tension although it's not working; not even in the slightest.

"Does the body smell familiar?" I ask as I continue to lean into his warm toned chest.

"I'm not sure. Come on I'm getting you home." Tane pulls away from our embrace and holds my face between his hands.

"It will be okay," Tane speaks before he presses his lips against mine, and I return the kiss.

"I know." I reply after he pulls away, grabs my hands and starts leading the way through the woods and to my house.

Part of me is glad to be leaving while the other part is still curious and dying for answers and an identity of the poor soul who was robbed of his/her life. The word can be very cruel sometimes.


	4. Belle: Just one of the boys

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Belle (aka Kristin's younger sister)**

**Chapter Three: Just one of the boys**

"You can't be serious!" Zan protests as she parks her car near the sign which is attached to a chain blocking the entrance: _Beacon Hills PRESERVE: NO ENTRY AFTER DARK._

"I'm 100% serious will you grow a pair already?" I tease Zan as she reluctantly shuts off the engine and we exit her brand new blue Nissan Tiida Hatchback which was her 16th birthday present from her parents.

"I'm sorry if I'm not excited about the fact that we are going to be looking for half of a freaking dead body!" Zan exclaims as she locks the car and ties her black hair in a ponytail. She almost blends in with the dark surroundings with her black hair, dark brown eyes, dark jeans, black hoodie and her dark skin.

"You can always wait in the car." I suggest as I feel the cold air which starts to relentlessly wrap itself around me and I shudder.

"There could be a killer on the loose I am not waiting in the car alone." Zan replies and I roll my eyes.

"Well than stop complaining," I poke out my tongue in which she returns the gesture and we giggle. I was going to drive but she only got her car a week ago, and wants to drive us everywhere literally. I haven't walked more than a few steps outside my house in the last week.

"When are they going to be here anyway?" Zan asks. She has never been a patient person- ever.

"Real soon so just chill; Stiles is getting Scott and then they are coming here." I smile as Scott's name passes through my lips while Zan still looks completely freaked out, and I start to think she should have stayed at home.

"Well they better hurry up or I'm going to die of hypothermia," Zan rubs her arms to back up her claim.

"Speaking of the devil," I smirk as headlights shine on us; I can just make out the shape of Stiles jeep as it comes to stop and he shuts off his blinding lights.

"About time," Zan huffs as Stiles and Scott exit the jeep.

"Evening ladies," Stiles smirks and I can tell he is just as curious as I am. It must run in the family.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asks and I can't help but laugh at how much he sounds like Zan.

"I agree we could end up cut in half," Zan points out.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town in fact both of you do!" Stiles points his flash light at Scott and then Zan and I can't help noticing how adorable Scott looks in his zip up jacket; even with the hood covering his head I can see some of his gorgeous brown locks peeping out and I have to remind myself to stop staring.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott complains as Stiles begins to lead the way although Zan doesn't move and I have to grab her arm and yank her along, and she clings to me like a frightened child as I run a few steps and walk by Scott's side.

Part of me wants to pretend to be scared and cling to Scott like Zan is to me, but I know I will look pathetic and desperate, and Stiles will tease me for weeks because of it.

"Right cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort." Stiles teases.

"No because I'm playing this year in fact I'm making first line," Scott replies matter-of-factly and I can't help but picture him in his lacrosse uniform. What I would give to spend just a minute in the boys locker room to get a single glimpse of Scott's bare chest.

"Hey that's the spirit everyone should have a dream; even a pathetic unrealistic one," Stiles rips me from my fantasy as we continue to walk through the woods, and I feel my protective side surfacing.

"I think you can do it Scott," I say encouragingly and shoot Stiles a glare although he has his back to me and he can't see it.

"Thanks at least someone doesn't think I'm pathetic," Scott gently nudges me and I can't help but smile although I can practically hear Stiles rolling his eyes as Zan continues to latch onto me for dear life.

"Just keeping it real," Stiles replies and I hear Zan giggle beside me and I roll my eyes.

"At least someone thinks I'm funny." Stiles teases Scott.

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks.

"Huh I didn't even think about that," Stiles replies, and I practically palm my face for not thinkin about it either, and we are meant to be the smart ones of the group.

"And uh what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asks and I immediately feel Zan's nail dig into my skin through my clothes.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles replies and I catch up to him and grab Zan's arm; moving it so it is now clinging onto Stiles.

"Your turn; I was starting to lose feeling in my arm," I say to Stiles who looks awkward as Zan clings to him, but he continues to walk and even helps Zan up the small hill.

"It's comforting to know you have planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott's breathing starts to become uneven as he climbs up the short hill and I know it's because of his asthma.

"I know," Stiles replies as Zan goes back to holding onto him. It's probably the most amount of contact he has had with a girl and I snicker at the thought as Zan, and Stiles continue walking while I stay behind with Scott as he leans against a tree and brings out his inhaler; taking a few puffs.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight," he shoots me a smile for waiting for him and we follow Stiles and Zan's lead. They quickly jump to the ground, and I see the flashlights in the distance and drop beside Scott. Our arms are touching and I can't help but smile, and I have to hold in a squeal of excitement.

"Come on." Stiles jumps to his feet and grabs Zan's arms as he runs.

"Do not let go!" I hear Zan say to Stiles and I can't help but roll my eyes. How is she not finding this fun and exhilarating especially since this never happens in Beacon Hills.

"Stiles!" Scott calls out before he takes another puff of his inhaler, stands to his feet and extends his hand. I take it and we both run after Stiles hand in hand although I know it doesn't mean anything to him which makes me frown.

"Wait up! Stiles!" Scott continues to shout as Stiles and Zan run in front, and Scott and I run behind.

"Stiles!" This time I call out his name. It's becoming harder to see them as they race ahead although I hear a loud grunt from Stiles, and a loud high pitched squeal from Zan before Scott pulls me behind a nearby tree. Our faces are just inches apart although I don't even think he notices; he's looking around the tree and beyond me at Stiles and Zan.

"Stay right there." I hear an officer yell.

"Hang on hang on this little delinquent belongs to me." I hear my uncle the sheriff talking over the barking dogs.

"Dad how are you doing?" Stiles asks and I wonder if he and Zan are still holding hands although I can't see; my back is pressed up against the tree as Scott's body stays close to mine.

I am tempted to kiss him but I know it's not the time or place plus I'm pretty sure he sees me as one of the guys which totally sucks, and I have no idea how to remind him I'm actually a girl who has a major crush on him and has for the past six years.

"So you uh listen into to all my phone calls?" my uncle asks Stiles and I feel a few rain drops as they fall through the branches and onto the top of my head.

"No . . . Not the boring ones."

"Where are your other partners in crime?"

"Who Scott and Belle? Scott's at home he said he wanted to get a good night for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me and Zan in the woods . . . Alone together."

"Totally; Belle was already in her pyjamas and didn't want to get re-dressed." Zan stammers.

"Scott, Belle you out there? Scott, Belle?" my uncle yells and we stay quiet.

"Well young man and lady I'm going to walk you both back to your cars, and then you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." I gather the last part is directed towards Stiles, and Scott sighs in relief.

"That was close." I can just make out his smile, and I can't control myself. I can feel his hot breath on my face and before I can stop myself my lips are on his.

His lips are just as soft as I expected, and he even kisses me back for a brief moment before he grabs my shoulders and pulls away with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry," I reply and remove myself from his grip before I run away out of shame.

"Belle wait!" Scott yells and I can hear his footsteps as they race after me. I can't see properly but I continue to run anyway because I can't face Scott after the kiss. I don't even know why I did it. I know how he sees me. I'm always going to be one of the guys although now I have even ruined that. It's going to be awkward and horrible all because I can't keep my stupid lips to myself.

"Belle please!" Scott calls out to me again, but I don't stop. I don't even know where I'm going although after a few minutes something does finally cause me stop running. I can hear stamping feet, and a lot of them like a small stampede of animals.

"Finally!" Scott catches up to me and goes to take a puff of his inhaler, and that's when it gets even louder. I grab Scott's arm and yank him to the ground as the deer charge over us.

_Okay what the hell! Please don't step on me, please don't step on me_. I silently repeat as my eyes squeeze shut. I know their hoofs will break my bones if they come into contact with my body. I broke my arm a few years ago, and it was not fun and I'd rather not go through it again.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks me after the last deer passes over us and he stands to his feet and extends his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reluctantly take it and he helps me to my feet. I know my hair must look a mess. I probably have leaves sticking to my strawberry blonde curls although I don't care; all I want is to get out of here and pretend I didn't humiliate myself.

"How did you know?" Scott asks as he gets out his phone and shines it on the ground; I assume he is looking for his inhaler.

"I have good hearing," I shrug.

"Listen about the-"

"You don't have to mention it ever again. I know you only see me as a friend," I roll my eyes as Scott continues to search the ground although he doesn't speak, and then I hear him scream and watch helplessly as he falls backwards. I run towards him as he continues to roll down the hill hoping and praying he doesn't injure himself.

I have to know what he was screaming about first though, and I search the ground with my phone and silently squeal in horror as the light shines upon the dead body; turns out it is the top half everyone is searching for.

"Scott!" I yell.

"It's okay I'm okay," Scott replies although after a few seconds pass I hear him screaming for help, and I take a few steps backwards, run and leap over the edge. I don't know how but I manage to clear it and land on the ground on my feet.

_Seriously what is going on with me tonight! I'm like freaking spider man!_ I wonder although my thoughts are cut short when I see it.

"Run! I'm right behind you." I yell at Scott and he takes off.

Its red eyes are staring straight at me; I don't even know how to describe it. It's like something out of horror movies. It's huge and almost looks like a wolf with its pointed ears, face and claws.

I'm crouched and frozen in fear as it gains on my position, and I can feel its hot disgusting breath on my face in a matter of seconds. I close my eyes and wait for it to kill me although after a minute passes with no pain- I open my eyes to find it gone.

I stand up straight and run for my life, "Scott?" I yell.

"Belle hurry up!" I hear him reply and I run faster and catch up with Scott who is standing on the side of the road looking in shock as I see two glowing tail lights fading in the distance.

I smell blood although I know it's not coming from me, "You're bleeding." I speak to Scott and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow before he lifts up his shirt . . . There's a bite mark.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"I don't know; I mean what the hell just happened back there?"

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders trying to hide the confusion I'm feeling. How did I hear the deer when Scott couldn't? How did I leap and land on my feet? And how the hell did I smell the blood on Scott?

_It's just the adrenalin._ I tell myself.


	5. Derek: Grave encounters

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter Four: Grave encounters**

Another family member is dead . . . Murdered and I start to think that I'm cursed to spend what will seem like an eternity alone. Everyone I have cared about has been stolen and taken away from me, and I wonder when the vicious cycle is going to end. Even the wind seems to be echoing my thoughts or maybe it's all in my head; am I losing my mind?

After taking a few moments to reassure myself that I am in fact sane I reluctantly continue to dig the grave in the front yard. The smell of fresh moist dirt wafts through the air and fills my nostrils as beads of sweat start to form above my brow; although I'm not sure whether it's from the physical activity or the anger which is doubling in size inside my chest, and is burning like a ball of fire. Hate and rage is how I survive and has been since the fire that killed ten members of my family six years ago. It's also how I continue to endure throughout every day and night.

It is after dark and I can hear the scattered voices in the distance as well as their footsteps as the twigs snap under the pressure of their weight. They are all searching for the half of the body that I am burying in my front yard and I hope the dogs don't lead them here. I barely got Laura out of the woods before I was spotted by some officers with their torches.

It still doesn't seem real. Apart from my catatonic uncle Peter; Laura was the only family I had left. I want to scream and rip every hunter apart, but I know that will just lead to more pissed off hunters that won't quit until my head is on a stake, and the rest of my body is in pieces; cut in half preferably. The worst part is that I'm not 100% sure hunters killed my sister; not knowing for sure is the worst and most frustrating part.

I continue to dig and it doesn't take me too long before I am carefully lowering Laura's body into the earth and covering her with a blanket, and I feel my anger turning into sorrow. I don't understand why my family are all gone.

They never hurt anybody. They never even spilt a drop of human blood plus half of my family weren't even werewolves and now Laura is gone as well. Laura didn't hurt anybody either. She didn't deserve to die let alone such a gruesome death.

I try to think of a prayer as I shovel the last pile of dirt over Laura's grave but I can't think of anything at all. The rope with wolfsbane attached in knots is already surrounding Laura's body, and keeping her in wolf form and it is becoming harder to breath as the anger replaces the sorrow and tries to trigger the change. After Laura inherited the Alpha title it didn't take long before she was able to shift into a wolf like my mother.

The werewolf part of me is trying to break free but in my state I know it is too risky to shift. I'm too angry and I will end up hurting someone, and at the moment there is a forest full of people searching . . . A forest full of potential victims just waiting.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._ I hear footsteps gaining on my position, and after I inhale the scent I know it belongs to Tane; one of the last people I want to see let alone talk to. Just when I start to think my night can't get any worse; typical. I roll my eyes and sigh in annoyance.

"What the hell do you want?" I hiss as I turn around and see Tane walking towards me in his police uniform. He looks like a major tool and I can't help but smirk at the thought.

Tane doesn't look surprised by my reaction and he stops walking once he reaches my yard.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your sister; that's really messed up." Tane apologises.

"It's just another someone stolen from me; something I should get used to I suppose." I reply and I know Tane heard what I didn't say.

"Come on dude how many times do I have to apologise, but it's not like you ever planned on returning to Beacon Hills anyway; you are being ridiculous." Tane points out.

I haven't seen Tane since he left for Beacon Hills to be with Kristin. I know I'm over reacting but I can't help but feel betrayed by Tane. He knew how much she meant to me although he was right. I didn't plan on returning to Beacon Hills; not to stay for any period of time. Sure I've passed through and tried to get a reaction from my uncle but I barely stayed an hour before I left Beacon Hills behind again.

"Well you can go now."

"No not until you talk to me." Tane takes a few steps forward and a low growl escapes my lips in response.

"We're not friends anymore don't you get that?" I raise my voice and take a couple of steps towards Tane hoping for a fight. Every part of me is craving the action, and the wolf side of me wants Tane's blood and wants to cause him pain.

"We've been friends too long for it to end. I'm all you have left; are you going to throw me away?" Tane closes the space between us and his face is just inches from mine. I can see his nostrils flaring and I know he is also itching for a fight; he's seems just as angry and frustrated as I am.

My nails extend into sharp claws, and I move my neck from side to side as a few bones click and shift. My normally green eyes are now a bright fluoro blue, my four canine teeth grow longer and shaper, my ears point and the excess hair on both sides of my face grows.

"Are we seriously going to fight?" Tane asks and I answer with a punch straight to his gut which causes him to double over clutching his stomach and I smile in satisfaction.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask as Tane quickly shifts. His blue eyes change to a fluoro yellow; his fingernails turn into claws and the rest of his face shifts as he stands defensively and growls.

"If it's a fight you want than it's a fight you are going to get!" Tane replies before his claws swipe out to get me although I quickly dodge his attack, and my fist connects with the side of his face which dazes him for a second; although he counter strikes a lot quicker than I expect and he tackles me to the ground before I can move out of the way.

"I'm sorry okay." Tane speaks before he punches me in the face although I know he is holding back. My face barely stings and the small cut on the inside of my cheek is already healing.

"Sorry about hitting me?" I ask as I turn my head to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood onto the ground. I don't like the taste of blood I never have; I can't stand the metallic tang it contains.

"You know what I'm talking about," Tane replies and I quickly strike him in the centre of his face while he is distracted which causes him to clutch his nose, and I push him off of me with ease.

"Whatever I don't care anymore anyway." I lie as I stand to my feet, but Tane stays on the ground and sits up looking at me.

"Really than why do you still hate me?" Tane questions and I hear the crack as he straightens his broken nose before it has the chance to heal crooked.

We both change back to our human form and I notice the blood on Tane's face which has made its way onto his uniform.

"I don't hate you. I don't feel anything towards you so just get the hell off of my property!" I growl.

"I know you have the other half of the body that we are looking for, but I won't say anything because you can't hate me forever. This isn't the first fight we have had, and it won't be the last." Tane finally stands to his feet and dusts himself off.

"Like I said before hate implies that I care and I don't. You should clean yourself up by the way." I clarify although I'm lying. I miss having a best friend . . . I miss Tane but my possessive side is refusing to forgive him which I know it ridiculous. Kristin stopped being mine the minute I left Beacon Hills all those years ago.

"I take it you don't want Kristin knowing you are in town?" Tane asks.

"You assume correctly."

"You're not even going to say hello?" Tane's blue eyes grow wide in surprise.

"No I'm not." I know seeing her face is just going to remind me of the past and I don't want to think about everything I have lost; besides it's been six years. I'm probably just a distant memory to Kristin.

"Well I should probably get back to searching for the half of the body that we are never going to find."

"Yeah have fun with that." I reply and Tane just rolls his eyes before he starts to walk away. I know I can't hate him forever and I also know that he is right and I'm wrong, but I can't admit to it at least not yet.

After Tane is out of hearing range I walk back to Laura's grave. I still can't believe that she is gone and that I'm never going to hear her voice again or see her face.

Laura was the one I went to for advice and help besides Tane she was my only friend.

"I'm sorry Laura." I start talking although I stop because I don't know what else to say.

We have always been close and since my family perished in the fire we've only had each other. What am I meant to do now? Tane is the only family I have left, but until I forgive him I'm all alone. In every sense of the word; I'm without family. Peter doesn't speak so I don't count him, and I'm without friends. I always thought that I didn't need anybody but myself, and now I realise how much being alone sucks.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I wish you didn't come here alone but one thing I do now is that I'm going to find the ones responsible." I feel my eyes begin to water although I try to fight against the tears; they won't help the situation.

Tears never help anything. Anger and rage are the emotions I find most useful. They give me drive, strength, motivation and keep me from repeating my mistakes. I've learned you can never trust anyone that comes into your life; not when you're a werewolf.

"I'm going to make them pay I swear it. I swear on my life." I promise as I stand over Laura's grave. I'm going to find out who is responsible and I have two suspects: the hunters and a werewolf. If it was a werewolf than it is now a new alpha and I will find it if that's the case and kill it.

I can almost hear Laura's voice telling me to be careful and that the hunters are dangerous. I never told Laura that Kate Argent was behind the fire that killed our family, but Laura suspected it was no accident. I'm also sure that Kate is behind the fire that killed Tane & Tina's parents and family although Tane swears he never laid eyes on anyone that looked like Kate. I am still sure he is lying.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay but they won't." I reply although finding the murderer or murderers isn't my only goal. Laura was close to figuring something out and I have to piece it together. I have to know the reason why Laura returned to Beacon Hill's in the first place. I have to know what was so important that it cost Laura her life.

"Say hey to the family for me and tell them that I miss them all dearly." I say before I walk away and make my way into the house. I can almost hear their screams echoing off of the walls and it sends shivers down my spine.

Part of me feels guilty for being alive when my family and sister suffered such a horrible death.


	6. Kristin: Haunting Past

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Five: Haunting past**

"I know the plan Chris." I snap unintentionally. He has been over the plan 50 times already; okay well maybe not 50, but enough so that it's drilled into the back and front of my skull.

"This isn't to be taken lightly Kristin," Chris Argent replies. We are all huddled around the bonnet of his black Toyota 4runner looking at a map of the area. Our target is lose and roaming around the deserted industrial buildings and even though it's night time and the werewolf can see in the dark; I'm still confident I can do this.

"I know but I'm ready." I reply. I have contributed to a lot of captures and kills in the past two years but I have never killed a werewolf myself, and tonight is the night I lose my kill virginity. I'm scared, excited, worried and nervous all at the same time.

"Don't get too cocky." My father warns me. He is standing by my side and smiling proudly; even his brown eyes are glistening and beaming at me. My father entered the hunting business after a camping trip when I was a young child and I was attacked by a werewolf. My mother scared it away and I was left with scars down the middle of my back, and my father started searching for hunters and became one himself. My older brother Alex became a hunter when he was 18 years old; straight after high school graduation ten years ago.

I found out about werewolves during my junior year while I was dating Derek. I also found out that my mother and grams were both werewolves themselves, but my father has no idea. It seems to have skipped a generation; both Alex and I are human, and Belle celebrated her 16th birthday a couple of months ago and she is still 100% human.

"I know dad,. I refrain from rolling my eyes. I'm not sixteen anymore although I do still act it at times.

"And remember-" My brother Alex starts.

"Guys you are smothering me. I've got this plus he's not going to stick around for long so can we get on with it?" I ask as I move to the back seat and grab out my crossbow, wolfsbane tipped arrows and flashbolts.

I know the werewolf is stalking us and waiting to pick us off one by one. We have been tracking it for months; it's a beta or an omega we aren't sure on that detail. We do know he has been murdering human campers and hikers.

"We'll push him towards you so you need to be ready to take him out; hit him in the heart," Chris reminds me again as he points to his heart although I already know where the heart is located so there was no need for Chris to demonstrate.

"Okay I know." I reply and Chris, my father, brother Alex, John and Mark (other hunters who live nearby) wish me luck before I leave them and start heading down the dark alley.

We are surrounded by empty buildings and I take refuge behind a blue dumpster. The arrows are sitting around my belt and I load my compact bow with a flash bolt.

_Come on I'm ready for you._ I say to myself. Even though it's dark and cold I don't feel the cold chill. The adrenalin is coursing through my veins and my heart is pounding in my ears.

I hear a loud thud and I know a flash bolt has been shot in the distance. They are sending him my way, and the flight or fight response kicks in. I'm ready to take him down. I'm ready to prove myself.

After a deep breath I pull back on the bow; the werewolf is stumbling a little as he runs on all fours and I shoot the flash bolt into the wall it is about to pass by. It screeches and pauses which is when I load my wolfsbane tipped arrow into my compact bow.

Without hesitation I shoot him in the abdomen and he yelps in pain before he falls to the ground. "Gotcha!" I smirk as I stand up and run over to the beta. He looks to be in his mid-twenties with dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"My pack will hunt you down and my alpha will rip you to shreds." He seethes as he clutches his side. His blue t-shirt is already soaked in his blood and I load another wolfsbane arrow into my crossbow; although I am getting cocky and I make a mistake. I take too long to load the arrow.

He pounces on me pinning me to the ground. "You're pretty. I'm going to have fun with you." He replies although I can see he is in pain. It's written all over his face as he hisses showing off his four elongated canine teeth; they seem to almost shine under the moonlight.

"I'll kill you before you get the chance." I reply as his claws float in front of my face before he wraps his hand around my neck, and I can barely breathe as his grip tightens.

"I don't think so." He smiles as his claws pierce through my skin although I barely feel it; all I can concentrate on is trying to suck in air. "You know I can smell your fear." He adds.

"Oh please you're pathetic. I'm not scared of you . . . You piece of crap." I manage to choke out and I know what I need to do next. One hand slowly inches to my pocket where my knife is hidden.

"You will be." He smirks trying to act like he's in no pain, but I see through his act. He moves his hand from my throat and it travels down my torso, and stops when it reaches the button of my jeans.

"Think I can get in a quickie before your friends arrive?" His smile turns sinister and it sends chills up my spine.

"Oh please do you really think I'll let you?" I ask.

"I think you don't have a choice." He replies and unbuttons my jean's which is when I quickly move and grab the arrow that is still sticking out of his torso, and I yank it upwards which makes him scream in pain. I quickly grab out my knife and stab him in the chest and he yelps.

"You are guilty of twenty five counts of murder; how do you plead?" I ask as I push him off of me, stand to my feet and aim my arrow at his heart, and the fear finally crosses his facial features for the first time tonight.

"Let me go. I'll give you anything you want." He scurries backward and hisses in pain. He knows he's lost and I smile in satisfaction knowing I'm about to end his pathetic life.

"You have nothing I want; wait let me change that. You do have something I want . . . Your heart. That's your favourite part of the body right?" I ask. All his victims were missing their hearts. "Did you eat them or are they sitting in glass jars hidden somewhere?" I add.

A sickening smirk surfaces on his face and I have to resist the urge to punch him in the mouth and make it disappear. What makes me even angrier is that he clearly doesn't feel any remorse for the lives he stolen.

"That's a secret." He smiles.

"You have been found guilty have fun rotting in hell you pathetic piece of scum!" I hiss before I let go of the arrow and he cries out in pain as it strikes his heart.

I expect to feel empowered as I watch him take his last dying breathe although as his eyes become lifeless I feel ill. I don't feel empowered at all. I almost feel like a monster; like the animal I just killed.

_Shake it off this is what you wanted. You begged to be the one to take him down._ I remind myself but it doesn't make me feel any better.

"You're finally one of us." I hear Chris approaching behind me and I quickly button my jeans back up.

"I thought I was already one of you after I passed all the tests?" I ask as my eyes stay glued on the lifeless body lying at my feet.

_You did a good thing._ I tell myself.

"Well now you are truly one of us; how does it feel?" He asks as he rests his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know."

"You have a great talent you were born to do this." He removes his hand from my shoulder and stands by my side.

"Born to be a murderer?" I ask.

"We're not murderers Kristin. We are doing the world a favour you know that." He replies. I did used to think that although now that I have taken a life I'm not so sure.

I don't like having the power of god but at the same time I know it needs to be done. I know that they need to be killed, and that we are the only ones with the skills to do it.

"I know." I reply.

"Good job sis I thought he had you for a minute." I hear Alex's voice as he approaches and I know the rest are going to be with him. Alex hasn't changed a bit; he still has his short dark spiky hair although his skin seems to be darkening; as well as his brown eyes.

"You did a great job." My father speaks next and I can hear how proud he is as he speaks.

"Thanks guys." I reply as I continue to stare into the lifeless blue eyes. For some reason I can't look away no matter how hard I try.

"Come on we have to get rid of the body." My father speaks and Alex wraps his arm around my shoulder and starts to lead me away from the dead body; from the animal I just put down.

"You okay?" Alex asks me as we walk in between the dark grey buildings, and continue to make our way to the cars.

"Yeah," I lie. Although truthfully I don't know how I feel. I feel guilty, exhilarated and I feel . . . Numb all at the same time.

* * *

"Kristin." I hear Tane's voice which is full of worry, and I feel his hand resting on my face. My eyes snap open to darkness and I gather it is very early in the morning as I lean over my bed and turn on the lamp.

"I'm okay." I reply as I face him. Tane practically lives at my house because I refuse to stay the night at his. He shares an apartment with his sister Tina and her best friend Phoebe; who obviously still has feelings for Tane although he denies it.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" He asks, and the lifeless blue eyes flash in my mind. It still haunts me and has for the past year and a half; I only lasted another two weeks before I quit hunting.

"I'm fine really." I sigh in relief as I stare into Tane's beautiful blue eyes; they remind me of the ocean and not like the dead werewolf's lifeless blue eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks as he sits up and leans against the cream headboard which matches the bed frame.

"How can you be with me knowing that I hunted your kind for two years?" I ask as I follow his move and sit up leaning my back against the headboard. I had told Tane about my hunting past the minute he told me he was thinking about moving back to Beacon Hills.

I knew I couldn't keep it from him, and he needed to know that information before he made his decision.

"Because I love you," Tane replies simply.

"But-" I start.

"No buts. What you did was a good thing Kristin; they were murderers. They were everything I hate about my kind." Tane explains.

"You know I don't deserve you right?" I ask as I inch closer to him and he puts his arm around me.

"It's me who doesn't deserve you." Tane replies as he kisses the top of my head although I completely disagree.

Tane isn't just attractive he's smart, kind, caring, strong, funny, gentle, courageous and selfless plus much more and I still can't believe he moved to Beacon Hills just to be with me.

His fingers start running up and down my bare arm and I feel relaxed immediately under his soft touch.

"Let's agree to disagree." I reply.

"Deal," Tane agrees as I look up at him and he presses his amazing lips against mine.


	7. Derek: Secrets Never Die

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Derek**

**Chapter Six: Secrets never die.**

I'm in our old house, and I can hear my family screaming as it echoes all around me bouncing off of the walls. I can also smell the smoke as I run down the hallway to the door that leads to the basement.

My hand recoils after it touches the burning metal door handle but I quickly grab onto it again and ignore the pain as I try to open the door, but nothing is happening as the smoke starts to seep from underneath the door.

"No!" I yell as I take a few steps backward and rush at the door intent on knocking it down but I fail and injure my shoulder in the process which takes a few seconds to heal, and I ignore the pain.

"I'm coming just hold on!" I scream as I run at the door again using all my strength but I don't even put a small dint in the door.

It's impossible.

"Help us!" I hear my mother scream in desperation and this time I kick at the door repeatedly. I can't give up I have to free them.

"Nothing's happening." I scream in frustration. It doesn't make any sense; the door should be in pieces and not perfectly intact.

"Derek please save us." I hear my father's voice pleading but I don't know what else to do.

"I'm trying." I force back the tears as I try to think. I need to find a way to knock down the door but how?

My pulse is racing, and I'm sweating like crazy from all my attempts at trying to free my family; I can feel the heat from the flames on the other side of the door.

I quickly run to the kitchen and grab the largest knife I can find; it's the size of my forearm and I pray that I won't fail again. I can't fail again!

"I'll get you out!" I shout as I plunge the knife into the door, but it bounces right back and I smack myself in the mouth with the handle of the knife. There's not even a scratch on the door and I ignore the pain in my jaw.

I can taste blood on my tongue although it only lasts a few seconds before whatever damage was done is healed.

"The door won't budge what do I do?" I ask full of panic as I bang on the door with my fists in desperation, and I'm answered in screams of anguish. I can almost smell the burning flesh.

"No, no I'm coming!" I continue to try to break down the door as I fight back the tears. All I can hear is my family screaming in pain and I can't do anything to save them; the door is refusing to move.

"Give it up already they're gone," I hear Kate chuckle and the rage slams into my chest.

It's all her fault!

"You did this! I seethe as Kate stands in the doorway with a smug smile plastered on her face. Her light brown hair is down and covering her shoulders and her green eyes are beaming brightly.

I want to rip her apart.

"Awwww are you gonna cry?" She teases as I notice the silence. All I can hear is the fire consuming the basement and I know they are gone. The guilt and sorrow hits me at the same time, and it takes all my energy to hold them both back.

In one quick movement I charge at Kate although just as my body is about to collide with hers; she disappears into thin air and I instantly crumple to the ground.

They're gone; all of them. They didn't deserve to die; to be burnt alive. I failed to save them. They all died because of me.

I sit up instantly and search for my phone to find out the time; it's 2.15am and I sigh in frustration. I hate that nightmare it's always the same; I never save my family and Kate disappears before I can catch her.

My pulse is racing, and I can hear my thumping heart beat as it begins to return to its normal pace. I can also feel the layer of sweat that is covering my body and I lay back down on the dusty couch which is covered with a clean sheet.

I shouldn't be torturing myself by staying in the family home that is half burnt down, but it fuels my anger and my drive to avenge Laura. Plus it could be worse at least half the roof is still sturdy enough to block the rain; although I think I will just sleep in my car to make sure I stay dry.

* * *

It is just after 4pm when I hear three people trespassing on my property. I can hear them talking and decide to listen to their conversation. Even though I know it's going to be lame and boring; I have nothing else to do.

"You did great! You were amazing but when did you get so good?" The female gushes before ending with a question.

"I don't know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing. I . . . I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear and smell things." He replies. They sound like young teenagers, and I wonder if he is a new wolf or could just be high and on drugs, but it's too much of a coincidence to ignore.

"Smell things like what?" The second guy asks.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." The first boy replies.

"I don't even have any mint mojito-" There's a pause, "So all this started with the bite?" number 2 asks and confirms my suspicions. There is an alpha in town and I instantly start to wonder if it's responsible for Laura's death. I don't believe in coincidences, but why Laura? I don't understand. I was sure it was hunters. They have a thing for cutting us in half from the waist down.

"What if it's like an infection; like my body's flooding with adrenalin before I go into shock or something?" Number 1 asks and I snicker in return. He doesn't even know what is happening; let alone that he is now a werewolf.

"You worked out a lot over break right? Maybe it's all starting to pay off." The female suggests. They are absolutely clueless; it's almost pathetic.

"Actually I think I've heard of this; it's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Guy 1 asks.

"Yeah I think it's called lycanthropy." I stiffen at the suggestion. Is he being serious? The female laughs although guy 1 is silent. What can guy 2 possibly know about my kind other than the crap in the books and movies?

"What is that? Is it bad?"

"Oh yeah it's the worst, but only once a month." Guy 2 replies and I can't believe how clueless guy 1 is. Has he seriously never heard of lycanthropy; I mean really come on. Does he not watch T.V or read books?

"Once a month?" Guy 1 replies and I practically palm my face. He's a werewolf yet he has no clue what lycanthropy is?

"Mhhm on the night of a full moon." Guy 2 howls and gets shoved and laughs. I can practically hear the female rolling her eyes.

"Hey you're the one that heard a wolf howling."

"Yeah and there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know; you're a werewolf." He growls and I feel a sudden urge to punch him in the face. "Okay obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find its cause Friday's a full moon." Guy 2 adds and I roll my eyes. Does he seriously believe everything he reads or sees on television? Silver doesn't affect us in a special way.

They stop walking, "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler."

"Yeah this is definitely the place." The female replies.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Guy 2 suggests.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like 80 bucks." Guy 1 replies as I stand in sight. I can see the dark shaggy brown hair which belongs to guy 1 and the short buzz cut which belongs to guy 2 and as my eyes focus on the female; I recognise her strawberry blonde hair and as her gaze falls on me. I know those brown eyes belong to Belle Sparks; Kristin's younger sister.

Guy number 2 shoves the guy with brown hair and they both stand straight as they look at me, and I see recognition in Belle's eyes although she doesn't say anything.

"What are you doing here huh? This is private property." I ask as I walk towards them and stop when I'm a few feet away from them.

"Sorry man we didn't know."

"Yeah we were just looking for something but uh forget it," Guy 1 replies and I grab the inhaler from my pocket and throw it at him. He catches it without showing any effort and I turn my back before I walk away.

"Alright come on I got to get to work." Guy 1 says. I can hear them perfectly clear even as I gain distance from them. It's one of the perks of being a werewolf; we have super hearing.

"Dude that was Derek Hale; You remember right he's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago and he dated Kristin." Of course the annoying one knew Kristin. I wonder if that is her cousin Stanley; no that's not his name it was something ridiculous like Stiles, but I don't think that's it either.

"Actually it was like six years." Belle corrects him and I start to wonder how much Kristin has changed over the years.

"Well I wonder what he is doing back."

"I don't know come on." Guy 1 replies and I watch intently as they all walk away. I wonder if the new little wolf is going to be a problem.

The scents hit me as I get closer to my house. I can smell them and I feel the sudden urge to start walking in the opposite direction although I know one of them will follow me at least.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I approach the house. Tina and Phoebe are sitting on the steps out front of the house.

"Hey to you too," Tina stands to her feet and approaches me and I watch as her blonde hair bounces with each movement.

"Is that how you greet all your old friends?" Tina asks as she stops walking as she reaches me.

"No sometimes I'm much meaner; just ask Tane." I reply and Tina scowls.

"What did you do to my brother?" Tina asks.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because he's always at the bimbo's house," Tina rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Part of me wants to snap at her for calling Kristin a bimbo but I manage to look unphased by Tina's insult towards Kristin.

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's your fault," I reply as I make sure not to show any emotion.

"How is it my fault?" Tina asks confused as Phoebe stands to her feet and starts making her way towards us.

"Maybe if you were nice Kristin wouldn't mind spending time at your place." I explain.

"Well maybe if Kristin wasn't such a self-righteous bitch than Tina wouldn't mind being nice." Phoebe stands beside Tina with a matching scowl on her face.

"Whatever I don't care; why are you here?" I ask them both.

"We came to say hi and sorry about your sister. I can smell her from here," Tina apologises although I don't feel comforted; not even in the slightest.

"Okay well you can go now." I reply and give them one of intimidating glares hoping they will leave soon after.

"Well aren't you charming." Phoebe retorts as she rolls her brown eyes which match her long brown hair. She is pretty, but far too irritating to be around; Phoebe and Tina are one and the same.

"Whatever can you two leave now?" I ask and make sure to give them a matching scowl that shows how much I don't want their company; especially Tina's. We have a long and complicated history. Tina and I used to be very close and when I started dating Kristin in my junior year Tina tried to break us apart.

"When you feel like some fun give me a call," Tina replies before she grabs Phoebe's hand and pulls her along towards her little small white Fiat Ritmo which is parked on the front lawn.

_Yeah that's going to happen never_. I roll my eyes as I watch both Tina and Phoebe get in the car and leave my property. I silently pray that this is the first and last visit from both of them, but knowing Tina it's only the start, and I shudder in response.


	8. Kristin: Surprise!

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Seven: Surprise!**

"I heard you killed it in practice." I smile at Scott who is sweeping the floor as I wipe down the surgery table with disinfectant. It smells like bleach and nail polish remover mixed with lemons and it's so pungent that it's almost making my eyes water. Belle told me all about Scott who was goalie and caught every ball that was flung his way.

"Hopefully it's enough to make me first line." Scott replies and I can see the hope shinning in his adorable brown eyes. We are both on late shift at the veterinary clinic meaning we have to make sure it's clean and germ free.

"If you're as good as I've heard than Bobby will definitely make you first line; trust me." I reply and Scott gives me a weird look. "I mean Coach will definitely make you first line." I correct myself.

"Are you friends with Coach?" Scott smirks although I know what he is implying by the word friend.

"Yes I am _friends_ with Coach; now get your head out of the gutter." I stress the word friends and throw the blue cloth at Scott who catches it before it gets the chance to hit the ground. Nice reflexes.

Bobby is the only teacher at the school I can stand. He doesn't look down at me because I quit college and he even gets me out of the office sometimes by needing my "assistance" with Lacrosse practice. I usually just sit on the bleachers and enjoy the fresh air, but sometimes I get stuck serving beverages although I don't mind it's better than being stuck in the stuffy office all day.

"Whatever you say," Scott laughs and I give him the evil eye as he runs his hands through his scruffy brown hair.

"Can you get the sign?" I ask Scott as he throws the cloth onto the surgery table.

"Yeah sure." He smiles before he leaves with the broom. There isn't much left to do other than feed the animals although it's Scott's turn tonight.

"Babe?" I hear Tane call and I make my way to the front of the clinic. Scott is smirking at me as he stands by Tane's side; the kind of smirk that says he knows something I don't.

"Hey what's going on guys?" I ask and they both just shrug their shoulders after they look at each other and then face me again.

"Okay weirdo's." I reply with a raised eyebrow. There is definitely something going on that I don't know about.

"You ready to go?" Tane asks me.

"Are you going to be okay here?" I ask Scott.

"Yeah of course I'm sixteen remember; go have fun." He urges and I grow more curious as Scott and Tane share another look.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I reply as Tane holds open the door and I head out into the rain and jump into Tane's dark blue, 2004 Ford Mustang GT and Tane is just a few seconds behind me.

Tane's car is his baby. When he brought it a couple of years ago it was missing its engine amongst other crucial parts and he built it up and replaced everything, and added a dark blue paint job.

"I'm so over the rain," Tane says as he gets into the car and runs his hand over his damp blonde hair.

"Stop being a baby it's only been a few hours." I tease. I love the rain especially thunder storms. They're so powerful and the lightning is always magnificent to watch as it strikes down from the sky.

"Whatever freak," Tane grins and chuckles as I punch him in the arm. Tane loves the heat whereas I hate it. I don't mind a little bit of heat, but as soon as it hits over 86 degrees Fahrenheit I retreat indoors unless I'm at the beach; it's the only exception.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" I ask as I pull on my seat belt and click it in place while Tane starts the car and reverses out of the practically empty parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Tane asks trying to play dumb as he drives down the street, but I can see the smirk that he is trying to hold back.

"Come on now you can't lie to save your life." Whenever Tane tries to lie a smirk always tries to surface on his lips and he can never look me in the eye for more than a few seconds without looking away.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon." Tane smirks and my curiosity doubles as I try not to squirm in my seat. I just want to know now is that too much to ask for?

"Not even a hint?" I ask.

"Not even a hint."

"You're evil like worse than the devil and Hitler combined." I reply and Tane smiles at my remark.

"And you're an impatient brat." He teases.

"Come on just a hint please." I try begging.

"Nope," Tane grins clearly pleased with himself.

The rest of the car ride consisted of me begging and Tane shutting me down. I wasn't even given a tiny clue or hint.

"Is it a present?" I ask as I face Tane who closes the front door.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" I ask as I close the space between us and push Tane against the door; pinning him with my body.

"You know I've become immune to your seductions." Tane replies as I take off my purple fake leather jacket and throw it across the room

"Oh really?" I ask as I take off my white panda singlet top next and throw it to the floor beside Tane. "Want to take off my bra for me?" I smirk and Tane gives me the evil eye before he presses his lips against mine.

I wrap my legs around his torso and he starts walking towards the couch as our lips mash together, and our tongues explore each other's mouths. It's not until we're sprawled out across the couch with my body lying on top of Tane's that I remember about the surprise.

"So what's the surprise?" I ask after I pull away from Tane's lips and sit up with my legs sitting on either side of Tane's torso.

"And here I was thinking you forgot." Tane smirks as he stands to his feet and lifts me before putting me back on the couch.

"Maybe just for a second," I sheepishly admit as Tane stands on one knee and grabs something out of his pocket and I gulp.

_He's not going to ask you to marry him; don't be silly!_ I tell myself as I try to hide the shock from my face.

"Kristin Lee Sparks will you marry me?" Tane asks as he opens the small box to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a purple stone.

Holly crap! I stare at the ring in astonishment although I can't bring myself to look at Tane's eager face.

What am I meant to say? I'm not ready for marriage. I'm happy the way things are but how can I say no to Tane; he's so amazing and more than I deserve, but marriage is a huge step. Plus we've only been dating for six months.

What's the rush?

"Kristin?" Tane snaps me out of my daze and I finally look at his eager face although his smile is starting to disappear.

"I love you Tane but this is a huge step."

"I know but I'm crazy about you Kristin. I don't want to be with anybody but you until the day I die." Tane replies and I'm flattered and scared by his words. I don't even know what I'm doing in two weeks and Tane is talking about a lifetime commitment.

_Breathe Kristin breathe._ I order myself and exhale.

"I love you too, but I just need some time to think about it and it's not because of you; you're perfect. I just I don't know if _I'm_ ready; please don't hate me." I reply as I watch all the joy disappear from his face.

"Sure. Take all the time you need." Tane stands to his feet, closes the box and hands it to me, "I'm just going to go for a beer with the guys." Tane forces a smile and I stand to my feet and grab his hand before he can walk away.

"You know that I love you right?" I ask as the guilt starts to weigh down on my chest. I feel horrible and want to punch myself in the face for causing Tane any pain.

"Yeah I know. I'll be back soon." He kisses my forehead before he turns his back and leaves out the front door, and I sit back on the couch and open the box. It's so beautiful and breath taking. It's shaped in a tear; the purple rock is sitting in the middle and there's a small pattern around the stone which trails along the band as well.

The ring fits perfectly on my ring finger and I can't help but sigh in admiration although I quickly take it off when I remember the heartache that was written all over Tane's face just moments ago.

I put the ring back in the box and put in my jean pocket before I grab out my phone and call Michelle; who I befriended over a year ago when she started placement at the Beacon Hills High school just two months after I started my reception job.

"Here comes the bride all dresses in white slipped on a banana peel and went for a ride," Michelle starts to sing, and that's when I realise Michelle knew long before I did of the proposal.

"You knew?" I interrupt her song and she sighs in frustration.

"I was just getting to the good part; so when's the wedding? I totally bags being the bridesmaid of honour by the way." Michelle replies.

"You could have warned me?"

"Warned you? You're talking like it's a bad thing?" Michelle sounds confused, and she isn't the only one. Tane's a great guy, and we've been dating for over six months so why couldn't I say yes? There are couples that get married just after a month of being together; it's not that crazy right?

"Oh my god you didn't say yes did you?" Michelle's voice if full of horror as she asks.

"I said I need some time. I was thrown off guard. I . . . I think he's mad and upset."

"Of course he's upset but you are going to say yes right. I mean eventually?" Michelle asks. Although truthfully marriage hasn't even crossed my mind yet; I don't understand the rush. I know you can easily get divorced but I see marriage as a lifetime commitment that I'm not ready for.

"Yeah maybe in a couple of years but I don't know if Tane will be able to deal with that."

"He loves you; of course he will get over it."

"I hope so, but what if I screwed it all up?" I nervously bite my thumb nail; it's a nasty habit.

"Oh please that boy is crazy about you."

"Yeah," I reply although my voice is lacking confidence. Lately Tane and I have started to slowly drift apart which is why the proposal shocked me so much, but then again it could all be me seeing something that isn't there.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to come over?" Michelle asks.

"Nah I'm just going to have a shower and go to bed," I reply although I know I won't be able to sleep until I see Tane again, and know that he is okay and that he doesn't hate me for needing time to think about it.


	9. Tane: Stuck on the outside

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Tane**

**Chapter Eight: Stuck on the outside**

I'm an idiot; literally the biggest moron on the entire planet. I brought the ring a week ago because I knew Kristin would love it the instance I saw it. It was just meant to be a present- not an engagement ring. The only reason I proposed tonight is because of Derek. I can't help but feel insecure now that Derek is back in town but I shouldn't have proposed . . . I panicked.

_Smart move dumbass!_ I silently curse myself as I sit at the bar while clutching my cold and half drunken beer. I need a time machine to go back an hour in time and stop myself from bending down on one knee and saying the four words 'will you marry me'.

It's too soon for Kristin and our relationship but I don't want to lose her although she has been pulling away from me and shutting me out. I don't know how to knock down her walls. I don't want to be on the outside anymore. I want her to let me in. I hate being on the outside.

_I'm never going to get girls_. I sigh out loud. There are a few people eating late dinners at the round tables as well as a few people sitting at the bar, but other than that it's relatively quiet for a Thursday night.

"Long day?" Steve the bartender asks. He's in his late forties with a receding hair line, and his light brown hair matches his brown eyes and he has many smile lines at the corner of his mouth and eyes.

"And night," I snicker and shake my head. What if she never lets me in? What if she still isn't over Derek? I wish I could read her mind; I just need to know if she truly loves me. I know she has dated some jerks since Derek, but why am I the one suffering for it?

"Girl problems?"

"As always," I reply before I take a big mouthful of my beer.

"Chocolates and flowers will get you back in the good books, but you got to go all out and get the expensive stuff." Steve smirks as he starts drying the glasses and placing them back on the shelf behind him.

"I think it's going to take more than that; do you happen to have a time machine handy?" I smirk.

"I wish." Steve laughs.

_So do I._ I silently add.

"Someone doesn't look happy is Kristin being a hoe?" I recognise Phoebe's voice and she sits on the bar stool to my left. Phoebe and I have a long and very complicated history.

"Don't call her that." I snap.

"Okay it sounds like you need a few more beers; bad day?" Phoebe asks as she shakes her head at Steve and he heads down the other end of the bar to the other few patrons.

"I don't want to talk about it." I reply and Phoebe grabs my beer and takes a big mouthful before she puts it back in front of me; usual Phoebe behaviour always helping herself to things that aren't hers.

"Oh come on sharing is caring." Phoebe swivels in her seat so her body is facing me.

"I really don't feel like talking about it." I insist and Phoebe sighs in annoyance before she rolls her eyes.

"What is it about guys and being tight lipped about everything; you need to chill out." Phoebe replies and calls over Steve.

"What can I get you lovely lady?" Steve asks.

"Two shots of tequila actually make that four." Phoebe grins from ear to ear and I know better than to object; she will force feed me if she has too and that never ends well. Half of it ends up on my shirt.

"I can't believe you proposed!" Phoebe chuckles as she puts down the lime wedge; we just had our fifth shot of tequila.

"I know okay I'm an idiot. It has only been six months." I slur and laugh. I feel happy and my body feels as light as a feather but my head is spinning like I'm on a roller coaster ride; although I don't mind I can spend all day on rides. I don't even feel nauseous yet and I don't even feel annoyed when I think about Kristin and how she is still refusing to let me in.

"Is my relationship doomed?" I ask with a smile. I shouldn't be smiling but I'm a happy drunk I can't help it.

"Of course it's doomed. I'm the only one for you; the sooner you realise that the better." Phoebe laughs and I can't help but laugh as well. It was probably doomed from the start, but then again maybe she just needs more time.

"I don't know what to do." I continue to laugh and Phoebe laughs along with me.

_Why am I laughing?_

It was easy with Phoebe and I didn't have to try. She let me in all the way. Phoebe didn't keep me at a distance. I know everything about her and she knows everything about me but what if Kristin just needs more time.

"I think it's obvious." Phoebe sways in her seat.

"What's obvious?" I grin like an idiot; the bar stool is the only thing keeping me upright at the moment.

"Us; we're great together."

"I don't know about great; we fight a lot." I laugh as the memories flash through my mind. Some of our arguments ended with smashed plates, but I have to admit the passion between us was insane; we always made up.

"But the makeup sex was insane right?" Phoebe chuckles and smirks.

"Yes it was." I laugh and Phoebe's lips crash against mine. At first the shock has hold of my body but then out of instinct I open my mouth as Phoebe's tongue runs along my bottom lip.

My brain isn't working and I don't even know what is happening. My body automatically responds and my arms wrap around her as her tongue enters my mouth. It feels so right but also wrong. I shouldn't be doing this should I? I think I need to stop; there's a reason I need to stop.

"I've missed you." Phoebe says after she pulls her lips from mine.

"I've missed you too." I reply but I know I shouldn't have said it back. I should be stopping this; I need to stop this. "Kristin." I say out loud and Phoebe sighs in frustration before she slumps back in her seat.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring her up." Phoebe slurs and rolls her eyes.

Suddenly my mind is clear; 100% clear and I gasp as I realise what I have just done. "Shit . . . Fuck god damn it!" I curse out loud and I wish I was drunk again; I want my mind to be foggy and unaware of the mistake I made because now the guilt is punching me in stomach relentlessly; leaving me to feel ill.

"It can be our little secret." Phoebe smirks.

"I can't believe I just done that." The worst part is that part of me wants to kiss Phoebe again. I'm a dick; I'm a cheating asshole. I've never cheated in my life. I can't believe I've just wronged Kristin. I'm just another guy that cheated on her.

Fuck! What have I done!


	10. Belle: Cheaters

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Belle**

**Chapter Nine: Cheaters**

It's after dark and I'm slowly walking through the woods. The moon is bright helping shed light on the scene in front of me. I can just make out the trees and various twigs, rocks, shrubs and logs on the ground.

_Why am I here?_ I wonder to myself. Its freezing and I'm only wearing track pants, a singlet top and a light grey jacket that is doing absolutely nothing to help fend off the cold chill in the air.

_Brrrr. _My teeth chatter as I stop walking. I'm surrounded by trees and I have no idea where I am.

_Snap, snap, snap._ I hear someone walking towards me from the distance and my heart starts to race in response.

_Who else would be out in the woods?_

_What if it's the killer?_

_What if it's the monster with the glowing red eyes?_

My heart starts beating even faster as I think about the glowing red eyes, and the huge wolf like figure.

_Get a grip!_ I order myself.

"Belle?" I hear Scott's voice calling me and I start heading towards the crunching footsteps, but after a few seconds I can't hear anything but complete silence; not even any footsteps.

"Scott?" I call out in confusion.

I hear a growl and my attention snaps to my right. I see the growing red eyes and the silhouette of the monster.

_Move run!_ I scream at myself but I'm frozen in place and I can't move a single muscle in my body.

Oh crap. I'm going to be mincemeat.

It steps closer and closer until it's standing right in front of me and my breathing becomes erratic as I feel its hot breath on my face. I can see its pointed ears, its wolf like nose and its ugly teeth. Its canines are huge, sharp and look deadly and I know this time I'm going to die.

"Belle?" I hear Scott's voice again and the monster steps aside.

"Scott get away!" I manage to choke out as he comes running towards me; the monster is still standing right beside me, "Get out of here can't you see it?" I'm fighting back the tears as I try to force my body to move, but it doesn't work. It's as if there is something invisible holding me in place refusing to let me leave.

"I'll be okay." Scott replies calmly but I don't understand why he isn't running; how isn't he freaking out right now?

I watch as Scott moves closer but the monster doesn't do anything, but just stands by my side, "No you won't!" I disagree. My heart is still racing and I feel like it's about to beat out of my chest at any moment.

"Yes I will." Scott replies and I watch as he drops to the ground. Within seconds his body starts contorting furiously, and when he stands he looks exactly like the monster standing beside me.

"Scott?" I practically whisper in shock and Scott roars back at me and I scream in terror before he pounces on me forcing my body to the ground. My shoulders are pinned under his hands that look more like paws and I let out another scream before his claws rake across my chest.

My eyes snap open and I exhale in relief as I stare at my dark surroundings and my alarm clock. The glowing green numbers are looking back at me; its 3.30am and I close my eyes intent on getting a few more hours sleep.

*****Scott's Point of view*****

"Belle wait up . . . Please." I chase her down the hallway, and she finally stops once she reaches her locker.

"I'm kind of busy." Belle replies as she opens her locker and starts fidgeting with her books. I still can't believe she kissed me; I had I mean have no idea that she feels that way.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask although I already know the answer.

"Why do you think? Look it doesn't matter okay I know you don't like me in that way. I see the way you look at the new girl Alison. Just forget about the kiss . . . Please?" Belle begs.

"I had no idea Belle. I mean it you're my best friend and I don't want to hurt you." I feel terrible because I do like Alison a lot. I know I have only known her for less than 24 hours, but we connected at the clinic last night. She had hit a dog; it was pouring down rain and I leant her my shirt- Alison is amazing.

"I know Scott so let's just forget about it."

"Fine if that's what you want but I do think we should talk about it. I am really sorry Belle." Who knows if Alison hadn't come into my life I might feel differently. The kiss with Belle wasn't bad; in fact it was good but Alison; well as I said before she is really amazing and beautiful and I think I really like her.

"That is the way I want it Scott. I don't want it to be weird between us. I shouldn't have kissed you and we just need to forget about it." Belle replies.

"Okay; I don't want anything to change either." I smile and Belle smiles in relief. We became fast friends as soon as Belle moved here six years ago. Stiles and I became a trio and I didn't want to lose her.

"Well I'll see you in class tool face." Belle smirks before she grabs her books and closes her locker, and starts to head to class.

"Yeah," I smile before my gaze falls on Alison who smiles at me before she opens her locker.

*****Belle's Point of view*****

I'm sitting on the bleaches watching Lacrosse practice and I keep thinking about the nightmare and the haunting red eyes. I don't understand it and I don't want to understand it. I want to forget about the red eyes and the nightmare.

_Just focus on Scott._ I order myself. Scott looks amazing in his black shorts and burgundy shirt and the only complaint I have is that the helmet is covering his amazing and gorgeous face.

After much begging Scott agreed to pretend that the kiss never happened. It was a stupid mistake. I know he sees me like a sister which totally sucks by the way, but I've accepted my fate. Now that Alison is here Scott's feelings are never going to change; at least our friendship is still intact.

I snap to attention as the ball is tossed to Scott and he catches it effortlessly. I'm starting to worry about him. Scott killed it in practice yesterday; he was the goalie and caught every ball that was tossed his way.

What if he is right? What if he has an infection? What if he is dying?

_Oh stop being dramatic._ I tell myself as Scott starts to run down the field although a shriek escapes my lips as Jackson runs straight into Scott who falls to the ground on impact.

I fight the urge to run to Scott and ask if he's okay. I'm not his girlfriend and I sigh in disappointment as Scott and Jackson's helmets are practically touching. They are about to face off.

Scott wins moving the ball away from Jackson and all I can do is watch in surprise as my jaw practically hangs reaching the ground. Scott is running down the field dodging every player that tries to intercept him; he's a ninja!

As he nears the end of the field he even lunges and flips over three guys before scoring a goal.

_Holly mother of god; how the hell!_ I think silently before I start clapping, "Go Scott!" I yell and Alison turns and smiles at me as she claps her hands together and I somehow manage to return the smile.

I really want to hate Alison, and I've tried but she is always nice to me and every time I tell myself I am going to reply with a bitchy comment; only nice words come out of my mouth.

_You're going to have to get used to her._ My inner voice tells me and I sigh in frustration before I remember that Scott had just killed it during Lacrosse practice . . . Again.

"McCall get over here; what in god's name was that? This is a Lacrosse field what are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach yells as Scott reaches him.

"No coach." Scott shakes his head.

"What the hell was that?"

"Uh I dunno. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah well you made the shot and guess what? You're starting buddy you made first line."

I cheer even louder along with the rest of the crowd. I'm so happy and proud that I feel like I'm a balloon about to burst at any moment although I know it means Jackson is going to be pissed, and grumpy.

_Maybe I should cancel? Nah I need a distraction._ I silently decide as Alison starts walking towards Scott, and I walk away in the opposite direction. I want to congratulate him, but I'm not ready to hang around Scott and Alison; the perfect happy couple.

_Get over it!_ I scold myself. I'm completely pathetic. I've had a crush on Scott since well forever not that it matters anymore. Who am I kidding it never mattered.

_Knock, Knock, knock,_ "Hurry up already!" I hear Jackson's voice on the other side of the thick wooden door.

"Okay geesh." I roll my eyes before I open the door to see Jackson who is in his usual stylish button up shirt and jeans as he steps into the house and I close the door behind him.

"Can you believe McCall; I mean what the hell?" Jackson seethes as he cracks his neck from side to side before he grabs my hand and yanks me towards the lounge room. I push him towards the couch and he stumbles backwards a few steps before falling over the arm and landing on the cushions. I swear I barely nudged him.

"Are you on steroids too?" Jackson asks as I make my way towards the couch and he pulls me down beside him.

"No it must be the spinach. Are you afraid of a little competition?" I ask as I try to seem calm although I'm just as confused. I sent Jackson stumbling over a few feet with just a tap. What is my mother putting in my food?

"Oh please; McCall . . . Competition. I don't think so besides I'll figure out what drugs he is on. He has no natural talent," Jackson scoffs and I want to correct him. I want to tell Jackson he is wrong and that Scott's hard work is finally paying off but I don't feel like defending Scott.

I mean what does Alison have that I don't?

_STOP IT! Just stop!_ I order myself. When did I become so clingy and pathetic? It's embarrassing.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party with Lydia?" I ask making no effort to hide the venom from my voice as her name passes through my lips. Why do I hate Lydia?

Well there are many reasons; we used to be best friends just a year ago before she made me choose between her and my current friends who include Scott, Stiles, Zan and Isaac. Now I sort of hate her with an undying passion. We were best friends for five years, and now she doesn't even acknowledge my existence.

"Oh please Lydia takes hours to get ready. Why would I sit around and watch her sort through clothes when I can be here." Jackson smirks.

My attraction to him is strictly and purely physical.

What else can I say other than I'm a sucker for his green eyes, short spiky brown hair and sexy physique. Personality wise not so much; he's a jerk but it's also exhilarating. Lydia's boyfriend is cheating with me; of course I've taken a few photos to send to Lydia when I grow bored of Jackson; paybacks a bitch.

"How does Lydia not know you're cheating on her?" I ask as I start to unbutton his shirt. Part of me wants to just rip it open but I know Jackson will flip out; apparently his clothes are expensive.

"I can always just say I confused you for her," Jackson smirks as I shift and sit over his lap with both my legs on either side of his body. I hate how much I look like Lydia; we always got asked if we were sisters because of our matching strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

"And she would probably fall for it," I tease as I finally undo the last button and my hands trail down his chest until they reach the end of the white singlet he is wearing. He puts up his arms and I yank the singlet up over his head and throw it to the ground.

My mother Courtney has a shift at the hospital and won't be back for hours, and my grams is in the old folk's home a few blocks from our house which means we have the house to ourselves.

"Enough with the talking," Jackson replies and I can't agree more; he's far more attractive when he doesn't speak.

"Agreed," I reply as I take off my grey All Time Low band shirt and add it the pile of clothes. I'm wearing a pink tiger striped bra; my favourite and Jackson's hands grip my waist as our lips finally clash together.

I didn't plan on losing my virginity to Jackson freaking Whitmore but it just happened. Lydia was home sick and I was at a party. Jackson had alcohol and we started drinking and then bam; I was no longer a virgin. I wanted to lose my virginity with Scott but I knew that was never going to happen, and any action between Scott and I was only going to be in my fantasies and dreams.

Jackson's warm hand runs up my back and I hear the small click as he undoes my bra. He never has any patience or a single romantic bone in his entire body, but then again that's why he and Lydia have been a couple for so long.

I move my arms and let Jackson throw the bra onto the growing pile of clothes and he smirks before he presses his lips against mine again, and I roll my eyes as his hands reach for my breasts instantly.

I don't understand why guys are so fascinated with them; I mean hello they're just boobs.

_Will you stop thinking and just enjoy the moment!_ I snap at myself as Jackson's lips leave mine and move down my neck. My body presses against his in response and his arms wrap around me pulling me closer.

"I heard she was cut up into pieces and scattered all over the woods." I hear a voice and I pull away from Jackson confused.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Jackson who raises his eyebrow in confusion as he looks at me.

"Hear what?"

"Well I heard half of her was eaten by wild animals." Another voice replies. It's like they are right in the room with us, but there is no one in the house beside me and Jackson.

"Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what Belle? What are you talking about?" Jackson asks and I can tell he is frustrated with me.

"No way I heard she was cut in half; like straight down the middle." Another boy laughs.

"You seriously can't hear that?" I ask.

"No I don't know what drugs you are on, but can we continue this boner isn't going to take care of itself." Jackson sighs but I ignore him and stand to my feet.

"You guys are gross," I hear a female's voice and I stand to my feet, walk over to the window and pull back a corner of the drape to see outside. There is a group of teens walking across the street; three guys and one girl.

"No were not you're just a wimp." One of the guys reply, and I hold in the gasp as I step away from the window.

How am I able to hear them when Jackson can't? What is happening to me? Are Scott and I going through the same thing? He said he can hear and smell things he shouldn't be able too.

"Hello can we continue?" I hear Jacksons voice.

"I'm sorry Jackson but you need to leave." I reply as I face him and his jaw practically drops to the ground.

"You want me to leave?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah we can finish another time."

"You're kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out I just . . . I just can't do this right now I'm sorry," I apologise as Jackson stands to his feet and grabs his white singlet and button up shirt.

"Whatever it's not like I'm missing out on much anyway." He scoffs before he walks out of the house and slams the door.

"Typical Jackson," I sigh and roll my brown eyes before I collapse on the couch. Am I losing my mind?

Yeah that has to be it; it's not really happening it's just all in my head. I can't really hear things from a long distance or smell things that I shouldn't be able to smell. I imagined leaping and landing on my feet just like I imagined the monster with the glowing red eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you." I mumble to myself as I redress myself in my bra and band shirt.

"You're a normal sixteen year old girl." I say with more confidence this time.


	11. Kristin: Old Friend

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Ten: Old friend**

_Bang, bang, bang!_ I shoot at the piece of paper which has a black outline of a body traced in the middle and is hanging down the other end of the room. Just because I'm not a hunter anymore doesn't mean I have lost my love of violence and shooting at things. I'm a regular at the shooting range and I hold the record for most accurate shooter.

"Good girl." I kiss my Steyr M9-A1 compact pistol which is also my lucky pistol. I rarely leave the house without it.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I make sure to put my gun down before I turn around. The last thing I need is to accidentally shoot someone especially since everyone sues these days over _every _little thing.

"Chris?" I smile as I take off the hideous orange ear muffs and attack him with a bear hug. Chris Argent is like a second father to me and I can't help but smile as he returns the hug; although it does remind me about how much I miss my dad and my brother Alex. That was the only reason I started hunting with them; to be with them again plus it felt great to be skilled at something.

"Come here often?" He smirks as we pull away from the hug.

"I'm kind of famous around here." I laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Even though it's been over a year and a half since I have seen Chris; he still looks exactly the same with his short dark blonde hair, slight stubble and blue eyes.

"How have you been kid?" He asks as he walks over to the green button and pushes it; moving my shot up paper body closer towards us.

"Good I've even been staying out of trouble." I grin as he inspects the sheet of paper. I have a few head shots, a few heart shots a couple of neck shots and he smiles proudly at my work.

"You should have stuck with it; you have natural talent." Chris looks over my work once more before he faces me.

"Thanks I take it you're not in town for a social visit?"

"No unfortunately I'm here for business." Chris replies grimly.

"Did something kill that girl in the woods?" I ask already knowing the answer to my question.

"Yes." Chris replies harshly.

"So is it an alpha, omega or beta?" I try to hide the curiosity from my voice, but it's burning within me.

"What it is doesn't concern you; just be careful okay. I don't know what we are dealing with yet." Chris replies protectively and I can't help but roll my eyes. When are they going to learn that I don't need their protection or their concern. I more than proved myself when I hunted with them.

"I can help." I urge and Chris crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow in response.

"You've been out of the game far too long Kristin."

"I still have my good aim and I've been working out. It's not like I've spent the last 18 months sitting on the couch Chris." I reply irritated.

"No you've been busy dating _another_ werewolf." Chris scowls and I feel my blood turn cold instantly. "You honestly think I wouldn't find out?" He asks and I gulp.

"Does my father know?" I ask fearing the answer.

"No because he will kill Tane; even if it goes against the code and frankly you're lucky I haven't killed Tane myself. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking he's a great guy and that he will never do anything to hurt me; ever," I reply confidently although Chris doesn't seem to be buying it, and I refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Didn't you learn your lesson with Derek or Julian and Alyssa? They're animals Kristin. My best friend tried to kill me on a full moon-" Chris starts and I can hear the rage in his voice as he scowls.

"I know okay. I know the story but Tane isn't like that. He was born a werewolf and he can control himself during a full moon." I interrupt as a chill runs down my spine. I haven't thought about Julian or Alyssa in a long time. While I was dating Derek during my junior year my grams got Julian; a werewolf to give me the bite. Grams wanted me to be like her: a werewolf although Julian failed after my mother who is also a werewolf and an alpha came to my rescue and Julian agreed to back off. After my mother told my father about Julian he came to town and killed Julian who had been killing hunters' families. Alyssa aka Julian's wife then came to town looking for Julian; she kidnapped me and nearly killed Derek and I.

"Plus I can take care of myself." I remind Chris. Tane hasn't hurt me once; not even an accidental scratch. He's more gentle than most of the guys I have been with. I trust him completely; even on a full moon.

"You can never trust a werewolf Kristin . . . Ever." Chris replies and I can see the pain written all over his face.

"Let me prove it. Let me go hunting with you and whoever else you have roped into this job," I try not to beg and Chris eye brows furrow in thought as leans against the row of counters.

"No I can't Kristin. You could be a liability plus you're the one that threw in the towel," Chris reminds me of the failed venture after a few moments of silence; just another one to add to my growing list. First was college, than modelling followed by hunting.

"This is different my family and my friends are in danger, and I want to help I need to help," I try not to sound desperate but I know what happens when you don't have back-up; most of the time you die or get gravely injured.

"You can help by keeping Tane locked up somewhere tonight; if he gets in our way Kristin he will get hurt."

"I told you he doesn't need to be locked up and don't worry; he won't be going anywhere near your hunting party." I cross my arms over my chest and match Chris's scowl.

"You know I'm just worried about you?" Chris asks as he picks up my gun from the counter and aims at the second sheet of paper; through the dividers which sit on both sides of the counter. There are five segments in total.

"I know and I know it doesn't make any sense to you but I'm safe with Tane; just don't worry about me okay?" I reply before Chris shoots off three rounds. I don't need to look at the paper to know Chris has hit his target areas.

"I'll stop worrying about you when you stop hanging out with werewolves." Chris replies as he pushes the green button which is sitting on the right divider, and the sheet of paper zooms to the front of the room. All three shots are head shots and I know it's a warning and a reminder of what Chris is capable of.

I know most sane people would have distanced themselves from werewolves if they were in my position, but my grams and my mother are both werewolves. They are a huge part of my life; I can't run from the supernatural when it's a part of my life.

Falling for Tane was an accident; I didn't plan on getting involved with another werewolf; especially since it ended so tragically between me and Derek but I couldn't resist Tane's charm. Plus I wanted to pick the nice guy for a change instead of always picking the jerk and expecting them to be different.

"Well I can't promise anything." I reply with a sheepish grin although I know Chris isn't finding it entertaining; not even in the slightest. Chris takes his hunting and hate for werewolves very seriously.

"What will it take for you to realise that they are dangerous? Have you already forgotten about the werewolves we hunted? They were the worst kind of monsters." Chris replies and I can see that his nostrils are flaring as he crosses his arms.

He's right about one thing; we hunted some nasty werewolves; the kind that slaughtered humans for sport and for fun, but not all werewolves are like that. Tane's one of the good ones.

"No I haven't forgotten but not all of them are monsters." I disagree, "You can't condemn a whole race of people because of a few rotten eggs." I point out and Chris smirks.

"Of course you have to go all diplomatic on me; another reason why you should be a leader." Chris smiles proudly, clicks on the safety on my gun and hands it to me.

I'm instantly reminded of Chris's short speech before training started three and a half years ago. I can still hear Chris's voice as he tells me that sons are trained to be soldiers and daughters are trained to be leaders. I didn't think I had the talent to be either. I not only surprised everyone, but I also surprised myself.

It was like I was born to be a hunter; well until my first kill. I remember seeing Derek for a split second. It wasn't the stranger's hollow and lifeless blue eyes staring back at me but Derek's.

It's Derek's fault I quit hunting; I'm blaming it all on him. I know if I hadn't dated a werewolf than I would have had no problem killing one especially one that collected human hearts as a hobby.

"We both know how that ended; what good is a leader if she can't take care of her business?" I try to hide the disappointment from my voice, but I know it's clearly written on my face and Chris frowns.

I only lasted a couple of more weeks at hunting. It was my turn to kill another beta that had killed a group of humans but I couldn't do it. I was pathetic and it nearly got me killed; I'd hesitated and if it wasn't for Chris and my father I would be dead.

"We all have things that hold us back Kristin; it's how we overcome me that defines us."

I can't help but smirk at Chris's words of wisdom; he always has something deep and meaning to reply with.

"Which makes me a coward right since I practically ran away?"

"You aren't a coward. I've never seen you afraid of anything." Chris chuckles and I smile although he is wrong. I was seventeen years old when I ran away scared from my feelings towards Derek; afraid of love.

"Well it's been good talking to you, but right now I have to go warn my boyfriend that there are hunters in town." I smirk. Tane is in no danger. Chris is a good hunter but when Tane does shift he goes to the deserted part of the woods, and he never hurts anyone and Chris sticks to the code which means he can't hurt Tane. Well kill him anyway.

"You're not going to spend the night with him are you? It's a full moon-" Chris starts.

"He can control himself even on full moons." I interrupt Chris. I feel like I'm doing nothing but repeating myself. I know he is worried but I can take care of myself. It doesn't help that I get the feeling that if I was a guy than Chris wouldn't be so worried about my safety.

"I really wish you would date your own kind." Chris sighs in frustration, and I feel a little guilty knowing how worried he is about me.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later okay?" I smile hopeful.

"Yeah be safe." Chris replies and I give him a quick hug before I put my gun in my pocket and leave the shooting range.

It's just after seven at night when I get home and see Tane's car in the driveway. He had the early morning shift; he always made sure he was home early on the night of full moons well before 6 pm.

"Hey you will never guess who's in town?" I call out as I unlock the front door, plop my handbag on the table in the hallway and sit on the couch next to Tane who is watching the news.

It's always depressing and tonight's headline is about a car crash that killed a mother and her three young children. The driver was drunk and he was the only survivor . . . figures; the one responsible lives while the innocents die.

What a messed up world we live in.

"Please don't say it's your father." Tane grimaces.

"Nope but you're close; it's Chris Argent. He's in town on a job." I reply and I can't help but smile.

"You sound happy." Tane frowns although I don't know whether it's at the news headline or the mention of Chris Argents name. It turns out the Argents have a reputation within the werewolf community and it's not a good one to say the least.

"I am a little but don't worry you're safe I mean you haven't killed any humans lately right?" I smirk but Tane is still frowning and refuses to look me in the eye. Instead his gaze is fixated on the television.

_What the hell is his problem?_ I wonder.

"Yeah," Tane replies which is when I grab his face and force him to look at me; he's more grumpy than usual even for a full moon.

"Tell me what's wrong?" I demand as I stare into his ocean blue eyes; they don't have the usual sparkle to them instead they are almost dark and menacing.

"Nothing it's just the full moon. I'm just having a mood swing I guess." Tane replies.

"That's it?" I ask unconvinced.

"That's it." Tane replies and I let go of his face. His eyes go straight back to the television and I sigh in frustration, and they say women have mood swings; men can be 100 times worse.

It must be his time of the month.

"Okay if you say so." I reply although I get the feeling Tane is still annoyed since he proposed last night and I told him I needed time to think about it. I'm still unsure. I mean I love Tane and the ring is absolutely gorgeous but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage. We have only dated for a little over six months or maybe it's the fear talking.

Maybe I should just say yes.

No I can't do that can I?

I shouldn't say yes unless I'm sure- 100% positive. There's no point saying yes otherwise. I'm surprised Tane hasn't brought it up again; why hasn't he brought it up again? I thought we were drifting apart but it must just be me he wouldn't have proposed otherwise right?

Is he starting to have doubts? Is that why he hasn't asked me again for an answer?


	12. Belle: Full Moon Part I

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Belle**

**Chapter Eleven: Full moon Part I**

"Do you want orange or apple juice?" I yell from the kitchen and wait at the open fridge for an answer. I can tell that my mother went shopping this morning before her nursing shift at the hospital because the fridge is full of food; there's not one bare space anywhere in the oversized two door refrigerator.

It's far too big for just two people but my mother doesn't see the point in buying a smaller fridge; not until our current one breaks down first which makes sense although I end up spending an hour in front of the fridge just trying to decide what I want to eat. There are too many choices.

"Apple," Isaac yells back from the lounge room and I grab out the three litre of apple juice and place it on the kitchen counter before I go over to the sink and grab two wet glasses from the dish rack; although one still has soap on it and the glass manages to slip out of my hand and crashes into the sink breaking in the process.

"God damn it." I curse under my breath and grab one of the pieces of broken glass and my hand recoils immediately as I cut my finger against the sharp edge. "You have got to be kidding me." I grunt in frustration as I quickly grab the white tea towel and wrap it around my finger.

It stings like a little bitch and I take my time with the rest of the glass; using my left and unharmed hand to carefully pick up the pieces of glass and throw them into the stainless steel bin that sits under the sink in the white cupboard.

"You okay?" Isaac asks as he strolls into the kitchen and stops walking once he reaches me.

"Yeah I just cut my finger." I sigh in frustration as Isaac grabs my injured hand. He carefully removes the tea towel which has a small stain of blood on it although there is no cut on my finger; not even a scratch.

How is that possible? I know that I cut myself. I felt the glass as it sliced through my skin and there's fresh blood on the tea towel but no wound. Is it just me? Or is Isaac seeing what I'm seeing?

"I thought you cut your finger?" Isaac is staring in confusion between the tea towel with the fresh blood and my unscathed finger, and part of me sighs in relief. At least I'm not imagining it, but how is it possible? Nothing is making sense anymore.

"I did." I reply in shock as I stare at my finger.

"But there's not even a scratch." Isaac replies in confusion as he lightly runs his finger up and down my healed finger. I'm glad I'm not the only one confused; well actually there is no word to describe how confused I am; not one.

I move my hand from Isaac's grip and try to keep my composure but I know the panic is clearly written on my face.

What is happening to me?

"I'll grab the juice and meet you back in the lounge room." Isaac smiles and I force a smile in return and leave Isaac in the kitchen to deal with the juice and the stupid glasses. I need something to distract my thoughts, and I know just the thing: the movie the Covenant. Kristin made me watch it a few months ago and I instantly fell in love with the hot and amazing cast. I can watch Steven Straight all day.

"Oh no please not the covenant." Isaac groans as he places the two cups of apple juice on the coffee table in front of us and sits on the couch beside me. I'm meant to be going to the party tonight but that's the last thing I feel like doing. Isaac came over as soon I told him I was bailing on the party and Zan is home sick otherwise she would be here too. It's our tradition to crash Lydia's parties.

"It's not all topless guys so quit winging." I smirk and Isaac playfully pushes me.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or am I going to have to guess?" Isaac asks although I keep my gaze fixated on the television. I don't know what is happening to me; let alone how to explain it all besides I don't need people thinking I'm crazy and that I belong in a nut house.

"It doesn't matter." I shrug it off hoping he will drop it all together, but I know better.

Isaac won't stop asking until I give him answers, but I don't have any myself. How am I meant to explain it?

"Belle please?" Isaac asks and I know he is trying to get me to look at him, but if I am going to tell him than I can't see the facial expression on his face. He is going to think I'm crazy; I think I'm crazy.

I have to be losing my mind; I mean supernatural creatures don't exist. I can't be a vampire; they aren't real . . . Right? I could be anything. If that red eyed creature is real I could even be a werewolf but I'd rather be a vampire; they are way cooler.

No, no, no! They aren't real; they don't exist.

"Fine you leave me no choice." Isaac replies and I try to escape but he grabs me around the waist and forces me back onto the couch before his hands start tickling my stomach and I can't help but laugh.

I try to escape but fail miserably, "Okay just stop but you're not going to believe me." I reply and Isaac slithers back on the couch giving me room to sit up before he grabs the T.V remote from the coffee table and turns off the television.

"Try me." He challenges me and I sigh in frustration. I don't know where to begin.

"I think I'm either a vampire or a werewolf." I reply and realise how ridiculous it sounds out loud.

"Okay." Isaac finally replies after a long moment of awkward silence. I don't blame him; I would react in the exact same way.

"I told you!" I snap as the frustration starts to suffocate me. I just want to know what is happening to me. How did I leap like spider man? What was that thing that I saw in the woods with the glowing red eyes? How did I smell the blood on Scott? How did I send Jackson flying a few feet with the lightest push? How did I hear those teenagers who were across the street? How did I heal? What the hell is happening to me?

I want it to stop; all of it!

"It's okay Belle." Isaac replies and wipes away a few tears. I didn't even realise I was crying.

"No it's not okay. I don't know what is happening to me. You saw it; the fresh blood on the tea towel. I cut myself and it healed." The tears continue to fall and Isaac's arms wrap around me pulling me into a hug as my body starts to shake with each sob.

I can't stop it and the more I try to hold back the tears; the faster they fall, and the harder my body shakes.

"It's okay Belle it's okay." Isaac's arms wrap around me tighter as I bury my face into his chest. It used to be Scott who comforted me until I started to rely on Isaac more. It started to hurt being around Scott knowing he was never going to feel the way I feel.

"It's because she is prettier right?" I ask changing the topic unintentionally.

"What?" Isaac asks in confusion as he runs his hand up and down my back soothingly. It's almost too relaxing and my eye lids start to become heavy as sleep tries to overtake my body.

"Alison; she's prettier than me and probably smarter too." I grumble as the tears continue to fall down my face. I'm tired, confused, frustrated, hurt, jealous, annoyed and scared.

"You can't be serious." Isaac replies and I pull away from his grasp in confusion. His blue eyes are staring into mine in a way that is making me feel like an idiot; like there's something I should know.

"What?" I ask as I dry my face with the back of my hands; the tears have finally stopped and I feel a bit better. I guess talking about your problems can really help sometimes even if people think you are crazy afterwards.

"You're perfect and you can't even see it. Who cares about Scott it's his loss." Isaac replies as he sighs in frustration and runs his hands through his curly blonde hair.

I want to think that way, but I can't. I've had a crush on Scott a long time but he has never felt the same way. I can't help but think it's because of me I mean what other reason is there? Scott obviously doesn't find me attractive.

"That's easy for you to say; you haven't been crushing on someone for forever who obviously has no interest in you other than friendship." I roll my eyes. I'm always the friend and never the girlfriend.

I notice the hurt register on Isaac's face and I can't help but feel confused; does he like Zan?

No that can't be it he would have told me.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Belle; let's go back to talking about how crazy you are." Isaac regains his composure and smirks.

I have to give him credit even when I feel like my world is falling apart Isaac manages to make me smile.

"Hey be careful what you say if I am a vampire I'll hypnotise you into being my slave." I smirk surprised at how easy it is to make a joke out of it; considering it had me in tears just moments ago but it's always like this when I'm with Isaac.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind." Isaac smirks and I gently nudge him in the ribs. He yelps in pain and clutches his side in response.

Okay what the hell is going on?

"What happened to you?" I ask as I grab the bottom of his shirt and lift it up. I gasp as I see the deep black and blue bruising on the right side of his body; it looks very painful to say the least.

"Just lacrosse," Isaac replies and grabs his shirt back but I know he is lying; I can hear his heart beat and it's racing plus he gets far too many bruises for them to be a result of lacrosse. I have had my suspicions for a while, that his father is abusive and now I am 100% certain.

I want to rip Isaac's father apart limb by limb. What kind of monster beats his child black and blue?

"Your father did this didn't he?" I ask as my nostrils flare. I can tell that my face is flushed red because I can feel the heat in my cheeks as Isaac's face turns grim.

"It doesn't matter just leave it alone." Isaac replies as my body begins to shake with rage; at least I think its rage.

"Belle?" Isaac asks with concern.

"I don't know what is happening." I reply as sweat begins to drip down my face. I can feel the layer of perspiration sitting on my skin and I grimace as a very sharp pain sweeps around my body. It hurts to breathe and to move, and I can see the worry on Isaac's face.

"You don't look good; I think we need to get you to a hospital."

"No hospital it will pass whatever it is." I hold in the scream as the sharp pains move to my gums. I feel like there are thousands of needles penetrating through my gums and hitting the nerves.

I look away from Isaac and bury my face in the cushion. I don't want him to see me crying, but I can't hold back the tears any longer as the pain in my gums doubles.

"God damn it!" I scream as my hands tighten into fists. I want the pain to stop. I want to know why this is happening to me; better yet what the hell is happening to me. I know it's connected to everything else. Maybe I am a vampire it explains why my gums are aching.

"You have to leave now Isaac." I warn him although it comes out muffled as I speak through the cushion. If I am a vampire than I could hurt Isaac; I could attack him and kill him.

"No I'm not leaving Belle." I feel Isaac's hand on my back as it glides up and down. It comforts me slightly but the pain is still excruciating. It's not just in my gums I can feel a weird tingly sensation at my fingertips.

I slowly sit up and watch as my nails grow into claws. Okay so maybe I'm not a vampire at least I won't be hungry for Isaac's blood right? Or do werewolves have a thirst for blood too? Oh crap.

This can't be real. I'm imagining it . . . I'm having a mental breakdown yeah that's it; a mental break down it has to be.

"Belle please." Isaac begs and grabs my hand forcing me to face him and I can see the horror in his eyes, but he hasn't even looked down at my hands yet; is there something wrong with my face?

_Oh god._ I try to take a few deep breaths; the last thing I need is to have a panic attack.

"What is it?" I ask as I try to hide my claws.

The pain is moving all around my body again and it's hard to keep a straight face.

"Your eyes; they are glowing yellow. You have sharp teeth; four of them." Isaac replies in shock and my fingers immediately move to my mouth. Sure enough all of my four canine teeth have grown in length and size and I can feel the sharp points as my fingers run along the edges.

"I'm a werewolf aren't I?" I ask Isaac as I try to hide the pain from my voice and my facial features. It's relentless and is not only sending shooting pains all over my body but pinching my muscles and nerves.

I just want it to stop. I feel like I can't breathe; like all the air is being sucked out of my lungs.

"I don't know but you're going to be okay." Isaac replies in horror and I can hear his heart beating rapidly in fear.

"Leave Isaac before I hurt you!" I order. The rage is starting to replace the pain. I want to hurt someone, or something and I snarl as Isaac refuses to leave and he jumps in fright in response.

"No, no I . . . I won't leave you." Isaac stutters as his heart beat accelerates.

"I don't want to hurt you." I reply as my body shifts closer to Isaac. He's almost mesmerising and I feel the sudden compulsion to attack him; to make him bleed and scream.

"I trust you Belle; I know you won't hurt me."

"Not deliberately but I am losing control." I manage to hold back. I won't hurt Isaac I have someone else in mind; someone else who I'm going to make suffer, scream and beg for his pathetic life.


	13. Belle: Full Moon Part II

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**Belle**

**Chapter Twelve: Full moon Part II**

"Where are you going?" Isaac questions and follows on my heels as I begin to make my way to the back door. I'm going to find him, kill him and end his pathetic life; he's not going to lay one more finger on Isaac ever again.

"None of your business," I reply as I walk out the lounge room and down the thin hallway.

"You need to stay here; haven't you seen the movies where the werewolves attack everything and everyone in sight?" Isaac asks.

"And that's a bad thing because?" I ask as I reach the kitchen.

"Belle please you're going to hurt someone." I feel Isaac's hand as it grasps mine, but I easily break free from his grip.

"Well that is the plan so stay out of my way!" I shout and rush out the back door before Isaac has the chance to stop me. I feel powerful like I have the ability to snap people in half like twigs or rip them apart with ease, and I feel the anticipation grow in response leaving me with a warm and fuzzy feeling deep in my core.

"Belle please wait!" I hear Isaac yell from the back door but I don't slow down. I test myself and lunge over every fence in my way. I feel invincible like a super hero; as if I can jump off the top of a ten story building and land perfectly on my feet unharmed.

It hardly takes any effort to clear every fence and dodge the dogs as they try to pounce on me part of me wants to rip the mutts apart but I somehow control myself until I arrive at Isaac's house within a few minutes; it's amazing. I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and I only have one goal; to take Mr Lahey's life.

It's going to be sweet and I can almost feel his warm blood on my hands and I smile as I walk towards the back door.

All the lights are out but I can hear the television and Mr Lahey laughing and a small growl escapes my lips as I imagine ripping out his throat with my teeth. I can't wait to find out how it feels to take a life, and I can already smell the blood.

"Here I come." I smirk and kick down the door.

"What the hell!" Mr Lahey shouts after a few seconds. His reaction time is slow and I can tell he is very drunk. It takes him a few more seconds to make his way to the hallway where he switches on the light.

"I'm going to have fun killing you." I smirk as Lahey sways down the hallway half leaning on the wall with each step.

"What the hell are you? Who the hell are you? I'm going to call the cops if you don't get the hell out of my house!" He slurs before he stops walking and leans against the wall.

I don't respond instead I rush at Lahey and pounce on him and his body crashes to the floor, and he groans in pain as I lean over his body.

His heart is racing and I can smell the fear on him. He's petrified and I can't help but smile at the realisation as I hiss in his face and show off my long and deathly sharp teeth.

"Stop, stop it! Get the hell off of me!" Lahey screams.

"I haven't even started yet." I smirk as I lean my left hand on his chest holding him to the ground while I bring my right hand to his face, and show off my claws before I lightly drag them down his cheek barely breaking the skin.

First I'm going to make him even more petrified and then I'm going to rip him apart limb by limb after I rip out his throat.

"Stop!" I hear a voice yell although it's not male but female, and my head whips around to see my mother standing in the doorway behind me. Why the hell is she here? Why is she ruining my moment?

I raise both my claws and aim for his throat but my mother is somehow quicker and she grabs my hands and starts dragging my away from Lahey. How dare she; my mother cannot stop me! I have to do this no matter what it costs; I have to kill Lahey. I want to rip him apart . . . I need to rip him apart.

"Let me go!" I scream and break free from her grip although I don't make it more than two steps before my mother has hold of my arm, and then I'm slammed against the wall with my mother's hand around my throat. She's stronger than me, but how? She looks human.

It doesn't matter because she won't stop me!

I snarl and struggle to break free which is when my mother's eyes turn red and she growls; this time with authority. I don't know how but I know I can't refuse her and she removes her hand after I stop struggling.

I'm tempted to go back to Mr Lahey and rip out his throat but instead I rush out of the house using my speed and endurance. I clear each fence and start to head out towards the woods. I still need to hunt. I need to kill something and a few animals is going to have to be enough even though I'd rather hunt a human or two but I somehow know I can't disobey my mother.

"What the hell!" I grunt in frustration as another deer manages to escape before I have the chance to take it down. My footsteps must be too heavy. They are hearing me before I can get within a few feet of it. Not that it seems to matter much anymore. My bloodlust is dying down and I'm starting to get bored with hunting but I'm not ready to go home yet. I can't risk hurting Isaac; he's already suffered enough.

"Where is she?" I hear a familiar voice off in the distance. It almost sounds like Scott although it's hoarser and I follow the sound but stay hidden behind a tree as I see Scott but he looks different; he looks like me.

The bite! It turned him into a werewolf but I didn't get bitten so why the hell am I a werewolf? Is it hereditary? In most of the movies I've seen you change after a bite.

Just thinking it sounds ridiculous. Supernatural creatures aren't supposed to be real well apart from ghosts and bloody Mary; I swear she tried to eat my face and I wasn't the only one that saw the womanly figure in the mirror.

"She's safe from you." Another voice replies although I don't recognise the new one.

What the hell is going on here?

"What did you do with her?" Scott asks.

Her? Oh right he's probably talking about his lover Alison.

_Miss perfect smart and pretty Alison the girl of Scott's stupid dreams. Stop it Belle!_ I order myself. I need to get over it already; I'm being pathetic and acting like a complete loser.

I watch as Derek appears in front of Scott. He's not afraid or even surprised by Scott's werewolf form. Is Derek a werewolf as well? Is he the monster with the red eyes that bit Scott?

"Shhh, shhh . . . Too late they're already here run!" Derek starts to flee. _Who the hell is he talking about who's here? _I wonder as I stay hidden out of sight and watch as Scott begins to run.

He barely manages a few steps before something hits the tree and flashes on impact; how and what?

I want to yell to Scott to try and help but I know if anything goes wrong that Derek will help; he did warn Scott to run after all.

Scott yelps in pain as an arrow pierces through his forearm pinning him against the tree. Okay where the hell is Derek? Do I help? I can't stand Scott's cries of pain I have to help . . . No I can't. I don't want Scott knowing what I am; it's bad enough that Isaac knows that I'm a monster. Derek has to help he just has to.

Three men come into view, and I can see the man holding the crossbow. I want to rip him apart. I want to make his scream in pain and hurt him like he hurt Scott.

Come on Derek! Come on!

"Take him." The man with the crossbow orders although Derek strikes and takes out the second man and the third with complete ease. He swatted them away like they were flies. Cool.

I stay hidden and watch as Derek rips out the arrow and both he and Scott escape before the man with the cross bow has any time to retaliate. He looks familiar but I can't place him.

_Take that you assholes!_ I smirk and follow Scott and Derek. I keep my distance. I don't need to see them but I do need to hear them; I need answers like who the hell where those people.

They stop running after a handful of seconds and I crouch down behind a tree also keeping an ear out for the man with the crossbow and his two slow baboons.

"Who were they?" Scott asks and takes the words right out of my mouth.

"Hunters; the kind that have been hunting us for centuries," Derek replies and my curiosity doubles.

Hunters? Makes sense I guess there are always vampire and werewolf hunters in the movies and books, but why did they hurt Scott? Scott didn't do anything wrong did he?

No of course he didn't. Scott isn't a murderer.

"You mean YOU; you did this to me!" Scott yells and I can hear the pain in his voice. I want to comfort him but I fight the feeling and stay hidden against the tree.

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is the gift." Derek replies.

Why did Derek bite Scott? Was it just wrong place- wrong time? I'm sick of always having questions; I want answers.

"I don't want it." Scott replies and I feel sorry for him. He sounds so sad. I on the other hand am getting used to what I am although I still think vampires are way cooler. I bet with time I can even control the blood lust myself and I won't feel compelled to kill.

It almost scares me how close I came to killing Mr Lahey; sure he deserves it but I can't just go around killing people.

"You will and you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me Scott; we're brothers now." Derek replies before he leaves. I want to stay with Scott but I know I can't. If Scott finds out than he is going to see me as a monster. He clearly hates what he is; will he hate me? The thought saddens me but I shrug it off.

Instead I start to follow Derek. He seems to know a lot and since I can't go home yet I'm going to pick his brain for answers. Since I wasn't bitten I gather it's hereditary and that my mother is also a werewolf but why did her eyes glow red? She didn't look like Derek did the other night; she still looked human apart from the red eyes, but then again maybe she was just holding back, and maybe she can turn into the monster like Derek did that night.


	14. Kristin: Reunited

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin goes to the shooting range and runs into Chris Argent who is like a second father to her. They talk and Kristin finds out Chris is in town on a job and that he knows that she is dating a Werewolf. Kristin goes home to Tane during the full moon and Tane is extra moody- even for a full moon.**)**

**Kristin (Hours prior to the previous chapter) **

**Chapter Thirteen: Reunited**

The past three hours have been filled with awkward silence and Tane staring at the television. He is refusing to shift and I can see that he is struggling somewhat. His knee hasn't stopped jiggling for more than a few seconds in the last three hours.

"It's because I haven't given you an answer isn't it?" I finally ask. I can't take any more of the silence. It's uncomfortable and completely unnecessary considering we were given voices and a mouth for a reason; to communicate. I don't run from my problems and I'm not going to start now.

I watch as Tane shifts uncomfortably before he finally tears his eyes away from the television screen and looks at me. His usual soft blue eyes still look dark and almost menacing, but I know it's only because of the full moon.

"You know I get antsy on full moons it will pass." Tane replies and smiles although it looks forced.

"It's more than that; I know it and you know it."

"It doesn't matter okay. I know it was too soon. I shouldn't have proposed and I'm sorry." Tane apologises.

Is he taking the proposal back? Well that's a relief so why am I slightly disappointed? What's wrong with me? I should be jumping up and down in relief while praising the lord and what not.

"Are you taking it back?" I ask knowing the relief and disappointment are both showing on my face contradicting one another.

"For now I mean there's no rush right?" Tane asks.

"No there's no rush." I reply as I dig around in my jean pocket for the ring. I know I shouldn't have been carrying it around on me. I could have lost it but it's so pretty that I can't stop looking at it.

"What are you doing?" Tane asks as I retrieve the box from my pocket and hold it out for him.

"It's yours; you should take it back." I reply and wait for Tane to grab the small box from me. He looks like he is struggling with himself; even more so as the moon continues to affect his very being.

Tane told me that his blood lust reaches its peak during a full moon and that he has to fight the feeling of wanting to kill anything that moves including me but he somehow manages to fight it. Tane's never hurt me even on a full moon; sure he gets moody but that's it.

He says it's easier to control yourself when you are born a werewolf because you are taught from your elders. He says it's completely different for new bitten werewolves; even new werewolves born with the gene. It takes time, patience and practice to learn to control it.

"No it's still yours Kristin. I want you to keep it." Tane closes my hand around the box and holds it. This is the longest conversation we have had tonight. I didn't realise how much I have been missing his touch; how sad is that? It's not like we didn't snuggle last night when he finally came home drunk at two in the morning. I'm becoming one of those pathetic girls that needs affection constantly; not cool! I definitely need to break the habit.

I can't keep the ring; knowing Tane it's probably worth three months of his pay.

"Tane I don't-"

"Please Kristin it's yours to keep." Tane interrupts. I know better than to argue. Tane is just as stubborn as I am maybe even more but it still doesn't feel right keeping the ring.

I reluctantly put the ring box back into my pocket and Tane smiles; finally a genuine smile.

"Fine you win." I reply. "Everything is fine between us right?" I ask and Tane kisses the back of my hand. Finally he isn't focussed on the stupid television; his blue eyes are locked onto mine and he seems less agitated by the full moon effects.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't we be?" Tane asks and focuses on the television again. Well so much for that. What's so interesting about a Procter & Gamble's Crest advertisement for whitening toothpaste anyway?

How am I meant to believe him when he can't look me in the eye? I bet it's because I didn't give him an answer. He took back the proposal to avoid any chance of being rejected. What if he never gets over it? Why won't he talk to me? Sometimes I really hate guys and their need to be macho 100% of the time.

"Okay." I reply and roll my eyes. It's just the full moon; he won't be acting so weird tomorrow. I sigh in frustration and lean back on the couch. Guys are so weird why do I even bother?

There's another half hour of silence before Tane's phone starts ringing the cancan. It always gets stuck in my head and takes half a day to for me to force it out.

"Hey." Tane greets and I instantly grow curious. It's time like these I wish I had super hearing like Tane.

"What happened?" Tane asks and I can hear the worry in his voice. Is it Tina or Phoebe? Or maybe his older brother who still lives in Brooklyn; I hope it's not too bad whatever it is.

"Of course I'll leave right now." Tane replies and stands to his feet in a hurry before he hangs up the phone and puts it in his jeans pocket.

Where is he going? What is happening?

"What is it?" I ask worried as I watch Tane rush around the room gathering his keys and jacket from the coffee table, and arm chair which sits on the other side of the room near the book shelf.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Tane replies and rushes for the door although I intercept him. There is no way he is leaving without telling me what is going on first.

"Don't lie to me; tell me what is going on!"

Tane exhales and rubs his eyes in frustration, "Kristin you need to get out of my way. This is something you can't help with."

"Was it my uncle? Is it police business?" I ask as I continue to stand in front of the front door. I'm not leaving until I get answers.

"No it's not police business."

"So?"

"Fine I'll just go around the back if you're not going to move." Tane starts to walk away but I grab his arm and force him to face me. If it's not police business than it has to be something to do with Phoebe or Tina; did one of them lose control?

"Is it Tina or Phoebe? You know I can help."

"Kristin I really need to go it's important; please move out of the way." Tane tries to move around me but I continue to block his way; were not only both stubborn but very persistent.

"I'll move when you tell me what is happening."

"It's your sister okay she turned, tried to kill Mr Lahey and took off into the woods. Your mother called and asked for _my_ help." Tane stresses the word my, and I move out of his way.

_Belle's a werewolf?_

_Belle's a werewolf._

_Oh my god Belle's a werewolf!_ I try to hide the shock from my face although I know Tane can not only see it but sense it. I was not expecting that; in fact anything but that. Why couldn't the news have something to do with Phoebe or Tina being caught by a hunter?

_Get your shit together woman._ Now is not the time to freak out! I order myself.

"See was that so hard." I smirk although Tane doesn't move; instead he puts both hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye.

"You have to stay here and let me and your mother handle this; I'm serious Kristin you can get hurt."

"Fine just go before she hurts someone." I reply and Tane kisses my forehead before he rushes around me and out the front door.

As if I'm just going to sit around while my sister is running around the woods all wolfed out. I have to help and I can look after myself. Belle's been a werewolf for all of five minutes; I hunted them for two years. I know how to protect myself and Belle at the same time.

I rush to my room and open the wooden chest that is sitting at the bottom of my wardrobe. It contains my crossbows, arrows, wolfsbane bullets and my tazer that has enough voltage to take down a werewolf.

Belle's probably scared and confused. I don't want to hurt her but I need to bring back-up and I decide on my tazer before I slip into my fake leather pants and fake leather jacket and leave the house.

I don't know where I'm going to start, but I can't just sit around. I need to help especially since Chris and his hunting party are out tonight. I pray to god Belle hasn't tried to kill any of the hunters. That could be very bad to say the least.

After much deliberation I decide to make my way to the half burnt down Hale house. I'm hoping Belle is starting to gain back more control and that she has headed for shelter to hide, and it only takes me five minutes to drive there plus another ten minutes to walk through the woods.

I haven't bumped into my mother, Tane or Chris and his hunting party yet so I guess that's a good sign. "Belle? Are you here? It's me Kristin; I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help you" I call out as I reach the front of the house and my hand is grasping the tazer that is sitting in my belt as they say; it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Belle?" I call out again as I walk up the steps taking them one by one. It's dead quiet but I have a gut feeling that Belle is here hiding or maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part.

_Come on Belle please be here._ I silently hope.

"Kristin?" I hear a male voice that almost sounds like Derek, but it can't be. I mean why would Derek be in this house considering there is no electricity and half the roof is missing.

It's not until I walk back down the stairs that I see the man under the moonlight as he steps out onto the porch. It is in fact Derek Hale; an older and even more attractive Derek Hale. I thought he was hot before but now he is insanely attractive, and that's under dim lighting. I can only imagine that he is even more gorgeous in full light.

Wait stop thinking that! He's a jerk and a major asshole, and I shouldn't be lusting over him.

What the hell is he doing back anyway?

"Derek." I reply trying to hide my shock although I'm pretty sure he heard it loud and clearly.

"You don't sound happy to see me." Derek looks clearly amused by the awkwardness that I'm radiating. I am the pathetic one after all. I'm the one that waited for six months for any contact from Derek before giving up. I didn't even have his address and I refused to be that girl; the one that goes to Brooklyn searching for a guy who doesn't want to be found.

"Should I be?" I reply. "Never mind I'm looking for Belle; have you seen her?" I ask skipping the small talk. As much as I want to converse and stare at Derek for a few more hours I can't and I won't.

I used to think that I would have some witty remark the next time I ran into Derek but seeing him again after six years; well I have no idea what to say. I'm still pissed, annoyed and hurt. I thought I was over it but seeing him again has brought all those feelings of betrayal back.

For a long time it made me wonder if Derek ever really cared about me and if he had forgotten about me as soon as he moved to Brooklyn. I even assumed he and Tina had got involved. I was angry for a long time.

"I'm okay Derek helped me." Belle replies as she steps out onto the balcony and stands by Derek's side. She is completely human and I gather I have Derek to thank for that too bad I'd rather poke out both my eyes than utter anything closely resembling the words thank you.


	15. Derek: Helping The Helpless

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek is haunted by his reoccurring nightmare where he fails to save his family from burning to death. Derek briefly meets Scott and knows he is turning into a werewolf, and Derek is visited by Tina and Phoebe, they give their condolences about Laura before Derek makes them leave.**)**

**Derek (1 hour prior to the end of previous chapter)**

**Chapter Fourteen: Helping the helpless**

"I don't want it!" Scott shouts in frustration as we take shelter by a tree. We were just attacked by hunters; typical. They always hunt during full moons especially when they are already on a job. Personally I think any werewolf that is being hunted is an idiot for being outdoors during a full moon. I'm not here by choice. I came here after dropping Alison home after the party with Alison's jacket to prove a point to Scott; that until he learns how to control it he will hurt her or worse kill her.

Scott's an idiot for crushing on an Argent. I've been there and done that during my junior year and all it got me was my family murdered although I know it won't matter what I say to Scott; he's a teenage boy so was I once. I couldn't stay away from Kristin.

"You will and you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me Scott; we're brothers now." I reply before I start to walk away. He's refusing his gift which is almost sad. Most kids his age would kill to be faster and stronger which makes me curious as to why the alpha picked him. Scott clearly doesn't want any of it.

Speaking of the alpha I'm still trying to figure out if he was the one who murdered my sister Laura. The only thing I know for sure is that Laura was used as bait to catch me; what I'm not 100% certain is by who. It could easily be hunters since not all of them follow the rules or it could have been the new alpha with a grudge; although I don't know what his problem is. As far as I know I haven't done anything to piss of another werewolf.

_Snap_...

I stop walking after I hear a twig snap; someone is following me and has been following me since my departure from Scott. I know it's not the hunters there's only one set of footsteps; one person. Wait no not a person another werewolf and it's not Scott or the alpha it's a female.

"I know you're there." I growl. How the hell has she not been shot or attacked by the hunters? Does she have an invisibility cloak or something? And no I haven't watched Harry Potter Laura was obsessed with it; the movies and the books. I heard all about it; it was torture.

If given the choice I would have rather swallowed wolfsbane then listen to Laura explain for hours why Harry Potter is such an epic story, and why Ron is better than Harry.

"You're like me." I hear her voice and she finally steps out of the shadows; it's Belle. Since when is Belle a werewolf? I thought she was human like Kristin. Why isn't she with her mother? Does Courtney not know that her teenage daughter is wolfed out and running around the woods?

"Belle what are you doing here?" I ask trying to hide the shock from my voice although I know the surprise is plastered all over my face. I still can't believe that Belle is a werewolf.

_Belle . . . A werewolf!_ Nope still doesn't sound right.

"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders and leans against a tree; she is still in her werewolf form and looks miserable; her mouth is frozen in a frown and her eyes look sad.

"Does your mother know you are out here? You're lucky you are still in one piece. There are hunters in the forest." I reply.

I still can't believe that Belle managed to roam around the woods and end up unharmed. I guess some people are just lucky.

"Yeah she is looking for me; I kind of tried to kill someone tonight and she stopped me," Belle sighs in frustration before she crosses her arms and starts walking towards me.

"Yeah that happens it's the full moon it makes you want to kill anything and everything. You don't know how to change back do you?" I can't help but smirk at how clueless Belle is. I guess Courtney thought Belle was like Kristin; completely human.

"No I don't and these teeth are really starting to piss me off and don't get me started on the claws!" Belle grumbles as she stops walking once she reaches me.

Her strawberry blonde hair has leaves and tiny twigs tangled in her curls and there is also some dirt on her face. I wonder how long she has been hanging around for.

"Okay well inflicting pain is the quickest way."

"And the non-painful way is?" Belle asks.

"Well it takes concentration and sometimes time unless you have strong will power. Want me to break it down step by step?" I ask as I keep an ear out for the hunters; you can never be too careful and they have a way of sneaking up on you.

"Yeah I'm over being this thing," Belle points from her head and down to her toes.

For me it's easy as breathing; if I want to turn then I turn and when I want to be human again it just happens with a single thought. It's almost a reflex although I do remember when it wasn't so easy. I turned at school once and had to run to the boy's bathroom. I was lucky I had my sister who talked me down and helped me become human again.

"Okay well you need to clear your mind, think about trees, sunrises and pink unicorns." I smirk.

"For real?" Belle asks and I can hear the confusion in her voice; it takes a lot of effort not to laugh not that I do that very often; at least not in the past six years.

"No! Not for real." I reply obviously before I roll my eyes. "You just have to concentrate; you have to want it. Picture yourself in your human form and focus on your normal eye colour, your nose and your lips any freckles, birthmarks or scars will help."

I watch as Belle closes her eyes and scrunches up her nose. Thirty seconds pass before she exhales and open's her eyes. She is still in her werewolf form and I can see the frustration in her eyes as she kicks at the ground and pouts.

"Just try again." I urge and Belle who closes her eyes again.

"I can't do it!" Belle practically growls after she opens her eyes after having them closed for a few seconds at most.

"That's because it takes longer than three seconds; at least for you newbie's. You're not even concentrating."

"I am! Can we take the pain route . . . Please?" Belle whines.

"It's going to hurt." I warn Belle who just shrugs in response.

"Bring it on besides you don't look that tough." She smirks and stretches out her arm.

I don't like hurting girls in fact I try to avoid it as much as possible unless it's self-defence but even then I make sure to hold back. I'm already feeling guilty and I haven't even touched Belle yet.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask hoping she will back out.

"Yes now hurry up. I don't have all night you know." Belle smirks and I reluctantly grab hold of her hand. It fits in mine easily and I wait a few seconds; waiting for Belle to tell me to stop but she doesn't.

"Fine," I sigh before I start crushing her hand in mine. I can feel the pressure and I hear a crack as the bones begin to break under the strain. Belle winces in pain and is trying not to scream as she firmly presses her lips together.

Within a few seconds Belle's ears turn back to normal, the excess hair on her face disappears, her eyes return to their chocolate brown colour, her nails shorten and her four sharp canine teeth go back to their normal size.

I let go of her hand and she quickly cradles it as it begins to heal, "I told you it would hurt. You should have kept concentrating; it gets easier the more you try." I reply.

"I didn't think it would hurt that much!" Belle continues to cradle her hand. I can hear all the joints popping back into place as well as the breaks and fractures which are still healing.

"Well now you know. Come on we can go back to my place your mom will find you there. I bet she is already close." I use my head to point to the East; the direction of my house.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Belle smirks and I can't help but realise how much she sounds like Kristin.

"Much older girls," I correct Belle and she chuckles in response. If it were me on the other hand I would want to punch me in the face.

We make it back to my house and just twenty minutes later I hear someone approaching the house. I only need to sniff the air for a second before I recognise the scent which hasn't changed much in the last six years: It's Kristin and I have to hold back the smile. I don't smile anymore. I don't deserve to be happy and I'm not going to let Kristin change that.

"Your sisters here you should probably go." I speak to Belle who is sitting on the singed couch.

"Yeah I just need a minute." Belle replies which means I'm going to have to show my face and converse with Kristin; something I have been avoiding since I first arrived in Beacon Hills.

I take a deep breath and walk out the front door. Kristin hasn't changed much although somehow she has gotten more beautiful and womanly. Even her blue eyes are brighter and her olive skin is even more flawless and perfect.

I wanted to call her and write while I was in Brooklyn but I couldn't. I knew I would never get over Kristin if I kept holding on and she deserved better than me.

"Derek?" Kristin speaks and sounds like she in shock.

"You don't sound happy to see me." I hold back the smirk. Even six years later Kristin still seems to have the ability to make me want to smile even when I don't want to.

"Should I be . . .? Never mind I'm looking for Belle have you seen her?" Kristin asks and I find myself staring at her perfect full lips before I force myself to look into her eyes again.

My biggest regret so far is leaving Kristin behind not that I've ever told anyone and I don't plan to in the near future either. I have to let it go and move on. I can't trust anybody not anymore.

"I'm okay Derek helped me." Belle replies as she stands by my side.

"You're human." Kristin replies relieved and that's when I notice the tazer sitting in her belt.

"And you have a weird looking dildo sitting in your belt." Belle smirks and I have to hold back the laugh; did she just say what I think she said? Wow and my parents thought I grew up quickly.

"Wow you really can't help yourself can you?" Kristin laughs and it sounds even more heavenly than before. In fact it's nearly impossible not to laugh along with her but somehow I manage to keep a straight face.

"What can I say I take after you. Anyway thanks Derek for helping me." Belle replies and wraps her arms around my side as I stand there awkwardly probably looking like an idiot. I wasn't meant to act friendly towards Belle, but she looked devastated and I couldn't just ignore her even though I know I should have.

"Yeah uh no problem," I reply as Belle pulls away from the sideways hug and prances down the steps towards Kristin.

"Bye." Belle smiles and waves.

"Yeah bye," Kristin replies, grabs out her phone and starts walking away from the house.

"Hey mom I found Belle-" Kristin starts talking into the phone.

"You weren't meant to be looking! You could have gotten hurt Kristin!" Courtney snaps and I can practically hear Kristin rolling her eyes. I guess some people never change.

"Don't start mom. I brought back up and Belle is fine and so am I so just chill." Kristin replies and I head back into the house trying not to think about Kristin and her perfect smile and laugh.

I'm not that seventeen year old kid; not anymore.


	16. Belle: Questions

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Isaac see's Belle's glowing yellow eyes and her four sharp canine teeth after she finds out Isaac's father is abusive and runs out of the house after Mr Lahey. Belle's mother stop's Belle before she can kill Mr Lahey and Belle runs off into the woods and see's Derek and Scott in their wolf form, but she stays hidden from Scott. Derek helps Belle turn back into her human form and Kristin finds her.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Fifteen: Questions**

The drive home with Kristin is silent and awkward, and I gather it's because she doesn't know what I am going through and knows better than to pretend otherwise. That's the good thing about Kristin; she doesn't pretend and is honest even when you don't want to hear it.

"Mom is at home waiting for us she knows more than I do." Kristin speaks as she taps her hand on the steering wheel in synch with Apologise by One Republic and Timbaland which is playing on the radio.

It's one of my favourite songs. I love the lyrics and the beat of the music and it's also Kristin's favourite. She is the one that got me hooked on the song; I swear I've listened to it a million times already.

Part of me is angry that they didn't tell me that werewolves existed let alone that I could be one, but honestly I know I wouldn't have believed them. I would have written them both off as insane and riding the crazy train.

"It's too late to apologise it's too late. I said it's too late to apologise . . . It's too late." I sing out loud at the top of my lungs and Kristin joins in with me. We sound awful well at least I do; Kristin isn't too bad but at least we have finally broken the awkward silence.

"We should totally audition on idol or X-factor." Kristin smirks and we both laugh at the idea. Kristin would totally sing on live television if I dared her too but she already gets too much attention. All the boys at school check her out on a daily basis, it's almost embarrassing.

"How old were you when you found out about werewolves?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"I was seventeen. It was during my junior year and I was dating Derek. I was attacked by a werewolf and Derek and his family saved me. Derek told me well showed me what he was I mean is." Kristin keeps her eyes on the road avoiding my gaze but I still see the regret flash in her blue eyes.

"You two made a cute couple." I reply as I stare out the window looking at the porch lights as we pass each house.

"I don't know about that." Kristin replies as she pulls into the driveway and parks behind my mother's small blue Ford Fiesta.

I have so many questions that I don't know where to start. Part of me is anxious to see my mother I mean what if she is ashamed of me? I did try to kill a man and what about Isaac? How can I face him again? What if he is still there? My life is over!

"Come on I know you have many questions and you don't want to keep mom waiting do you?" Kristin smirks before she gets out of the car and walks into the house.

How can Kristin be so cool about it? Werewolves are meant to be fiction- false. They aren't meant to be real, but then again Kristin has had six years to deal with the information and I've only had an hour at most. It still doesn't seem real; if I hadn't seen my reflection in Lahey's glasses and my claws I might not believe it. My life is never going to be the same again is it?

"No of course not," I mutter to myself as I slowly open the door and take my time; counting to five before I take each step. My life went from normal to werewolves in what feels like two seconds. I admit that I like the strength, the speed and the hearing but I don't like that Isaac knows that I'm a monster; a freak with gross facial hair.

For the first twenty minutes we sit in silence. I know my mother isn't sure where to start and neither am I and luckily we have the television on as background noise. I've been watching Punk'd for the last twenty minutes.

"What happened to Isaac?" I finally ask my mother.

"I told him it was all a prank and then I drove him home. I told him they were contacts and fake teeth. I think he believed me you just need to corroborate the story and Mr Lahey won't remember a thing in the morning he drank far too much alcohol."

Well I don't think I would have thought of that. I have to give her points for that. I just hope Isaac will believe me when I tell him and that Mr Lahey won't remember any of it. The last thing I need is for him to call me out as a wolf.

"Okay fine so who else in the family are werewolves other than you and me?"

"Your grandfather was a werewolf and your grandmother is a werewolf. Your uncle Kyle is a werewolf and so is his wife." My mother replies. She looks relieved probably because I'm finally speaking to her.

We haven't spoken to my uncle Kyle in over ten years; he doesn't have any children apparently the problem is on his end. My grandfather died when I was two years old. I don't remember him at all but Kristin says he was awesome and spoilt us rotten; she was eight when he died.

"What about dad? And why don't we see Uncle Kyle anymore?" I ask.

"Your father is human and a hunter. He started hunting after Kristin was scratched during a camping trip before you were born. Your brother hunts with him and your uncle Kyle hates me for being born first and being the Alpha." My mother replies regretfully.

Okay wasn't expecting any of those answers; my father a hunter? It doesn't sound right and my Uncle Kyle well I didn't think he was such a douche. Well at least now I know the truth.

"A hunter like he kills werewolves? Does he know that you are one?" He wouldn't hunt them if he knew mom was one of them; that we could be one of them would he?

Kristin is the daddy's girl. I love my father don't get me wrong but I get along with my mother better. I guess there's a reason for that; it makes sense now we're the same.

"No I was going to tell him eventually but then he turned to hunting and I knew I could never tell him; not after he joined with the Argents."

"So you lied to him? Wait the Argents as in Alison Argent?" That is so weird; so my father hunts with Alison's father? What a small world. I wonder if miss perfect knows about her father's job.

"It's not that simple Belle and yes-" My mother starts.

"How can you lie about something like this; dad will understand he would never hurt you or any of us." I interrupt. I guess I'm not a mummy's girl after all. I can't believe she has been and is lying about something this huge; about what she really is.

"It's complicated Belle; you don't know the type of people he works with-" My mother starts talking but I'm tired of her excuses. Besides how bad can they really be that bad I mean Alison doesn't seem psychotic.

"I know that you're a liar." I snap and my mother's jaw practically hits the ground.

"Belle enough already you must have other questions!?" Kristin interrupts me; she's right but I'm still annoyed at my mother. Usually it's me defending mom while she and Kristin argue. I don't like that the order is reversed but until I cool down I'm not going to apologise. I won't and I can't.

"Why did your eyes turn red?" I ask changing the subject. I still have a few questions that I need answered before I storm out of the lounge room and march to my bedroom. That monster that I'm assuming is Derek had red eyes but he didn't even look remotely human; not even the slightest.

"That's because I'm an alpha." My mother replies and I realise she mentioned it before like ten seconds ago but I was too side tracked by the fact that my father is a hunter to notice.

"What does that even mean? Can you control me? That's what happened isn't it; that's how you stopped me from killing Mr Lahey?" It's all starting to make sense now.

"Yes but as long as you don't try to kill people than I won't have to use my authority."

"So I can only turn during full moons?" I ask avoiding any further talk about Mr Lahey.

"It starts during a full moon, but after the first turn you can turn willingly without the full moon. It takes time and practice but I know you can master it' you're strong." My mother smiles and I know she is hoping that the compliments will help soothe my anger but I don't think so.

"If I bite someone will they turn?" I ask. It's how it happens in the movies. People get infected through a bite.

"Not unless you are an alpha." My mother replies; so Scott was turned by the fugly werewolf which must also be an alpha. The bite turned Scott poor Scott. I can still hear his pleas. It also means Derek didn't bite Scott. I saw Derek's eyes, and they glowed blue not red. I thought for sure it was Derek that bit Scott it sure sounded like it in the woods when they were talking.

"There's another alpha in town isn't there? It bit Scott you know?" I hear the sorrow in my voice as I look over at Kristin; she looks to be in shock. I know she cares about Scott too but in the brotherly kind of way. She isn't pathetic and in love with him like me.

"It bit Scott? When?" Kristin asks before my mother has the chance. My mother also looks worried; she is friends with Scott's mother Melissa. They work together at the hospital. Melissa is sort of like an aunt to Kristin to I. We don't hear much from my father's side of the family. They are rich snobs and never supported his marriage with my mother. We even have a couple of cousins that we have never met; our family is very small to say the least.

"The night the body was found I went looking for the other half with Zan, Scott and stiles. I saw the werewolf; it breathed in my face but didn't attack me but it bit Scott." I still can't believe it's only been two nights since I came face to face with that monster; not counting the night itself.

"Scott's fine; he'll be fine." Kristin replies.

"Kristin you know that a bite means-" My mother starts talking.

"There's a first time for everything." Kristin interrupts and I can see the desperation in her eyes. She is in denial and I can't tell her that Scott is a werewolf; she's not ready to hear it yet.

"Well I'm done for now I'm going to bed." I reply and stand to my feet waiting for my mother to order me to sit down.

"Goodnight Belle." Kristin forces a smile.

"Yeah goodnight," I reply and start to walk to the stairs.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." My mother says but I don't reply; instead I keep walking and rush up the stairs slamming the door as I enter my room. The only thing that can calm me down is my iPod and my earphones. They never fail to distract me from nay problems.


	17. Kristin: Twice in one day

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Tane takes back the proposal before he gets a call from Courtney- Kristin doesn't let him leave until he tells her that Belle has shifted and is running around the woods. Kristin searches after Tane leaves and she goes to the Hale house and finds not only Belle but Derek and they exchange a few words before Kristin leaves with Belle.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Sixteen: Twice in one day**

I spent the weekend living in denial telling myself that Scott is somehow immune to an alpha's bite. Tane tried to talk some sense into me and tried to reason with me, but I didn't want to hear it. It's bad enough that Belle has been dragged into the supernatural universe and now Scott and against his own will; it's not right or fair.

"So Scott's really stepping up isn't he?" I ask Coach Bobby as I stand beside him on the sidelines.

"Sure but today we're going it find out if he really has it or if it was just beginners luck." Coach smirks before he blows his whistle.

Part of me was refusing to come to practice but I have to know. I can't keep living in denial as much as I want to.

"Let's go; Jackson take a long stick today that a boy." Coach instructs and Jackson complies and makes his way to the field where the players are already waiting in a line, and the goalie is warming himself up by moving from side to side.

Sometimes I miss high school. It wasn't until I left that I realised how simple and easy life used to be, and I would go as far to say at one point high school was almost perfect until I ruined it and dumped Derek out of fear. My life wasn't the same after Derek ass-face Hale left for Brooklyn.

Cory gave me space and six months later I finally gave in and dated him until I left for college and left him behind. Cory is a great guy don't get me wrong, but I never felt the passion for him that I felt for Derek and that I feel for Tane. Maybe it was because I was being a complete loser and still pining after Derek; pathetic right?

Coach blows the whistle and snaps me out of my thoughts and I take a seat on the bench. It takes all my effort not to walk away but I may not learn anything anyway. Scott should know better than to flaunt his strength if he has it.

_Please be human._ I silently wish as I watch the pubescent males fight for dominance over the ball. I don't know why they changed the sport to Lacrosse. I mean I wasn't a huge basketball fan but it's better to watch than Lacrosse.

_Focus woman!_

The wait is almost killing me; I feel like I've been sitting on the bench for an hour but I know it's only been a few minutes and I gulp as I see Scott at the start of the line-up.

This is it; this is where I'm probably going to find out if Scott is a werewolf. I'm going to see it for my own eyes.

_'If you're bitten by an alpha you either turn or die!' _I hear Tane's voice in my mind but I ignore it.

I didn't tell him that I saw Derek. I told Tane I found Belle near the house but that's it. He lied about Derek first. I want to know why he didn't tell me. I know that Tane knows that Derek is in town; is he jealous? There's no reason to be since I don't like Derek not anymore and never again.

Guys are so weird!

"Let's go McCall! What are you waiting for? Let's go," Coach yells and I automatically stand to my feet. Scott almost looks like a deer in the headlights. Is he worried he is going to hurt Jackson? He shouldn't be. Jackson needs a few knocks to the head; maybe it will help crush his gigantic ego and bring him down a peg or two.

Belle thinks I don't know about her extra curriculum activity that involves her getting naked with Jackson. I know it's to get back at Lydia but there's other ways to piss someone off besides hooking up with their boyfriend.

I also know that Isaac has a major crush on Belle; I can see it in his eyes. He looks at her like she is the best thing that has ever happened and of course Belle is clueless. Belle is too caught up crushing on Scott. He's cute but it's obvious Scott see's Belle as more of a sister than anything. I'm glad my high school experience wasn't so dramatic I mean it had its soap opera moments but I wasn't hooking up with someone's boyfriend while I was crushing on my best friend while my other best friend was crushing on me.

_Wow that was wordy. _

"Be careful Scott." I mutter to myself as he starts running down the field toward Jackson and I gasp in concern as Scott is thrown to the ground on impact. _He's not hurt you idiot you know what he is stop living in denial! _My inner voice snaps as I move down the field closer to Scott.

"Hey McCall hey McCall my grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach Bobby asks.

"Yes Coach." Scott replies.

"I can't hear you?"

"Yes Coach."

"Then do it again! McCall's going to do it again; McCall's going to do it again." Coach shouts as Scott runs back to the start of the line and I feel myself cringe as Coach blows the whistle.

I watch as Scott runs down the field and I know this is it; Scott isn't going to hold back not again. I want to warn him, and tell him to be careful but it will get him mocked besides its Scott; he'll probably just knock the wind out of Jackson.

Jackson falls to the ground as Scott's body collides with his, but I can tell he knocked more than just the wind out of Jackson who is cradling his shoulder. Crap that's not good!

Scott falls to the ground next and I know he is turning right in the middle of the freaking field. Coach runs to Jackson while Stiles runs to Scott. Is Stiles trying to get himself killed; I swear sometimes it's like Stiles doesn't have a brain at all.

Everyone is huddling around Jackson while Stiles is escaping with Scott. I swear to god I'm going to kick both their asses! The last thing Stiles should be doing is hanging out with a new werewolf who obviously has no idea how to control himself. I guess I'm finally over the denial thing.

_Damn it._

I'm going to hunt down that alpha and kill it. He's not going to hurt anyone else that I love and care about not if I have anything to do and say about it. I watch Stiles and Scott and start following them making sure I'm not obvious, and my eyes come into contact with the devil himself who is standing by the bleachers; Derek Hale.

You have got to be kidding me! I roll my eyes and continue to stalk Scott and Stiles from afar as I hang back although a second barely passes when I feel someone tugging on my arm; forcing me to stop walking.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks as I face him. I do have to admit he looks amazing in his white shirt that is clinging to his chest and his black leather jacket. Damn you Derek Hale why do you have to look so good! Why can't he have gotten in a terrible accident that wrecked his face? I mean is that too much to ask for?

_Stop it!_ I order myself.

"I'm helping; something you should be doing!" I snap. It should be Derek by Scott's side not my human cousin who has no experience in dealing with the supernatural.

"No you're not and Scott will snap out of it," Derek replies as his hand continues to hold my upper arm; it's almost comforting until I remember that Derek is stopping me from saving my dumb ass cousin from becoming mincemeat for a werewolf.

"I can't take that chance besides why do you care anyway?" He can't just disappear and not call or send letters and then come back into my life six years later, and boss me around. We're not even friends anymore; we're nothing not even acquaintances.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asks with a confused expression; typical of course he has no idea.

Males are so clueless!

"Never mind just let me go!" I start to raise my voice. He may be a werewolf but I know one vulnerable place I can kick that will have him rolling around on the ground in pain. The thought alone is entertaining and even brings a smirk to my lips.

"You don't need to play a hero Kristin." Derek replies and again I roll my eyes as if I'm seventeen years old.

"Well someone does; now let go of me otherwise I will scream rape, and you know that I will." I order and after a few seconds pass Derek finally lets me go but he doesn't look happy about it. Not that I care since he has no right to care about my wellbeing.

"At least you haven't changed." Derek replies and shrugs his shoulders in defeat before he glares at me.

"That's where you are wrong. I have changed . . . A LOT." I scowl before I turn my back on Derek and rush after Scott and Stiles. Let's see if I was a teenage boy and was in the middle of turning into a werewolf where would I be?

I start running across the field and into the school. I pass all the leaving students and make my way to the boy's locker room hoping I have the right place.

_Please still be alive Stiles_. I silently pray.

"Stiles?" I shout as I reach the exit of the boy's locker room.

"No don't come in here!" Stiles yells back and I see him backed up against the wall with an approaching Scott who is on all fours, eyes glowing yellow/gold with barred teeth that no doubt plan on ripping out Stiles throat.

"The fire extinguisher; get the fire extinguisher!" I yell at Stiles and he instantly grabs the extinguisher and uses it on Scott as he pounces for Stiles. After a few seconds pass I grab Stiles and push him against the wall just outside the locker room.

"You're an idiot; what were you thinking!" I snap as Stiles brown eyes look at me in shock and confusion.

"I don't know what you think you just saw-" Stiles starts talking until Scott's voice interrupts.

"Stiles?" Scott calls out and I walk back into the locker room beside Stiles. Scott is human again and instantly looks confused as his eyes fall on me and I don't blame him; I'd be confused too.

"What happened?" Scott asks as Stiles drops the extinguisher to the ground along with his gloves, and I stay silent to find out how much Stiles knows about werewolves.

"You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger, it's your pulse rising, it's a trigger." Stiles looks at me for confirmation and I nod my head regretfully. Knowing that soon it will be my turn to answer their questions; I just don't know how much to tell them.

"But that's Lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."

"Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday; you're going to have to get out of the game."

"Stiles is right Scott. Until you learn how to control it you're basically a time bomb just waiting to explode." I explain and watch as the devastation registers on Scott's face.

"But I'm first line." Scott replies and I can hear the frustration in his voice as he runs his hands through his dark hair.

"Not anymore." Stiles replies and turns his focus on me. "Now you need to explain; you saw Scott and didn't freak out at all . . . Why?"

"Because I know about werewolves; I found out when I was dating Derek during my junior year six years ago. It also when I found out my mother and grandparents were born werewolves."

"I completely forgot that you had dated Derek." Scott replies.

"I didn't," Stiles frowns. "Wait a minute aunt Courtney is a werewolf? How did I not know this?" Stiles asks. Even though technically my mother isn't Stiles aunt anymore he still calls her aunt Courtney; probably because of how close Stiles, Belle and I are.

"Well it's not something she opens with and the less you know about the supernatural the better; how did you figure out Scott was a werewolf? Please don't say Google." I reply and almost cringing as I wait for his answer.

"Fine I didn't use Google," Stiles smirks and I watch as something clicks and his face practically lights up.

"Are you one?" Stiles asks

"No 100% human." I reply at least I hope I am.

"What about Belle? Is she one? Does she know?" Scott asks the question this time.

What do I say? It's not my news to share; Belle will kill me if I say anything. "Belle knows. I'm just glad no one got hurt but Stiles please be more careful, and you too Scott. Don't let it control you. I have somewhere to be. I'll see you both later." I reply as I inch away towards the door.

"Fine I'll just ask Belle myself." Stiles replies.

"If you need help call me; I know enough and my mom will be happy to help you." I speak to Scott. He needs more than just Stiles and his internet skills. Scott needs a mentor and it doesn't look like Derek is going to step up to the plate anytime soon; as much as Scott needs him.

"Okay thanks." Scott replies and I practically rush out of the room and down the hall, out the front door and to my purple 2010 Ford Fiesta and of course Derek is leaning against the driver's car door.

What the hell does he want now? Is he not done torturing me? Twice is one day is too much.

"What do you want now?" I ask as I approach my car and go to the effort of making sure my eyes don't wander; it takes a lot of effort but I'm glad I have the self-control.

"Nothing," Derek replies before he walks to the black Camaro parked beside my car and gets in. I watch questiongly as he reverses and zooms out of the half empty parking lot and down the street.

Okay what the hell was that?


	18. Belle: Telling Lies

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle gets help from Derek to turn back into her human form and after she and Kristin leave the Hale house she is told the truth; that she is a werewolf along with her grams, and mother who is also an alpha. Belle is also told that her father and brother Alex are both werewolf hunters and that her mother never told her father what she really is and Belle is very annoyed and angry at her mother.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Seventeen: Telling lies**

By some miracle I have managed to avoid talking to Isaac all day; in class and even during lunch which I spent hidden in a classroom. Zan knows something is wrong and has been playing detective all day. So far her top theory is that something happened between Isaac and me, but I have no idea why she would think that; Isaac and I are just friends.

_Come on pack faster._ I urge myself as I continue to stuff my bags with the books that I need; damn school and its homework. The hallway is already three quarters empty and I know Isaac is lurking somewhere and waiting to ask me a billion questions.

I still don't know what to say; sorry I punk'd you? What if he doesn't believe it? I can't tell him the truth; he might completely freak out and start screaming werewolf. It could end in the town gathering their pitch forks and chasing me out of town. Okay so I'm exaggerating but still the less Isaac knows the better.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I hear Isaacs voice behind me and cringe instantly. Crap I still don't know what to say!

Think damn it think!

"I thought you would be mad at me for the prank." I reply as I keep my focus on the locker. I know I will falter if I look him in the eye because he knows my tells' and knows when I'm lying. Apparently I sweep the hair out of my face, click my fingers or bite my lip. God it sucks when people know you sometimes. It's times like there where I wish I was a compulsive liar with no tells.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Isaac asks.

Good question how did I manage the prank? How did I manage to cut myself and heal, how did I get the contacts and fake fangs in all within a few seconds without Isaac noticing? I'm not that quick at anything.

"Easy I didn't really cut myself and there was already fake blood on the tea towel. I already had the contacts and fake teeth in my hands at the time. It was simple and easy to slip them on. I had been practicing." I reply surprised by how calm and collected my answer just sounded. I don't like lying to my friends but it's safer this way.

_Please believe me?_ I silently beg.

"You did all that for what a laugh? I really thought that you were scared Belle did you really need the theatrics. I really thought that you thought that you are a vampire or werewolf. I've been so worried about you Belle you were full on crying. Never do that again!"

I forgot about the tears and the confession. Isaac probably thinks I'm a huge jerk!

"See I knew you would be angry; that's why I've been avoiding you. I realise now that it wasn't funny and I'm so sorry Isaac." I apologise and finally face him. I'm not lying-\ I really am sorry.

There's only a few people left behind in the hallway and I'm grateful that their laughter is filling the awkward silence between Isaac and me. He looks like he is deliberating and probably deciding if he believes me, and if he is going to accept my apology or tell me to go to hell. I hope it's the first, but I understand if he is still angry at me I would be. If I was Isaac I would want to punch me in the face.

"You should be an actress you sure fooled me." Isaac replies and still has a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry." I apologise again and Isaac raises his hand in the air in front of my face.

"I know you are but I do have two more questions; why? And where did you get the idea to pretend that you are a werewolf?"

_Crap!_

"Twilight; what can I say I'm a sucker for Taylor Lautner and his amazing six pack. I thought the prank would be fun and I wanted to see it I could pull it off. I thought we would laugh about it later." I reply hoping Isaac is believing every word I say.

"So what you were watching Punk'd at the same time as twilight and thought it would be funny to have me worried sick about you?" Isaac asks and I can see he is trying to keep his cool even though he is upset and angry. I don't blame him though.

The last few people walk out of the exit leaving me and Isaac alone and even though the hallway is very spacious; right now I feel like I'm stuck in a small closet with Isaac slowly suffocating. It's what happens when I lie; I feel horrible and guilty, and sometimes I literally feel ill.

"I don't know what came over me, and I promise to never do it again." I swear and cross my heart.

"You know if you make me a huge batch of those choc chip cookies you make occasionally; I will forgive you a lot faster." Isaac smirks and I hold in the sigh of relief; grateful he doesn't hate me for being so horrible to him. I want to tell him the truth but I can't burden him; sometimes it better not knowing what really goes bump in the night.

"Belle! There you are." I hear Stiles voice and hear his stamping feet as he runs down the hallway towards me with Scott by his side. What the hell is wrong with them? Shouldn't Scott be hanging out with little miss perfect.

"And why are you looking for me?" I ask. There was a time not that long ago; before Alison where I wouldn't feel the need to ask that question.

"Because I need to talk to you . . . About something in private," Stiles looks from me to Isaac.

"Okay I can take a hint. I'll see you later," Isaac smiles before he walks away although it's not the smile I usually get and I know it's because he is still confused and hurt by my "prank".

"That was kind of rude Stiles." I snap unintentionally. The three of us were close once upon a time. We were even called the Three Musketeers at one point but then I had to go and crush on Scott, and after dropping a million hints I realised Scott only saw me as a sister and I started to hang out with the both of them less and less. Then Alison came along and I got shut out of the threesome completely. I guess that's just life.

As they say life's a bitch and then you die.

"Sorry but we do really need to talk to you." Scott talks this time and his voice is almost soothing until I remind myself that I'm annoyed at him for shutting me out. I know Scott has told Stiles that he is a werewolf; when is he going to tell me? We used to tell each other everything; it's amazing how drastically things can change with time; especially relationships. Maybe that's what they are doing now.

"About what?" I ask hoping they are about to finally tell me that Scott is like me: a werewolf.

"We know that your grams and your mother are both werewolves; are you?" Stiles asks.

"How do you know that?"

"Kristin told us," Scott replies with an awkward smile; it's still adorable and I have to fight the sudden urge to run my hands through his soft dark hair which matches his brown eyes perfectly; as well as his slight tan.

Get a grip Belle!

"Why would Kristin tell you that?" I ask. My voice is laced with confusion and I know my face is reflecting my feelings. Why the hell did Kristin tell them that? I thought it was meant to be a secret or is Kristin the only one allowed to tell people about our family?

"Because she kind of walked in on Scott trying to kill me," Stiles shrugs his shoulders like it happens all the time.

"Why were you trying to kill Stiles?" I ask Scott hoping this it is. Scott has to tell me now; there's no other way to explain it plus they know I already know about werewolves.

"Because I'm like you Belle although I'm guessing you were born a werewolf-" Scott starts.

"But you were bitten." I finish, "Wait how do you know that I'm a werewolf?" I ask.

"I don't know it's like I can sense that you are different; can't you feel it?" Scott asks. I try to focus on him and I feel a tingling sensation as I inhale his scent and somehow I can feel it; that Scott isn't human.

Wow I didn't know that I could do that. I don't know much about _it_ at all. I still haven't talked to my mother since last night, and I'm trying to avoid her as much as possible.

"I can," I reply. Just minutes ago I was so worried about Scott finding out that I'm a werewolf but now that he knows I feel relief; almost like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I wasn't expecting that.

"I can't believe this; first my best friend and now my cousin this is ridiculous!" Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm living in the freaking twilight zone," Stiles sighs in frustration before he runs his hands over his dark buzz cut. I've tried to get him to grow out his hair but it never lasts.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" I smirk and Stiles brown eyes glare at me in response.

"No it's worry with a hint of fear. How long have you been a werewolf for anyway?" Stiles asks.

"Since last night; it's when I first found out that both my grams and my mother are werewolves," I reply.

"Please at least tell me you know what you are doing because Scott and I have no idea; well we have some ideas but that's not the point."

"Google doesn't count Stiles and no I don't; not yet. I'm not ready to be mentored by my mother . . . It's complicated," I reply having no intention to go into any detail about my relationship with my liar of a mother.

"This is insane were you ever going to tell us?" Stiles asks.

Truthfully I don't know when or if I would have told either of them. They are clearly having fun as the dynamic duo and I don't know if I would want to be the Three Musketeers again; especially since I know Alison and Scott on their way to being an official couple.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I ask Scott. He gives me a sympathetic smile in return and I know if it wasn't for Kristin walking in on Scott trying to kill Stiles, and telling them about my family than Scott wouldn't have told me the truth; it sucks.

"I don't know Stiles sort of figured it all out and knew what I was even before I did," Scott replies. That's typical of Stiles; once he puts his mind to something he is almost unstoppable.

"Well I better go; I have homework and avoiding to do," I reply as I grab my bag from my locker and close it behind me. At least Isaac doesn't hate me anymore. I'm happy in my current threesome with Isaac and Zan; they don't keep me at a distance or shut me out.


	19. Derek: Unexpected Visitor

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek saves Scott from hunters. He has two suspects on his list; he thinks the alpha or the hunters killed his sister Laura. He finds Belle in her werewolf form and helps Belle turn back into a human. Kristin comes to get Belle and they speak briefly before Belle hugs Derek who acts awkward in response. Derek tries to stop Kristin from going after Scott who was shifting on the field but she threatens to scream if Derek doesn't let her go.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected visitor**

I shouldn't have tried to stop Kristin today but I literally couldn't control myself. As soon as I saw her walking off the field after a shifting Scott my body took over completely; I even stuck around to make sure she was okay. I was also going to lecture her when she walked out to her car but decided it would be a waste of breath and time. Kristin does what she wants at least she used to and I doubt she has changed much in the last six years.

Time to focus!

Scott's neighbourhood is almost as quiet as my half burnt down house that is located in the middle of the woods; all I can hear is barking dogs and there are only a few porch lights on. I guess everyone is out or they go to bed very early since it's just after 7pm.

The front door to Scott's house is unlocked and I listen carefully to see if Scott's mother is home, but all I can hear is Scott talking to his friend Stiles at least I think that's his name; I know it's something ridiculous.

"What did you find out?" I hear Scott ask as I walk into the house and quietly close the door. I use my sense of hearing to locate Scott; he's upstairs just past the stairs.

"Well it's bad; Jacksons got a separated shoulder." I can help but smirk slightly. I hated guys like Jackson in school, and six years later they are still the same cocky idiots who think that all high school girls want to date them and all the guys want to be them.

"Because of me?" Scott asks in shock and I can't help but roll my eyes. What did Scott expect? He charged and Jackson got injured Scott's lucky it's _only _a separated shoulder.

"Because he's a tool," Stiles replies as I start walking up the stairs. There are a lot of baby photos of Scott as well as a few of Scott and his mother hanging on the wall; at least I'm assuming its Scott.

"Well is he going to play?" Scott asks as I reach the top of the stairs and I find Scott's room easily; he's talking to Stiles over webcam . . . Really? And they can't talk in person because?

I walk a few steps into the room making sure to be quiet and Scott doesn't even notice me at all. I wonder how long I can stand here before Scott realises he's not alone.

One cat and dog, two cat and dog, three cat and dog . . .

"They don't know yet; now they are just counting on you for Saturday," Stiles replies and Scott sighs in frustration. Too bad that Scott isn't playing in the game on Saturday; there's no way Scott can play and not turn and try to kill everyone on the field. It happened today and it will happen again.

Four cat and dog, five cat and dog, six cat and dog . . .

"What?" Scott asks and I'm guessing Stiles can see me or see my outline in the background.

"It looks like what?" Scott asks after a slight pause.

"Come on damn it," Scott starts hitting random keys and I roll my eyes. How does Scott not know I'm standing behind him? He should be able to sense me at the least.

"What?" Scott breathes and I hear him clicking on his mouse. He backs up in his chair and I know he has seen me on the computer. I pounce as Scott turns and the shock registers on his face as I fling him across the room and push his face and body up against the wall.

"I saw you on the field!" I seethe as Scott's heart beat races dramatically. I can practically smell the fear as Scott stammers and heaves.

"Wha . . . What are you talking about?" Scott asks in panic.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are; they find out about me; about all of us and then it's not just the hunters after us . . . It's everyone." Scott is being careless and stupid and if he keeps it up then my kind will literally be hunted by everyone.

"They didn't see anything I . . . I swear." The only reason they didn't see anything is because all the attention was on Jackson. Scott got lucky.

"And they won't because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday I'm going to kill you myself," I threaten meaning every word before I use my speed and rush out of the house. I can't let Scott reveal our secret. I've worked hard to keep the fact that I am a werewolf hidden, and I'm not going to let a sixteen year old teenage boy ruin it.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

My eyes snap open and I grab my phone. It's only 1.15am and I sit up and listen intently. The person is quiet and their heart beat is normal and I assume it means they aren't here to attack me; or the person is a psychopath. Next I use my sense of smell and I immediately know its Kristin. Her perfume has changed; it now smells of jasmine, ginger, musk as well as a couple of flowers I'm not familiar with instead of strawberries, vanilla and coconut; yet there's something about Kristin scent that hasn't changed.

Why the hell is she here? For whatever reason she is here I know it can't be good. I should just go back to bed and ignore her, and by bed I mean a very old dusty mattress which somehow managed to avoid being burnt in the fire.

"I know you're there now open up." I hear Kristin say from the other side of the door.

So what's it going to be Derek? Are you going to ignore her or open the door? After a few moments of deliberation I stand to my feet and make my way to the front door. Kristin could knock it down if she wanted too; it was also damaged in the fire.

I'm going to regret this!

"Kristin what are you doing here? It's one in the morning?" I ask after I open the door. Kristin's eye's immediately drop down to my chest and I realise I'm only half dressed in my shorts.

Well that's just great.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Kristin asks as I notice that she is wearing next to nothing; there's a thin white singlet covering three quarters of her torso and short shorts barely covering one third of her thigh. I have to force myself to look her in the eyes.

"No you can't come in," I reply but Kristin manages to slip past me anyway; well so much for that. I roll my eyes grateful that the only light entering the house is coming from the moon; it means Kristin can't see me properly.

"Oh come on don't be like that," Kristin pouts as she sits on the end of the couch and crosses her legs; and I find myself mesmerised like an insect to a light. Kristin has managed to become curvy in all the right places.

_Stop staring!_ I order myself and force my eyes back on Kristin's blue eyes which are shinning mischievously and I know she is up to something, but she can't be here one of the reasons being because of Tane.

_You had her first._ My inner wolf comments but I ignore him; it doesn't matter anymore because I can't have her.

"You should be with Tane you need to leave." I cross my arms over my bare chest hoping it is making me look more serious.

"Can you stop talking about Tane . . . Please?" Kristin asks as she stands to her feet and approaches me. I try to subtly move away although it gets me stuck in the corner of the room.

This can't be happening; wasn't she annoyed at me just a few hours earlier when I tried to stop her from going after Scott? I am never ever going to understand women.

I grab Kristin's shoulders and lift her in the air barely an inch off the ground, and I gently place her on the ground to my right before I move out of the corner and lean against the wall. Now I have plenty of room to dodge Kristin without getting stuck in the corner again.

"Seriously why are you here?" I ask as Kristin gives me the evil eye and crosses her arms over her chest. I'm lucky looks can't kill otherwise I would be dead and laying on the burnt wooden floor.

"Because I want to be," Kristin's scowl disappears and a smirk appears as she lifts her singlet top up over her head revealing her purple stripy bra. I can't help but stare; I am a guy after all.

Is she torturing me just for fun? Is this all just a game? Why is Kristin doing this to me? God her boobs have somehow managed to look even more amazing with time. Look up and stop staring for Christ sakes.

I'm so caught up in the moment that I don't realise Kristin is moving towards me until I feel her cold hand as it leans on my bare chest. Why haven't I put on a shirt yet!? Even six years later Kristin still affects me.

"I missed you," Kristin adds as I try to move and get away but my brain refuses to send the messages to my limbs and I'm literally stuck.

"What about Tane?" I ask as Kristin's hands move up my torso and stop once they reach my neck. I'm still a head taller than her and she has to lean on the tip of her toes.

Move! Get away. I order but my brain refuses to oblige. I try to fight the pleasure I'm feeling as Kristin's lips brush over my jaw. I'm trying to fight it; fight her but it's useless I'm practically a slave to Kristin. I shouldn't be because I can't let her in again; I can't trust anybody not anymore plus I don't deserve Kristin. I couldn't protect my own family.

I can't protect anyone.

"How's this for an answer," Kristin smirks before she presses her soft lips against mine.

I still have no control of my body and as Kristin runs her tongue along my bottom lip I automatically open my mouth as my hands instantly grip her waist and her arms wrap around my neck in response.

"Wait we can't," I somehow manage to separate my lips from Kristin's. As much as I want Kristin I can't.

_Stop being pathetic dude she wants you, and you want her so hurry up and get on with it!_ My inner wolf snaps and I have to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on Derek; you know why I'm here!" Kristin sighs in frustration as she removes her arms from around my neck and stands flat on her feet. I don't understand; what is Kristin talking about?

Did I hit on her today and not realise it? No that's not it and since when is Kristin a cheater? That's not the girl I used to know.

"No I don't."

"Oh come on Derek! Running away didn't change anything."

"I still don't know what you are talking about," I reply. Is Kristin literally losing her mind?

"Not many people find their true mate at the age of seventeen; you should count yourself lucky." Kristin smirks and starts tracing shapes on my chest. I want to tell her to stop, but it's sending tingles all over my body; the good kind and I don't have the strength to say it.

"I still don't know what you are talking about," I lie. I know exactly what she is talking about, and now I know that this is a dream. It makes sense Kristin wouldn't be here otherwise and she especially wouldn't have kissed me.

"You saw it. Our life flashed before your eyes. We're mates and running away and rejecting me doesn't change that. We are meant to be together; it's our fate . . . Our destiny," Kristin's blue eyes light up as her lips turn into a smile that is reaching from ear to ear.

At the time I didn't know that we were mates. Our life did flash before my eyes; I saw us getting married, having children, growing old and being surrounded by our grandchildren but I didn't realise it meant we were connected spiritually and most times even physically.

"So what?" I reply and raise my voice unintentionally. It's frustrating. I know that Kristin is my mate; I feel the distance when we're apart; there's a constant pain in my chest but I just have to ignore it because I won't ruin Kristin's life too.

"Just stop it!" Kristin raises her voice this time.

"Stop what?" I ask as my hands talk for me and point to the roof.

"Punishing yourself; you don't have to be alone anymore. It's not your fault that your family died Derek you were tricked; it doesn't mean that we can't be together," Kristin replies as she grabs hold of my hand. I want to jerk my hand free from her grip but again I have no control of my body.

"You're wrong it is my fault. Kate murdered them after getting all the information she needed from me!" I feel the anger surge though my body. Whenever I think about hunters or Kate; my blood starts boiling immediately and I have to resist the urge to hurt someone.

"She used you; you were seventeen years old how were you meant to know that she was a hunter? Stop punishing yourself. I know it hurts you when we're apart but we can be together again. I know you miss me just like I miss you."

"We can't; you're with Tane." I reply as Kristin continues to hold my hand. I hate how comfortable it makes me feel, and it leaves me craving more of Kristin but I can't.

"It's your dream Derek; Tane's not going to find out unless you tell him," Kristin points out as she starts walking towards the couch dragging me along with her. Kristin's right; it is only a dream.

I stop thinking and let Kristin push me onto the couch. I've had meaningless flings in the past few years while living in Brooklyn, but nothing that mean anything. Kristin on the other hand starred in my dreams nearly every night; it helped dull the pain of being apart.

Not that I will admit that to anyone.

"You can have me for real; you just need to stop punishing yourself and rejecting it . . . Rejecting us." Kristin smirks before she sits on my lap and leans her hands on my bare chest.

"Enough talking," I reply before I press my lips against Kristin's. Part of me still feels slightly guilty since I am fantasising about my best friends girlfriend. _You're not best friends anymore. _My inner wolf reminds me as my hands immediately reach around Kristin's back and I undo the bra clasp.

I feel her smirk as our lips continue to clash together and Kristin removes her arms from her bra before throwing it to the ground.

"I have missed you." I whisper after I pull away slightly. Not that I will admit that to the real Kristin.

"I know now enough talking," Kristin smiles before she presses her lips against mine again.


	20. Kristin: Past wounds resurface

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin watches Scott during Lacrosse practice and knows that he is a werewolf- stops living in denial. Scott knocks Jackson down and starts shifting on the field. Scott and Stiles run towards the school and Kristin goes to follow until Derek stops her. Kristin threatens to scream if he doesn't let her go so he does. Kristin see's Scott in his wolf form as he is about to kill Stiles; they talk before Kristin leaves and goes back to her car to find Derek leaning against it although he doesn't speak but just gets in his car and leaves.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Nineteen: Past wounds resurface**

"Tane will you hurry up and get to bed!" I mumble into my pillow knowing he can hear me clearly. It's still dark and I assume it's still very early in the morning. I was sleeping until I heard the door creak open. After a slight pause there's still no movement and I sigh in frustration.

"Seriously?" I reluctantly sit up in bed and turn on the lamp which sits on my bedside table. I don't have clocks in my room; I can't stand the ticking noise. I also don't have any digital clocks in my room since the glowing numbers piss me off and keep me awake.

I hold in the gasp as my eyes fall on Derek who is leaning against the door frame. Tane has the graveyard shift of course he wouldn't be home yet, but why is Derek here? What the hell does he want?

"Derek?" I ask in confusion; this can't be real.

"Kristin." Derek replies with a straight face.

"What the hell are you doing here? Is this what you do now; break into people's houses?"

"Only yours," Derek replies and I feel the butterflies begin to roam around in my stomach.

What the hell?

"Well you need to leave!" I snap as I bring my knees close to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"But you don't want me to." He replies.

"I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them in five seconds you need to be gone," I close my eyes and begin counting. One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Four . . . Five . . .

I open my eyes which is when I see Derek laying by my side; how did I not feel the bed dip? What the hell is going on and why is Derek here torturing me? Tane's going to know. Tane will smell Derek in my bed; how the hell am I going to explain that one?

"What are you doing?" I inch away from Derek although he grabs my wrist and forces me by his side.

"Come on Kristin you don't have to keep pretending with me. I know you still love me," Derek's grin turns cocky and I want to smack it off his perfect face; I mean stupid face.

"No you're wrong, I love Tane!" I don't want to love Derek. I can't love Derek. He's the one that shut me out of his life completely; he's the one that doesn't care about me anymore. He broke my heart and I'm not going to give him the chance to do it again.

"Oh come on Kristin you know that Tane already has a mate and it's not you. You're trying to hold onto someone that isn't yours. You don't need Tane; you can have me."

"No you're wrong-" I start.

"No I'm not. Tane might love you but Phoebe is his mate, and not even you can't change that."

"Leave! Just get the hell out!" I try to get my wrist free from Derek's grip, but it's no use and the more I struggle; the closer Derek pulls me to his body.

"You don't want that." Derek replies.

"I don't love you anymore!" I yell although it's not just Derek that I'm trying to convince. I thought that I was over Derek, but since he's return to Beacon Hills it's like I'm seventeen years old again. I don't want to feel that way; I don't want to feel anything towards Derek. I thought he loved me but I was wrong. Not a single letter or phone call in the past six years. I only knew that he was moving to Brooklyn but I didn't have an address or phone number to contact him with.

"Yes you do!" Derek replies as he pulls me into his lap. I know better than to fight; he's much stronger than I am but I refuse to look him in the eyes. I already want to slap him in the face and if I see that smug smirk than I won't be able to resist.

"Just stop it; the only reason your here is because of Tane. It has nothing to do with me; you just want to make him angry to get your revenge, but I'm not going to be your pawn so just leave!"

"I'm sorry I hurt you Kristin but I'm not here to piss off Tane; I'm here to see you I missed you."

I feel the rage start to grab hold of my body. "You missed me . . . Really? Stop lying! If you missed me so much than you wouldn't have been a stranger for the past six years; you don't get to come here and say that!" My hand automatically rises in the air and it swipes down at Derek's face.

"I'm sorry!" Derek grabs my hand before it has the chance to connect with his face.

"I don't care Derek I just want you to leave." I fight back the tears. There's no way in hell that I'm going to cry in front of Derek.

Without warning Derek's lips crash against mine; I try to fight him but my lips betray me. They open for Derek and before I know it my tongue is moving against me and exploring Derek's mouth. Every part of my body starts responding to Derek; against my will. My body pushes itself against Derek's core as one arm wraps around Derek's neck while my free hand runs through Derek's thick and midnight black hair.

Well thanks for nothing body parts!

Within seconds out kiss becomes fast and more heated as our lips are move in synch in a frenzy as if we only have seconds to live before the world and everything we know ends.

I shouldn't be doing this but being with Derek is almost soothing my wounds, and helping to ease the pain that he's been causing me since entering my life again. It was easier to forget about Derek and the pain when he wasn't in my life anymore but now that he's back so are the wounds.

Derek's arms wrap around me before his body pins me to the mattress, and again my body betrays me. My legs wrap around his torso as my arms wrap around Derek's neck and my body presses itself against Derek's. There's no point fighting it anymore; my body is obviously craving Derek but my mind knows that there is no happy ending. That Derek will leave again breaking my heart in the process.

"Say it." Derek whispers after he pulls his lips from mine.

"Say what?" I ask in between breaths. I feel like we've been lip locked for hours and my lungs are in need of some serious oxygen.

"Admit that you've missed me." Derek speaks after he places a few kisses along my jaw line.

"Fine I've missed you." I reply and Derek's lips curl into a smug smile before he presses his lips against mine again.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep. _My phone alarm wakes me up just in time.

My eyes snap open and I sit up in my bed instantly. It was just a dream so why do I still feel the need for Derek's lips on mine? No, no and no! Just forget about it and about him! He's a jackass of the past; Tane is your present and your future.

"You okay?" I hear Tane ask groggily and feel his arm as it wraps around me. It's comforting although even though it was only a dream I feel like I just cheated on Tane.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a weird dream; go back to sleep." I reply and place a kiss on Tane's cheek before I sit up and start getting ready for work at the high school. Let the long torturous day begin.

* * *

"You what?" Michelle asks as we sit on the bleachers. It's lunch time and I just confessed my bizarre dream starring Derek to Michelle hoping she will tell me that I'm horrible and to forget about him. That the only reason I dreamt about him is because of Derek being back in town; I need her to tell me it meant absolutely nothing.

"It felt so real I just don't get why the Derek dreams have to start up again. I worked hard and I got over him but now that's he's back it's like I'm back at square one again." I sigh in frustration.

"Maybe you didn't get over him after all and maybe you just made yourself think that." Michelle suggests as she tucks a few strands of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"How can you still love someone you haven't seen in six years?" Not that I still love Derek. I can't and I won't.

"Some wounds take a very long time to heal; trust me on this." Michelle shoots me a sympathetic smile and I know she is talking about her fiancé who died two years ago. Michelle has only just started to go on dates very recently; like a few weeks ago recently.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be complaining about this to you; not after everything you have been through I just don't know what to do with myself or what to think." I apologise.

"It's okay . . . Really; you loved him and it's going to take time to get over that."

"What if I can't get over it?" I cringe at the question. You don't need to get over him; you are already over Derek jackass Hale.

"If you can't get over _it_ than it's because you don't want to get over _it_." Michelle talks her words of wisdom and I know she is right. There's a part of me that doesn't want to get over Derek and I don't know how dominate that part is. Why does life have to be so complicated and cruel?

"Okay enough talk about him; let's talk about you. You know Cory likes you right?" I ask Michelle. Somehow Cory and I have managed to remain friends; in fact we're closer now than when we dated during junior year; six months after Derek's departure.

"You mean your ex-boyfriend as in the guy that works at the bar and the Pizza Place?" Michelle asks.

"The very one but he also owns it." I smirk and Michelle's cheeks turn a rosy red colour.

"He's kind of cute but I can't . . . Girl code."

"Oh come on he's adorable and screw girl code; I insist."

"There is a reason for girl code even if he is attractive." Michelle smirks and I can't help but laugh. The subject change is exactly what I need. No more talk of Derek and definitely no more thinking about him either.

"Well he is my ex and I'm giving you permission."

* * *

"Hey." I yell out as I enter the house. I know Tane is here because his 2004 Ford Mustang GT is parked in my driveway.

"In the lounge!" Tane shouts back and I place my keys and handbag on the small table that sits in the hallway before I make my way to Tane and sit beside him on couch.

It was just a few hours ago that I promised myself I wouldn't think about Derek; let alone talk about him but I have to ask Tane how long he has been aware of Derek being back in town.

_No you don't just forget about him completely_. My inner voice speaks. All I want is to forget about Derek and the pain he caused me but I have to know; then I will never mention Derek's name again.

_You're asking for trouble._ The voice speaks again, and I ignore it Tane knows I'm a curious person.

"I have a question," I speak as Tane puts an arm around me and I lean on his chest hoping the question won't annoy him.

"Okay I'm listening." Tane replies.

_Ask something else._ The voice pleads with me but I've already made up my mind.

"How long have you known about Derek being back in town?" I ask and I'm answered with silence.

"Tane?" I ask as I feel his body become rigid.

"How do you know that Derek is back in town?"

"I saw him two nights ago when I found Belle; she was at his house." I reply as Tane removes his arm from around my shoulder and I sit up knowing Tane is super pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks as he continues to stare at the television refusing to look me in the eye.

"I didn't think it was a big deal; we only exchanged a few words and that's it."

"Why does it matter how long I have known for?" Tane asks and finally looks at me. His blue eyes look dark and his lips are drawn into a grimace like I physically hurt him; like I have betrayed him but I haven't I mean not if you don't count the dream which I don't.

"Because I thought you would have told me." I reply.

"I think I'm going to go home tonight; Tina has been whinging about me not spending enough time with her." Tane stands to his feet and I'm stuck looking at him in shock. Why does he care so much that I have talked to Derek I mean it's not like we had a long conversation; we barely exchanged more than a few words.

Why is he overreacting?

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask.

"Do you still have feelings for Derek?" Tane asks and again and I'm left staring in shock by his question.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I ask.

"Just answer the question!" Tane runs his hands through his blonde hair in frustration as his nostrils flare.

"No I don't want Derek; I want you." I reply and Tane stares at me as if he is trying to read me. "I mean it!" I reply and it's not a lie. I don't want to feel anything towards Derek.

"I wish I could believe you." Tane replies and I sigh in frustration as he storms out of the room and slams the front door on his way out. What the hell just happened? Did Tane just break up with me? Sure we fight over little things and doors are slammed but minutes later we are ripping each other's clothes off.

This fight is different.

"Just great!" I seethe under my breath as I grab the remote control and throw it at the wall beside the television. It shatters on impact and the pieces fall to the ground. I can't help but notice how it closely resembles my life.


	21. Belle: Tension

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Isaac forgives Belle for the "prank" and Scott tells Belle that he is a werewolf after he finds out from Kristin that their mother and grandmother are both werewolves.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Twenty: Tension**

"Did you hear about the curfew?" I ask Scott who is grabbing text books from his locker which sits beside mine. I couldn't help but eavesdrop once I saw my uncle the sheriff outside the principal's office. Anyone under the age of 18 has to be indoors by 9.30 pm because of the body found in the woods.

What a load of crap!

"Yeah," Scott replies and I can hear the frustration in his voice as he grunts while he continues to pack his bag.

"What happened?" I ask as I drop my bag to the ground, shut my locker door and lean on it waiting for Scott's response. He must be super pissed because I can practically feel his rage from where I am standing; it must be a wolf thing or I just know Scott too well.

"It's everything, it's Derek, it's what I am I . . . How can my life almost be perfect one minute and so screwed up the next?" Scott asks as his nostrils flare and his cheek turn a deep red colour.

"What are you talking about? You have Alison and you made first line in lacrosse. Tell me what is screwed up about that? We'll figure out the rest; it's just going to take us time," I cringe at the Alison part and feel like an idiot afterwards. I'm going to have to get used to her especially since Scott seems so smitten and in love. Not that I understand why Alison is better than me and I'll never understand it or guys for that matter.

"You don't get it; you don't have Derek threatening to kill you if you play in the game on Saturday!" Scott snaps and slams his fists against the base of his locker.

"Why did he do that?" I ask in surprise.

"He said that if they find about me then they find out about him. I didn't ask for any of this," Scott's head hangs and I resist the urge to comfort him; as much as I want to it's not my place and it's never going to be my place.

"I don't understand did you shift during practice yesterday?" I ask. Why else would Derek be threatening Scott about playing in the Lacrosse game on Saturday?

"Yes but no one got hurt and no one saw plus he is coming between me and Alison. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm some jealous psycho freak all because of him. I swear to god if he even lays a finger on her I will kill him."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" I ask. It's not like Derek is normal; how do you kill a werewolf? How can I die? I'm going to have to either ask Derek or my mother. I'll probably just ask Derek.

"I don't know but I will." Scott sounds like he isn't only trying to convince me but convince himself. I on the other hand know Scott isn't capable of such a crime which is one of the reasons I started to crush on him. Scott is the most caring person I know.

"No you won't and I highly doubt that Derek is going to do anything to hurt Alison."

"How do you know that?" Scott's brown eyes start scrutinising me and I know a lecture is about to take place.

"Derek helped me out once and I trust him you should too." I reply.

I know I have only known Derek for all five minutes but he helped me and for some reason I trust him. I might even ask him to mentor me since I'm still trying to avoid my mother as much as possible. I still can't believe that she never told my father what she really is while they were married.

"No I can't trust him; I won't. He threatened to kill me what part of that aren't you hearing?" Scott seethes. I understand why Scott is angry; I would be too but I also understand why Derek doesn't want Scott to play in the game on Saturday. If the public find out about us werewolves than every one of them will gather their guns and knives and run us out of town or even worse; kill us.

"I'm hearing everything you're saying Scott but what if you do shift during the game? All eyes are going to be on you and everyone will see you wolf out. You know there are hunters' right and Alison's family happens to be in the hunting business." I reply not sure how much Scott knows. I still can't believe Alison's family are hunters; I wonder if she is going to join the family business which would sure make things awkward for her and Scott. I can't help but smile at the realisation but I snap out of it as Scott looks at me confused reminding me of a cute puppy dog.

"I already know." Scott replies and I gather he saw Mr Argent during the attack in the woods; during the full moon that changed both Scott and me for the first time. So why the hell is he still with Alison?

_Does he have a death wish?_ I wonder.

"Then you must also know that those hunters are a bigger problem than Derek." I reply in frustration. Scott's practically dating the enemy or maybe it's just my jealousy getting the better of me.

"You can't trust Derek; promise me you will stay away from him! He's dangerous Belle!" Scott yells and slams his locker shut which causes me to jump at the loud sound. Who does Scott think he is? He can't order me around; he's not my boyfriend as much as I want him to be or wanted him to be. I still haven't decided whether I'm over Scott yet.

"You're angry; I get that but don't take it out on me." I reply trying to hide the hurt from my eyes. Scott has never yelled at me before. I can feel the tears trying to surface, but I use all my energy to hold them back.

"You're right; I'll go take it out on the person that deserves it. He has to stay away from Alison." Scott lips seem to be in a semi-permanent scowl and he turns his back on me and storms off down the hallway. I gather he is going to direct his anger towards Derek; well good luck to him. He'll need it; Derek is stronger and has been a werewolf longer than the both of us put together. I also hope that Derek kicks Scott arse. I didn't need his abuse especially when I have done nothing wrong.

"Guys are total drama queens," I roll my eyes and start walking down the half empty hallway. Seconds later I'm pulled into the janitor's closet. I know not to scream; I know it is Jackson even before I look at him; I can tell by his scent. It's a nifty trick that I've been teaching myself.

"I think it's about time we finish what we started don't you?" Jackson asks as he pins me against the metal shelf that contains various cleaning products. I can smell them; it's overwhelming and I have to start breathing through my mouth to avoid the stench of lemon and mentholated spirits.

"Really . . . Here right now? Anyone could walk in including your precious girlfriend Lydia," I roll my eyes as Lydia's name passes through my lips. I don't know how Jackson can put up with her; she's a demanding and spoilt diva who is used to always getting her way.

I want to punch her in the face with a chair several times.

"The janitor is on the other side of the school still picking up trash; we have enough time," Jackson smirks although after being yelled at by Scott I'm not in the mood for a quickie. I'm still trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to escape. I swear I'm not usual a cry baby but Scott has never yelled at me before.

"Come on what's wrong with you?" Jackson asks after he is answered with silence although I can't even begin to explain my problems. I can tell Jackson that I'm a werewolf, or that Scott and I had a fight over Derek who also happens to be a werewolf. "Is it your time of the month?" Jackson asks before he places a kiss on my lips although I don't kiss him back.

So what? A girl can't be angry without being on her period? I swear to god I hate guys sometimes!

Sure Jackson is hot; he has a sexy six pack, chiselled jaw and toned arms. I even find his short brown hair cut adorable as well as his olive green eyes but his personality is anything but adorable.

Did you really just ask me that?" I ask although honestly I'm not surprised; it's exactly something Jackson would say. He doesn't have much consideration for anything let alone other people's feelings. He's a jerk to say the least.

"Well what is it then? Usually you would be tearing off of my clothes by now are you starting to feel guilty?" Jackson asks as a mischievous smile plays on his lips.

"No but you should."

"Who says I don't?" Jackson's smile disappears and is replaced with a frown as he waits for my reply.

"So why do it then?"

Jackson shrugs his shoulders before he wraps his arms around me and either looks are deceiving or Jackson honestly looks as though he is feeling some guilt for his actions with me.

"Well I hope you are happy now I'm not in the mood' you can be a real buzz kill you know that?" Jackson asks me as he removes his arms from around my waist and steps back before he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well you're like one of those annoying dogs that humps everything in sight!" I glare and Jackson rolls his eyes at my retort. What? I thought it was witty.

"Well I'm going to go you're clearly in a mood today; call me when you're time of the month is over." Jackson replies before he walks out and closes the door behind him; shutting it on my face.

"Ouch!" Well that hurt. "Thanks for that jerk!" I reply before I take a deep breath and walk out of the closet bumping into Zan and Isaac in the process and a smile surfaces on my face. Finally I'm with good company who aren't pissed off with me.

"We've been waiting for you." Zan snaps and I can tell she is irritated with me; well so much for that. God! What is with everyone today? Is it _dump all your anger problems on Belle day?_ It would be nice if I get the memo beforehand; a little warning can go a long way.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be in two places at once!" I snap unintentionally at Zan who almost looks to be in shock. "I'm sorry but it's not like I asked Jackson to drag me into the janitor's closet."

"I highly doubt you put up much of a struggle." Isaac snaps this time and I feel the annoyance start to burn within me. Maybe I should just become a loner and stay away from people all together because they_ all_ seem to hate me.

"Seriously Isaac what's your problem now? Just get it out and say it you may as well no one seems to be holding back today." My voice is laced with anger and I can't hold it back and frankly I don't want to. I'm not a punching bag for people to take out their frustration on. I have feelings and right now they are being hurt by everyone that I care about.

"You complain about Jackson yet you let him use you as some cheap doormat; what do you expect is going to happen?" Isaac asks and I can see the hurt on his face. "You know what never mind. The last thing I want to talk about is you and Jackson." Isaac replies before he walks away and I'm left dazed and confused.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Zan.

"You still don't know do you? How clueless are you Belle?" Zan asks before she turns her back and starts running down the hallway after Isaac and again I'm left confused, hurt and alone.


	22. Derek: Old friendships never end

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek warns Scott not to play in the lacrosse game on Saturday otherwise Derek will kill Scott himself. Derek has a dream about Kristin where she reminds him that he and Kristin are mates and that's never going to change.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Twenty One: Old friendships never end**

"Derek, Derek . . . Derek!" Scott's screams as he gets off of his bike and marches towards my front yard. I take it that he saw Alison got her jacket back. I dropped it off earlier today and put it in Alison's locker at school as a reminder to Scott that I can be anywhere at any time.

While Scott is distracted I use my werewolf speed and appear on the front porch, and stand on the corner waiting for Scott to notice me. I've been trying to keep myself distracted and not think about the dream with Kristin. It's bad enough that I am in the same town as her; the pain of being near but far is almost worse than being 3,000 miles away from Kristin.

"Stay away from her!" Scott yells as I start walking across the porch and down the cement stairs. "She doesn't know anything," Scott seethes; his voice is shaking with anger and I know I have gotten under his skin.

"Yeah?" I reply as I drop from the stairs and to the ground. "What if she does? What you think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you have got all the answers; is that it? You don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you. Think about what can happen; you're out on the field and the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone." I add before I grab Scott's lacrosse stick which is sitting in his open bag on the ground by my feet. I've learnt that Kristin's cousin is called Stiles apparently I was right all along. I still can't believe that is his nickname I mean Stiles . . . Really?

"Your mom; all your friends when they see you-" I add and tease Scott by poking him in the chest with the stick and moving it away before Scott can grab it. Then I let my nails shift into claws and tear through the material leaving three claw marks. "Everything falls apart." I reply and lift the stick in the air; showing off my handy work before I throw the stick in the air. While Scott is distracted I speed away and back into the house; all before Scott catches the stick. I can see the shock on his face as he scans the surroundings searching for me.

After a handful of seconds pass I watch as he picks up his helmet from the ground, grabs his bag and gets back on his bike speeding away through the trees.

"That was some performance." I hear Tane's voice as soon as Scott disappears on his bike. Tane is standing exactly where Scott was just moments ago and I hold back the snarl that is trying to break free. Seriously . . . Why is this happening to me?

Within the span of a second I'm back downstairs and out on the front porch glaring at Tane, "Okay why are you here?" I ask. I only just got rid of Scott; can't I just be alone or is that too much to ask for?

"I was hoping you wouldn't still be mad at me." Tane replies and I hold in the chuckle; why wouldn't I still be mad at him? I'm not exactly the forgiving type and Tane knows that.

"You should go." I reply simply.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tane crosses his arms over his chest and I know the only way I'm going to get rid of him is if I literally kick him off of my property. I'm not looking for a fight but of course one manages to find me; the story of my life.

"You really want to do this again; I kicked your ass last time and I'll do it again!" I threaten as I walk towards Tane and don't stop until I'm right in front of him. I can feel my face begin to shift instantly as my finger nails extend into claws again. My usual green eyes are now fluoro blue, my four canine teeth are long and sharp, my ears have pointed and the excess hair on the sides of my face have grown. Shifting is almost like a reflex now; I think about it and it happens almost without any effort. The same thing will happen with Belle and Scott after time and lots of practice.

"If you wanna hit me then hit me. I'll give you a free swing because I can't have you hating me anymore! The only people I trust 100% are either back in Brooklyn or hate my guts. I miss you man; you're my bro and I love you and right now I feel like I have no one." Tane replies and I see the grief and sorrow in his blue eyes.

"Sorry man but I don't swing that way." I reply and a smirk surfaces on my lips unintentionally. God damn it! How does Tane always manage to do that? Every time we fight I can never stay mad at him for long; even if I really, really, really want to.

"See I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever." Tane smiles and starts making his way over to my steps and I sigh in frustration before I reluctantly follow Tane who takes a seat at the top of the stairs, and I sit at the very bottom step.

I haven't just forgiven Tane; part of me is still angry that he is dating Kristin, but if he knew Kristin was my mate I know he would have never started dating her, but I can't tell him; no one can know.

"Just because I'm not punching you in the face it doesn't mean I still don't hate you," I reply and keep my eyes focussed on a tree off in the distance. I know looking at Tane will make it harder to hate him; now that he has gotten me to smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tane asks brushing off my comment. I can tell by the tone of his voice that I'm not going to like what Tane is about to ask me. Please don't be about Kristin!

"I guess." I reply and I can practically feel Tane stiffen in response; maybe he won't ask me about her after all.

"Do you still like Kristin?" Tane asks and I feel myself suddenly sit rigid. Why does it matter? I'm pretty sure Kristin hates me.

"Why?" I ask; trying to hide the shock from my voice. I can't tell Tane the truth. I don't just like Kristin she's all I think about and all that I want but none of that matters. Kristin deserves to be happy with someone that isn't me; even if I feel incomplete without her.

"We kind of had a fight. I don't know what is happening to us. One minute everything is fine and the next she starts freezing me out and I don't know why; well I'm not 100% sure but I think it has something to do with you." I hear the frustration in Tane's voice as I keep avoiding his eyes. I know I acted like a jerk. I should have at least sent a letter explaining why I was cutting myself off from Kristin but I couldn't. Every time I tried to write words on a piece of paper I couldn't get past the first line: _Dear Kristin_.

I know it's pathetic and it's no way to treat your mate but I couldn't deal with the fact that I had practically killed my family; the only people that I loved; the only people that understood me well apart from Kristin.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" I ask. I personally don't do much talking about anything let alone my feelings.

"I don't know how or if it's just me. I can't believe how much I sound like a girl right now," Tane chuckles and I agree.

"Is Kristin your- Is she . . ." I stumble; for some reason I can't say the word; part of me doesn't want to know, but I need to know. It can happen and has happened before; two werewolves having the same mate.

I look at Tane who is shifting uncomfortably and I immediately brace myself for the worst.

"I don't know I mean I've heard my brother talk about what it feels like and I really want Kristin to be it but I don't know."

I hold in the sigh of relief; when someone is your mate you know it which means Kristin isn't Tane's.

"What about Phoebe?" I ask. I still remember when Phoebe and Tane were literally inseparable. That was just nine months ago; a few months before he started fooling around with Kristin. I knew from the very beginning not that I told Tane. I could smell Kristin all over him; he thought he had drowned out her scent by over dosing on cologne and I let him believe it.

"Phoebe is Phoebe." Tane shrugs.

"Maybe Kristin is picking up on something between you and Phoebe," I suggest and Tane's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Why would you say that? There's nothing between me and Phoebe; nothing!" Tane practically shouts.

"Are you cheating on Kristin?" I ask trying to sound indifferent. He can't be cheating on Kristin; she doesn't deserve the betrayal.

"No I'm not _cheating," _Tane replies and stands to his feet. I hear his heart beat slightly accelerate although I don't know if it's because he is lying or because he's annoyed by my question.

"Phoebe's your mate isn't she?" I ask.

"I don't know." Tane replies as all the colour washes out of his face.

"Yes you do Phoebe is your mate; Phoebe is who you should be with not Kristin."

"You want her back don't you? That's what this is about. You want me out of the way!" Tane raises his voice again and practically stamps his feet like a bull; all I need is a red cape.

"No I don't want her back," I lie. "But if Phoebe is your mate than you can't keep dating Kristin; it's not fair to her."

"I don't need a lecture. I just wanted to hang out like old times . . . Look I've got to go I'll talk to you later." Tane replies before he jumps from the top of the stairs and lands a few feet in front of me.

"Fine but you know that I'm right," I reply and watch Tane walk away disappearing in the trees that surround the house. Part of me wants to tell Kristin that her relationship with Tane is doomed, but I can't. I'm only 95% sure that Phoebe is Tane's mate and it's not my place to say anything.

I can't hurt Kristin again.


	23. Kristin: The Hunt

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin has a dream featuring Derek and things get heated before her phone alarm wakes her up. Kristin tells Michelle that Cory likes her and Kristin and Tane fight when Tane asks if Kristin still has feelings for Derek.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The hunt**

I'm going to find the alpha and kill it before it has the chance to kill and/or turn anyone else that I care about. I don't care what Chris says I have to do this. I can't just sit around and do nothing; not anymore.

I lay my new hunting outfit on the bed and of course I made sure to pick something simple and easy to move around in: stretchy fake black leather pants, black singlet top, combat boots and a fake black leather jacket. I still can't stand the feel of real leather against my skin.

Next I go to my wooden chest that is sitting at the bottom of the wardrobe and grab my belt which will hold my weapons, and then I grab my compact bow, arrows, wolfsbane bullets and vial of wolfsbane liquid before I finish my outfit with my Steyr M9 lucky pistol, and take the time to dip the arrow tips into the wolfsbane liquid.

I haven't spoken to Tane since last night; when he stormed out of my house after asking if I still have feelings for Derek. I denied it of course but Tane didn't believe me. I still don't know if we are broken up or if Tane just needs some time and space to cool down.

Guys are so moody sometimes; they have nothing on us girls. I swear Tane gets his period a few times a month.

"Whatever that's not important; not right now," I mutter to myself as I grab my keys and head for the front door. Just the thought of hunting the alpha is already releasing adrenalin and giving me a rush.

_You're being an idiot._ My inner voice snaps as I open the car door and slide in before start the engine.

"Oh please what do you know?" I roll my eyes as I reverse out of the small driveway.

_I know that you are going to get yourself killed; only idiots hunt solo remember? It's the basic rule of hunting. Stop the car and turn around before we end up as dog food!_

"Live a little will you jeez. I know what I'm doing. I just need one shot in the heart. I can do it . . . I can do it." I speak to myself knowing that my inner voice has a point; you're not meant to hunt solo but I don't have a choice. Chris is refusing to let me be a part of his hunting team so now I have to take it into my own hands and be a one man ah one woman team.

_Well you should probably say your last goodbyes before you continue on your suicide mission._

"Whatever." I mumble to myself knowing it's going to be a long and painful drive arguing with myself. At least the drive itself is only a few minutes.

As I arrive I take five seconds to give myself a pep talk. "It's time for the show." I mutter to myself. "You have got this; you just need one shot in the heart with a wolfsbane bullet or a wolfsbane tipped arrow. It's a piece of cake; easy peasy; just another day at the office."

I take a deep breath as I shut off the engine and my headlights; it's after dark; 9:15pm to be exact and I'm parked just in front of the sign: _Beacon Hills PRESERVE: NO ENTRY AFTER DARK._

"Please be here." I silently speak as I slide out of the car making sure to make as little noise as possible. I don't want to announce my presence at least not just yet. I still need to double check that I have everything I need.

I know it sounds ridiculous, but it happens. You get psyched and excited and then the adrenalin kicks in and you forget little things, and it's not until you are thick in the action that you realise something is missing from your belt; something crucial.

After taking a few minutes to check that I have everything I need I grab my compact bow and an arrow and duck under the piece of chain that is supposed to block the entrance and keep people out.

_Come on you have to be here; please be here._ I was going to wait until the full moon but I can't give him more time, and more chances to add to his pack. I have to strike now I mean who knows; he could go after Stiles next.

If Tane knew what I was doing he wouldn't have let me leave the house; the only good thing to come out of the fight. I bet Phoebe has been all over him god I can't stand her. I hate her stupid and pretty face.

_Stop being pathetic and focus! You are about to fight a freaking alpha; you can't be worrying about Phoebe and Tane._

After a deep breath I begin to focus again as I continue to walk through the dark forest. I can barely make out the outline of the trees, and can only just make out the shadows at my feet; somehow I have managed to avoid all twigs and sticks. I have to be as quiet as possible although he probably already knows I'm here and is probably watching me.

_I'm going to cut out your heart and shove it in front of your face just before you die!_ I know it's a little dramatic but he turned Scott and killed that person in the woods; he has to pay for his crimes.

This time it's not going to haunt me because this alpha is nothing like Tane or Derek or my mother and grandmother . . . or Scott and Belle. I still can't believe that Belle and Scott are werewolves. I mean sixteen is a complicated age and now their lives Are beyond complicated; they have to worry about more than just crushes and so much more.

_Snap._

My head immediately snaps to the west and my body becomes very still. He's toying with me. He wants me to know that he knows I'm here; it's probably just a game to him. Who knows he might even give himself points for every kill or turn.

Come on asshole show yourself!

_Snap._

This time my eyes focus to the east; he's circling me like a freaking shark what a cocky bastard. I quickly load the arrow into the compact bow and pull back hoping he is about to step out of the shadows.

My hearts starts racing and I feel the sweet rush as the adrenalin starts pumping through my veins. I've missed this part the most; when the fight response kicks in and the adrenalin releases its endorphins.

_Snap._

This time the noise has come from the North and I quickly adjust my body just in time to see the huge wolf figure lunge at me. Everything is in slow motion; the alpha is slowly gaining on my position as I aim and let go of the arrow. I release it too soon and it misses the heart by a few inches.

Great . . . Just great now I'm going to die.

The alpha pounces on me and I fall on my back with a loud crashing sound. His nails dig into my shoulders as he pins me to the ground. I can't move and the more I struggle; the deeper his claws scratch under the surface.

_Don't panic he can smell fear; don't panic. You can't give him the satisfaction_. I tell myself as my hand reaches for my gun which is sitting in my belt. I'm not going to die; I refuse to be another victim. I'm not leaving this world without a fight.

The alpha's red eyes stop boring into mine as they search the surroundings; is there something else out there? Is it Scott? I use this to my advantage and quickly grab my gun although the alpha releases his grip and races off in the distance before I can shoot him.

What the hell?

I quickly stand to my feet and point my gun ready to fire all rounds into that monster until I pierce his heart.

"Come on! Scared to finish the job you started? You pansy ass little bitch!" I fire off a round into the sky. I swear it's the adrenalin. I need to finish it. I was literally face to face with the monster and now I want his blood more than ever. I grab my crossbow and a new arrow; this time I won't miss.

I hear a rustle to my right and this time I don't hesitate or take time to aim. I quickly move my body, pull back on the bow and let go although as my eye sight catches up with my body I see that it's not the alpha the arrow is about to hit but Derek. I can only just make out his features but I know it is him; who else would be out here at this time at night.

"Head up!" I yell and watch as Derek tries to dodge the arrow although it still hits him, but instead of the heart it pierces his shoulder.

Well at least I didn't kill him right?

"What the hell Kristin!" Derek curses as he falls back a few steps and leans against a tree; at least it looks like a tree. "I save you and this is how you thank me?"

I run up to Derek but make sure to keep an ear out for the alpha. I can't let my guard down; that's usually when they end up striking; when you aren't focussed and when you are least expecting it.

"You're what gained the alpha's attention . . . You know I didn't and don't need your help plus you should know better than to sneak up on someone," I reply as Derek slides down the tree.

"Fine next time I'll let it eat you." Derek snaps and grunts in pain as he cradles his arm.

"It's just a little arrow sticking out of your shoulder chillax will you jeez." I roll my eyes as I grab my torch that is sitting in my belt and shine it on Derek's wound. The arrow has pierced right through to the other side. I did a good job.

Go me.

_You shouldn't hate on Derek so much; you are the one that dumped him first remember?_ My inner voice reminds me but as usual I ignore it and continue to inspect the wound.

"Why are you hunting the alpha?" Derek asks as his voice shakes with anger and pain; the arrows are wolfsbane tipped after all, but luckily it didn't hit his heart so it won't kill him but it is excruciating and leaves them almost paralysed especially when it enters the werewolf's system; it takes hours to heal.

It's not the most lethal type of wolfsbane; their body heals itself before it has the chance to spread to the heart (that's if you don't hit it in the heart in the first place), unlike another type of wolfsbane; the only way to save the werewolf is the bullet itself.

"He turned Scott." I reply simply. I'm going to have to break off the tip of the arrow and pull it out; well that's kind of gross.

"And what now you're a hunter or did you just decide to play with some of your father's old gear?" Derek asks in between grunts and deep breaths; okay so maybe I'm starting to feel slightly guilty.

"Something like that but that doesn't matter right now I should probably take out the arrow so your body can begin healing." I try not to grimace but it's not like I do this for a living; we didn't save werewolves we killed them.

"Fine just hurry up," Derek continues to try and hold back his emotions, and not show that he is in excruciating pain. What's wrong with crying? Why is it so wrong for guys to cry?

Okay you just need to snap it off; can't be that hard they do it in the movies all the time.

I grab the torch and hold it in my mouth making sure to keep it aimed at the arrow sticking out of Derek's shoulder. After talking myself up for a few seconds I grab the arrow and hear Derek groan in pain.

"Just do it." Derek seethes.

I try breaking off the tip of the arrow although it's a lot tougher than it looks and Derek cries out in pain in response to my failed attempt. "I'm sorry." I apologise.

"Sorry that you didn't shoot me sooner?" Derek asks in a strained voice.

"I may be pissed at you but that doesn't mean I wanted to shoot you; not literally anyway."

"I did you a favour."

"Favour?" I ask in confusion as I grab the arrow again but this time Derek holds in the grunt and cry of pain.

"You're better off without me."

"Don't you think it should have been my choice? I mean would it have killed you to send a letter?" I ask trying to hide the hurt from my voice. It's like he just forgot about me. I shake off the thought and try breaking the tip of the arrow but again I fail and Derek cries out in pain. "I really wish you had the strength to do this yourself." I sigh in frustration.

"Try again." Derek replies through gritted teeth and I take a deep breath and try breaking the tip of the arrow and Derek holds in his screams of pain as I continue to try.

After what felt like an hour although in reality was only a couple of minutes I finally manage to break the arrow.

"Got it," I smile and refrain from doing my happy dance. Derek better appreciate it; I feel like I came very close to breaking my hand. Now it's the gross part; I have to pull it out and hear the noise that accompanies the action. I can feel the goose bumps already surfacing on my skin as the chills run up and down my spine.

"About time," Derek grunts and I have to resist the urge to smack him right in the face.

"Can't you do this part?" I ask.

"I can barely move because you shot me with-"

"Fine," I interrupt Derek before he can finish his sentence.

_You can totally do this!_ I tell myself.

Without hesitation I grab the arrow and pull it out of his chest. Surprisingly the slick noise isn't that creepy after all. I was making a huge deal out of nothing as per usual.

"Okay well that's done so I think I'm going to leave now; you obviously aren't in the mood for company."

"Maybe that's because you shot me with an-"

"I know okay why do you have to keep bringing it up? Fine; I'll drag you home but then that makes us even which means you can't keep bringing it up. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" I see Derek roll his green eyes.

"Not really well great now that it's settled it's time to get you back. The alpha isn't still around is he?" I ask and wait as Derek focuses, and I assume he is listening for any movement.

"He's gone; you did hit him remember?" Derek reminds me.

This is going to be long and very painful; maybe I should call Tane and ask for his help. Who am I kidding; he's not answering any of my calls.

Derek doesn't expect me to carry his does he? "You know I'm going to have to drag you right?" I ask.

"The house isn't far; I'm sure you can manage."

After twenty minutes of dragging Derek's body we finally arrive back at his house. Getting him up the stairs wasn't as hard as I was expecting; at least I got a good workout from it.

"I think half my head is missing, and all the layers of skin on my back are gone so thanks for that," Derek practically growls as I pull him onto the couch nearly breaking my back in the process. A little gratitude would be nice or is that too much to ask for?

_You're the reason he needs help_. My inner voice practically shouts at me and I can't help but role my eyes.

"I said I was sorry; it's not my fault there were rocks on the track blame who ever put them there," I grumble and collapse onto the couch out of breath. I swear he must be 95% muscle because my whole body is burning; every muscle is crying out in pain and ordering me not to move.

"But it is your fault that I can barely move and that I feel like I'm being ripped apart slowly."

"Your body is already healing. I bet you will be good to go in an hour and I said I'm sorry okay, but you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"You haven't changed a bit you know that?" Derek asks although I'm pretty sure he isn't meaning it as a compliment.

"Yeah well you're still a jackass that obviously thinks he's too good to be friends with me," I snap and refrain from kicking him; he is already in a lot of pain because of me and I can't add to it even if I really want to kick him hard in the shins.

"I told you already; I was doing you a favour."

"How is forgetting about me doing me a favour?" I shift and cross my arms over my chest as Derek's head moves slightly so he can see me. His eyes are staring into mine and almost soothing the anger.

_No! You need to look away; you are pissed at him remember._ I remind myself and fight off the giddy feeling that is trying to consume me.

"You think I forgot about you?" Derek asks although his voice is mixed with so many emotions that I'm not sure if he is shocked or offended by my question, but what else am I meant to think?

"Obviously; the only reason I knew you were alive was because of Tane," I reply trying to hide the venom from my voice. I don't want Derek to know that I care about him or what he thinks of me.

Derek doesn't reply and just answers me with silence. "Whatever why are you living here anyway; half the roof is missing?" I ask changing the subject in the process. I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Because I can," Derek replies before he winces in pain. I'm glad he didn't keep asking me about the hunting thing. I have a feeling Derek won't be as understanding as Tane. "You need to clean yourself up; I can still smell the blood." Derek adds.

My shoulders? Oh right I completely forgot about that. Every part of my body is aching and burning and I can't pin point where the pain is emanating from.

I wonder how bad it looks.

"I'm not the one that was shot with a poison arrow I'll be fine."

After a very long bath with some Epsom salts and some chamomile and lavender oil. Just the thought is already beginning to relax my muscles, and of course I'll need some soothing music playing in the background.

"You know if the claws have gone deep enough-"

"Be careful Derek it almost sounds like you care." I smirk knowing exactly what Derek was going to say but he doesn't need to worry. I know the claws haven't gone deep enough to infect me.

"Are you seriously still this upset about it; it's been six years?" Derek asks and I assume he is talking about the fact that he forgot about me. He is still trying to hide the pain from his voice but I can hear it loud and clear as he tries to hold back the cries of pain.

"Get over yourself." I roll my eyes.

The rest of the hour and a half is filled with small talk and a lot of silence. Once Derek is semi healed and mobile I leave his house and make my way to my car. The alpha is nowhere to be seen. I guess he is busy healing and recuperating. He got lucky but next time I won't miss his heart.


	24. Derek: Arrested

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Scott warns Derek to stay away from Alison and Derek replies by telling Scott that he is looking out for him. Moments later Tane arrives and wins Derek back who is unable to hate him anymore; Derek also finds out that Kristin isn't Tane's mate, and instantly knows Phoebe is. Derek confronts Tane about it and in response Tane gets angry and leaves.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Arrested**

Part of me isn't surprised that Kristin shot me with an arrow last night. She is the type of person to shoot fist and ask questions later. I'm also not shocked that she went after the alpha herself of course it's an idiotic move. What would Kristin know about hunting anyway? Unless of course she took after her father and joined the hunting business; no that can't be it. Kristin's mother and grandmother are both werewolves; there's no way she would hunt them down and kill them for a living.

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear car engines gaining towards the house. I guess I have visitors.

Just moments later I hear a car door close and another one, followed by another three car doors creaking open and shutting closed. Who the hell is here and why are they here? It could be hunters.

I take the time to listen and hear someone talking over the radio; asking if they have arrived at the Hale house yet. It's the police. Why are the police here? I've done nothing wrong.

This should be interesting.

"I need you to step out of the house." I hear a voice yell as they walk up the cement steps.

"What's the problem officer?" I ask as I open the door and lean against the door frame. I know he is the sheriff because his badge that is pinned to his chest; I also know he is Kristin's uncle Stilinsky.

"You are under arrest; you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you; do you understand these rights?" The Sheriff asks as he gets the handcuffs from his belt.

My instinct is to fight but unfortunately I know better than that. Fighting won't help me; in fact it will just make the situation worse for me anyway. I listen carefully and hear another small group talking and digging up the dirt. They found Laura.

Scott! That annoying child! I guess that's what you get for helping people; stabbed in the back.

I reluctantly put my hands behind my back and turn around. At first the metal is cold against my skin as he closes the handcuffs around my wrists. If I really wanted to I could break out of them without even breaking a sweat, but I don't. Instead I let some older guy with grey hair lead me out across the porch and down the steps towards the car.

Scott is gawking and leaning against Stiles piece of crap Jeep. I should have noticed something was off. Why didn't I realise the dirt had been dug up? I'm such an idiot. God damn it Scott!

I make sure to glare at Scott as we reach the car and the grey haired man opens the door as I drop my head and slide into the back seat. Scott and Stiles are idiots; there's no proof linking me to Laura's murder. I'm innocent. I would never hurt my own sister.

_This should be entertaining._ I roll my eyes as soon as I spot Stiles heading towards the police car. Is this the part where he warns me to stay away from his boyfriend Scott?

"Okay just so you know; I'm not afraid of you." Stiles speaks from behind the metal sheet that separates the culprits, and werewolves in my case from the police officers.

I don't talk; instead I just glare at Stiles. The kind of glare that makes most people fear for their life. It's one of my many talents. What can I say I'm good at intimidating others.

"Okay maybe I am. Doesn't matter; I just want to know something. The girl you killed; she was a werewolf but she was a different kind wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asks and I refrain from rolling my eyes. He really does think he has all the answers doesn't he?

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend that's the problem? When he shifts on the field; what do you think they are going to do huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can." I reply hoping and praying that Stiles has taken in every single word that I just spoke. It's crucial that Scott doesn't shift on the field. Our existence is meant to stay secret from the humans; not be shoved in their faces. Every one of them will turn on Scott; they fear what they don't understand.

I lean forward so my face is now just inches from the sheet of metal that is separating Stiles from me. "And trust me you want to." I add just before the passenger seat door is opened and Stiles is pulled out of the car by the sheriff/ his father.

_Will they hurry up already!_

"I'm going to ask you again; why was there a body buried in your yard?" the Sheriff asks for a second time. I'm sitting at a table in the interrogation room and the Sheriff is sitting across from me trying to look mean although I'm not buying it.

"I told you already I don't know!" I reply for the second time. I'm also a natural liar and I have no tells or signs that make it obvious when I lie; well that's not 100% true. Kristin could always tell when I wasn't being truthful and so could my parents and my now deceased sister Laura, but they were and are the only exceptions.

"So you're saying that the killer randomly picked your house to bury the body?" the Sheriff asks in disbelief.

"I don't know. I have no idea how the body got there. All I know is that I had nothing to do with it." I continue to lie.

"I don't believe you. You dated Kristin Sparks didn't you?"

Instead of sitting back in my seat; I lean forward and let a mischievous grin surface. "So what if I did? Is that what you are going to arrest me for? Dating your niece?" I hold back the chuckle as the Sheriff's nostrils begin to flare and his cheek flush red.

"You stay away from Kristin you hear?"

"Kristin is a grown woman, and I will stay away from her when she tells me too." A cocky grin surfaces and the Sheriff bangs his fists against the table outraged by my response. In a perfect world Kristin and I would be together, but were not. Because being with Kristin would make me happy; make my life complete as she is my mate; my true match but I don't deserve happiness. I practically killed my family; they suffered because of me. No matter how much I want Kristin; need Kristin I can't have her. There's a reason why I never gave Kristin my contact details, and why I never contacted her. The idiotic part is that even though I know this I can't let go of Kristin; the mate bond makes sure of it. Reminding me every minute of the crucial person that is missing from my life; it's relentless and the pain is almost debilitating at times.

Not that the Sheriff needs to know any of that.

"Why did you kill that woman?" The Sheriff shouts as he leans over the table trying to show his dominance as he towers over me. Instinctively the wolf part of me wants to put the Sheriff in his place but I fight against it and tame him/me. Until they find out the cause of death they can't charge me at least not without proof, and at the moment the Sheriff has nothing; well other than the body being in my yard.

"I didn't." I reply calmly and I can see the annoyance in his eyes. He has been trying to get a reaction out of me and has failed every time.

Another man enters the room; a short stocky man with a buzz cut and I assume he is here to play good cop.

"Hi Derek I'm officer Smith," he introduces himself and takes a seat beside the Sheriff who also sits back down and crosses his arms over his shoulders in defeat.

"Let me guess you are here to help me?" I ask Smith as I sit casually in my seat; ignoring the pain in my wrists. My hands are still cuffed behind my back, and they are dying for freedom.

So am I.

"I am and all I need is some answers; do you want anything to drink?" He asks me and I can't help but look at him as though he is the dumbest person in the world. How exactly am I supposed to drink anything with my hands cuffed behind my back?

"Oh right we can chain you to the table if you would like a drink?" Smith offers like it is really going to make a difference.

"You can ask me all the questions you want but the answers are going to be the same. I didn't kill her and I did not bury her in my yard." I reply. At least the first part wasn't a lie.

I'm still not 100% sure who killed Laura. It was either the alpha or hunters, but when I find out for sure I am going to make the murderer(s) suffer for killing my sister.

After another few hours of questioning the Sheriff finally calls it quits and puts me in a cell; luckily I have no cell mates and my hands are finally free of those binding cuffs that were starting to give me cramps.

Scott will have played and finished his game, and I gather he didn't shift on the field; or if he did he got away before anyone could see because there have been no calls about a wolf boy.

Thank god!


	25. Kristin: Ignored

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin goes after the Alpha which in return attacks Kristin. Kristin accidentally shoots Derek, and drags him home because he is paralysed. They then have a short and meaningful moment.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Ignored**

I haven't spoken to Derek since shooting him in the shoulder last night. I honestly don't know what to think or what I would even say to him. I want to believe that he didn't forget about me, but I just don't.

"So you are totally over Derek right? I mean you still hate him?" Michelle asks as she clutches her warm mug of coffee. The Pizza Place is fairly quiet with only a few groups of people scattered around the room.

What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I am over Derek. I'm so over Derek it's insane.

"Of course why are you asking?" I can't help but cringe at what is going to come out of Michelle's mouth next.

Is he dead? No that's not it.

"Well you know how my mother works at the Sherriff's office?"

"Is Derek in jail?" I practically shout unintentionally. I was not expecting this news.

Sure Derek it an asshole but he's not a criminal of any kind. Why would he be in jail?

"Yes he is . . . For suspicion of murder." Michelle replies simply as Cory approaches the table.

Did Michelle just say murder?

Murder? No way. Derek is a lot of things but not a murderer. They're wrong; my uncle is wrong.

"You girls alright?" He asks with a weary smile on his face. I'm guessing he didn't hear me clearly otherwise he wouldn't have bothered coming over at all. I still think Cory is holding a grudge against Derek.

I did choose Derek over him after all; all those years ago during high school which literally feels like a life time ago now.

"Were fine although I could use a refill in like 10 minutes," Michelle blushes and flips her dark brown hair off of her shoulders. Michelle's flawless pale skin is practically glowing as per usual. It happens whenever she is around Cory.

Of course Michelle denies that's she has feelings for him and just says he is nothing more than eye candy. Because of my past with Cory she doesn't want to break girl code. I'm going to have to keep trying to convince her that I'm completely over Cory and that I really don't care.

Challenge accepted besides I need the distraction. Tane is still avoiding me. It's been two nights and I know I should be really upset that Tane is ignoring me although honestly; I just can't be bothered. He is the one acting like a child. I told him I don't have feelings for Derek anymore so why won't he believe me?

"No problem." Cory smiles and keeps his eyes glued on Michelle.

"You know I have things I need to take care of, and since it's not too busy maybe you can keep Michelle Company?" I ask Cory. Since he is the owner and boss; he has the privilege of doing whatever he pleases within reason of course.

"Kristin don't go there to see _him_; go talk to Tane please?" Michelle asks and silently begs with her blue eyes that practically match mine.

Tane will be on shift at the Police department which is where Derek is also locked up. I can always ignore them both and just go straight to my uncle for answers.

"I'll see you guys later/" I smile before rushing out of the Pizza Place; of course before I can make it to my car I spot Tina and Phoebe who both have scowls on their faces.

Usually I would be all for a confrontation with the two skanks but I'm on a mission and I begin to walk faster towards my car, but of course Tina and Phoebe also quicken their pace and since they are both werewolves they beat me to my car. Totally unfair advantage by the way!

"You better do something about this!" Tina hisses at me first and I have to resist the urge to kick her in the face or at the very least pull out a chunk of her blonde and fake looking hair.

"You two are the werewolves; why don't you just break him out!"

"That's not going to clear his name idiot!" Tina snaps while Phoebe is practically growling like Tina's overprotective guard dog. I don't get it; I thought Tina would love to be Derek's 'saviour'. They would be like Bonnie and Clyde running from the law so why doesn't she want to break him out of prison? Does she really care about clearing his name?

"He's not my problem; so why don't you deal with him yourself!" It's my turn to snap. Tina and Phoebe are literally the last two people I want to see let alone talk to.

Not to mention that they are seriously pissing me off, and their flaring nostrils and wild eyes are just making them look like crazy people that just escaped from an insane asylum. Is it meant to make them look tough and intimidating? If so then it's a fail.

Without warning Tina's hand grips my throat and I feel the pain as my head and body collide with my car. This bitch is full on losing her shit. It's pathetic really since Derek has no romantic feelings for her; at least not anymore.

But then again it has been six years; who knows what those two got up to.

Her hand tightens and I feel the pressure as it begins to cut off my wind pipe.

I can't breathe.

"The sheriff is you uncle so you will be dealing with it. Derek will not be rotting in a cell any longer; you understand that?"

Tina removes her hand and lets it fall back by her side which is when the rage starts to engulf me. Without warning I clench my fist and strike her as hard as I can in the face. Just because she is a werewolf and has super speed and strength; doesn't mean I'm going to be her chew toy.

The bruise I inflict disappears almost immediately and I can't help but frown in disappointment.

Stupid werewolf healing! Meanwhile I'm left with a sore throat and a few split knuckles; just great.

"You have literally lost your mind haven't you?" I try not to scream; the last thing I want is to draw attention. Does Tina really think I have the power to convince my uncle to set Derek free? It doesn't work like that. There's a system. Tina needs to calm the hell down.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Tina starts to charge at me although Phoebe moves quickly and stands between us acting as my shield. What the fuck is going on? Phoebe hates me just as much as Tina does especially since I am dating her ex-boyfriend.

Why is she protecting me?

Another better question where is everyone? There should be people staring at us and waiting for a full on cat fight yet the streets are practically deserted, and the people driving past in their cars aren't even noticing the commotion; even the people in the Pizza Place haven't realised yet.

"The last thing we need is for you to be charged with murder as well; please just calm down okay?" Phoebe instructs Tina who takes a deep breathe in response.

"You're right come on. I need something to eat and Kristin; I'll be watching and waiting so be a good girl and do as I say," Tina replies before giving me a smug smile and walking towards the Pizza Place.

I want to wipe that stupid smug smile off of her stupid ugly face; god I wish I had a weapon on me right about now. I don't think my hands can take another hard hit. Her face is like a cement slab.

"By the way I just wanted to thank you. It's been great having Tane back; really . . . Really great." Phoebe smiles before she turns her back and struts away. If I had something in my hand other than my car keys I would have totally thrown it at her. Is she hinting at what I think she is hinting at? No way; Tane wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't cheat on me especially with her!

Crazy stupid bitches! I really think Tina has temporarily lost her mind and literally gone insane.

_Who are you going to see first Kristin?_ I ask myself as I sit in my car which is parked at the police station.

"Hey can we talk?" I ask Tane as he sits behind his desk. He always looks so hot in his uniform, and I have to remind myself that I am annoyed at him for not believing me and walking out on me to go back to his sister and stupid ex-girlfriend Phoebe.

I hate even thinking her stupid name. Tane has to know that she isn't over him yet. He can't be that stupid or maybe he's not over her either. No don't think like that. Nothing would have happened; Tane's not that kind of guy. Phoebe is just trying to get into my head; don't let her win.

"I'm actually kind of busy; Derek is in cell three if you want to go see him," Tane focuses on his laptop which is sitting in front of him, and I have to hold in the grunt of frustration which is trying to find its way to freedom.

I mean seriously! He's the one that spent the last two nights in the same house as his ex-girlfriend and I'm still the bad guy?

"Tane come on why are you acting like this? How many times do I have to tell you that I want you and not Derek?"

"I just can't deal with this right now."

"You mean me? Did something happen between you and Phoebe?"

How did things go from perfect too horrible in such a short amount of time? We were happy. I was happy.

What is happening?

"I can't believe you would even ask that!"

"What am I meant to think when you won't talk to me? Please just talk to me Tane." I quietly beg. The last thing I want is for everyone in the building to know that we are fighting; especially my Uncle.

"Kristin please-"

"Can you just stop being stubborn for two minutes. Tell me what is wrong? What do I have to do to prove to you that Derek is my past and you are my future?"

"I need to go I'm sorry." Tane replies before he rushes out of the room leaving me behind. Is he really this upset over me talking to Derek; it's not like I made out with him. I haven't given him any reason to think that I still have feelings for Derek. It has to be more; more between him and Phoebe or am I just being paranoid? I've got to stop letting Phoebe get in my head.

I really don't get guys. No! I'm not going to start obsessing over this; time for a distraction. I need to find out who Derek apparently 'murdered' not that I care.

"Knock- knock," I use my voice as I reach the Sheriff's office.

"Come in."

"Hey are you busy?" I ask as I enter the room and shut the door behind me. Part of me is feeling guilty for asking, but it's what anybody would do in my position if someone from their past was accused of murder.

"No don't even ask." My uncle replies immediately.

"No?" How does he know what I'm going to ask?

"No I can't tell you any details of the case."

"Not even one?"

"Not even one."

"You know Derek isn't a murderer right?" Sure he's many things but a murderer I don't think so. Not even the slightest unless of course it was self-defence. He is after all a werewolf, and there are rogue hunters that kill innocent werewolves. Luckily my father hunts by the books; meaning he only kills werewolves that have spilt human blood and/or killed humans.

"I'm not talking about this with you Kristin. My job is to find evidence, and that is what I am doing."

"So the evidence you have is pointing at Derek being guilty?"

"Maybe," He shrugs. "And don't think you can seduce the answers out of Tane either."

"You don't have to worry about that." I reply trying my hardest not to give anything away. The last thing I feel like doing is discussing my relationship problems with my Uncle; especially since Tane works with him five days a week- eight hours a day at the very least.

"You okay?" He asks and I force a smile and nod. "Why the hell is your throat bruised?" He adds as he stands to his feet and practically slams his fist against the desk.

Dramatic much?

It takes me a few moments to remember why my throat is bruised although I can't tell him a love struck obsessed crazy werewolf did it. He would think I was losing my mind for sure.

"Did Tane do this? I can't believe it; he doesn't seem like the type."

"Tane would never lay a finger on me. I just got in argument with an old friend. It looks a lot worse than what it feels like."

_It must_ look worse than it feels because my throat is barely hurting anymore. It's definitely not the worst pain I've experienced; I did hunt down werewolves for two years of my life. I got injured A LOT. In a way I guess I'm lucky Tina held back . . . Slightly.

"Well it looks bad Kristin; you need to press charges or at least get a restraining order. Who is this old friend? It wasn't Derek before he got locked up was it?" My Uncle asks as his nostrils begin to flare. If it were a cartoon there would literally be steam coming out his ears for sure.

"Calm down okay it wasn't Derek. It was a girl and it won't happen again I promise."

Next time I'm not going to forget my tazer which was a present from my Uncle, and is to be only used in emergencies plus it fits in my pocket; handy for when I'm out and about town.

You never know when a crazy werewolf bitch is going to attack you; welcome to my life.

"Kristin-"

"I'm fine; it won't happen again." I promise.

"You're not here to visit him are you?" My Uncle raises both eyebrows with suspicion.

Visit Derek? Yeah right. I just want to know who he apparently murdered; what's wrong with that?

"No I'm not."

"Good; are you going to the game tonight?"

"Of course," I don't really have a choice. I have to be there just in case. There is a chance Scott is going to shift in front of the entire school, but there is no way I'm going to let that happen.

Especially since Chris Argent will most likely be present at the game. No one's going to hurt Scott but me; even so I will find a way to contain him until he shifts back into his human form.

I know a few tricks . . .


	26. Belle: Game Time

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle had a very bad day. First she got cracked at and yelled at by Scott; then crapped on by Jackson and finally her friends Isaac and Zan both cracked it at her and ditched her.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Twenty- Five: Game time.**

"Hurry up will you." I bang on the bathroom door in an attempt to rush Kristin who is finishing up from her shower. Even though Scott was a total jerk to me yesterday I still have to be there.

Scott could shift right in the middle of the game and that would be a complete disaster. Derek may be in jail at the moment, but he will get out and have to kick Scott's butt if Scott shifts. I know Derek is innocent; he has to be.

Kristin doesn't want me to help her if Scott does lose control, but she will need me. I may be new to the werewolf thing but I have the super strength and speed, and Kristin doesn't.

"Chill out will you?"

"Chill out? I really don't think that is even possible considering Scott is determined to play in the game tonight and he is first line." I sigh in frustration. I really wish Scott wasn't playing tonight.

I can't help but think about what could happen if Scott wolfs out in front of everyone. Would my Uncle shoot him?

I hope not.

"Did you visit Derek?" I shout through the door to Kristin.

"Nope why did you?"

"As if our Uncle would let me," I did try though and failed. Every one of them literally watched me like a hawk the whole time. If I had more control over my werewolf speed I probably could have snuck into the cells, but I'm not there just yet.

As they say practice makes perfect.

"Belle I really think you should distance yourself from Derek. Mom can teach you everything you need to know." Kristin replies as she opens the bathroom the door. I can feel the heat from the steam immediately as it escapes through the door.

"Can we change the subject please?" I try not to beg but I really don't want to talk about it with Kristin. I trust Derek, and I know he can teach me. It doesn't matter what anybody says. I want Derek as my mentor.

"Okay but we will be talking about this again, and you can't ignore mum forever especially since you both live in the same house."

I can try.

The seats are full of family and friends as they wait in anticipation. Unfortunately I'm stuck next to Alison and Lydia. Why? Why do you hate me so much God? What did I do that was so bad to deserve this kind of horrific punishment? I promise I'll do better!

"I didn't realise you were into Lacrosse." Chris smirks at Kristin. This is the first time I've been anywhere near Chris. My father has never talked to me about him although apparently Chris is like family.

Chills run up my spine immediately at the thought. I still can't believe that my father is a hunter. I know I should hate him for it, but my father is just trying to protect all of us. He would never have hurt my mother. They may be over now but I know how much my father loves her. I can't fight the feeling that Chris is different; that he isn't like my father who only hunts werewolves who kill humans.

I also can't fight the instinct to hate him. I swear to god if he even as much as touches Scott; I will rip his arms off. Kristin assured me Chris only kills guilty werewolves, but I can't ignore the doubt that is sitting in the pit of stomach and crushing my organs.

"Well I'm really only here for Stiles and Scott." Kristin replies and I have to resist the feeling to tell Kristin to stay away from Chris. I don't trust him at all although I know she won't listen to me; the joys of sisterhood.

My mother always says we are like two peas in a pod. I however don't think we are much alike at all, but maybe I'm just being biased.

"Hey." Zan interrupts my eavesdropping and takes a seat next to me. Part of me wants to ignore her and to tell her to go away, but I can't. We've been friends for far too long for it to end this way.

"Hey." I reply simply unsure of what to say. I don't even know why Zan cracked it at me in the first place. I guess I'm about to find out.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. The last 24 hours has sucked, and I'm pretty sure it's longest we have gone without talking to each other," Zan rushes her words, and I listen as her heart starts to beat rapidly.

"It feels like longer than that," I can't help but let a small smile surface. Zan is so nervous it's almost cute.

"I promise I won't be a jerk again. I guess I just felt like you were leaving me behind; you started spending more and more time with Jackson and Scott, and less time with me. I shouldn't have acted out. I should have just talked to you. I'm really sorry."

I didn't even realise I was doing it. I'm such a horrible friend. I should be slapped in the face repeatedly with a brick; the heavy kind and not the fake prop ones they use in movies.

"Stop apologising. I get it. I was being a crappy friend and I'm sorry. I promise to stop ditching you."

"I missed you." Zan smiles before she sweeps me up into a hug. I know it must seem like we are being ridiculous especially since it's only been 24 hours, but we never go a day without seeing or at least speaking to each other.

It's a girl's life.

"Why are you sitting near Alison and the Nazi queen?" Zan whispers and I can't help but giggle. Zan knows about my crush on Scott and has for years.

"I didn't have much of a choice," I stare down Kristin who is too busy chatting away with Chris to even notice.

"Ohh," Zan replies as she follows my gaze. "Is Kristin like into that guy? Oh my god is that Alison's father? Is your sister dating Alison's father? What happened to Tane?" Zan whispers in shock as her jaw hangs near the ground.

Ewww! How can Zan think that! It's disgusting. Kristin would never be desperate enough to date Chris! At least I hope so.

"No way he just knows my dad that's it." I have to force myself to whisper and not scream.

I'd rather Kristin go back to dating that whinny guy that owns the Pizza Place then have an affair with Chris; he is married after all. The woman must be insane or missing half her brain- Just saying.

I'm so glad people can't read my thoughts. I'd probably end up stabbed or shot multiple times in the face.

"What a small world. That must really suck. You haven't had to go over there for dinner have you?"

"No way; not going to happen and we should probably change the subject before little miss perfect princess overhears us."

The last thing I need is for Alison to hear us and go crying to Scott who is so whipped by the way; that even though we have been friends for six years he will probably ditch me completely.

Guys suck!

"Right good call." Zan nods in agreement.

"So Alison how are you and Scott doing?" I ask over Lydia to Alison who looks shocked at first until the smile surfaces.

Maybe I haven't been hiding my resentment as well as I thought; oh well she should know how much I hate her and her stupid pretty face, sleek and shiny hair and perfect body.

"Great it's been really great." Alison gushes and I have to use all my energy to hold back the scowl that is trying to surface.

_Great it's been really great._ I mock Alison in my mind; using the most retarded voice I can muster. It brings a small smile to my face and I know Alison thinks it's a smile directed towards her and her happiness with Scott; what an ignorant fool!

"Looks like the game is about to begin," I force a smile and direct my attention to the field; ending any chance to continue the conversation. Why did I even bother speaking to her?

You're an idiot Belle.

My eyes stick on Scott immediately and I follow his every move; his every twitch. He can't shift not unless he wants to be shot to death by his girlfriend's dad.

Jackson gets the ball and basically passes it to everyone but Scott; really Jackson? Petty much! I guess the only good thing to come out of it will be Scott getting no action which makes the chance of his wolfing out very low.

Scott and Jackson both go for the ball and I can't help but cringe. Please don't get the ball Scott just back off. Why the hell is he so set on playing tonight; can't he just wait until he is more in control?

God damn it!

Jackson charges Scott pushing him over in the process; seriously? So much for team sport; this is just getting ridiculous. I'm feeling the urge to kick Jackson in the face. Of course the ass face scores. Maybe I should mug him at the end of the game or something of course I will wear a mask, and I will only hit him a few times; nothing too serious.

Everyone claps and cheers while Alison and I exchange weary glances completely unintentional of course' before she sells out and starts clapping as well. I just wish I had some food to throw at Jackson preferably something hard like a potato.

I can't help but gape as Alison helps Lydia hold up a sign that reads 'we luv u Jackson.' What a bitch because that's exactly what Scott needs; to get riled up and shift on the field.

God Alison you are such a dumbass!

The hurt is clearly written on Scott's face, and I hear his heart beat start to beat even more out of control. This is not good. This is very, very bad. Please keep yourself under control Scott.

"This is not going to be good." I hear Stiles as he sits on the bench. Well duh of course it's not going to be good. In fact someone is probably going to end up hurt and it's not going to be Scott.

"Only to me," I hear Jackson order his team mates as they huddle together on the field. I don't get how they can't be freezing their asses off. I'm cold and I'm wearing like 50 layers of clothing well not really but you get my point.

"But what if he is open?" Danny asks. I swear to god it's so not fair that all the gay guys are smoking hot!

"Who's the captain; you or me?" Jackson asks and I can't help but cringe knowing that Scott is hearing every single word. Just when you think it can't get worse it turns explosive in a matter of seconds.

"Jackson come on dude I just want to win." Danny replies and I can't help but picture what is underneath his shirt. What? A girl can be curious.

I bet it's glorious.

"We will win." Jackson seethes and I can't help but laugh at his ignorance. He's injured; does he really think he can win the game without Scott?

"But-"

"What did I say? Now what did I say?" Jackson practically yells in Danny's face. I don't get it; why does Danny put up with Jackson who is nothing but an asshole to everyone even Danny.

"Don't pass to McCall," Danny replies and I can hear the annoyance that is lacing his voice.

I hope Jackson realises he may have just literally signed his own death sentence. Do people never learn? Oh wait what a stupid question! Jackson is so going down. I'm just hoping it's not by Scott's teeth.

Scott's wolf is trying to break free. I can feel him fighting his way to the surface and I know Scott is in the process of shifting. Just great! How am I meant to get him out of there?

My gaze fixates on Kristin and when she finally looks at me I give her my best we are fucked and screwed to hell face. Immediately she excuses herself and heads to the bench near Stiles.

"Scott is about to lose it Stiles." Kristin practically whispers to Stiles. Uncle Stilinsky is standing right behind Stiles and the last thing we need is for him to hear anything suspicious.

I hear a click and focus on Kristin's side. There is a dart gun in her hand; hidden from our uncle and I hear Stiles gasp as he sees it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asks in shock.

"Relax; it's just a trank gun."

"Just a trank gun; did you seriously just say that?"

I tune out of their conversation and focus on Scott; he's standing hunched over just staring at the ground. "Are you okay kid?" The referee asks and Scott just nods in response.

Crap, shit, fuck, bitch! I'm going to kick Scott's ass after this game; the anxiety is driving me insane.

Everyone is quiet and even the opposing team is backing away and keeping their distance. Maybe they have a few brain cells left after all; who knew because I certainly didn't.

I have to resist the urge to scream as Alison helps Lydia hold up that stupid sign for Jackson. Scott is literally on the verge of losing control; the last thing he needs is to be poked and prodded.

Scott leaps in the air over a player and catches the ball while it's still in the air. He runs down the field dodging every single player that comes at him. Everyone is watching in amazement as Scott shoots his first goal and they erupt and stand to their feet cheering.

"I think he is back in control," Stiles smiles at Kristin after he jumps to his feet and joins the cheering crowd.

"Let's just hope it stays that way," Kristin replies as Stiles starts following behind the coach; still screaming and applauding before he takes his seat back on the bench again.

Guys! I can't help but roll my eyes.

The opposing team gets the ball although as Scott faces him he practically cowers and pees his pants before throwing the ball to Scott. Wow that guy isn't a pansy at all.

Again Scott manages to dodge every opposing player. He may be in control at the moment but he is still shifting. My plan is to rush to Scott once Kristin has shot him with the sedative. I'll get him off the field quickly and stash him somewhere until it wears off. I'll tell them he got queasy and passed out on the field and that he just needed to clear his head away from the action. Kristin will back me up of course after she kicks my ass.

Scott scores again although this time the ball breaks through the material of the goalies lacrosse stick before landing in the goals. Why doesn't he just paint a huge sign that says I'm a werewolf and stick it to his chest. I'm sure Chris must be more than curious at Scott's sudden strength.

Holly crap; it's happening. Scott is losing control and he has the ball again. I excuse myself from Zan and rush to Kristin's side. "It's happening," I whisper just loud enough for Kristin to hear.

I don't know how I know I just do. I can sense the wolf in Scott and it's about to break its way to the surface. In other words we are screwed.

"No it can't be happening; do something!" Stiles stands to his feet with the panic clear on his face.

Scott is looking from player to player and sizing them up. He's about to attack. I can feel it. I try to go on the field even though I have no idea what I'm even going to do, but Kristin grabs my arm.

"Just wait." She urges.

"Fine five seconds or you know until he starts ripping them apart; whichever one comes first." I practically snarl.

The opposing players charge which is when Scott scores the winning goal although I know we aren't out of the woods in fact it's happening right now. He's turning.

"YES! Oh my god yes! Woo," Stiles shouts oblivious to the fact that Scott is literally seconds away from wolfing out.

Everyone rushes towards the field which is when I use my speed advantage and follow after Scott who is running in the opposite direction and of course Kristin runs after me.

"We split up!" I shout behind me.

"No way Belle; I'm sorry." I hear Kristin reply before I feel something pierce the skin in my back. Did Kristin just shoot me? My legs become weak and I immediately fall to the ground landing on my face before everything turns black.

***** Kristin's P.O.V *****

I didn't want to shoot Belle but she gave me no choice. Belle isn't ready yet and she won't be until she starts learning how to control her abilities. Of course the only way for that to happen is to forgive our mother, but knowing Belle it will be a while.

I quickly drag Belle's body to an empty classroom making sure to keep her hidden. The last thing I want is for Scott to find her unconscious body. He's not in control anymore; the wolf is.

"Please forgive me Scott; this is for your own good." I talk quietly knowing Scott can hear me. I need to gain his attention of course to take down a skilled werewolf you need the element of surprise, but Scott is very new at this meaning I have the upper hand.

It's eerie how quiet the halls are and the darkness makes it much worse. I get to the end of the hallway unscathed without a single attack and the worry starts to consume me.

Why isn't Scott attacking me? Is someone else in here? I swear to god if it is Stiles I'm going to kill him again once Scott is done with him!

I quicken my pace until I see Scott's Lacrosse helmet on the ground in front of the locker room. I should have rushed here in the first place. Thanks for nothing brain.

"Scott? I know you are here." I talk quietly as I begin to walk into the locker room.

I keep close to the walls and shadows as I clutch the trank gun in my hand. I just need to take him down before Belle wakes up and tries to play the hero. I don't want her to get hurt, and I know Scott will be devastated if he ends up hurting someone.

Okay . . . I was not expecting this. I can't help but gape as my eyes fall on Scott and Alison kissing. He's meant to be tearing off her face; not making out with it. I guess I underestimated Scott.

"Thank god." Stiles sighs as he rushes into the room.

"I don't know; I was looking forward to using my toy." I smirk and Stiles gives me the evil eye before a small smile surfaces.

Maybe I'm not joking.

"Where's Belle?"

"Around; I better go get her." I reply before I leave the two love birds alone. I may even need to use my trank gun again since Belle is going to try and kill me.

This is going to be fun.

Not!


	27. Derek: Freedom

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Scott and Stiles dig up Laura's body and Derek is arrested as well as questioned by the Sherriff.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Twenty- Six: Freedom**

"Aren't you meant to be at the Lacrosse game?" Smith asks the Sherriff as he enters the station.

"I was until I got a call; we have to let him go," the Sherriff huffs and puffs. Werewolf hearing has it perks occasionally although there are always moments that you wish you hadn't heard. They seem to happen to me constantly. Trying to block it out doesn't help either; the more you try to ignore it the more you hear.

"Why?" Officer Smith asks surprised.

"They found bite marks on the body that are from an animal. They also identified the body. It's his sister Laura Hale," the Sherriff sighs in disappointment and I can't help but grin at his pain especially since I am the cause.

The realisation hits me next; it was an animal that killed my sister which means the hunters aren't guilty. Well that kind of sucks. I could have gotten revenge for all of my family including the newest victim; Laura.

"Want me to take care of it?" Officer Smith asks.

"Yeah I'll be in my office," the Sherriff replies as he grinds his teeth and storms off to his crappy chair and desk.

I guess he really, really hates me. I think I might go cry and eat a gallon of ice-cream for a while.

Ha-ha yeah right!

Officer Smith's heavy footsteps get closer and closer until he walks through the steel door and stops at my cell. I let my lips fall back to their stern pose as I sit back against the cold cement wall and fold my arms over my chest.

"Is there a problem?" I ask acting oblivious.

"You're free to go; you can collect your belongings at the front desk." He replies and I can tell he is unsure on his decision; whether he thinks I'm innocent or guilty.

I honestly don't care what he thinks or what anyone else thinks for that matter. As long as I know the truth that's all that matters. I still can't believe Kristin was asking questions about me earlier today. Why does she care? Kristin thinks I just forgot about her after all.

Of course that's impossible. I will never be able to forget about Kristin; she will haunt me for the rest of my life; a daily reminder about how I could have had everything and been truly content and happy for once in my life. Well since my family was burnt alive.

"No last words from the Sherriff? I thought we had really bonded." I keep a straight face as I follow behind Officer Smith who just chuckles in response. I'm guessing he is leaning more toward innocent than guilty. Or maybe he just hates the sheriff.

I don't blame him if that's the case; maybe we should start a group together. On second thought I'd rather poke both my eyes out with a rusty fork that's riddled with nasty germs and bacteria.

After I gather my belongings I head straight for the school. I know I have already missed the game; but I have to check everything out just to make sure. Scott is a moron for even risking exposure. There's no way he has the self-control yet it can take years to master let alone control.

I watch as the Lacrosse captain walks out onto the empty field. He heads straight for Scott's glove; it has Scott's stench all over it. Why is he so interested in the glove?

Did Scott finger nails shift?

I'm going to kill him, and then the captain of the Lacrosse team! It looks like he is also going to be a pain in the ass because that's exactly what I need; two of them.

He spots me in the distance and a look of terror flashes across his face. I can't help but smile as I walk away.

I still got it.

Or maybe not; I can smell Belle instantly as I approach my property. What does she want now? Can't I just be left alone or is that still too much to ask for; wait that's a stupid question.

"You know this is private property right?" I ask as I walk up the cement stairs. Sure enough Belle is sitting on the front porch waiting patiently. I don't get why she wants to waste her time with me.

I'm not the best company to say the least; the last time she was here I had to break her hand just so she could turn back into her human form. Maybe she is here to return the favour. I wouldn't blame her of course there is no way she can get the upper hand and beat me.

"I knew you were innocent."

"How?" I ask as I lean against a column which is surprisingly stable. Even after all these years and the fire.

"I just did." Belle shrugs. Is that the reason she is here just to tell me she thinks I am innocent?

"Is that all?" I ask coldly hoping she will get the hint.

"No." Belle stands to her feet. "I need your help. I want you to train me; I need you to train me," she quickly adds and I can see the desperation clearly in her eyes.

I must be hearing things; me a trainer. I don't think so. No way I don't have the patience for that. Who does Belle think I am? I'm not the good guy; I'm the very opposite.

"Are you high right now?"

"No and I'm serious. I need your help."

"No you don't. You need your mother's help. Courtney will teach you everything you need to know. Trust me on this I'm not the guy to help you. I couldn't even help you shift back without breaking your hand. Or have you forgotten about that already?"

"I couldn't forget about that if I tried."

"Go home Belle," I attempt to walk into my house but Belle blocks the way and stands in front of the door.

Does she really want to do this the hard way?

"No I won't! I need your help. I can't go to my mother; she is a liar and I don't want her help and Kristin is useless; not to mention that she shot me with a TRANK GUN tonight; a freaking trank gun! I need your help otherwise I'm doomed," Belle is practically on her knees pleading with her hands clutched under her chin.

Did Belle just say Kristin shot her with a trank gun? I must be dreaming. Wake up Derek, wake up. I shut my eyes briefly and open them again hoping for Belle to be gone although Belle is still standing in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Will it make you go away if I agree?" I don't need friends and I definitely don't want any, but it is obvious that Belle isn't going to go anywhere until I agree. I guess I don't really have a choice.

Damn Sparks women!

"Fine Monday night; we will start with shifting," I reply and silently beg that Belle will back out tomorrow.

"How did you keep the secret from Kristin?" Belle asks suddenly and I refrain from rolling my eyes. Great were going to be having a D&M. The exact opposite of what I want. From now on I'm going to ask for people to come see me and annoy me. Maybe then I will get the opposite; a guy can dream. I hold in the sigh.

"It wasn't easy," I reply simply making sure not to give too much away. I really don't want to talk about it with anyone; let alone Kristin's younger sister who will probably report everything back to Kristin or maybe not since Kristin did shoot Belle with a trank gun.

"I don't like lying to my friends," Belle frowns. I remember how hard it was lying to Kristin. All I wanted was to tell her the truth and for Kristin to know who I really was.

"It gets easier." I lie.

"Kristin found out and it didn't end badly. Will I be able to tell them eventually? I mean Stiles knows about Scott."

"Stiles shouldn't know about Scott; he's put Stiles in danger. Trust me on this it's just a matter of time before Stiles is going to get hurt by Scott's secret. It may be because of hunters or because of Scott himself but it will happen."

Kristin is proof of that. She did get kidnapped and tortured after all; it was six years ago but only feels like yesterday. Kristin was the innocent one kidnapped by a grieving mate who lost her partner to Kristin's father.

It was hell on earth not knowing where she was or what was happening to her. I'd do it all again and I wouldn't change anything. I would still go with the werewolf to try and save Kristin even though it nearly ended with my death.

"I can't lie to my friends forever."

"You will if you don't want to endanger their lives. Now I will see you Monday night," I hint at Belle hoping she will leave immediately. It's not that I don't like Belle. I just prefer to be alone.

It's safer for everyone that way.

I don't want to hurt anyone else not again. People should really just stay away from me.

"Okay fine. I'll see you Monday night." Belle frowns before she finally walks around me and down the steps and into the surrounding darkness.

Part of me feels bad for being so rude, but at the same time I don't feel bad at all. It's just how I am now; it is how I survive. If you don't let people in than you can't get hurt when they eventually leave you behind or betray you.

It's lonely but you get used to it besides I did have one person in my life before she was murdered. I will avenge Laura's death. I will kill the alpha after I torture him first.

"Why so cold and distant?" I hear Tina's voice. How the hell did she sneak up on me?

"You should really wear a bell you know that?" I snarl. I literally only just got rid of Belle. Why am I being tortured? I need to put an electric fence around my property. Or maybe just have a loaded shotgun handy so I can aim it at people until they leave me alone.

"Is that all you would want me to wear?" Tina flashes her best seductive smile and I roll my eyes in response. How many times do I have to tell her that I am not interested before she will listen?

Girls are so annoying!

"Go home Tina."

"When I heard they released you I had to come see you. I guess Kristin came through for us in the end; who knew it just took some threatening and a little physical violence." Tina smirks pleased with herself as she continues to walk towards me.

"Physical violence! Seriously Tina what is your problem?" I can't help but seethe. I guess that's what the bruise on Kristin's neck is from. I didn't see it myself but I heard the Sheriff questioning Kristin about it.

It makes complete sense now; an old friend aka Tina. I swear to god Tina needs to go on some anti-psycho meds. It's hard to believe that Tina used to be a good and loving person once; before her parents were murdered. I'm still sure Kate is behind that fire too. I don't believe in coincidences.

Is that what I am going to turn into? No Tina is the complete opposite of me. I don't want anyone.

"I know you are innocent but I also heard they found the body in your yard. I had to do something to help you clear your name and I did it." Tina continues to invade my space; gaining on my position with each second that passes by.

"Tina just stop you didn't clear my name the coroner did." I try not to plead as she reaches the steps. I just want her to get away from me; to leave me the hell alone.

"I'm sorry Derek okay; it's just I can't lose any more people I care about. I know you don't love me anymore, but you are the only person that really knows me and I just miss you so much. I miss being your friend," Tina practically cries and I hold in the groan of frustration. Why the water works? Does she really think that alone is going to change my mind?

In that second the rain starts to pour down, and I literally mean pour down out of nowhere.

"Go home Tina you're going to get soaked."

The good thing about being a werewolf is that you can't catch a cold or the flu. In fact nothing medically can really go wrong with you other than old age taking its effect on your body and the various types of wolfbane of course.

"I already am. I just want to talk please." Tina starts to shiver and I can see the water soaking through her clothes.

"Do you promise to stay away from Kristin?"

"That's near to impossible since she is dating my brother." Tina grumbles refusing to move.

"Fine; you are not to lay a single finger on her or hurt her in any way or get someone else to hurt her!" I change my demands knowing Tina will agree. This way I have one less thing to worry about; Tina killing Kristin.

"Deal; I'm going to need a change of clothes do you have any shirts in there?" Tina asks as she begins to walk up the stairs.

Of course I have shirts here, but none that I want to lend Tina. I could always just leave her to freeze in soaking wet clothes, but then I'll get stuck listening to her chattering teeth and they will literally drive me insane.

Fuck my life.


	28. Kristin:Bad News

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin attends the Lacrosse game where Scott wolfs out. Kristin is forced to use the trank gun on Belle who tries to help; fortunately Scott gains control before Kristin has to shoot him as well.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bad News**

I still can't believe Scott gained control and that he didn't kill Alison. It's almost like she brought him back and stopped the wolf from taking control. Now that I think about it; the same thing happened with Derek. I was almost like his anchor although that wasn't always a good thing.

Speaking of tonight I'm pretty sure Belle isn't going to talk to me for a few weeks at the very least. As I expected she didn't take well to me using my trank gun on her.

If only I could get her to understand that I was protecting her. Belle isn't as strong as she thinks she is. I know she will forgive me eventually. I just hope it is sooner rather than later.

As I pull into the driveway I notice Tane's car and I'm bombarded by numerous emotions; anxiety, anger, excitement, longing, frustration and hope. I hate fighting with Tane. I may have gravitated towards him at the start purely because he was best friends with Derek, and it was the closest thing I had to Derek but with time it became a lot more. My feelings became real and I fell in love with Tane.

Part of me is worried that Tane is here to end our relationship. It's changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. I can feel Tane pulling away from me and I don't know what to do. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I'm pushing him away and not aware of it. I don't know anymore.

I refuse to think about my dream; the one where Derek told me that Phoebe was Tane's mate. It can't be true I mean why would Tane be with me if that was true? I know Phoebe cheated on him and that's why he broke up with her, but it still doesn't make any sense; to be dating me when he already has a mate. I don't know much about it but I know it's the strongest connection a werewolf can feel towards another being.

After I take a deep breath I leave my car and enter the house. My pulse starts to race dramatically and I feel the temptation to turn around and leave in my car.

_Don't be a chicken you can do this_. I silently coach myself as I take a step forward and shut the front door behind me. I can't help but imagine half the lounge room, bathroom and bedroom packed away. I can't help but Imagine Tane leaving me and going back to Phoebe.

"Tane?" I call out as I place my handbag and keys on the hallway dresser before I continue to the lounge room.

Tane is sitting on the couch and immediately shuts off the sports channel as I take a seat beside him on the couch. It feels like years since we have snuggled on the couch; when in reality it has only been days.

"Hey." Tane smiles and I feel the relief sweep through my body. It's definitely not an 'I'm breaking up with you' smile or maybe I'm just clutching at straws; I hope not.

"I thought you were too busy to deal with me." I can't help but reply with a snarky remark. I did beg him to talk to me earlier today, and he completely shot me down.

What else does he expect? It's his turn to beg me to listen to what he has to say and it's my turn to be the jerk. I'm not going to just forgive and forget straight away. For us to work I need to know that Tane isn't going to keep being insecure. I need him to believe me when I say that I don't want Derek.

"I'm sorry. I just freaked out. You and Derek were the perfect couple all those years ago and it made me feel insecure. I felt like the reason you rejected my proposal was because you aren't over Derek."

"I rejected your proposal because I'm not ready for marriage in general Tane. I swear that's all."

"I know. I'm the biggest idiot in the world; please forgive me?" Tane asks as he takes my hand in his. I've missed his touch. I've missed just being near him and I can't help but smile.

"I know this is random but have you heard from Laura? She said she was going to catch up with me again before she left town and I haven't heard anything in days." I know I shouldn't worry I mean Laura is a werewolf, and kind of hard to kill.

Laura is fine why am I even worrying?

"I was trying to figure out how to tell you," Tane starts and I instantly cringe. Tell me what?

"I don't like the sound of that," I reply as Tane shifts down the couch and sits right by my side.

"That body we found-"

"Oh my god," I can't help but interrupt. Tane is wrong; he has to be wrong. I just saw Laura a few days ago well maybe more than a few days but she was fine.

"I'm sorry." Tane apologises.

This can't be real; why would anyone want to hurt Laura? I don't understand. Laura was kind, strong and caring, why would anyone murder her; why would they rip her in half?

"When did you find out?"

"I knew as soon as we found her. I could tell by her scent but I had no idea how to tell you. Your uncle only found out tonight."

"Derek was accused of her murder wasn't he?"

"Yeah but they ruled the death from an animal attack which is why Derek was released tonight."

I somehow manage to hold back the tears that are trying to fight their way to the surface. It was the alpha; unless of course there is another werewolf in town besides Derek and the alpha. Or maybe it was rogue hunters that have gone back to cutting werewolves in half. It wasn't Argent I know that much. He hunts by the code.

"This is horrible. How are you doing? Wait I'm angry at you why didn't you tell me straight away?" I feel bad for Tane; for losing Laura but I'm also pissed that Tane has been keeping this from me.

I can handle it. I'm not some weak pathetic girl that falls apart over everything little thing that goes wrong in her life.

"I'm sorry. I have wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. I mean I didn't know how to deal with the news myself let alone tell someone else; I'm so sorry Kristin. Please forgive me." Tane begs as he continues to hold my hand in his.

It's overwhelming. How can Laura just be gone so suddenly? Here one minute and gone the next. Why hasn't Derek told me yet? I have to say something; at least give my condolences on his loss.

It is the right thing to do.

"I need to go see Derek."

"Kristin we need to talk and work this out; work us out."

"And we will when I get back but right now I need to go talk to Derek; he lost his sister."

"Laura will still be gone in an hour Kristin."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I can't believe Tane is acting this way. Laura is dead!

"I came back to talk to you and you're going to leave to go to Derek. Can you not understand why I feel like I don't matter when it comes to Derek?" Tane asks.

"I understand what you are saying but I'm not going to Derek because I want too. I'm going to Derek because I need to give him my condolences; we were friends and I care. I mean I cared about Laura too."

Tane stares at me in silence and I know he is unsure of what to say. He understands; he has to understand. I have to say something to Derek. He lost his sister; the only family he has left besides his catatonic uncle.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Tane asks.

I see it as an opportunity to prove myself to Tane; to prove that I'm not in love with Derek anymore.

"No I don't."

_You can do this just tell Derek that you are sorry about his loss._ I tell myself as I pull up and park out the front of Derek's house before I shut off the engine. Derek knows I'm here and instead of going to him. I'm going to wait for Derek to come to me.

Both Tane and I step out of the car and lean against the driver's seat door. It's a chilly night but luckily I have Tane who immediately wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him.

This is it; I'm going to prove to Tane that there are absolutely no romantic feelings between Derek and me.

"What are you two doing here so late?" Derek asks after he opens the front door and descends down the cement stairs towards us.

"Tane told me about Laura and I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about me I'll get my revenge." Derek replies coldly.

"Is that all you have . . . Really?" Tina emerges from the house in nothing but Derek's t-shirt.

Well I guess I just interrupted something which proves Derek has lost a few hundred brain cells.

"Tina what are you doing here?" Tane asks before I have the chance to although I already know the answer. Tina is still trying to cling to Derek even after all these years; pathetic really.

"I just came for a visit is that a crime?" I can practically hear the smirk on Tina's face as she speaks and I have to fight the urge to slap it off of her smug and stupid face.

I'm not jealous! I just think Derek can do better than desperate Tina who is one of the most annoying people on earth, and of course Phoebe follows closely behind in second place.

"Why don't you run along and let the adults talk," I can't help but remark; it's Tina I can't not put in my two cents. The bitch did choke me today after all. I should be shooting that hoe with an arrow.

Now there's a thought.

"Ouch that really hurt." Tina replies sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'm only getting started." I reply and I hear Tane exhale in annoyance. Of course I'm the bad guy even after being attacked by his crazy-ass bitch sister.

Maybe I should say something after all or he will notice the bruises when we get home and head straight for bed if you catch my drift. Tina will definitely be in the dog house then.

"Come on Kristin retract the claws please." Tane whispers in my ear although there is no point considering both Derek and Tina can still hear Tane clearly; as if he were talking normally.

"I'll retract the claws when your sister retracts hers and stops attacking me for no sane reason!" I try to hold it in but I can't. Tina is the one that chocked me and I'm not letting her get away with it.

Tane won't talk to her for a week or two now, and Tina and Tane usually talk every day. Paybacks a bitch- bitch!

"What are you talking about? What is she talking about Tina?" Tane asks and I can't help but let a smug smile surface on my face.

How did it go from me giving Derek my condolences to this? Oh right Tina; that's how.

"I may have temporarily gone insane; I didn't mean too." Tina shrugs as if it's no big deal that she nearly snapped my neck.

"I can't believe you Tina; what the hell is your problem?"

"I said I was sorry."

"No you said you were sorry to me; not Kristin." Tane points out and my smug smile grows even bigger, my cheeks are going to hurt tonight; I swear I'm straining every muscle in my face but I can't stop smiling.

I love it when Tane cracks it at Tina; I don't see her for a week at least. It's the best week of my life.

"Derek let's go back inside." Tina decided to skip on the apology and practically begs but Derek doesn't move or talk and I know I have hit a nerve.

"You know what I don't want to hear it anyway; I'm over your fake apologies which are even more fake then your personality."

BURN! I'm on a roll baby. Nothing can stop me now.

Tane doesn't speak; instead he just walks over to the other side of the car and gets into the passenger seat. I can't help but let my smile grow wider over my win; Kristin- one and Tina- zero.

"Yeah well there is a reason why I'm here with Derek and you are not." Tina practically stamps her feet; she knows there is nothing she can say to even the score.

"Derek's smart he'll get rid of you eventually." I reply before I get in the car and drive away; leaving both Tina and Derek behind in the process. I hope Derek comes to his senses and ditches Tina for good.

Tina can't be that good in the sack.

"I'm sorry about my sister. I promise she will never lay a finger on you again. Are you okay?"

"Yeah it barely hurts anymore. I'm fine I promise." I reply as I keep my eyes on the road. I just hate Tina and wish she would move to the other side of the country. Actually the other side of the world would be better.


	29. Belle: Heavily Broken

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle goes to the game and makes up with Zan. Scott starts to shift during the game and Belle goes after him which is when Kristin shoots Belle with a trank gun. Belle asks Derek to train her and he agrees.)

**Belle**

**Chapter Twenty- Eight: Heavily Broken**

I still can't believe my own sister shot me with a trank gun; a freaking trank gun! What the hell? The trank gun was the only thing protecting Kristin whereas I'm the one that can protect myself without weapons; I should have been allowed to help.

I'm not a child!

_Knock, knock, knock._ I sit up in my bed and pause the movie The Covenant. It's kind of old now but I will never get sick of it; not even in 20 years' time.

"Come in."

"Hey." I hear Scott's voice before I see his face as he opens the door and steps into my room. I can't help but stare at him in shock. Scott hasn't visited me since Alison blew into town; not even once.

Why is he here now? He should be with his perfect, stupid girlfriend Alison Argent. I even hate saying her name. No! Don't even bother wasting your thoughts on her. Alison is not worth it!

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I subtly fix my hair. Why am I being an idiot? Scott doesn't care about my hair. He only cares about Alison. Why can't I stop caring about Scott in a more than friend's way?

I'm pathetic. No I'm over it; I'm over Scott. No more crush and no more pining over Scott. I can't do it anymore.

"I came to see you; why else would I be here?" Scott asks as he sits at the end of my bed.

"Okay but why? I thought you would be with Alison. Why aren't you with Alison?"

Scott is the very last person I'd expected to walk through my door; especially after sunset.

"I don't want Alison." Scott smiles seductively as he starts to walk towards me and I can't help but feel confused.

Is this really happening? Maybe Scott is starting to have doubts about Alison. I don't blame him since her father is a hunter. Just being friends with Alison is risky, and perusing a relationship with her will no doubt lead to Scott's demise.

Maybe Scott is finally realising I'm the one for him; not Alison but me.

"Aren't you two dating or something?" I ask as Scott reaches the end of my bed.

He pauses before he answers my question, "Or something." Scott smirks and the end of bed dips under his weight.

My pulse starts to race dramatically and I feel my breath get caught in my chest. Is this the moment where Scott tells me he doesn't want to be with Alison anymore, and that he wants to be with me instead.

"Don't look so shocked Belle," Scott smirks as he inches closer towards me. I still can't believe this is happening.

Breathe Belle . . . Breathe!

"I'm not shocked I just thought you only cared about Alison," I reply as I try to calm my frantic nerves. Scott is sitting right in front of me; finally it's going to happen. We are going to be together.

I can't help but smile at the thought as Scott leans forward and I follow his lead. This time it's going to be perfect unlike last time when I kissed Scott in the woods. We were searching for the other half of the body; it's also the night Scott got bitten by the alpha.

"I do care about Alison but there is no future with her. You and me Belle; we're the same. It's you that I want to be with." Scott replies before he presses his lips against mine, and I return the sweet kiss.

As I inhale Scott's amazing scent I realise that my feelings are never going to change. I'm always going to love Scott no matter what happens between us. The realisation leaves me feeling disappointed, and I don't understand why.

"Does Alison know you two are over?" I ask after I pull my lips away from Scott's. I don't know how I manage it when all I want to do is keep kissing him, and to hold him in my arms but I also don't want to be that girl again. The one hooking up with another girl's boyfriend; no matter how much I hate Alison I know she doesn't deserve the betrayal.

Alison is a nice person, and my only grudge against her is the fact that Scott started ignoring me as soon as Alison moved to Beacon Hills. I know it's silly; hating a person I don't even know but I can't help it.

I'm jealous of Alison Argent. At least I was until Scott decided to pick me, and leave Alison behind.

"She will." Scott replies as he pulls me closer to him, and starts placing small kisses down the side of my neck.

The tingles start moving all around my body and my eyes instantly become heavy. It's so relaxing that I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Wait you have to end it with Alison first." I somehow manage to speak. I don't want Scott to leave or stop but I can't make out with a guy who already has a girlfriend. Jackson is the only exception because of how much I despise Lydia, but Alison is nice and nothing like Lydia.

As much as I want to keep kissing Scott I can't; I won't.

Scott sighs in frustration before he sits back and leans on his elbows, "Why do you keep bringing Alison up?"

"Maybe because she is your girlfriend."

"We've only kissed once that doesn't automatically make her my girlfriend. You of all people know that," Scott replies although there's something cruel shining in his eyes and I realise he is talking about the time I kissed him.

But what does that even mean?

"What's that meant to mean?" I ask knowing the confusion is clearly written all over my face. Is Scott deliberately trying to hurt me? If so why?

What is going on?

Within the blink of an eye something has changed. Scott isn't Scott anymore. His usual glowing brown eyes are dark and menacing and his adorable smile is sinister and is sending the bad kind of chills up and down my spine.

"How does it feel loving someone who is never going to love you back?" Scott asks and I can't believe the sudden change in Scott. One minute he wants to be with me and is kissing me and the next he is taunting me.

What the hell!?

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask as I try to hold back the tears. This isn't Scott; it can't be.

Scott is kind, caring and sweet. This Scott is an imposter.

"Because you're pathetic Belle; why would I like you?"

The words sting like a slap in the face, and I can't hold back the few tears that manage to escape and slide down my face. Scott is being a dick and I know I should just ignore Scott all together but I can't.

I care about what Scott thinks of me; always have and always will.

"Just stop it," I try not to yell but the pain is too much. I felt like I'm suffocating.

"I haven't even started yet," Scott smirks as he quickly stands on the bed and jumps on the floor.

I don't move; instead I just watch as the door opens and Alison appears with a smug smile on her face. Why is she here? Is this a game to them? Maybe it's their screwed up version of foreplay.

Immediately I wipe the tears from my cheeks as Alison walks over to Scott. I want to tell them to both go to hell, and to get the hell out of my room but nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Hey Belle what's the matter you look upset?" Alison smirks, and I struggle to fight back the tears.

I still don't understand.

Both Scott and Alison laugh before they share a passionate kiss which cuts through my heart like a knife. As I close my eyes I pray that this is all just a dream well more like a nightmare. It has to be.

The environment suddenly changes and as I open my eyes I find myself standing on my feet in the middle of the school corridor. The worst part is that I'm not alone. The lights are shining down on my classmates who are staring at me emotionless.

I spot Zan and Isaac first at the start of the line to my left while Jackson and Lydia are at the front of the line to the right. I feel like a caged animal being put on display and I don't like it; not in the slightest.

This is definitely in a dream. I'm pretty sure werewolves don't have the power to teleport; my mother would have told me otherwise.

"What?" I yell frustrated and angry. They are just staring at me like I'm some kind of freak. Is this the part where they run me out of town? Shouldn't they have pitch forks and torches? This is crazy.

"You're a freak." Jackson scoffs first finally breaking the silence.

"Freak, freak, freak . . ." Lydia starts chanting and the rest of them join in apart from Isaac and Zan who are still staring at me.

Surely they won't join in?

The chanting starts getting louder and louder and I feel the sadness start to wrap around me like a blanket. Am I foolish to think that nothing has to change, and that I can still be a normal teenage girl with friends?

"Jackson is finally right about something," I hear Isaac speak and the tears instantly spring forward threatening to fall down my face.

No not Isaac too; he didn't even freak out when he saw me shift for the first time. He was caring and understanding so why is he agreeing with Jackson?

"I can't be friends with a freak," Zan speaks next, and I quickly wipe away the fallen tears as I run down the hallway trying my hardest to ignore the chanting. It's kind of typical that just when I am starting to think my life isn't so bad this happens.

My eyes snap open and I sigh in relief.

It's finally over but now I'm left with the chanting as it echoes in my thoughts. The dream felt so real . . . Too real.

Being a werewolf scares the crap out of me, and it does make me feel like an outsider but at the same time I love the perks, and I know with time I will be able to control myself. I will be myself again.

"I'm not a freak!" I mumble to myself although I notice the confidence lacking in my voice as I think back to the dream.

Already I'm trying to pretend the dream doesn't mean anything and that it is wrong. I don't want to be stuck loving Scott anymore, but what if my dream is right? What if my feelings are never going to change?

I don't want to be in love with Scott anymore; it hurts too much. My heart is breaking and I don't know what to do.


	30. Kristin: Nothing seems right anymore

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Tane returns and he and Kristin make up before she goes to Derek's and gives him her condolences. Tina is also there and Kristin tells Tane about how Tina attacked her, and Tane cracks it at Tina.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Nothing Seems Right Anymore**

Last night was weird and not because I went to Derek's house and saw Tina in his shirt, but because of Tane who has been acting even more different. I know he is super pissed about Tina nearly choking the life out of me but it's more than that.

We spent the night sitting on the couch watching television, and barely speaking more than a few words to each other. Even though his arm stayed wrapped around me I still felt the distance between us.

Speaking of; the distance just keeps growing and growing ever since the night I told Tane I needed to think about the proposal. I just want everything to be normal between us again. Is that too much to ask for?

Of course Derek isn't helping the situation. Tane says he believes me when I say I have no romantic feelings for Derek, but it is obvious Tane thinks I'm lying. I still can't believe Derek is dumb enough to be with Tina. She is clearly insane; am I the only one that can see that? Men are stupid I feel like I'm better off giving up on them completely.

I'm never going to understand them and it seems that I'm the only loser lame enough to turn up to work early.

_Just great._ I roll my eyes as I lock my car and start heading towards the building. I have some time to kill since it seems the janitor is running late and I have no key to enter the building; time for some power walking around the school.

When did my life get so lame? Never mind I don't even want to think about it.

As I continue my walk something catches my eye; the back door on the bus looks to be ripped open. Chills run up and down my spine as I take a small deep breath and approach the bus. There's blood smeared all over the back of the bus as well as the windows.

Instantly my thoughts start racing. Did the alpha do this; the alpha that turned Scott? It's the only option that makes any sense but why? Without thinking I peer into the bus and gasp at the scene before me. The blood is everywhere and all over the floor and the seats.

My eyes fall on the victim next; his unconscious body is down the other end of the bus and the panic starts to surge through me before I manage to shake it off. The worst part is not knowing what to do.

Do I go in and contaminate the crime scene or do I just call 911? What if he needs CPR?

Fuck it I'm going in besides I can do both. I check his pulse before I phone 911. He is still alive but his breathing is very shallow.

"Can you hear me are you okay?" I ask hoping for an answer although the bus is filled with eerie silence as I wait and hope for some response; even just a muscle twitch would give me some relief.

Five minutes pass before I hear the sirens and the next few moments feel like a complete blur. The paramedics arrive and shoo me out of the vehicle and I'm greeted by my Uncle who asks if I'm okay. I nod before someone drapes a blanket over my shoulders and I lean against my Uncle's car hoping the werewolf hasn't claimed another victim. But as horrible as it sounds this guy is lucky; it looks like a mauling. If the alpha wanted to add another to his pack he would have left the victim with a single bite; not near death.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Tane's voice snaps me out of my daze and he wraps his arms around me. Usually Tane's touch and voice never fail to soothe my anguish, but this time I feel nothing from his touch as his lips press against my forehead and his arms stayed wrapped around me protectively.

"I know especially once I kill the alpha." I reply and I know it's not just my eyes that are distant, but my voice as well.

"Not alone you're not; we can fight together." Tane squeezes my hand reassuringly although I'm not convinced. Maybe in the past but not anymore; not when our communication is practically non-existent.

"You don't think I can do it on my own?" I ask offended. I'm a good hunter; well I was a good hunter. In fact hunting is the only thing I'm skilled at.

How pathetic is that?

"You said yourself that hunters never hunt solo," Tane points out which is true but I don't have a choice. Chris doesn't think I have what it takes anymore and I don't need him anyway.

"Well maybe it's time for a change."

"Are you suicidal?" Tane tries not to yell. The last thing we need is someone overhearing werewolf talk. They will think we are crazy.

"No but right now it's the only thing that makes any sense."

"What are you talking about?" Tane asks confused.

I'm talking about the fact that we are basically worlds apart. I'm talking about the fact that my feelings for Derek aren't gone like I want them to be. I'm talking about how everything is messed up. I'm talking about how I miss the way things were between us. I'm talking about how Phoebe might be your mate which means there is no future for us; there is something wrong with us.

"Nothing never mind." I reply and Tane places another kiss on my forehead.

"You should go home and get cleaned up." Tane suggests and I remember the blood that is still covering my hands.

"Yeah I probably should," I reply and hand the blanket to Tane before I start heading for my car.

The alpha needs to be stopped; preferably before he adds more to his pack or kills a person. At least the victim is going to be okay; well that's what the paramedics said. He just needs his wounds attended too and some rest.

Like I said earlier; he got off easy.


	31. Belle: Together Again

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle has a dream where Scott tells her he wants her before he taunts her and before Alison shows up. Belle then appears in the school where her classmates and friends call her a freak.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Thirty: Together Again**

The dream doesn't mean anything. Zan and Isaac would never turn on me ever. It was just my subconscious freaking out at the possibility of what could happen if everyone found out my secret.

Besides I'm not a freak.

I'm not! In fact I'm stronger and better than ever; better than them and I definitely shouldn't worry about what they think of me.

"Hey is this seat taken?" Isaac's voice snaps me out of my inner turmoil, and brings me back to reality. It's lunch time and the cafeteria is full of students laughing and socialising while I am sitting all alone trying not to think about my dream.

"You mean you don't hate me anymore? I ask.

"I could never hate you Belle," Isaac replies as he stands behind the chair across from me waiting for permission to sit down. "Besides I got you the last chocolate pudding. I even had to fight of a couple of guys for it." Isaac smirks and I sigh in defeat. I can never stay mad at Isaac especially when he gives me his puppy dog eyes and that cute grin.

"Fine I suppose I can use the company; where's Zan?" I ask. There's no point even trying to stay mad at Isaac; we always make up in the end.

Always.

"She's coming; running late as per usual." Isaac replies as he slides the chocolate pudding across the table and it collides with my tray. The chocolate pudding is the only thing I like that the cafeteria supplies and it's always the first thing they run out of.

"Why were you so pissy with me?" I ask as I use the plastic fork and move the chips around my plate. The last thing I feel like doing is eating cafeteria food. I don't want to feel any worse than I already do.

I felt like I got no sleep at all last night; all I want to do is sleep.

"I don't know. I guess I just hate Jackson and I think you can do better than him; besides I know you are a better person yet you are fooling around with a guy who is already taken. He brings out the worst in you."

Isaac had a point. What I am doing is wrong but I can't help myself. There isn't a love connection with Jackson, but a very strong physical one. I'm not ready to let go of that yet besides Lydia is a bitch and deserves it.

When she dumped me for the popular kid; everything became a competition between us; everything. It included friends, school and guys. Lydia made sure to spread rumours that made me un-dateable.

People suck!

"Hey guys." Zan greets us as she sits beside Isaacs and plops her tray onto the table. I hold in the sigh of relief; saved by Zan thank god. I had no idea what to reply with. Isaac doesn't understand. Not that I blame him; girl logic rarely makes sense to guys.

"Hey about time," I tease and Zan smirks.

"I'm glad you two have made up."

"Me too," I smile at Isaac who still looks slightly confused. I'm assuming he still wants an answer and wants to try and understand my actions, but there is no use because Isaac will never understand; he's a guy.

Or maybe I'm just being sexist.

"I am so glad I had a big breakfast; the food looks worse than usual," Zan stares down at her food with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Just think it could be worse," Isaac replies as I scan the cafeteria and my eyes fall on Lydia and Jackson sitting with their minions on Scott and Stiles table; well I guess it's more like Scott, Alison and Stiles table now. After I push away the jealousy that is trying to take over my body and mind I instantly grow curious and focus on the group using my werewolf sense of hearing.

"Where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?" Lydia asks Alison.

"Umm we were thinking about what we were going to do," Alison stumbles sounding surprised by Lydia's suggestion.

"Well I am not sitting home again watching Lacrosse videos; so if the four of us are hanging out we are doing something fun," I can't help but roll me eyes. Lydia is the bossiest bitch in the entire school; she has always been like that.

"Hanging out . . . Like the four of us? Do you want to hang out like us and them?" Scott asks and I resist the urge to think about how adorable he sounds when he is in shock. No stop it! I have got get over Scott; there has to be a way. I was wrong. I am wrong and with time I will be like Scott who?

"Yeah I guess I mean it sounds fun," Alison replies. Although I can think of a billion things I would rather do than spend any time with Lydia; like setting myself on fire for example.

"You know what else sounds fun; stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson replies typically.

"How about bowling; you love to bowl," Lydia suggests and I hold back the yawn; most boring conversation EVER.

"Yeah with actual competition," Jackson snaps.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Alison asks Jackson. "You can bowl right?" Alison turns her attention to Scott.

"Sort of," Scott replies which is a total lie; Scott sucks at bowling. He lacks the coordination; well at least he used to.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson demands.

"Yes in fact I'm a great bowler," Scott lies again and I hold in the laugh that is trying to burst to the surface; until I remember Scott is a werewolf now meaning he will probably kick Jackson's ass.

This I have to see.

"Earth to Belle," I hear Zan's voice before she snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Ahuh," I reply.

"I was thinking we need to do something; maybe a movie and popcorn?" Zan suggests.

"I got a better idea let's go bowling." I smirk and they both look at me with raised eyebrows.

"We can't; there's a curfew remember?" Zan reminds me and I scoff in response. We just have to make sure we don't get caught; too easy.

"Oh come on it will be easy not to mention way more fun than being stuck in doors like animals in a cage."

"Well not all of us have an uncle who also happens to be the Sherriff who can bail us out of trouble," Isaac points out.

"He will bail US out of trouble; not just me besides we won't get caught."

They both look at each other while silently debating whether it's worth the risk of being grounded for the rest of their lives.

"I know you guys want too. Come on guys don't make me beg."

"It sounds fun but staying in and watching movies also sound like fun, don't you think Isaac?" Zan asks although Isaac has a torn expression on his face. All I have to do is keep up the pressure and Isaac will fold taking my side.

"It will be fun besides I hear the food is better than ever and there's a couple of the game machines; we won't get caught I promise," I beg Isaac who looks between Zan and I.

"As long as you promise we won't get caught."

"We won't; we will "stay" at my place and watch "movies" and my mother won't bother us at all. In fact we will make it back before she checks in on us' I promise." Besides I prefer Isaac being away from his father as much as possible. I still think keeping it a secret is wrong, but I can't risk telling someone and his father finding out; he might beat Isaac to death. Isaac assures me it's not that bad and happens rarely, but I don't know what to believe or what to do.

I wish my mother hadn't stopped me from killing that monster. Isaac would have hated me, but at least he would have been safe.

"Fine I guess I have no choice," Zan sighs before giving me a playful evil eye.

"Great tomorrow night is going to be a blast," I smile.

If I'm lucky I will get to laugh at Scott getting the new record for the most gutter balls, but then again he may also get nothing but strikes. I guess that would be even better; then I will get too watch Jackson finally lose at something.

Just the thought leaves me all giddy inside.


	32. Derek: Harsh but necessary

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek gets released from jail and goes to the empty field to find Jackson with Scott's glove. Derek suspects that Jackson might be a problem. Belle asks Derek to train her and Derek has no choice but to agree. After Belle leaves Tina arrives and Derek lets her in on one condition: she is not to harm Kristin in any way or get someone else to hurt her.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Harsh but necessary**

Tina spent most the night moping about Tane and how he was going to be mad at her for a long time. The rest of the night consisted of Tina apologising and trying to convince me to wipe the slate clean between us; blaming her behaviour on the mate bond she swears she has for me. If it's true it explains a lot, but I don't know what to believe.

"Thank you for letting me stay and I hope you will think about it; us being friends again." Tina forces a smile as we stand on the front porch although I can see the pain in her eyes. It's not uncommon for a werewolf to feel the mate bond towards another werewolf who doesn't return the bond. It doesn't mean Tina is doomed to be alone. It just means she has to truly let go and reject the bond before she can move on.

Letting go of the bond is the hardest part.

"I don't really do the whole friend thing anymore." I make sure to sound distant like I don't care about being lonely; as if it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I've said the lie so often that I sound 100% convincing and I watch as the shock registers on Tina's face.

"You can't be serious? We need to stick together; we need each other to survive."

"You may need me but I don't need you or anyone for that matter."

"Well then why listen to me talk all night?" Tina's eyes are demanding and searching for any hint that I'm lying, but of course I give her nothing.

"Who said I was listening?" I make sure my face is cold and empty of any emotion. When are they going to learn they are better off without me?

The only reason I invited Tina into my home and listened to her all night was because she promised to never hurt Kristin again if I didn't send her away like I wanted too. Now I'm wishing I had sent her away. I don't want to understand Tina and why she has been acting out for so long.

I just want to be left alone to suffer in silence.

"Why are you acting like this?" Tina is fighting back the tears and I ignore the pang of guilt in my chest.

"You should leave now." I suggest as I cross my arms.

"So it was all just for Kristin then?" Tina gestures wildly with her hands as she shakes her head in disbelief leaving her blonde hair to move from side to side.

"It's not like that." I lie.

"You must really hate me!" Tina's eyes start to fill with tears and I push away the guilt immediately; not giving it the chance to surface on my face.

"I don't hate you."

"Right, because that would actually mean feeling any emotion towards me which you don't right?" Tina manages to hold back the tears from falling.

"I'm not the one. I'm never going to be the one and you need to get over it." I snap and Tina takes a step back in response as if my words physically harmed her.

"You obviously aren't bonded to anyone otherwise you would know it's not that simple," Tina stamps her feet as her nostrils begin to flare. This is the only way for Tina to get over me.

"I know it's pathetic to hold onto someone who doesn't feel the same way not to mention pointless."

"I am not pathetic!" I can see the fire in her tear filled eyes. I'm surprised Tina hasn't physically lashed out yet. The wolf part of her wants to rip my face off, and rip my body into many pieces.

"I think it's time you leave now. I've got a lot to do today," I make sure to sound bored knowing Tina won't be able to stand the sight of me afterward.

"Forget the friend's thing. I can't even stand the sight of you!" Tina shouts and fails to hold back the tears which fall over her eye lids and down her cheeks. "No wonder you're "over" the friends thing; you're barely human anymore." Tina adds before she runs away through the trees and no doubt back to her apartment to cry to Phoebe who will probably come by to inflict physical pain on me later.

_Like I care_. I roll my eyes and head back inside although I barely get to take three steps before I hear a car heading toward the house. Instinctively I rush up to the second floor and look outside the window just in time to see the police vehicle park in front of the house.

The officer exits the car and walks toward the house, and I focus on the dog sitting in the back seat. All I have to do is focus on the animal, and it instantly starts barking and howling in a frenzy before it starts to whine and tries escaping through the window which is open slightly; just enough for its head to fit through.

The house technically belongs to the state, and they want him to check out the house and make sure it's empty, but as expected the officer lies and tells them it is before he starts to freak out and retreats back in the car; speeding away and I can't help but snicker at how pathetic he is and how easy it was to get rid of him. Of course my self-gratification is cut short when Scott arrives at my house.

Seriously! This is getting ridiculous.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott speaks and I roll my eyes.

Now he wants my help of course. I make my way downstairs and open the door to Scott who is standing on the porch.

"Okay I . . . I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters; also don't know what happened to your sister but I think I did something last night. I . . . I had a dream about someone but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" I ask assuming he is talking about the bus driver Garris Myers.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott is trying not to shout.

"No," I reply although I did hear Kristin was the first one on the scene, and that equals Kristin playing with her father's hunting gear and getting herself killed. Why are women so stupid!

"Can you at least tell me the truth; am I going to hurt someone?" Scott pleads.

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably," I reply and see the hurt and sorrow shine in his brown eyes as he leans against the beam almost in shock.

"Look I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon but it's not going to come for free." I reply knowing that I need Scott if I want to succeed in taking down the alpha.

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out but for now I'm going to give you what you want; go back to the bus and go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch; let them remember for you." I advise Scott.

"That's it; just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No you don't you want to know if you will hurt her." I reply knowing there is a very high chance Alison will end up as mincemeat especially if he doesn't learn how to control it. Even I came close to mauling Kristin once; it takes time and practice.

"I . . . I don't want to hurt her."

"I know and the only way you can be with her and not kill her is if you learn how to control it. Go back there; you'll see."

"Okay." Is all Scott replies with before he walks away; trying to shake off the shock.

Two sweet hours to myself is all I'm allowed apparently.

"Ready for training," Belle interrupts as she invites herself into the house. I was hoping Belle would forget or maybe decide that Courtney is a far better teacher than I am which is the truth.

I'm the last werewolf that should be teaching Belle how to harness her abilities. Belle needs someone who has the patience which I do not; at least at the moment. My only focus is taking down the alpha that ripped my sister into pieces.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I ask as I stand to my feet from the dusty old and burnt couch; which I had only been sitting on for a few minutes by the way. For the past two hours I have been trying to track the alpha with no luck and to my relief I didn't run into Kristin either.

Even though I don't want to I can't help but worry about Kristin who seems intent on trying to play the hero. Tane should be looking out for her, and making sure she doesn't hunt down the alpha. I'm going to be late one night and unable to save her.

The thought alone is terrifying. I can't live in a world where Kristin doesn't exist.

"No and we had a deal remember." Belle reminds me.

"I still think your mother should be training you; not me."

"Well until I stop avoiding my mother I need you unless of course you want me to accidentally shift and start murdering people." Belle points out and I know she is right, but it's not fair. Belle shouldn't be my responsibility!

Maybe I should talk to Courtney although I doubt that will help. If Belle is even half as stubborn as Kristin then Courtney won't be able to help. I'm going to have to wait it out; wait for Belle to forgive Courtney at her own pace.

This sucks.

"Fine but just know it's not going to be easy."

"Where are we starting?"

"Control."

"Okay so I need to learn my triggers right? And the full moon is one as well anger right, but what are the others?" Belle asks as she takes a seat on the couch, and after a few seconds I sit back down running the list through my mind.

"Well there's hormones; that and anger are the main triggers especially at your age." I explain and Belle nods hesitantly.

"So where do we start?"

"You get angry, and try to reverse the shift as it begins to take control of your body. If you fail then I'm going to have to intervene. Still want my help?" I ask as the fear flashes briefly in Belle's eyes, and I gather she is thinking about the time I had to break her hand in order to turn her back into her human self.

"I don't have a choice; I can't do this on my own. Wait . . . How are you going to get me angry?" Belle asks curious.

"Your hair looks horrible." I start and Belle gives me the evil eye.

"You really think that is going to work?" Belle scoffs.

"Your face looks disgusting today; are you sick?"

"Still not working," Belle replies although I can tell she is slightly annoyed, and it's growing.

"Did I mention those pants make you look really fat and remind me of the type of pants my grandma used to wear?"

"Excuse me!" Belle glares as her nostrils begin to flare.

"It's kind of pathetic; you're kind of pathetic."

"I am not."

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend I can barely stand the sight of you."

I listen as Belle's heart starts to race; even though she knows I'm deliberately trying to make her angry she can't help but react. The wolf inside her doesn't like the way I am talking and the rage is starting to take over.

"Enough," Belle pants before she drops to the ground groaning in pain as the shift begins.

"Reject it," I order Belle.

"You reject it!" Belle seethes as her body shakes.

"You control the wolf; the wolf doesn't control you. You don't want me to have to crush your hand again do you?" I shout as Belle screams and her nails begin to shift into claws.

"I can't." Belle groans into the floor.

"Yes you can; now concentrate." I yell as I continue to walk around Belle; circling her almost like a shark.

"I don't know what to do." Belle growls.

"Think about the things that tie you to the human world. Your family, your friends or your human features," I instruct.

"Okay," Belle breathes and I listen intently as she closes her eyes. Her racing heart beat is starting to slow down; not a lot but it is improvement. Moments pass as I wait patiently and to my surprise Belle seems to be gaining back control. Her breathing is beginning to even out as her heartbeat continues to slow down.

"It's working," I can hear the relief in Belle's voice although something changes suddenly. Belle's heart dramatically speeds up as the change starts to dominate again.

"What is happening Belle?"

"I just I thought about them for a second." Belle's breathing becomes rapid matching her heartbeat.

"Who?" I ask although I'm answered by her screams.

Belle falls completely silent and I take a few steps back knowing the shift is complete. I really don't like this part. I'm going to have to force Belle to shift back which means I'm going to have to inflict pain.

Barely a second passes before Belle is on her feet snarling at me. Although I have the advantage of course and easily dodge her attacks as she continues to try and pounce on me. Her claws aim for my face which is when I grab her hand and start applying the pressure, and just as I expect Belle whines in pain before she drops to the ground and shifts back into her human form.

"What happened Belle you were doing so well?" I ask as she cradles her hand which is already healing.

"It doesn't matter next time I won't fail." Belle looks up at me and I can see the hurt in her eyes.

It's probably something to with a guy- but I'll leave the girl talk for Kristin and Belle's friends. If I want to be tortured I'll shoot myself with a wolfsbane bullet or leave Kristin to shoot me with a poison arrow again.

"You should go home and rest; I'll drop you home around the corner and you can come back in a couple of days and we can try again." I reply. Hoping the pain will be enough to keep Belle away.

"Fine; I take it you don't want my mother to see you?" Belle asks.

"Something like that." I reply as I grab my jacket which is sitting on the couch and dig for my keys which are sitting at the bottom of my pocket. "Let's go."


	33. Kristin: Disaster and Heartbreak

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin plagued by her thoughts arrives at school early to find the bus driver mauled in the school bus.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Disaster and Heartbreak**

"Kristin please stop," Tane grabs my hand and forces me to face him before I get the chance to reach my wardrobe where my weapons are waiting for me. I'm already dressed in my hunting gear; my stretchy fake black leather pants, black singlet top, combat boots and my fake black leather jacket.

I was going to go hunting.

Tane isn't meant to be home yet; he is still meant to be at work and not here foiling my plans to hunt the alpha again. This time I won't let him get the drop on me. This time I will do better. I don't need Derek and I don't need Tane in fact I'm glad Chris didn't allow me to be part of his hunting team because I don't need them either.

"It's killing now Tane!"

"I know but you need to leave the hunting to the hunters." Tane replies as he continues to clutch my hand; his blue eyes desperately pleading.

I've never been great at anything apart from hunting well except for the killing part. I knew it was wrong to join my father considering my mother and Grams are werewolves, and the Hales who were nothing but kind to me but it has to be done. There isn't anyone else to stop the bad werewolves and we strictly followed the code.

"I can handle it." I reply. I'm sick of being a failure. Is this what my life is going to be like forever? Part time receptionist and part time animal carer? I even failed at the only thing I'm good at; hunting.

This is my chance.

"Why are you so obsessed with killing the Alpha?" Tane asks as he releases my hand from his.

"I am not obsessed; I'm just trying to . . . I'm- I can't just sit around and do nothing when it's adding to its pack, and killing people in my town."

"I still don't understand why you can't just let the hunters do their job? You are going to get yourself killed."

"Thanks for having no faith in me."

"I have faith in you but it's been a year and a half since you hunted Kristin. It's not like riding a bike!"

"I know that okay but-" I stammer unsure of what to say. "You know what I'm done with this conversation. Why are home early anyway?" I ask; it's my turn to demand answers. Tane only skips out on work if it's very important.

Oh god did it kill another person? Or maybe it has nothing to with the alpha. Is he running back to Phoebe?

"I'm going to Brooklyn tonight; I switched my shift with Reese."

Wait . . . What?

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?" I ask slightly shocked; yet not at all at the same time.

"No it's just that my brother is having problems so I'm going to be there for a few days," Tane replies although I know what that means. We're having problems and he is going to Brooklyn to get away from me and to think about us.

I should be freaking out so why am I slightly relieved? This is just crazy I don't know how to feel or what I'm feeling. Why can't life ever be simple?

"A few days? Let me guess Tina and Phoebe are going too?"

"No it's just me." Tane replies and I sigh in relief; at least I won't have to worry about Tane and Phoebe hooking up while Tane is in Brooklyn analysing our relationship.

"And my Uncle was okay with you taking time off?"

"Yeah he didn't even ask why. But don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Tane forces a smile, "Please just don't go hunting until I get back; you shouldn't be doing that alone. If you are intent on ending the alpha I'll do whatever I can to help."

That's a lot to ask of me and I don't know if I can do it. The three days will seem more like 30 besides I don't need Tane's help. Why won't he listen to me?

"Just go and don't worry about me, and have fun with your brother. Tell him I say hey."

"Kristin I'm serious taking on a werewolf is one thing but an alpha; it is completely insane to hunt it solo."

"Fine but as soon as you get back I'm resuming my hunt." I lie. I'm not going to stop just because Tane wants me too.

He's not the boss of me.

"I'll see you in a few days." Tane replies before he gives me a quick kiss and walks out the bedroom, down the hall and out the front door. I listen as the front door shuts and I take a seat on the end of the bed before I let my thoughts take over.

Why did the alpha kill the bus driver? Was it wrong place and wrong time? It has to be doesn't it; I mean why would the alpha have a grudge against a bus driver? I wonder if he has added another member to his pack yet.

I hope not.

It's bad enough he turned Scott; the alpha has to die and I'm going to beat Chris and the rest of his team to it. Instead of focussing on the werewolves I love and care about I will focus on its victims and Scott, and I will kill it without the guilt crushing my soul.

After I take a little nap and reenergise my batteries.

My ringing phone buzzes in my pocket and wakes me from my sleep. At least I got a few minutes shut eye without the tossing and turning, and lack of sleep which has been plaguing me for the past few nights; okay well more like for the last week.

"Hey." I greet as I sit up in bed.

"Grams is in hospital; she had a heart attack." My mother's voice is frantic and full of worry and fear.

"But she is going to be okay right?" I try to fight off the panic but it's too strong as it starts to suffocate me.

The silence makes it worse.

"Mom? Please talk to me."

A few more seconds pass before I hear my mother sniffle.

"I don't want to say it over the phone; I need to talk to you in person."

"Grams is dying isn't she?" I ask hoping and praying this is just a nightmare. That I didn't really wake up and I'm still asleep; this isn't really happening.

It can't be. Not yet at least.

"I'll see you soon." My mother replies before hanging up the phone.

The shock has hold of my body and is refusing to release me, but I don't have time for this. I need to go to the hospital and I need to leave now.

Move body!

It feels like an hour has passed by the time my body starts responding although I know it's only been 10 minutes tops. Do I call Tane? Should I call Tane? No I can't; he obviously needs the space besides he will be back in a few days.

I should probably buy something like a get better balloon and a cute stuffed toy; she loves the plush wolves I have been buying her. Grams smiles every time I bring her one and maybe I should let Derek know that Grams is sick.

It takes a lot to exit the car that is parked in front of Derek's house behind his black Camaro. It doesn't help that the last time I saw Derek he had company; as in the crazy bitch Tina who also happened to be wearing his shirt. It's obvious Tane and I interrupted something. I really don't get it; I mean Tina!?

"What happened; what's wrong?" Derek asks as he suddenly appears on the porch before I barely manage to get a few steps ahead.

"How do you know something is wrong?" I ask puzzled. Maybe my mother has already beaten me to the punch and told him.

Doubt it.

"Lucky guess," Derek shrugs.

"Okay well I just got a call from my mum and Grams is in hospital; she had a heart attack and I think she would really like to see you." I reply grateful the dark night sky is shadowing my face. I don't want to look weak especially in front of Derek.

Or maybe I'm just being an idiot.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be fine after some rest."

There's a long pause before Derek finally speaks, "I'll meet you there."

Instead of replying I get in my car and start making my way to the hospital although the journey is a complete blur; in fact I don't know how I arrived in one piece without causing a car accident.

I'm probably over-thinking it; I mean my mother didn't say anything when I asked if Grams is dying. I'm sure after a lot of rest Grams will be okay; in fact better than okay. I'm stressing over nothing.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Derek interrupts me from my thoughts as his knuckles rap on the window. How long have I been sitting in the car for?

After taking a small deep breath I get out of the car and lock it behind me; still hoping for none of this to be real. I know it's wasteful. It's obviously not a nightmare but I can't let go of the hope just yet.

"How long was I in there for?" I ask as we start making our way into the hospital. It's rather quiet, and I don't know whether that is a good or bad sign.

Good I hope.

"Ten minutes give or take."

"You didn't have to wait for me; you could have gone in."

"I thought you might have died in there or something."

"So you wait ten minutes give or take beyond the point of resuscitation . . . Nice."

"I just figured you needed a few minutes to yourself."

"And you waited because?" I ask as we walk through the automatic doors.

"Do you know what room?" Derek replies; completely ignoring my question in the process how typical.

The halls are practically empty apart from the nurses and doctors roaming around and it only takes me a few seconds to spot Melissa who is behind the desk at the nursing station. I'm assuming my mother is in the room with Grams probably fussing over her and annoying Grams.

"Hey Kristin; Elle is literally just around the corner." Melissa forces a smile.

"Thanks," I reply surprised Melissa didn't tell Derek he had to leave since visiting hours are far from over. I guess the perks of having a mother as a nurse and knowing her nurse friends. Melissa is my favourite and not because she is Scott's mother, but because she is always nice to me and treats me like an adult.

As we enter the room my mother and Belle greets us with a forced smile before my mother asks Belle to accompany her to the coffee machine. I want to tell them to stay but I know they won't listen; well apart from Belle whose eyes lit up at the sight of Derek.

"I should probably go get some coffee as well," I speak softly as Derek reaches Grams side. The last thing I want to do is wake her; she probably needs as much sleep as possible so she can heal and get better.

"Don't leave," my grams frail voice asks as I turn my back and head for the door. I haven't heard my Gram's voice in nearly two years and the initial shock takes hold of my body before I snap out of it.

I don't like hospitals; they are depressing and a horrible reminder of how short life can be.

Grams doesn't belong here.

"Okay." I force a small smile as I approach my Grams bedside and grab her hand. I've never been so happy to hear someone's voice before. It has got to be a sign that Grams is going to be alright.

"I'm so glad to see you; both of you," she smiles and looks between Derek and I who are on opposite sides of her. I have my Grams back; the one before the horrible house fire six years ago; the Grams that I have been missing more than anyone.

"It's great to see you too," Derek smiles slightly as if his face will crack if his smile grows any further.

"Honey can you move over to the other side? I'm too exhausted to look both directions," my Grams asks me, and as much as I don't want to be by Derek's side I know I can't refuse her. She needs to focus on gaining energy not wasting it.

"Of course," I reply before I take the handful of steps and stand beside Derek. I still can't believe it; it almost feels like the past six years never happened, and like Grams never left us.

"That's better. I'm so happy you two are together again." Grams smiles. I want to tell her she is wrong and that Derek and I will never be together but I haven't seen that smile in a long time and I can't ruin her happiness. It might help the healing process.

"Actually-" Derek starts.

"I think what Derek was going to say is that we are very happy right Derek?" I ask hoping he is going to join the charade and not go against it.

At first he raises an eyebrow before he gives me an understanding nod. "Yeah very happy," Derek replies with no enthusiasm at all but my Grams doesn't seem to notice the conviction missing from his voice.

"Both of you just made me the happiest Grandma alive," her smile continues to grow as what I assume are tears of happiness swell in her eyes. As guilty as I feel for lying I have to do everything in my power to ensure that my Grams will fight for her life and not leave us; not again.

"Well you better stay that way; alive I mean."

"I can't promise you that," she replies as the smile disappears from her face completely. For the past six years my grams has been slipping away from reality; more and more each year. It got to the point where we had to put her in home two years ago. My grams stopped taking care of herself and stopped talking to us all together. It was like a part of her died along with the rest of Derek's family.

"But isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course it is; you two belong together," she replies although I'm too angry to argue otherwise. I can't believe what she is saying.

"You're not even going to fight?" the hurt and annoyance is clear in my voice; how can she even think like that?

"Honey I'm dying and there's no fighting that. Didn't your mother tell you?"

"Doctors can be wrong; they give people hours and days to live all the time and those patients exceed it by months even years; you will be-"

"It's my time." Grams interrupts.

"Stop talking like that!" I demand.

"I should go; I'll just be outside." Derek interrupts before he leaves the room.

"I'm sorry."

"How long?" I feel the tears as they begin to fill my eyes. It's cruel; why give me my Grams back just to take her away forever this time.

My Grams doesn't speak; instead she just looks away from me and suddenly it's like everything is much clearer. I'm really seeing my Grams for the first time. Her skin is pale and is all skin and bones; she looks just moments from death.

"I don't want you to be upset; I'm going to be a better place," Grams tries to convince me but I can listen to any more talk about death.

"I love you Grams but I can't talk about this right now besides I'm sure Derek wants to talk to you," I gently kiss her on the forehead before I leave the room; somehow managing to fight back the tears against all odds.


	34. Derke: Denial can only last so long

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek gets a visit from Kristin who informs him Elle is in the hospital. He visits with Kristin and Elle is extremely happy that they are "together again" and Kristin gets Derek to play along and when he gives Kristin and Elle space Elle tells Kristin that she is dying.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Denial Can Only Last So Long**

It doesn't seem fair to me; to take away Elle before giving her a second chance at living. I know what happened to her after my family died; how she basically gave up on living. It's just another terrible thing that I'm responsible for. The list just seems to grow and grow. I should have a warning sign stuck to my body at all times; approach with extreme caution.

"Derek?" I hear Kristin's voice as I lean against the building. I would have heard her approaching if I wasn't absorbed in my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask as I continue to look out at the night sky. I don't know what to say or if I should say anything at all.

"If you want to talk to her you have a few minutes before Belle and my mother return to the room." Kristin replies as she tries to hide the sorrow from her voice, but I can practically feel her pain and suffering.

My initial instinct is telling me to comfort her; even the wolf part of me is demanding that I do something.

"Thanks." I reply and walk past Kristin and into the hospital. I feel terrible but I know Tane will be here soon enough plus she has her mother and Belle. Kristin doesn't need me and is better off without me.

It's better this way for both of us. I'm used to the pain of being apart from Kristin and I've learnt how to deal with it. As I get closer to Elle's room I try to think of what I'm going to say exactly but my mind is completely blank.

"Oh Derek I'm glad you came back," I hear Elle's small frail voice as I enter the room with my hands in my leather jacket.

"How could I not." I force a small smile as I try to push away the guilt which is trying to suffocate me.

"How has my favourite wolf been?" Elle asks and the guilt shifts into sharp pains in my chest.

"Fine I'm a survivor just like you." I reply as Elle holds out her hand waiting for me to take it; which I do.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Of course anything," I reply.

"Take care of Kristin; she is going to need you more than ever after I pass on. Promise me Derek."

As much as I don't want to lie to Elle I know that Kristin will kill me if I don't. Plus I owe it to Elle to at least play along.

"Of course."

"You have grown into such a handsome man; I know your parents and grandparents would be so proud of you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Your worst critic and enemy is yourself Derek; you are too hard on yourself. You know I remember your visits."

Every time I was in town checking on my uncle I would visit Elle even though she wouldn't talk I knew she could hear and understand me. It's the least I owed her. "I thought you might."

"Kristin is lucky to have you Derek."

If that were the case then Kristin would be the complete opposite of lucky. I don't bring luck or happiness to anyone not anymore. I was the brooding guy before Edward Cullen was adapted for the movie franchise. I never read the books; honestly Edward seems like a creep and Bella is kind of pathetic.

"I don't deserve her." I reply which is the truth and the reason I've kept my distance form Kristin for so long.

"Nonsense you know everyone makes mistakes. The trick is to forgive yourself; stop punishing yourself and stop running from them. I've made many terrible mistakes. All of us do. Mistakes are important; it's where we learn crucial lessons. Everyone deserves forgiveness Derek."

That might be true for others but not me; what I did was unforgiveable.

"Is there really nothing they can do?" I ask changing the subject. As werewolves age their healing capabilities become weak; especially in the elderly werewolves.

"No there isn't." Elle smiles as if she has just been told she won the lottery and I don't understand why Elle isn't upset or scared.

There's slight rapping on the door and I turn to spot Courtney and Belle, "We can come back in a few minutes." Courtney speaks.

"We were just about done anyway," I reply and kiss Elle on the forehead. "I'll try to come back and see you before . . . I will be back."

"You need to stop all this I'm not good enough crap otherwise I will have to haunt you." Elle smirks and I give her a light nod before I leave the room.

"Derek?" Courtney calls out as she follows me down the hallway.

"Yeah?" I ask as I stop walking and turn around.

"Do you think you can talk to Kristin and try to get her to say goodbye properly; it's just I know she will hate herself if she doesn't and the doctors said it could happen now or sometime within the next couple of days. We have patched up our relationship over the years but I know she still won't listen to me."

"I doubt she will listen to anything I have to say either."

"Can you try anyway?"

"Sure." I reply before I walk to the waiting area only to find it empty. Kristin must still be outside.

After scanning the parking lot I spot Kristin in her car and start walking the short distance. Kristin has the seat all the way back and is listening to the radio.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I wait patiently for Kristin to unlock the car although a whole song plays before the car finally clicks and I take a seat in the passenger seat. Courtney is right Kristin will never forgive herself is she misses out on her chance to say goodbye to Elle, and I owe it to Kristin to make sure it doesn't happen.

It seems I owe a lot of people different things.

"What are you doing here; I'm sure Tina is waiting for you?" Kristin asks as she stares at the roof.

Wait what? "Why would Tina be waiting for me?"

"You don't have to get defensive I don't care. I just didn't realise you were still into the mentally unstable type or stupid enough to go back to her."

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm not back with her."

"So friends with benefits than," Kristin assumes.

"No benefits what are you talking about?" I ask completely clueless. The last time I spoke to Tina I shot her down completely. I might have even been too harsh; not that I will ever admit that to Tina.

"Oh come on remember the other night. I gave you my condolences about Laura and Tina walked out in your shirt."

"You really think I'm stupid enough to hook up with Tina?" I ask and Kristin shrugs still avoiding any eye contact with me. "Are you really just going to sit in your car all night? Aren't you at least going to say goodbye?" I add although Kristin doesn't reply.

"I would give anything for the chance to at least say goodbye to my family; don't waste yours." I try to convince Kristin although it's like it's going in one ear and out the other.

What else can I do or say?

"How long did it take for you to forget about me?" Kristin asks. I guess she is trying to keep her mind off of Elle by bringing up other painful memories. Maybe I should just knock her out, carry her to Elle's room and handcuff her to the bed. But then again I don't think Kristin or Courtney will like that approach.

"Kristin-" I start unsure of what to say. Last time we had this conversation was when I was shot by Kristin with an arrow and I basically answered the same question with silence. The last thing I want to do is hurt Kristin more but she isn't allowed to know how I really feel; although she is with Tane and I doubt she has any romantic feelings for me anymore. Maybe I can at least answer that question honestly.

It might help her get her ass out of the car.

"I never forgot about you." I reply but Kristin remains focussed on the roof as if it holds all the answers.

"I wish I could forget about you." She replies distantly; further proof that she was better off without me from the very beginning. If I had just kept my distance like I planned than Kristin and I never would've happened and I never would've had to leave her behind.

My middle name should be life ruiner; Derek "Life ruiner" Hale.

"I'm sorry Kristin."

"Was it a lie?"

"What?"

"When you said you loved me because I mean if you really loved me than how could you just shut me out of your life completely?" Kristin replies. I have two choices; tell her the truth or lie and act like the biggest dick ever although that won't help the situation at all.

I guess I don't have a choice; I have to tell her the truth.

"I meant it."

"You know I was fine before you came back, but now it's like I'm 17 years old again and reliving all those crappy feelings."

_I know what you mean_. I reply silently. Of course my feelings haven't faded at all over the past six years but grown stronger because of the bond; not that I can tell Kristin that besides she is with Tane, and I know he will take care of her. Although he does need to tell Kristin the truth eventually, but hopefully not too soon; Kristin is going to need him more than ever once Elle passes.

"What do you think would have happened if we didn't break up?" Kristin asks, "I can't help but think things would be different." She adds.

Either way Kate would've found out the truth meaning my family would've been killed. There's no happy ending when you are a werewolf.

"I don't know but there's no point focussing on the past not when there is someone waiting for you; someone who wants to say goodbye. You know you will never forgive yourself if you don't."

"If I don't think about it then I don't cry and I don't want to cry."

"Elle has been given two days at the very most are you really going to be selfish and make Elle suffer in pain longer than she needs too just because you can't say goodbye?" I ask taking the harsh approach to break Kristin out of her denial.

"If I say goodbye than she is gone forever."

"She is dying Kristin, and she is going to die whether you say goodbye or not; don't make her suffer longer than she needs too."

The car falls silent well apart from the radio playing in the background. I hope Kristin is thinking about it seriously; at least she has a chance to say goodbye to Elle. I don't think I even told my parents or my family that I loved them before I left for school that day.

"You make it sound easy." Kristin mumbles.

"It won't be easy but at least you won't hate yourself if you miss out on the opportunity; you are better than this."

"I just don't understand I mean why give her back just to take her away again. You haven't been here; you don't know what she has been like. I haven't heard her voice in two years. I watched her day after day as she closed herself off from us; from me." Kristin is fighting to hold back the tears.

"You are right about that." I reply. Kristin can't know that I've been back and forth between Brooklyn and Beacon Hills; it will just make her feel worse than she already does. "But you are running out of time Kristin. You don't want to wait too long and miss your chance completely do you?"

"Of course not but doctors are wrong sometimes-" Kristin starts.

"Elle knows Kristin; forget the doctors. Elle is ready to move on," I interrupt wondering how long Kristin is going to do this dance for before she finally comes to her senses, and leaves her car.

Hopefully it won't be too much longer. The more time I spend with Kristin; the harder it is too distance myself from her again.


	35. Kristin: Saying goodbye is hard

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **After Tane leaves to go to Brooklyn for a few days Kristin gets a call from her mother who informs Kristin that her Grams is in hospital. Kristin drives by Derek's and lets him know and they visit Elle together who assumes they are dating. Kristin gets Derek to play along before she finds out Elle is dying. Kristin leaves Elle's room unable to deal with the news and escapes to her car where Derek later joins her and tries convincing her to say goodbye to Elle.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Saying Goodbye is Hard**

"Elle knows Kristin forget the doctors. Elle is ready to move on." Derek speaks as I continue to stare at the car ceiling. It's really not that fascinating especially considering I can't even make out the usual grey colour because of the lack of light.

I know I'm acting ridiculous but I feel like the longer I take to say goodbye; the longer Grams will stay with us. My Grams is back; finally back and I'm not ready to let go yet . . . Wow I'm selfish but I can't help it. I've already lost my Grams and now I'm losing her all over again but this time forever.

There will be no visiting her; I'll never see Grams again.

"I know I'm being horrible and selfish okay but . . . God you are so frustrating!" I fume as I get out of the car and slam the door behind me. I'm over feeling this way; I thought I had already dealt with losing Derek. I thought I was already over him and that I had moved on. Yet it is like nothing has changed in the past six years; like Derek never left.

It's not fair; I don't want to care about anything Derek has to say. He shut me out for six years and now he is talking to me as if it didn't happen. In a way I'm glad Derek didn't leave me with contact information when he left for Brooklyn; it would've been even more devastating if he had never returned my calls or letters.

I guess I should be grateful.

"Hang on a second will you?" Derek asks as I start walking away from the hospital and towards the main road. Of course I don't stop although Derek easily catches up with me and tugs on my arm forcing me to a halt.

Some people really can't take a hint.

"Just leave me alone." I turn my back on Derek as he faces me.

"What is going on with you right now; you are acting crazy." Derek places his hands on my shoulders and forces me to face him. I try to be stubborn although his strength is far greater than mine.

If I was a werewolf I would so kick his ass right about now and I would enjoy every minute of it!

"You think this is crazy? This isn't even 5% of how crazy I can be!" I cross my arms over my chest as Derek continues to hold my shoulders making sure I can't escape. If I really feel like being cruel there is always the option of kicking him between the legs.

"So this is how you are going to deal by projecting all your anger onto me?" Derek asks and I scoff.

"You deserve it."

"I get it okay; you hate me but you can't just ignore what is happening right now." Derek snaps.

"You really don't get it do you. I want to hate you so bad for what you did; for shutting me out completely but, but . . . Will you just give me a minute. I just need a minute to myself; is that okay with you?!" I try not to yell but the frustration is getting the better of me and I literally want to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Fine but just so you know it wasn't easy for me. I made the decision because I thought it was the best thing for you." Derek replies and I'm reminded of when I shot him with the arrow and he said I was better off without him.

"Why?" I ask as Derek's arms retreat back to his sides. It can't just be the werewolf thing. It's not like he ever mauled me or anything.

I still don't understand how Derek shutting me out was the best thing for me.

"What happened to needing a minute to yourself?" He asks changing the subject and I roll my eyes. Of course he goes back to being completely guarded such a typical guy move. Why do I even bother?

_Maybe it's because you ripped out his heart all those years ago when you broke up with him; you know before the fire killed his family_. My inner voice suggests and I feel the annoyance start to subside. I guess we are even; we both hurt each other.

Wow we are such a great pair.

NOT.

"I guess I deserve it." I shrug in defeat. They say that even bad things happen to good people as well as bad people, but bad things seem to be happening all the time. If I really think about it I'd say the first major thing to go wrong was my parent's divorce. I was forced to leave my father and move with my mother. Then it would be the attack by the Alpha wolf Julian followed by the kidnapping when I was 17 where Derek nearly died, and then Derek's family dying and Derek leaving for Brooklyn followed by my Grams deteriorating. Then Tina and Phoebe moved here with Tane. Derek returned to Beacon Hills. I was nearly killed by the new Alpha in town. Then I found the bus driver mauled on the bus and finally Grams is dying.

It's a sign that I'm a bad person oh and I forgot about the two years hunting which I don't think I should really be punished for. We were doing the world a favour by dealing with the bad werewolves; the ones that ripped people apart but I guess it doesn't matter.

What if it's my fault Grams is dying. What if this is another punishment for me, and my Grams is the innocent victim paying for my bad karma?

"Deserve it?" Derek asks and I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"It's my fault." I mumble as the realisation hits me. It's obvious that I'm the one to blame. Maybe I'm the one that should have moved to the other side of the country; maybe then Grams would have recovered instead of getting worse.

"No it's not Kristin you are just looking for someone to blame; someone that you can punish but it's not your fault." Derek's voice becomes distant as everything becomes fuzzy and unrecognisable.

_Will you snap out of it you're acting pathetic and weak; we're stronger than this!_ My inner voice yells out demanding my attention.

Am I or have I just been acting strong and tough? What if I'm not strong at all? How am I meant to deal and cope with losing someone I love? What if I can't? Why do I always have to be the strong and mature one?

What would my father think if he could see me right now? Would he be ashamed of me and disappointed?

"Your Grams needs you right now Kristin; snap out of it. Blaming yourself is just a waste of time and energy; it's not your fault." Derek's voice seems to be getting more distant with each word.

Derek is right at least about Grams needing me but I can shake off the feeling that it's my fault, and that I have a terrible grey cloud constantly following me around acting as my karma which seems to be more bad than good.

I really am pathetic and weak.

"Kristin, Kristin . . ." Derek's voice is barely a whisper as my mind continues to take me away.

_Enough already! Derek is right and you know it. Blaming yourself isn't going to help the situation. Sometimes bad things just happen and it is no one's fault and you know this so just hurry up and have your break down or whatever and get back in the hospital!_ My inner voice demands but it's not that easy.

What am I meant to say to her? Goodbye forever and sorry you are dying but hey have fun in werewolf heaven. Do werewolves even have a separate heaven? What if Heaven isn't just one giant place? What if the other stories are true and that everyone has their own private heaven then I will literally never ever see Grams again ever; at least not the real her. Not that it matters I mean killing is a sin right no matter the situation; whether you are killing innocent people or guilty murders.

I'm going straight to hell.

Well that is depressing.

Wait what is going on? I feel pressure on my lips and as I snap back to reality I feel the warmness of Derek's mouth on mine while his hands cup my face. The shock hits me first followed by lust and excitement; the very two things I should not be feeling in response to Derek.

How am I meant to explain this to Tane, and why haven't I pulled away yet? This can't really be happening.

"You need to go talk to Elle." Derek speaks after he pulls his lips away from mine and both the disappointment and relief hit me at the same time.

"I know." I reply embarrassed by my mini mental break down; it has never happened before. I've never lost someone I love before. I don't know how to deal with it. "You know you could have just slapped me silly?" I add.

"I did slap you as hard as I could without leaving behind a mark."

At least he kept his tongue in his mouth; it doesn't make the kiss so bad right? I mean it wasn't really a kiss. There are people that greet friends that way which makes the kiss Derek and I shared practically nothing more than a kiss on the cheek. Tane doesn't even need to know about it.

"Oh well maybe next time try harder." I reply before I start making my way back to the hospital. Of course with each step I take my heart starts to race more and more as the grief tries to take hold of me again.

"You're welcome." Derek calls out behind me although I don't reply. If I break my focus I know my determination will falter.

Even just the thought of Grams being gone is enough to make my heart break. I have no idea how I'm going to say goodbye. Maybe I should take a couple of minutes to prepare what I'm going to say; coffee might also do me the world of good right now.

No I have to do this. I can do this. As I round the corner to Grams room I pause just before the door. My mother is telling Grams that Alex will be calling soon and that he is in the middle of something meaning he is in the middle of a hunt most likely.

After taking many deep breaths I finally manage to walk into the room and mom and Belle leave immediately giving Grams and I privacy. Each step I take towards her bed is accompanied with a sharp pain in my chest; almost enough to make me turn around and leave but I force myself to stay.

"I was hoping you would come back." Grams smiles as I take a seat beside her bed and take her hand. Immediately I am fighting to hold back the tears that are relentlessly trying to surface against my will.

"I just needed a minute." I force a smile.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you but don't worry I'll always be with you even when you don't want me to be." Grams squeezes my hand as the first wave of tears begin to fall down my face.

It hurts everywhere as if I'm stuck in a vice that is crushing my body with each minute that passes by.

"I don't want you to go; please don't leave me," I beg.

"I promise I will always be with you Kristin; I love you more than you know," Grams kisses the back of my hand as I try to hold back more tears from streaming down my face. The last thing I want to do is flood the hospital.

"I love you too; you know I forgave you years ago right?" I ask. The last thing I want is Grams to pass on thinking I'm still holding a grudge over the whole Julian thing.

"I know and I don't deserve it, but I'm so glad and grateful that you took care of me for so long. I remember each visit you know and I understand why you had to put me in care. I'm sorry I wasted so much time stuck in my own little world. I didn't mean to hurt any of you." Grams apologises.

"I know I'm just glad to hear your voice again." I reply and grab a few tissues blowing my nose before it gets the chance to run; that's the last thing I need.

"I'm so proud of you Kristin; you are such a strong and independent woman. Not even the sky is the limit for you."

"I have great role models," I smile; glad I have gained back some control of my body. The tears aren't falling so rapidly anymore. I swear it's like my eyelids retain so many of the tears; they literally swell and almost double in size although the pain is still there unfortunately gripping my whole body and crushing me slowly and painfully.

"I think it's more to do with the fact that you were born with greatness. Now I was thinking you should call your mom and tell her to get us some snacks."

Born with greatness? I don't know about that.

"Sure that sounds good to me." I grab a tissue and dry my face before I grab out my phone and pass on the message to my mother. A junk food goodbye party doesn't sound that depressing oh god why did I say goodbye party?!

Enough tears; go away at least for now.

Needing a quick distraction I walk over to the window and sneak a peek at the parking lot to see if Derek is still hanging around although his car is gone. I guess that's a good thing, I mean he's said his goodbye and there is no reason for him to hang around. It's not like we are friends anymore.


	36. Belle: Bowling Night

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle and Isaac make up during lunch and Belle overhears a conversation between Lydia, Jackson, Scott and Alison who make plans to go bowling. Belle talks Zan and Isaac into going bowling as well and breaking the curfew. Belle says goodbye to her grams.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Bowling Night**

It still doesn't seem real; my Grams dying. Kristin and I spent the night at the hospital in her room although I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. My mother told me to take the day of school but the distraction was exactly what I needed besides I don't think I want to be there when it happens; just the thought of seeing the life fade from her eyes is too much to handle.

I'm not strong like Kristin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Isaac asks as we sit in the section down the end of the busy Bowling Alley and tie up our shoes.

"Yes I need a break from the hospital," I reply hoping this is the last time Isaac is going to ask; three times already is beyond irritating and I might have to punch him if he asks me again. Not too hard of course I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face.

"Hospitals are so depressing," Zan agrees as she quickly jumps to her feet and analyses the different bowling bowls.

Zan loves bowling; actually the word _love_ doesn't even come close to describing Zan's appreciation for the sport. Don't get me wrong I like to bowl but I don't live and breathe for it like Zan who kicks our asses every time.

Isaac and I are good losers; we're used to it.

"Very depressing, and I want to have fun so no more mention of it; promise?" I ask Isaac who nods in response.

"Fine no mention of it; not a word I promise."

"Good." I smile.

Ten minutes pass before Scott and his posse arrive. Scott spots me first and waves before they sit down the other end of the bowling alley while Jackson ignores me completely, but it's not surprising at all. That's how he acts when he is with Lydia.

"This is just ridiculous," Isaac mutters under his breath before he rolls the bowling ball down the alley and gets a gutter ball. "I'm out," he adds and tries to walk past me but I quickly grab his hand.

"We haven't finished yet."

"I actually thought you wanted to hang out with us and spend time together. God I'm so stupid."

"I do Isaac which is why we are here."

"And I suppose it's just a coincidence that Jackson is here?"

"Yes it is now sit your butt down and wait your turn." I lie; well I mean it's like I'm here for the reason Isaac is thinking. I want to see Scott kick Jackson's butt is all.

Isaac should get some fun out of it as well; I mean he hates Jackson too.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Isaac asks.

"Yes I swear being with Jackson is literally the last thing on my mind right now," which is the truth. He hasn't even said anything to me about my Grams and even Scott and Stiles have given me their condolences.

In fact all I want to do to Jackson is punch him right in the face and break his perfect nose, and the thought is enough to make me smile.

"And you're not here to spy on Scott?" Isaac asks as Zan takes a seat and waits patiently for me to have my turn. I still regret telling Isaac about my crush on Scott; he thinks I'm some pathetic love sick teenager now and has for the past couple of years.

"Nope so are you going to stay?"

Isaac looks between me and Jackson before he sighs in defeat, "Fine for some crazy reason I believe you." He replies and takes a seat while I grab a ball and try to carefully aim it although I only manage to hit six pins; plus another two afterwards.

"Not bad," Isaac smirks as he takes my place and I sit beside Zan.

"Please tell me you weren't lying?" Zan speaks quietly.

"I'm not lying. I'm in no mood to even be near Jackson," I reply as Jackson's laughing echoes in the building.

Well that sucks it sounds like Scott is losing by a lot. "I'm sorry I'm just flashing back to the words I'm a great bowler," Jackson finally manages to stop laughing.

"Maybe he's just needs a little warm up." Alison suggests.

"Yeah or maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." Jackson replies and both he and Lydia start laughing again.

"I said earth to Belle," Zan's voice demands my attention and I stop focussing on Scott and Jackson. "It's your turn," Zan adds.

I forgot how quick Zan is.

The rest of the game went well. Zan won, and Isaac and I were pretty much a tie; we didn't completely suck but we definitely lack skill went it comes to bowling. It's so much easier playing it on the Wii. "I'll meet you out there." Zan replies as she throws the damp paper towel into the bin and leaves the ladies room.

Did I mention that Scott also picked up his game getting strike after strike; it was the best thing ever knowing that Jackson was literally squirming in his seat. "Hey." I hear Jackson's voice as I finish applying my lip balm.

"Are you crazy?" I ask as the door closes behind Jackson.

"I was just going to say hello," he smirks and I roll my eyes. There's no way I'm getting in a stall with him. Alison and Lydia could walk in any minute now and I'm pretty sure they will notice the two sets of feet in the one stall.

"Well hi and bye; you need to leave now this is the ladies bathroom," I reply unimpressed with Jackson's behaviour. A janitor's closet is one thing but a public women's bathroom is just asking for trouble.

"Oh come on; Lydia won't notice for at least ten minutes," Jackson takes a step closer and I take a step back.

"And what are we meant to do for the other eight minutes?" It's my turn to smirk while Jackson looks completely offended and majorly pissed off.

Me= 1.

Jackson=0.

"Someone's in a mood tonight." Jackson snaps clearly offended by my comment.

"Well I'm definitely not in the mood for you."

"So what you think you're too good for me now? Are you into freaks now? If so you and Isaac are perfect for each other." Jackson scoffs and chuckles.

"I'm just not into douche bags anymore." I shrug.

"Whatever like I care. I've done my bit of charity; you're welcome by the way." Jackson replies before he leaves the room.

Well that went well; I don't know why I put up with Jackson for so long. It started out as nothing more than revenge and taking something of Lydia's, and then I guess I just couldn't believe that the most popular guy in school wanted me.

Isaac is right though I'm better than that. I'm better than meaningless flings with Jackson. In fact I'm done; really done this time. I know I've said it before but everything is so much clearer now. Life is too short to waste doing stupid things with stupid people.

"Good riddance." I smile at my reflection before I leave the room and bump into Scott who is leaving the men's room.

Well I guess this is a sign; time to finish tying up my loose ends.

"Hey how are you doing? How's your Grandma? Wait that's a stupid question I'm sorry." Scott apologises; his chocolate brown eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine and my Grams is still here for now."

"Well that's great and I meant what I said this morning; if there is anything I can do let me know."

Here goes . . .

"Well actually there is something. I'm really trying to let go of things and I guess I just need some space for a while; distance from you."

The only way I'm going to get over Scott is if I get some distance from him, and I really do want to get over Scott. I'm sick of feeling jealous every time I see him and Alison together and I'm sick of pining after him when he only sees me as a friend.

Talk about friend zoned!

"I don't understand what you mean." Scott asks; his face full of confusion.

"I mean I can't be friends with you at the moment. I need space to get over you Scott, I'm happy that you are happy with Alison but I can't be your friend right now. I'm sorry but I need to do this."

"So what we are just meant to pretend the other doesn't exist when we see each other in class and at our lockers? That's crazy Belle I don't want to lose you; we've been friends for six years. We can work this out another way; just tell me what to do."

"It's not going to be forever Scott; just until I'm over you besides we haven't been hanging out much lately you probably won't even notice."

"Belle-" Scott starts.

"I'll see you around Scott." I reply before I walk away and meet back with Zan and Isaac who are waiting patiently by the exit.

"We're going back to your house now right? Because I so can't get grounded; they will take away my car and then my life will be over," Zan sighs dramatically and both Isaac and I chuckle slightly.

"Yes we are, and I'm thinking Ice-cream sundaes heavy on the chocolate sauce." I reply as my mouth begins to water at the thought.

As hard as it was to make the decision to distance myself from Scott completely I feel relieved; like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, and of course it helps that I have finally told Jackson where to stick it.

In fact maybe I should be a nun, and then I will have no boy troubles at all. I like the sound of that.


	37. Derek: Just another typical night

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek talks to Elle at the hospital, and tries to talk some sense into Kristin by telling her to say goodbye to Elle before it's too late. Kristin start to have a mini-meltdown and Derek tries to snap her out of it, and kisses her which works and Kristin takes his advice and says goodbye.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Just Another Typical Night, #foreverneverleftalone**

Kissing Kristin was a mistake but I didn't know what else to do. Shaking her did absolutely nothing and slapping her across the face didn't even make her twitch. I should have just carried her inside and left the nurses and doctors to snap her out of it.

Real smart idiot! I roll my eyes trying to shake off my stupidity.

_Oh please stop acting like you didn't enjoy it_. My inner wolf teases although I just ignore him as two cars pull up at the gas station; one in front and one behind me. It's Argent and his group of moron's.

Great just what I need; well they can try and get a reaction out of me but I'm not going to give them anything.

The hunters get out of the two cars; there are three of them including Argent, and I make sure to keep all of them in my line of sigh as I pull the nozzle from my car. I have to be ready for anything.

"Nice ride." Chris Argent speaks up as I put the cap back on my fuel tank and close the door. This situation is either going to end two ways: they are going to attack me and I will be forced to fight back or they are just try to intimidate me which isn't going to happen.

Ever!

"Black cars though; very hard to keep clean." He approaches my car and rubs a 'dirty' spot on the bonnet. Yeah right my car is never dirty. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He adds as he grabs the squeegee from the bucket which is sitting near the gas pump.

"You have something that's nice; you want to take care of it right?" he asks and starts washing my windshield. Somehow I manage to fight the urge to snatch it and hit him with it repeatedly.

Unfortunately that won't help the situation.

"Personally I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learnt from my family. You don't have much of that these days do you?" Chris asks trying to get a reaction out of me. Instinctively my hand clenches into a fist as Chris stops cleaning my car and waits for me to strike. It takes all my strength to unclench my fist, and I mean all my strength. All I want to do it rip Argents had off with my teeth. I want to make him suffer but it's not the place or time.

Chris nods, "There we go." He drops the squeegee back in the bucket. "You can actually look through your windshield now; you know that makes everything so much clearer." He adds before he starts to walk away.

"You forgot to check the oil." I call out after him and he stops in his tracks before facing me again.

"Check the man's oil," he orders one of his buffoons who smashes my passenger window in response.

"Looks good to me." The stupid soon to be dead asshole replies.

"Drive safely." Argent gives me a smug smile that I want to rip off his stupid face before he and his buffoons get in their cars and drive away.

Seriously . . . Fuck my life!

Am I ever going to catch a break?!

Just like last night the hospital is relatively quiet. I need to speak to Myers and try to avoid Kristin. _Shouldn't be too hard_. I decide as I get out of my car and start making my way into the hospital. I use my werewolf sense of hearing and target Kristin; she is in her Grams room talking with Courtney.

Coast is clear.

Three doors from Myers; only three doors when Belle shouts my name and runs down the hallway, "Hey Derek," Belle smirks; the bad kind that says she knows something she shouldn't.

"Hello Belle," I reply blandly wondering what Belle is up to. I don't need any more surprises tonight.

Not a single one.

"Come on Grams wants to see you," Belle grabs my hand and starts leading the way. Every part of me wants to stop walking and continue to Myers room but I can't deny a dying woman.

Especially one I have a connection too.

"Hey everybody it's Derek; Kristin's boyfriend," Belle announces as we walk in the room and Kristin looks somewhere between shocked and mortified while her mother looks clearly amused by the situation.

I guess they found out about the fake relationship.

"It's so good to see you again," Elle's voice is much weaker and I can tell she doesn't have much time left now.

"You too," I manage a small sincere smile even though I still feel like ripping a few hunters apart; Argent mainly.

"Well it was so nice of you to stop by but aren't you busy?" Kristin asks as she approaches, and I gather she is going to walk me out the door.

"Oh come on Kristin don't be embarrassed; you can kiss Derek in front of Grams right Grams?" Belle smirks evilly and Kristin becomes tense as she stops in front of me. Surely Kristin will give up the act. There's no way Kristin is going to kiss me in front of her mother and Belle; not when she already has a boyfriend.

Maybe I should say something? Nah Kristin is the one that made the mess and she can clean it up. I've got my own problems to worry about.

"Of course," Elle speaks softly and I wait for Kristin to speak up and tell Elle that it's all a big lie.

Any second now . . .

Kristin will come to her senses.

I watch curiously as Kristin steps closer. She can't seriously be thinking what I think she is thinking. Where the hell is Tane?

Kristin wraps her arms around me and kisses the edge of my mouth/cheek. "Don't just stand there hug me back!" Kristin demands.

This is ridiculous.

_Stop being a douche bag and hug her back already; savour the moment. It's not like you have dreamt about this constantly for the past six years_. My inner wolf demands. Although it's not that simple; I've gotten good at pushing people away and I can't let anyone in; not even Kristin no matter how much I want too. The longer I am around the Kristin; the harder it is too keep her at a distance.

"Derek please," I hear the desperation in Kristin's voice and I return the embrace making sure to block out her sweet scent and not think about how much I miss being with her and holding her.

I'm not that person anymore.

"Oh come on you call that a kiss?" Belle teases as Kristin pulls away but stays close to my side; still trying to sell the act to Elle who seems to be buying it.

"Belle enough you know Kristin isn't big on PDA; just leave it alone." Courtney interrupts and Belle rolls her eyes in response.

"Why do you want to watch me make-out anyway freak?" Kristin teases.

"Mom did you hear what she called me?" Belle whines.

"Oh come on you never used to care when I called you freak before you joined the werewolf club."

"Well I care now and I'm not a freak dumbass." Belle retorts and Kristin laughs before she grabs my arm and starts leading me out of the room.

"I'm surprised you let her win that one." I muse out loud. Kristin always had to have the last word well at least when we were friends and dating.

"She needed a win; as much as she loves the perks of the whole werewolf thing I can tell she is struggling to feel accepted. It's a sister thing. I can practically read her mind anyways that's not what I want to talk to you about." Kristin replies as she stops us a few rooms up from Elle's.

"Okay go on."

"Well last night I didn't . . . You helped me out and I should probably say. I mean I kind of lost it and well you know what I mean. Well glad that's over later." Kristin pats me on the arm and begins to walk away.

"Wait is that your messed up version of saying thank you?" I ask trying not to be too loud. It is a hospital after all.

"Well duh." Kristin replies and walks back into the room.

_Okay then._ I shake it off and start making my way to Myers room which is only literally two rooms in the opposite direction of Elle's.

"Open your eyes." I order Myers who doesn't respond. I can tell by his breathing that he is pretending to be asleep. "Open your eyes." I order once more and Myers complies.

"Look at me." I speak and Myers head slowly turns my way. I need to get answers; there's a reason he was attacked and I need to know why. "What do you remember?" I ask.

"Hale." He practically whispers.

Wait what the fuck?! "How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry." He apologises leaving me more confused than before.

Again what the fuck! "How do you know me?" I demand an answer.

"I'm sorry," is all her replies with before his head leans back on the pillow and he stares up at the ceiling.

"Sorry? How do you know my name? Answer me!" I raise my voice but not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention; although he doesn't even blink and just continues to look up at the ceiling.

Well that's just great I'm clearly not going to get any more out of him; my night just has to get even weirder; how typical.

"Derek I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott barges through the door into my house and starts shouting like a crazy person. I guess I'm not allowed to be alone for more than 20 minutes without being annoyed.

Great just what I need.

"I didn't do anything," I reply and stay out of view. If this is going where I think it is than I want the upper hand.

"You killed him."

"He died." I reply as Scott stars ascending the stairs.

"Like your sister died?" Scott replies and I feel the anger begin to surge through me. He sure picked the wrong night to mess with me.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

Wow does he have a death wish because if so I'm going to fulfil it! I would never hurt the only family member I have left. Well technically there is still my Uncle Peter but he is showing no improvement.

"I found her in pieces being used as bait to catch me!" I yell with the anger loud and clear in my voice.

"I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone starting with the sheriff," Scott replies as he reaches the top of the stairs which is when I emerge behind him and throw him down the stairs.

What can I say; I don't react well to threats.

No one threatens me in my house.

Scott shift and roars as I jump and clear the stairs; easily landing on my feet in front of him. If it's a fight he wants than it is a fight he is going to get. Immediately I go to grab Scott who pushes me off of him and through the wall that now has a hole that resembles the shape of my body.

Wow that hurt so much . . . NOT. I stand to my feet and shake off the debris and dust; it's time to kick Scott's ass.

"Well that was cute," I take off my leather jacket and drop it on the floor as I shift into my beta form.

What? It's my good jacket and I don't want it to get ripped.

Scott walks towards me and through the hole in the wall, and the standoff begins. It takes less than a few seconds for Scott to pounce like an amateur and I grab him before I repeatedly slam him into the wall before I throw him across the room like a rag doll.

I quickly pounce and aim to smash Scott into the ground although he quickly moves out of the way. I guess that is the only good thing about being small and puny; it means you are usually quick at running away at least.

_Smack._ Scott's fist connects with my face as I turn although I don't even flinch and as he tries to hit me again I easily block it, and elbow him in the face before I aim for his chest and he flies across the other side of the room.

If he is smart he will stay and not get back up although apparently he isn't smart at all and he stands to his feet and leans over the desk. At least I'm getting to kick someone's ass today. I do wish it was the hunters instead though.

Oh well I'll take what I can get. I roar before I charge across the room and jump onto the table; kicking Scott in the chest who flies backwards into the wall. While he is temporarily stunned I aim for his face although he quickly moves out of the way and grabs a paddle; smacking me in the face causing me to fall and roll along the ground.

A paddle . . . Really Scott?

He aims for my face again although he isn't the only quick one around here and I quickly move before it has the chance to collide and do any damage. In one swift move I knock Scott's legs out from underneath him and he falls to the ground.

With one hand I grasp his throat and slam him into the ground, and again for good measure since you can never be too careful. This is the only way to teach Scott not to mess with me, and I kick him while he is down. Although apparently Scott isn't done getting his ass kicked and he lunges at me in which I return the favour with claws to the chest which is apparently enough to turn him back to his human form.

_Well that was fun._ I roll my eyes as Scott grunts in pain and I shift back.

"I didn't kill her. Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine." I reply and Scott stands to his feet.

"THIS; this is all your fault you ruined my life!" Scott screams as he approaches and gets in my face.

"No I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No I'm not."

"What!?" Scott's face becomes twisted with confusion.

"I'm not the one that bit you." I reply and the confusion is replaced with shock before he steps back and falls onto the couch.

"There's another." Scott mutters.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I; we're betas. This thing is more powerful and more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him and now I'm trying to find him but I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Because he is the one that bit you; you are part of his pack. It's you Scott; you are the one he wants."

"This is insane." Scott replies as he covers his face with his hands.

"It's only just starting."


	38. Kristin: RIP

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **With the help of Derek; Kristin finally says her goodbyes to her Grams. While Derek is at the hospital Belle drags him into the room and Kristin is forced to kiss Derek and keep up the act that they are dating for Elle.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: R.I.P**

"Kristin I really think you should spend the night at home with us. We should all be together." My mother tries convincing me for the third time as we stand by my car in the practically empty parking lot of the hospital.

It's been roughly twenty minutes since my Grams flat lined and was pronounced dead; at least I think. Honestly I'm not sure it doesn't seem real; nothing seems real. My brain is full of thick fog; the kind that is built like a wall and you can't see through.

"Belle needs you; this is your chance to get through to her." I reply. Belle and mom have always been close. Belle is the mummy's girl and I'm the daddy's girl, and honestly it just feels weird that Belle and mom are fighting; they need to make up already. Besides I need to be alone to sort out my thoughts and to push through the pain in my heart.

It's almost as if my brain and heart are completely out of sync; my heart is breaking and my brain is shutting down. "Kristin-" My mother starts.

"I'm tired I'm just going straight to bed anyway." I interrupt. It's not a total lie although by bed I mean the couch and by sleep I mean watch T.V.

I'm thinking of a horror movie marathon; well until I fall asleep on the couch. It shouldn't take too long especially since it's been impossible to sleep lately. Between my Grams being in hospital and Derek haunting me in my dreams; it's exhausting.

"Okay but I want to see you tomorrow morning," my mother replies as she hugs me; nearly squeezing the life out of me.

It's not like I need to breathe or anything.

"I love you." I return the embrace.

"I love you too now get some rest," she replies and takes a step back giving me enough room to get into my car. The ride itself blurs by and before I can take a deep breath; I'm home. And just like me the house is dark and empty.

I know I should be crying, and it was all I wanted to do just moments ago but now I feel completely numb and disconnected from everyone and everything. It feels like nothing more than a dream but a nightmare that I can't wake up from. Part of me wishes that Tane had never left; I've thought about calling him and asking him to come back but I want him to return on his own terms; without me having to ask him and without him feeling obligated.

Instead of wasting an hour trying to decide which movie to watch I grab the first horror movie I see which happens to be Wrong Turn and turn on the T.V and DVD player before I put in the movie and grab the remotes; it's time to cuddle up with my blanket and start the movie.

Movie starting and brain shutting down in:

5

4

3

2 . . . 1

Any distraction is a good distraction.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Okay I take that back; the only distraction I want are movies; lots of movies.

"No one's home go away!" I yell from the couch although the person just keeps knocking like an asshole. Literally for five whole minutes there's continuous knocking on the door that gets louder with each rap of the persons knuckles.

They can't keep at it for much longer can they?

"I'm not leaving until you open the door." I hear Derek's voice and cringe instantly before I turn up the television. Last night was humiliating; I'm still pissed at Belle for what she did; forcing me to kiss Derek in front of Grams.

I'm just glad I got away with kissing him on the cheek well mostly the cheek; I had to make it look semi-real at least. Telling Grams the truth wasn't an option. I couldn't take away that light in her eyes that beamed when I told her Derek and I was dating.

Turns out I'm at my weakest when it comes to the people I love. No I can't think about that; I'm not meant to be thinking at all.

Shut up brain.

"Kristin I mean it. I'm not leaving until you open the door." Derek yells again and I know I don't have a choice; he won't quit until I open the door.

Why is it that I'm bothered the most when I just want to be left alone? I bet it doesn't happen to anyone else.

Maybe I should call my Uncle the Sheriff; he will get rid of Derek for sure. I need space. My feelings returning for Derek are too much and it's unnerving. But then again I wouldn't mind the company; maybe I can let him in if he promises not to talk.

That could work.

"Dig in the flower pot; there's a key in there." I speak over the T.V but don't yell. There's no point; he can hear me even if I whisper because of his super werewolf hearing. He's such a show off.

It takes less than a few seconds before I hear the door opening and I turn down the television before it can give me a migraine; that would be a distraction but I'm not looking for a painful one.

"That's not a safe place to put it," is all Derek says as he closes the door and takes a seat beside me.

"Well I've had no problems so far."

"Doesn't mean you won't."

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I heard about Elle."

"But why are you here?" I ask again. Derek went from completely uninterested in me for six years to mingling in my life and messing it all up.

Can you say confusing!

"Because I owe you a favour since you were there for me when I lost my family and I don't like owing debts."

"Okay fine but no talking and you have to keep your hands to yourself." I reply as the event replays in my mind; holding Derek as the tears run down his face and his body shudders with each sob. It was the first time Derek had ever cried in front me; as well as the last.

"Deal," Derek agrees and the silence starts. The weirdest part is that it isn't awkward which I would actually prefer.

I'm woken by Derek who calls my name and as I open my eyes I see the credits playing on the television. Now that I think about it I must have fallen asleep half way through the movie; I don't' remember much else.

"What?" I mumble into Derek's shoulder; wait Derek's shoulder? As I finally come too I realise I'm leaning on Derek and quickly sit up straight.

"Tane just pulled into the driveway; I'm going to head off now." Derek replies as he stands to his feet.

What is Tane doing back? It's only been two days and he clearly said a few days . . . Mom; she must've called him so much for Tane returning on his own accord. I'm not ready to have _the_ conversation yet.

"Okay." Is all I manage to say before Derek walks out the front door, and my mind immediately starts to race as I try to figure out what I'm going to say to Tane. Can I really be that selfish and ask Tane to hold off on the talk; will he even go along with it?

I don't want to lose anyone else that I care about.

"Kristin?" I hear Tane's voice before I see him walk into the lounge room. My instinct tells me to stand to my feet and wrap my arms around him but I don't know what he is thinking. Tane is jealous of Derek and we have already fought over that.

Tane is probably going to end it right here right now.

"Why didn't you call me?" Tane asks as he rushes towards me and holds me in his arms. At first I'm completely surprised and unable to react. Tane is meant to be angry and not embracing me.

Derek must have said something to Tane as he left.

"I wanted too." My arms finally start moving again and I'm able to return the hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know; listen can we hold off on the talk please just for a little while?" I ask.

"Anything you want." Tane replies and I sigh in relief. That's one less thing to worry about; at least for now.


	39. Belle: Family Reunion?

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle goes bowling with Isaac and Zan to spy and watch Scott and Jackson bowl. She is happy to see Scott kick Jackson's butt. Zan also tells Scott she needs space and rejects Jackson.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Family Reunion?**

The tears won't stop falling. All I can think about it my Grams and how she was here one minute and gone the next. The harder I try not to think about her; the more Grams enters my thoughts.

"It's going to be okay," my mother kisses me on the forehead as her arms stay wrapped around me. Her bedroom floor is littered with tissues; my used tissues. I bet there isn't a single clear space on the floor.

Gross!

"I hope so," I reply in a wary and tired voice as my eyes finally become too heavy to keep open.

Finally; it feels like I've been crying for days although in reality it's only been a couple of hours.

My footsteps are heavy as I run through the dark forest as fast as my legs will allow. There is something or someone after me and gaining closer with each moment. It doesn't matter how fast I run; I can't lose them.

It has to be the alpha; is he trying to kill me?

Why? What did I do to him?

Derek! He will help me; I just have to get there in time. Pushing myself harder I continue to run and thankfully manage to gain some distance from whatever is chasing me although just as I am about to reach Derek's house I arrive at the school instead.

I'm not going in there; there's no way. I instantly turn on my heels and begin running in the opposite direction.

It's all I do. I run and run until I somehow reach the school again. It's hopeless and I know that no matter where I run I'm going to end up back at the school. At least I'm not being chased anymore.

But I have a bad feeling that there's something worse lurking in the school waiting for me to enter. Maybe I should just wait it out in the woods; sounds like a plan to me. I decide and take a seat on the ground on the border of the woods.

The school is dark and menacing; waiting for me.

"Help me!" I hear Kristin's voice and immediately stand to my feet full of panic. Kristin is in the school; why is she in the school?

Kristin screams again and this time I don't hesitate and run to my doom following Kristin's voice. The school is unlocked and I open the door and rush down the hallway although her screams are echoing off the walls and I can't pin point her location.

I'm going to fail to find her.

I've already lost too much I can't lose Kristin too; I just can't.

"Kristin!" I scream as I start searching from room to room desperately trying to find her before it's too late.

I must find her.

"Kristin please answer me?" I beg as I keep finding each room empty. Kristin is here; I can smell her and others that smell familiar.

The search is a complete fail; every hallway and every room is completely empty but I know what I heard. Kristin was in real pain. Time to start again I decide and make it past the first three rooms before I trip.

The metallic smell assaults my nostrils before my eyes make out the pile of dead bodies; dead students. Their throats have been ripped out by a werewolf; my best guess the Alpha and I frantically search for Isaac and Zan although they don't seem to be a part of the pile.

Why would he kill a bunch of kids? Oh my god he killed Kristin. No, no, this isn't happening.

"You're just like the rest of them." I hear Kristin's voice and turn immediately; sighing in relief until I see the crossbow Kristin is aiming at my heart.

"What are you doing?"

"How could you Belle?"

"What are you talking about Kristin?"

"You're covered in blood."

"What?" I look down at my hands and at my clothes, and as I notice the blood covering my body. I can taste the blood in my mouth; the blood that doesn't belong to me.

Oh god it wasn't the alpha it was me. I did this.

"You messed up Belle and now I have to put you down," Kristin says in a monotone without the slightest hint of emotion.

"Wait I should do it," my father emerges from the shadows that are clinging to the walls. His strawberry blonde hair is neat as always and his usual warm brown eyes are dark and empty as he takes the crossbow from Kristin's hands.

"Dad?" I mutter as the shock takes hold of my body.

It's been a week since I've seen my father. We spent the weekend together and went to the movies and did some shopping. As much as I wanted to tell him the truth about me I decided against it. I trust my father and I know he would never hurt me but its better this way.

It's when I realised I couldn't keep hating my mother for lying to my father for so long; sometimes it's safer hiding the truth.

"I'm sorry Belle but I have to do this," my father replies before he aims the crossbow and fires.

* * *

My eyes snap open as I jolt upward in bed. My mother is sleeping by my side and I try to be as quiet as possible, but my heart is racing as I try to catch my breath. The smell and taste is still lingering as the pile of dead bodies flash before my eyes.

Even though it was just a dream I can't shake it. It felt so terrifyingly real. Even my chest aches as if I was literally hit with the arrow my father aimed at my heart. But that would never happen because I would never kill anyone.

Okay well Mr Lahey was my only exception, and I failed anyway. There's no way I will slip up again though. I'm learning to control it and apparently during the next full moon I'm going to be in a cage; I can't kill anyone if I'm locked up in a cage.

I'm not going to kill anyone. I won't . . .


	40. Kristin: Cursed

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **After Kristin's Grams passes away she goes home alone and gets a visit from Derek who leaves when Tane arrives. Kristin asks Tane to hold off on "the talk" and he agrees.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Cursed?**

Before Derek returned to Beacon Hills my life was simple and uncomplicated. Well apart from the occasional dream or flashback involving Derek, but it was easy to shake those off and move on cramming them in the darkest corner of my mind, but of course Derek being back is making it impossible to ignore anything. As much as I don't want to admit it; I know Tane and I are over and I'm just prolonging the inevitable but I've already lost Grams and I don't want to lost Tane just yet; plus I do still love him but it's getting harder every day to ignore my feelings for Derek.

Maybe I should ditch men altogether and join a convent. Whoopi Goldberg made it look like fun and guys aren't that great. I mean they smell great and look great; well usually but most of the time they are just annoying and like torturing you with their disappearing and returning acts. They are like the worst type of magician.

God damn it! I try not to sigh out loud; the last thing I want to do is wake Tane who seems to be in a deep sleep despite my tossing and turning for the past hour and a half. It's been a few days since my Grams passed and if I'm not thinking about her and trying to hold back the tears then my thoughts are being consumed by Derek and his stupid perfectly symmetric face.

Is it too much to ask for just a few hours of sleep? Not only am I exhausted mentally but also physically. Maybe I should try counting sheep; it might literally bore me to sleep. It's worth a try.

1 sheep

. . .

32 sheep

. . .

56 sheep

. . .

73 sheep

. . .

"Wake up!" I hear Tane's voice and feel the cold chill as it wraps itself around me covering every inch of my skin. As I open my eyes I notice I'm not in my bed or even in my house. Instead I'm in the woods and my eyes instantly try to adjust to the darkness.

"Tane?" I call out as I stand to my feet and wipe off the dirt and leaves clinging to my Betty Boop shorts and T-shirt; as well as my dark hair. Why am I here? I don't want to be here! This is where I encountered the alpha and was nearly killed as well as where I shot Derek with the arrow. Not to mention the half of the body Tane found that was somewhere in this area; I'm sure of it.

"Tane!" I yell again as I continue to search my surroundings wondering if the alpha is going to make an appearance.

That could be fun.

"Why?" Tane's voice echoes all around me although I can't see him or anything for that matter. The small amount of moon light is barely helping; all I can manage to make out is the trees.

Is he at the top of a tree or something?

What is going on?

"Why what; where are you?" I ask in frustration as my eyes search the tree tops but Tane is hiding out of sight from me.

"Why Derek and not me?" Tane's voice starts dripping with venom and my body cringes instantly. This is exactly what I don't want to talk about because honestly I don't even know why myself. Well it's complicated. It doesn't help that Derek is acting like he ignored me for my own good. I was angry but now I'm just confused.

It also doesn't help that a part of me knows Derek is right and that Phoebe is Tane's mate. I've been blissfully living in denial and I can't keep holding onto Tane when he already belongs to someone else. I have to stop being an idiot and let go don't I?

"I'm not choosing Derek, but it doesn't matter because you are meant to be with Phoebe." I reply.

"I leave for a few days and you run off to him?" Tane ignores my comment about Phoebe and I feel the frustration begin to grow in my chest.

Is he really going to ignore everything I say?

"That's right you left; you ran away not me!" I yell waiting for Tane to finally show his face. This is just getting ridiculous.

At least the cold chill is gone; maybe I should try walking away. I wonder how far I will get before Tane finally shows his face.

"I didn't think you would run back to Derek; he practically threw you away yet you are still in love with him aren't you?" I can hear the pain in Tane's voice and the guilt starts to weigh me down.

This is ridiculous.

"You're going to go back to Phoebe so why does it matter?"

"It's always been him and it will always be him. I don't know why I even bothered." Tane seethes as a sudden gust of wind picks up and the moonlight disappears completely leaving me in the dark.

Is this the part where the alpha attacks and rips out my throat?

"You're wrong it will not always be Derek okay! Stop acting childish and show yourself." I demand as the wind dies down completely although I'm still standing in the darkness and my fight response kicks in ready for whatever is about to come my way.

I'm hoping for a fight.

My eyes snap open and I immediately jolt upright in bed. Was that my subconscious telling me it's time for the talk? The one I have been trying my hardest to avoid which I know is ridiculous and selfish and unfair to Tane.

It's time to let go but it doesn't mean I'm going to run to Derek. In fact I think a break from relationships is what I need. Especially if I'm going to hunt down this alpha before he has the chance to hurt someone else I love.

Besides it won't take long for Tane get over me; he has Phoebe after all.

It's just after six in the morning and Tane's side of the bed is empty; he must be at work which means "the talk" is going to have to wait until tonight. At least I have plenty of time to figure it out or chicken out.

Unfortunately the day flies by far too quickly; my shift ends at the school and before I can figure out what I'm going to say it's after 5pm and Tane has just walked through the front door. I don't know why I'm stressing so much; Tane is probably looking forward to our ending since it means he can begin again with Phoebe.

"I was selfish and I shouldn't have asked you to hold off the talk." I practically blurt as Tane enters the lounge room and he immediately faces me with a conflicting look on his face. I can see the relief and pain clearly on his features.

"You lost your Grams; you know I understand why you needed time," Tane forces a smile as he takes a seat on the couch and faces me.

My mind instantly starts racing and I decide not to hold back. "I need you to know that I didn't use you. I did start talking to you because you were a reminder of my past with Derek but I did really develop feelings for you, and I was in love with you but now I'm just confused and I know you don't want to admit it but you and Phoebe are meant to be together."

"I never used you either and I never thought it was possible to be in love with two different people until I fell in love with you, but you are right and I guess in a way we were both running from the person we are meant to be with. That's the reason we came together in the first place."

Tane was partially right; he was running from Phoebe too afraid to let her in again in case she broke his heart a second time and I was trying to leave Derek in the past. What a pair we are.

"I have to say as messy as this break up is; it isn't my worst." A slight chuckle escapes my lips as I'm trying to fight back the tears and Tane smiles slightly in response although it suddenly vanishes as a dark expression covers his face.

This can't be good. I can't shake the feeling that he is about to give me bad news and I gulp slightly in response as my mind begins to race wondering what it could be.

"I have a confession." Tane starts.

"Okay," I take a deep breath and nod my head signalling Tane to continue. Is he dying or something?

Can werewolves even become terminally ill?

"I kissed Phoebe on the night you rejected the proposal," Tane's head hangs in shame and I'm bombarded with many different emotions. I'm angry it happened while we were together but then I remember the kisses I've shared with Derek while Tane was out of town. The circumstances may have been completely different, but it's still no better than Tane kissing Phoebe.

"Is that all that happened?" I ask.

"Of course."

"Did she kiss you first?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I kissed her back." Tane avoids answering my question directly and I know he is protecting her.

"I have a confession of my own; grams assumed Derek and I were dating when we arrived at the hospital and I asked Derek to go along with it and I sort of half kissed him."

"Half kissed him?"

"Yeah half on the cheek half on the mouth; it was Belle's doing and Derek may have kissed me to snap me out of my breakdown/trance thing at the hospital in the parking lot; it was practically a peck with absolutely no tongue." I reply as I try not to think back to those events or about how I felt.

Why does my life always turn messy when I'm involved with a guy? Maybe I should just give up and adopt heaps of cats.

"You're obviously still in love with him," Tane replies although I can't read his expression; it seems a mixture of grief and happiness I think.

Reading guys is hard.

"I don't want to be." I accidentally reply out loud and Tane grabs hold of my hand gently squeezing in response.

"You know he thought he was doing the best thing for you."

"How was leaving me behind the best thing for me?"

"It's guy logic and hard to explain besides I'm not the person that can give you answers," Tane replies matter-of-factly in that really smug way that makes you want to roll your eyes, but I manage to refrain.

Tane is just trying to do the right thing but I don't want to hear it. I'm done with guys and that includes Derek. I need a break especially since my Grams passing. Speaking of which I still can't believe it's been three days. It only feels like yesterday.

No I can't think about that now.

"I know. So did you want help packing your things?" I ask steering the conversation far away from Derek. Luckily Tane is the complete opposite of me and doesn't have much stuff to pack; just his clothes and bathroom stuff as well as a few DVD's.

"Even though I knew this was coming it still kind of really sucks," Tane's grip loosens before he lets go of my hand. He isn't the only one with conflicting feelings. I may have never un-fallen for Derek but I do really care about Tane and I don't want to lose him completely.

"We can still be friends." I reply but the more I think about it the more I realise that Phoebe is going to make him choose and it's not going to be me.

"I wish it was that easy." Tane sighs.

"It's okay I understand-" I start although I know the disappointment is clear on my face. Tane is my best friend and it is going to suck losing him from my life but Phoebe is his mate. I may not understand what that bond is like but I've heard enough to know that you can't just ignore it.

"Phoebe just needs time." Tane interrupts and gives me a reassuring smile although I see straight through it. Phoebe hates me; despises me maybe even more than Tina and no amount of time is going to change that unless of course hell freezes over.

"Yeah," I nod and force a smile before I stand to my feet. I'm over prolonging the inevitable. I just have to rip off the band aid; besides I've already lost my grams I may as well add another person to the list and deal with all the sorrow together in one hit. "Come on let's start gathering your stuff." I extend my hand ignore the shooting pain in my chest.

Saying goodbye isn't my strength. The separation with my parents was unbearable and then there was Derek and now my Grams and Tane. Why do the people I love always love me?

Am I cursed?


	41. Belle: Bullet Magic

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle's Grams passes and Belle has another nightmare that takes place at the school although this time it involves both Kristin and her father who shoots her with a crossbow; because all her classmates are dead and Belle is covered in blood. Belle realises she is the killer and not the alpha like she suspected.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Forty: Bullet Magic**

I'm still refusing to let the dreams get to me besides I have other problems to focus on like staying away from Jackson and his sexy abs as well as keeping my distance from Scott. Is it pathetic that it's only been a week and I already miss talking to Scott?

Wait I already know the answer to that but at least I haven't faltered . . . Yet. It's hard to ignore someone you have been friends with for six years especially since we are going through the same thing. Scott is the only one that understands and I can't even talk to him about it.

I'm just about to reach Zan's blue Nissan Tiida Hatchback in the car park when I notice Derek fall to the ground in front of Stiles car. There's a line of vehicles waiting behind the blue jeep; some beeping impatiently and I immediately tell Zan that I forgot I have a family dinner and Stiles is giving me a lift to his house.

Lying to Zan sucks but I can't involve her in my mess at least not yet. I know Zan would never do anything to hurt me but if I was her I would completely freak out and run away and never speak to me again.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." Zan replies before she gets in her car while I rush towards Derek although Scott beats me.

Frick! There goes my seven day streak or I could just walk away. Yeah right I can't just walk away. Derek is obviously in trouble and he has helped me there's no walking away unfortunately.

Damn growing up and becoming responsible.

"What's going on?" I ask as Scott kneels in front of Derek who looks like he has been run over by 20 trucks at the very least. His skin is pale with no hint of colour and his eyes look practically vacant.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks Derek ignoring my question and I can't help but roll my eyes. I know it's not intentional but I still don't understand why guys can't multitask and concentrate on two different things or people at once.

"I was shot." Derek replies out of breath as he quickly glances at me before he breaks his focus. I'm not sure if it's the wolf part of me that is empathising with his pain or the new more mature version of me.

It's probably the wolf thing.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles comments and I can't help but role my eyes. Well duh Captain Obvious.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asks before I get the chance too. I hate it when we think alike. It's like he is always in my head.

"I can't; it was a different kind of bullet." Derek's voice is becoming more distant with each word spoken and I'm suddenly slapped in the face with an idea. Kristin told me that she hunted for two years with my father and brother. Kristin can help.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asks and again I'm left to role my eyes at his stupidity. Stiles is a genius when he chooses to focus on one topic or question; not so much when he doesn't.

Doesn't Derek have someone else he can ask for help from?

Wait; was it Argent or one of his hunter friends that shot him?

Is that why Derek is need of Scott's help? I bet it was Chris. For some reason I just can't trust him even if Kristin does.

"No you idiot." Derek seethes and I feel myself about to butt in and tell Scott to ask the questions later and focus on getting Derek out of here first, but again Scott beats me to the punch.

"Wait that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

She? It can't be Alison I mean Kristin would tell me if Alison was in the hunting business wouldn't she?

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek asks before I have the chance to verbalise my thought.

"The woman who shot you," Scott replies and Derek's eyes start flashing bright blue as horns continue to beep.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott scolds Derek like that's going to help the situation.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't."

"Derek get up," Scott demands as the cars continue to beep impatiently and people begin to emerge from their vehicles.

This is not going to end well. 48 hours? What if we don't find the bullet in time? What happens then? I may have patched things up with my mother but I still want Derek's help occasionally.

What? He's a good teacher it's not like I have a crush on him or anything.

"Help me put him in your car," Scott asks Stiles which is when I finally decide to speak up.

"I'm much stronger let me help," I stand by Derek's side waiting for Scott to protest. It's obvious Scott is annoyed that I'm choosing to distance myself from him but now is not the time to hold a grudge.

Scott finally looks at me instead of through me and nods slightly before he stands on the other side of Derek. Together we both manage to get him in the car, but not without a lot of wincing from Derek.

"I'm coming with," I announce although Stiles grabs my arm before I'm able to get into the car.

"No you're not; go home," Stiles orders me and I can't help but glare. The kind of glare that usually has Stiles practically running away although it seems he is trying to be a man and hold his ground. That's surprising.

"Yes I am and that's final. Just remember I actually have sharp canines now; so this time if I bite you I might bite off your arm," I reply and Stiles takes a step back giving me enough room to get in the jeep and I take a seat in the back. He's probably recalling a memory of me biting him when we were kids; yep I was a biter.

The beeping is getting more frequent and our time to leave is becoming more urgent. We need to get Derek somewhere safe and comfortable while we wait for Scott to get the bullet; at least I'm guessing it's going to be Scott. He is dating Alison after all.

Wow I didn't even cringe at her name; that's a first.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek asks Scott through the window as I watch the line of cars behind us. Both Jackson and Alison are gaining on our position and I know Alison is just moments away from reaching the car.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asks. It must be dumb question day. It's called go to her house and look for it duh!

"She's an Argent; she's with them."

Hurry it up guys seriously!

"Why should I help you?" Scott asks as Stiles gives me daggers through the window and I return them with a polite 'in your face' smile.

"Because you need me," Derek replies as I subtly get out my phone and text Kristin the news that Derek has been shot.

Derek is probably going to hate me.

"Fine I'll try," Scott replies as Stiles enters the car. About freaking time!

"Get him out of here," Scott orders.

"I hate you for this so much," Stiles whines before he starts the car and finally begins to leave the parking lot.

Is there anything Stiles wouldn't do for Scott? Pathetic! Or maybe I'm just jealous that Stiles cares more about Scott than he does me. Or maybe I'm just being over-dramatic. I can never tell the difference.

The drama queen gene runs in the family.

"About time," I sigh in frustration.

"You need to shut up!" Stiles grumbles and I instinctively roll my eyes. I can't help it; it's like breathing to me.

"What is your problem?"

"You! You are my problem and you shouldn't be here."

"I can take care of myself unlike you," I snap. He's the human one yet he is acting like he would actually be able to do something if Derek turned rabid and tried to attack us. Yeah right; I bet Stiles would run away screaming like a girl.

It would be me trying to help Derek calm down.

"Sharp claws and teeth will only you get you so far especially if you barely know how to use them."

"Oh please I'm a girl of course I know how to bite and scratch. You still have the scars as proof and that was before my transformation. You want me to demonstrate and prove it right now?" I smirk evilly as Stiles uses the mirror to glance at me; most likely trying to read my expression to see if I'm serious or not.

Which I am of course and Stiles knows that.

"Oh please I bet all I have to do is get you in a head lock and ruffle your hair and you will cry like the old days," Stiles teases which is completely unfair. I had just learnt to plait my own hair so of course I was sad when he messed it all up.

Guys are so mean.

"Just shut up!" Derek snaps and I can't help but smile smugly.

Ha!

In your face biatch.

Wait where are we even going?

After many hours of sitting parked on the side of the road and a lot of deliberation and arguing we have somehow ended up at the Veterinary Clinic which I find kind of offensive in a way.

Hopefully it has given Kristin enough time to help us out; we need backup just in case Scott fails to find the bullet in time. Although I am still surprised Kristin agreed to help; maybe her and Derek are back to being friends. He probably won't hate me at all.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks as we enter through the back door of the clinic where Derek practically collapses on a stacked pile of animal food. He is looking ten times worse not that I thought that was even possible.

As Stiles said earlier while we were waiting in the Jeep; Derek literally well almost looks like death. I'm trying to fight down the panic but it is becoming harder with each minute that passes by.

"Yeah it's a rare type of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet," Derek breathes and his voice much weaker than earlier today.

"Why?" Stiles asks although I fear I already know the answer.

"Because I'm going to die without it."

Wait did Derek just say die? I immediately text Kristin and tell her the bullet Derek needs. Kristin must have one right?

"There has to be another way; something else we can do," I speak out. It can't end like this. Wait it's not going to end like this; either Scott or Kristin will get here in time with the rare bullet that's needed.

It's all about the positive thinking.

"There's no other definitive way," Derek replies as slowly stands to his feet and I immediately rush to his side acting as a crutch. I can tell Derek doesn't like being helpless and needing my help but he leans on me anyway.

"This way," Stiles begins to walk down the hallway and leads us through a door to what looks like the operating room and turns on the light.

Come on Kristin or Scott!

Derek lets go and walks to the table taking off his shirt to reveal the wound. The bullet hole is bloody and very evident; as are the dark veins running up his arm. If blood and bad wounds made me queasy then I would be on the floor right now.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles gives Derek one of his trademark comments as Derek begins searching through drawers.

What is he looking for?

"If the infection reaches my heart it will kill me."

Don't panic; don't panic. No one else is going to die. I try to calm myself down as I grip the end of the steel table but I'm sure the fear is practically shining in my eyes for both Stiles and Derek to see.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles retorts and I hold back my tongue. This really isn't the time for smart ass remarks.

The last thing I need is to lose someone else I care about; yet Stiles is practically treating the whole thing like a joke.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time; I have a last resort," Derek replies and I feel the hope rise in my chest.

"Which is?" Stiles asks and Derek responds by holding up a bone saw and the hope immediately vanishes completely as if it was never there in the first place.

"You're going to cut off my arm."

"Cut off your arm? You can't be serious," I practically scream; unintentionally of course.

This is just a nightmare.

"I'm deadly serious," Derek replies and I can see the shock taking over Stiles's body. There is no way in hell Stiles will be able to cut off his arm and I sure as hell ain't doing it either. This is a disaster.

"I told you not to come; you shouldn't be here!" Stiles snaps at me.

"And what you're more qualified for all of this?"

"It's my job to look out for you, but how can I do that when you don't listen to anyone but yourself?" Stiles replies and I can't help but scoff. Are we really going to argue again? This isn't the time or place.

"Look out for me? Yeah right I'm the one that's been looking out for you and right now you shouldn't be running around with a werewolf who has no control. It's like you are asking for trouble."

"Oh yeah well than shouldn't you be staying away from Zan and Isaac?"

"I would never hurt them."

"And Scott would never hurt me."

"Enough!" Derek snaps us out of our argument again as he returns to the table with the saw which he slides across to Stiles and a rubber tourniquet which he ties at the top of his arm. This is so bad.

Wake up; Wake up!

Immediately I'm fighting off the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. There is no way I can watch this. Is Stiles really going to do this?

Stiles pulls the trigger and his face instantly contorts into disgust, "Oh my god. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks as he puts the saw back down on the table. Well thanks Stiles because I so needed to think about that right now.

Where the hell are Scott and Kristin?

"It will heal if it works."

If it works? IF it works?

"Look I don't know if I can do this," Stiles gulps. His whole body is practically shaking; not that I can blame him.

"Why not?" Derek asks as if the answer isn't obvious.

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh and sawing through the bone and especially the blood," Stiles replies and I silently agree and realise that I can't let Stiles do this. I'm the werewolf; doesn't that mean I should do it even if I really, REALLY don't want too?

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek practically snickers like cutting off arms is something he does every day. Oh my god Derek doesn't cut off arms a lot does he? Is he like a serial limb remover?

What the hell am I thinking of course he isn't.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm."

"Alright fine how about this. Either you cut off my arm or I'm going to cut off your head," Derek threatens and I don't' get any pleasure out of it like I thought I would. Maybe I should just leave the room; it's not like either of them would notice.

Why hasn't Derek asked me to do it? Does he think I can't handle it just because I'm a girl? I bet that's it. Sexist much!

"Okay you know I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles starts although Derek immediately reaches out and grabs Stiles's shirt. "Oh my god okay alright fine. Totally; I'll do it, I'll do it," Stiles panics and the urge to speak up is becoming almost unbearable.

Am I really going to do this?

Derek hunches over the edge of the table and let's go of Stiles before he throws up dark liquid all over the ground leaving Stiles and I to look at each other in disgust.

"What in the hell was that?" I somehow manage to ask before Stiles.

"It's my body trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles states the obvious as per usual. He should really get a trophy for that.

"I'll do it," I practically shout and quickly make my way to the other side of the table. There is no way Stiles can do this and not be haunted by nightmares every night; whereas I'm used to the nightmares.

Please Kristin or Scott I need you to save me right now!

"No!" Stiles grabs the saw before I get the chance to and I start thinking of the best and least painful way to immobilise Stiles and steal it back.

"I don't have the bullet. I thought I did but I looked everywhere and couldn't find it." Kristin charges through the door to see Stiles holding the bone saw in his hand. Even though she looks calm I know she is just as shocked by this as I am.

Damn it really? Just when I thought my prayer was answered you go and do that to me? How is that helpful?

"Now you got to do it now!" Derek practically ignores Kristin as he lays his arm on the table.

"Look honestly I don't think I can." Stiles keeps the saw out of my reach.

"Just do it." Derek yells and Stiles picks up the saw.

"No way," Kristin somehow manages to quickly grab the saw from Stiles and push him aside. "You two need to leave the room right now!" Kristin orders us as she leans the saw just below the tourniquet.

Oh god, oh god, oh god! I can't breathe; why can't I breathe?

"But-" Stiles starts and I know he is just trying to seem strong but he is literally just seconds away from running out of the room; because that is how I'm feeling.

"Get out before I cut your arms off," Kristin threatens this time. Wow she sounds just like Derek.

Not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing.

"Stiles?" Scott yells from the hall and Kristin sighs in relief. I told her Scott was at the Argents looking for the bullet.

"Scott?" Stiles almost looks like a deer caught in headlights.

Please tell me Scott has the bullet.

Please, please, please . . . Please.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asks all of us and seems to be just as shocked as we all feel.

"Oh you just prevented a life time of nightmares." Stiles chuckles in relief as Kristin puts down the bone saw.

"I told you too leave," Kristin practically growls at both of us although she knows it's not the time to lecture us and she backs down; turning her back on us before she retreats to a wall and leans against it. It's hard to tell what she is thinking and I feel the guilt begin to rise in my chest.

Kristin better not tell mom; she will literally ground me for the rest of my life.

"Do you have it?" Derek asks; his voice practically nothing more than a whisper.

"Yeah," Scott immediately begins digging in his pocket and pulls out the bullet before handing it to Derek who looks like he is just seconds from passing out.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asks as Derek holds up the bullet.

"I'm gonna; I'm gonna-" Derek's eyes become heavier and he drops the bullet before his body crashes to the ground. Suddenly my body become heavy and I literally can't move. All I can do is stare at the scene before me and watch as Kristin rushes to Derek who looks dead.

It can't be. This can't be happening again.

"No, no, no, no-" Scott rushes for the bullet which rolls off of the table and down into the drain.

Move body; do something!

Kristin stands to her feet and starts searching through the drawers as Stiles tries to wake up Derek. Not that it is going to help. We're too late; I don't know how but I just know it's over and we failed.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Stiles asks no one in particular.

"I don't know I can't reach it." Scott is struggling to fish out the bullet.

"Just focus and keep trying." Kristin instructs. Somehow her voice is completely calm but how? How is Kristin not freaking out right now?

Just breathe like Kristin said; focus.

"He's not waking up." Stiles shouts.

"Keep trying!" Kristin demands and she moves onto the cupboards.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles voice is full of panic and I'm glad I'm not the only one losing my shit.

God I'm so pathetic.

"Just hold on," Scott continues to reach wasting his time and effort as Kristin moves to the other side of the room.

"I got it." Scott shouts and stands to his feet.

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles somehow manages enough force to punch Derek and bring him back to the conscious world.

The realisation is enough to send away the panic that had been consuming me just seconds ago and I gain back control over my body.

"Give it here," Derek demands and Scott passes the bullet before he and Stiles help Derek to his feet.

"We are so talking about this later," Kristin stands by my side as we gather around the table watching as Derek pulls off the casing of the bullet with his teeth and empties the contents onto the table before setting it alight with a lighter.

The pile burns up and I watch in amazement as the smoke turns a vibrant blue; even more vibrant than Derek's wolf eyes. I guess there is still much to learn about the werewolf world although I don't plan on getting in the way of hunters.

I've heard enough stories to know they can be bad news; except my father and brother who strictly hunt according to the code. They would never harm an innocent werewolf; I know it in my heart.

Of course my thoughts are cut short when Derek gathers the powder and rubs it into his wound causing all of us to cringe; except Kristin who is still keeping on her calm face. Maybe I should ask for lessons.

Derek's screams immediately fill the room and he falls to the ground.

"Just give him some room." Kristin instructs and rushes to the other side of the table; standing in front of Scott and Stiles protectively.

Derek can't be about to die; we got him the bullet he has to be okay. The worry and fear is rising to the surface again although I'm not the only one freaking out. Scott and Stiles both look to be freaking out as Derek's screams become louder and the growling mixes with the cries of pain.

Scary combo! Although just like magic the wound literally begins to fade away completely as if it was never there in the first place.

"That was awesome; YES!" Stiles practically cheers as Kristin steps aside and I can tell she wants to slap the hell out of Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Derek as I continue to stare in astonishment.

"Well except for the agonising pain." Derek slowly beings to stand to his feet.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles replies which in return gets him 'I'm going to rip out your throat' eyes from Derek.

He is really good at that; screw the calm thing I want intimidation lessons from Derek. Although before I get the chance to speak Kristin grabs my arm and drags me out of the room without warning and doesn't stop until she reaches the pathway by the road.

"What the hell Belle!" Kristin's grip tightens before she lets go and I can tells he is literally about to explode, but why am I the one being yelled at and why not Stiles and Scott? They are more a part of it than I am.

Talk about unfair.

"What? I couldn't not try to help; it's Derek." I reply stunned. Does Kristin really expect me not to help?

Where is this coming from?

I'm not just going to stand back and do nothing and I know for a fact that Kristin is exactly the same. She was literally going to cut off Derek's arm yet I'm the one being scolded like a child; typical.

"You can if you try hard enough."

"Are you serious?"

"The last thing you need is to get involved in all of this crap. I know you think you are indestructible but you're not."

"But it's okay for you to be involved in all of this crap!" My arms instinctively cross over my chest as my eyes become narrow. I can't help but challenge any and all authority but I'm sure I will grow out of it eventually.

I've matured enough for now.

"I went through training Belle besides you are just a teenager and you should be doing teenage things, and not assisting Stiles chop off a freaking arm."

"But it's okay for you to chop off an arm?" I ask. Part of me wonders how many arms she chopped off during her hunting days. I bet she went rogue; that's why she is getting so angry right now.

"I'm not 16 years old; don't make me tell mom."

"You wouldn't dare," I can't help but shout. I'm not a child anymore and I shouldn't be treated like one. Kristin isn't my mother and she can't boss me around and run my life for me.

This is so unfair and so Kristin god I wish I didn't have siblings sometimes.

"I bet you had fun hunting didn't you? I bet you loved killing werewolves. Maybe you should go back to it and get out of my life; just leave me alone!" I retort harshly although I'm too angry to feel bad about it and instead of listening to more of Kristin's crap I get in Stiles's jeep and begin the waiting game.

Kristin doesn't follow me and I sigh in relief as the guys finally exit the building a few moments later. I wonder how much Derek and Scott heard.

"I know you want to bite my head off so go ahead," Stiles is the first to speak to Kristin who is standing by the door way. Time for the show to begin; too bad I don't have any popcorn.

"Just go." Kristin replies and my jaw instantly drops to the ground. Why is Stiles off the hook and not me?

"Really?" Stiles asks; just as surprised as I am.

"It's late and the funeral is tomorrow; just go before I change my mind."

"So that means I'm off the hook too right?" Scott asks. He obviously wasn't listening to the conversation. I doubt he would be so calm and collected if he knew Kristin hunted his kind for two years or maybe he would. It's not like he was born a werewolf.

"Yes." Kristin replies before she starts walking to her car. Maybe I was too harsh; Kristin doesn't seem like herself.

Whoops how was I meant to know she would take it so hard.

Stiles and Scott both get in the car while Derek walks after Kristin who turns and faces him as she reaches the driver's seat door. Crap; Derek might be about to rip into her if he overheard our conversation; I mean argument.

"So the rumours are true and it finally all makes sense now; you're a hunter." Derek sounds surprisingly calm.

"I was a hunter and I used to scold myself every day for it, but I've recently realised that I wasn't doing anything wrong. The animals I hunted are nothing like you or your family or my family, and hunters are the only ones that can put them down. I understand if you can't make it to the funeral tomorrow but my Grams would really appreciate you being there." Kristin replies in a hollow voice as if she is just a shell and the real her packed up and left her body.

It's eerie and alarming and I feel like I'm the reason or maybe Grams is finally getting to her. Kristin is the type of person to deal with her feelings later rather than cry and get it all out of her system.

Damn! I just made it all worse; me and my stupid big mouth. Before I get the chance to leave the car and apologise Kristin literally speeds down the street. But that's not the only problem; how are the four of us meant to squeeze into this crappy Jeep!?

This is going to be fun . . . Not.


	42. Kristin: The Funeral

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin and Tane break up. Derek is shot and Belle asks for Kristin's help who arrives just in time to see Stile about to chop off Derek's arm. Kristin intervenes although luckily Scott arrives with the bullet. The night ends with Belle and Kristin arguing.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Forty-One: The Funeral**

Being the smart one I am I left writing my speech until the night before the funeral. Of course my run in with Derek and his Scooby Gang made it almost impossible to finish it. All I could think about was Derek's still body lying on that cold hard floor, and my argument with Belle.

But somehow against all odds I managed to keep myself together; even though the thought of losing another person I cared about was ripping me into pieces. What makes its worse it that Stiles, Scott and Belle seem intent on being a part of Derek's mess; meaning those three idiots are practically digging their own graves.

How the hell am I meant to stop them from getting in trouble or worse; dead? And why does my speech suck so much!? My lounge room is literally littered with scrunched up pieces of paper and I'm running out of time. Scratch that; I literally just ran out of time. Luckily I'm already dressed in my appropriate length black dress and blazer. It's time to go visit Scott.

Maybe I will be able to talk some sense into him. Dating an Argent is just asking to be killed and made into one of those hideous floor rugs.

"You look great." Melissa pulls me into a hug as I walk through the door way. Melissa also opted for a black dress; in fact both our dresses are plain and knee length; we are twinsies. Wow I did not just say twinsies; at least I didn't say it out loud thank god.

"Thanks I was hoping to talk to Scott. I can drive him and we can meet you there if you like?" I give a reassuring smile letting Melissa know that it's nothing major. Besides she knows if Scott was into anything serious I would tell her.

Wait does being a werewolf count as serious? I was thinking more along the lines of drugs and crime; not morphing into an animal. Melissa is a strong woman but I'm not sure the supernatural is something she can handle; at least not yet besides it's not my place to say anything. I'm leaving that too Scott.

"Sure I'll see you soon." Melissa smiles before she shouts at Scott to get down stairs and sure enough Scott comes rushing down the stairs as Melissa makes her way to her car. Although he pauses at the end of the stairs as if he is waiting for me to let loose and crack at him for last night although I'm done arguing with people.

He is dressed in dark jeans and a black button up shirt and matching tie and I quickly run over my speech again. Scott is most likely going to react like a normal teenager and tell me to mind my own business but I have to warn him.

Chris Argent is very protective over his family.

"I'm sorry about last night but I had to help Derek-" Scott starts and his chocolate brown eyes instantly turn into the puppy dog eyes that can melt anyone's heart; even the heartless.

"That's not why I'm here although I do wish you would stay away from trouble, but getting back on track you need to drop Alison."

"Drop Alison?" Scott asks as his face becomes full of confusion. Scott doesn't know my past or my connection to the Argents; all he knows is that I know about werewolves and that he and Belle are one of them.

Maybe I should just stop before he tells me to get out of his life as well. Usually it doesn't matter what Belle says in the heat of an argument, but I can't shake the things she said last night. Maybe it's because I'm feeling pathetic and emotional; I don't know.

Why can't my life just go back to normal; why did my Grams have to die?

"If Chris finds out the truth about you; he will do whatever it takes to keep Alison safe Scott."

"Chris? What you know him?"

"He's a family friend on my father's side. I don't know how much Belle has told you but my father and my brother are hunters and they are friends with Chris Argent who sticks to the code, but would break it to keep his family safe."

"Wait your father and brothers are hunters and friends with Alison's dad?" Scott shakes his head slightly; trying to comprehend the news I guess.

It's a lot to drop on him, but he has to know that being with Alison is practically a death sentence. He has to know that Chris won't hesitate to kill Scott if he feels Alison's life is any danger, and I know for a fact that losing Scott would be too much for Melissa. It would be too much for all of us.

"Yes and hunters do not mess around Scott-"

"I know he shot me with an arrow and I barely got away. I know what I'm getting myself into but I can't just stay away from Alison." Scott interrupts.

"Yeah, that whole arrow thing happens a lot." I try not to think back to when I shot Derek with an arrow, but my thoughts have a mind of their own and begin to drift back to that moment until I force myself to focus.

"Is this your way of telling me I can't trust the Argents because I've already heard the speech." Scott asks.

He must be talking about Derek; it makes sense. Derek probably feels that way about all hunters and I don't blame him. We do; I mean they do kill his own kind which reminds me; Derek is probably never going to speak to me again. Not after finding out that I was a hunter for two years.

But that's a good thing; it will help keep me on track and stick to my goal of staying away from guys and relationships.

"I assume you are talking about Derek?" I ask.

"Yeah; he took me to see Peter. Are the Argents really behind the house fire?" Scott asks and now I'm the one confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Derek said the Argents were the ones who started the fire that killed his family," Scott replies and shrugs his shoulders; seeming undecided on the matter although I can tell he is leaning more towards Derek. Chris did shoot him with an arrow after all.

I'd feel the same way although I'm 100% sure Chris had nothing to do with the fire. There were children in that fire as well as humans.

"No, no . . . No. Chris wouldn't do anything like that; he sticks to the code."

"What about Kate; she did nearly kill Derek and she used to live in Beacon Hills?"

Scott has a point; out of the two Argent siblings Kate is the more unstable one although killing innocent people and children? Even that seems a bit too far for her but then again they do say you can never really know a person.

Wait Kate was the one that shot Derek? I just thought it was one of Argent's buffoons. Argent needs Derek alive. Even though I'm not a part of his hunting team I know Chris is thinking Derek will lead him to the alpha.

"I don't know Scott." I try to shake off the shock.

The fire was ruled an accident. All this time I've been thinking it was just bad luck but what if Derek is right? What if it was deliberate?

Oh god all those people. Why didn't Derek tell me? Wait that's a stupid question; he would have had to contact me and apparently that was out of the question.

"Come on we don't want to be late." Scott playfully nudges me as he passes by and heads for my car which is parked on the curb.

At least he doesn't hate me for telling him to stay away from Alison although I do wish he would listen to me. I've got this terrible gut feeling that it's going to get him killed.

"Where's Tane?" Scott asks as we reach the car.

No one else knows about the break up yet. I've been trying to avoid the questions and the talks as well as everyone feeling sorry for me. Not even Belle or my mother know which I now realise it just stupid considering Tane is probably going to be at the funeral with Phoebe.

Oh god why didn't I say something sooner; now I'm going to look like a freaking idiot and there is going to be even more questions like why I didn't tell them sooner. Why am I such an idiot; was I dropped on my head a lot as a baby?

That would explain some things okay most things.

"We broke up," I reply. It's just as relieving as it is depressing.

"I'm sorry Kristin."

"It's fine now get in the car; we don't want to be late," I force a smile.

The turnout so far is great although due to hunters being in town my Grams werewolf friends have understandably decided to skip the funeral. They're going to honour her in their own way which I'm assuming my Grams will appreciate even more.

Plus even though it's a small funeral; it's at the flashy part of the Graveyard and the flowers, reefs and chairs seem to make the place less depressing and more intimate which I know my Grams would like. There are even nurses from the Aged Care home in attendance; even though my Grams didn't really speak she still managed to touch their lives somehow.

Practically everyone has arrived and that includes Tane who as I suspected is with Phoebe and Tina. He gives me a slight nod before he takes his seat at the back although for some strange reason Phoebe is deciding not to use her face to gloat, and even Tina shoots me a sympathetic look; I don't like it.

Stiles rushes to my side; squeezing himself in between Belle and I. We still haven't said a word to each other yet and I can't help but smile at Belle's protests although she gives up after a few seconds. I guess she knows better than to try and argue with Stiles or maybe she just doesn't want to make a scene at Gram's funeral.

"I heard there is going to be chocolate cake at the after party," I can practically hear Stiles grinning. By after party he means the wake where the adults drink, music plays and we all reminisce about the deceased.

"Only from the best bakery in town," I reply and look at Stiles just in time to see his eyes light up; although he quickly lets the smile fade and grabs my hand squeezing reassuringly. Even though Stiles wasn't blood related to Grams; she still treated him as her own grandson even though she obviously wasn't a fan of my father.

But then again who can resist loving Stiles. He is infectious in the good way and definitely not like a terrible disease or . . . Infection.

"Well that's good; I was worried you might have made it . . . And now is not the time or place to say that," Stiles stutters awkwardly, "I'm sorry that was a bad way of trying to lighten the mood," he adds.

"Actually it was just what I needed," I reply and scan the area quickly. The chairs are filling up with familiar faces. My Uncle Kyle and his family are sitting at the end of our row; they decided to stay at the local hotel. Scott and his mother are sitting in the row behind us with Uncle Stilinsky, Isaac, Zan and her parents. There are old people filling up the rest of the back row and the third row that look familiar yet not at the same time. The few nurses are also in the third row sitting near Lydia and Jackson, but it's the few people sitting at the end in the second row which surprises me the most; the Argents including Alison and Kate.

Did I also forget to mention my father and Alex are back, but just until tomorrow. They are sitting in the front row talking in hushed whispers; it better not be about their hunting job. I don't want Scott, Belle or my mother to hear the gruesome details. Apparently they have an important hunt to rush off too and I'm tempted to ask if I can come although I'm already working a job of my own and I can't just give up. No matter how much I miss Alex and my father.

The day progresses and before I know it my mother is giving me the nod as she stands by the huge picture of my grams which is sitting on an easel by the closed casket. It's my turn to say something and I feel the sorrow start to weigh me down instantly.

Lately I've been avoiding the whole dealing with my Gram's death thing. Which is just asking for trouble but I've had other things to worry about; like the alpha terrorising the town and killing as well as adding to its pack. Plus I knew if I dealt with the Grams thing than I would have to deal with losing my best friend Tane.

Yes I know I'm an idiot but I can do this.

After taking a deep breath I stand to my feet as my mother returns back to her seat. It's now or never.

"I have to start by thanking you all for coming; I know my Grams really appreciate it and I know if she were here she would have something amazing to say . . . My Grams would always give me the same inspiring message no matter the reason I was frowning. She would say: 'Being happy is a choice. Choose to be happy; only you hold that power.' It took me a while to realise my Grams was right. She was always right and inspiring, and at times I felt like she was a mind reader or maybe we were just so alike that we thought the same way. I just hope that one day I will be as kind and caring as my Grams; thank you." I force a smile and focus on the people before me instead of the tree off in the distance. Which is when I see Derek sitting in the back row and I'm instantly reminded of my conversation with Scott where he told me Kate was the shooter.

Even though we are in a public place and with humans that know nothing about the supernatural world; I can't help but worry for Derek's safety. The hunters could be waiting to ambush him when everyone is on their way to the after party as Stiles likes to phrase it. My father would love to get in on that action and Alex too.

Stop freaking out and just sit down before people start thinking you are losing your mind! I order myself and quickly take my seat.

"That was great." Stiles smiles reassuringly and I return the gesture before I quickly glance back at Derek. Of course I instantly regret it as Chris follows my line of view and gives me his disapproving look.

Just great he barely left Tane in one piece; if he finds out my feelings for Derek are still hanging around than it won't be Kate shotting Derek a second time; it will be Chris. Unless of course he tells my father who will most likely beat him to the punch . . . I mean bullet.

Luckily I'm not going there or anywhere for that matter; no guys for me. Not for a while at least. I'm taking the pledge and I take my pledges seriously.

Girl power! Right?

"Thanks."

"Can I ask why the Argents are here?" Stiles whispers as my mother stands to her feet and begins to conclude the service.

"Friends of my father," I reply knowing if I don't tell Stiles myself than Scott will.

"Did they go to school together or something?" Stiles asks confused and I can practically hear his brain ticking away trying to solve the puzzle.

Any second now . . .

"Oh my god is your father a hunter?"

"Bingo we have a winner."

"That's insane how can he be a hunter when your mother and Belle, and your grams are all werewolves; I mean was."

"Stiles shut up!" The last thing he should be talking about is the fact that he knows about werewolves especially with Tane, Tina and Phoebe sitting in the same area as him.

"I'm going to let that go but only because you're grieving."

"We can continue this conversation later," I make sure to keep my voice low even though I know it makes no difference.

For the remainder of the funeral some of us place flowers on top of the casket before it is lowered into the ground. Honestly I have no idea how I'm not curled in a ball on the ground crying my eyes out.

It's what I want to do and what I need to do but my mind is holding strong for the both of us. It knows now isn't the time although it is letting the few tears fall down my face unguarded which are going to have to do for now.

The hall my mother rented out for the night isn't as tacky or depressing as I was picturing it in my mind. In fact the table cloths are bright yellow and the round tables are stationed on the side of the room; leaving plenty of space in the middle of the room for those who want to dance. The buffet tables match the dinner tables and the yellow helium balloons covering the roof seem to be making the place brighter. Yellow was my Gram's favourite colour.

Even the music playing from the iPod dock is upbeat and even danceable. My mother definitely kept it simple yet fun at the same time; I guess I need to give her more credit although the chocolate cake is definitely the winner of the night. I've already eaten one piece and I'm tempted to eat another.

But it's going to have to wait another time. I have someone to meet. I've avoided being roped into long conversations by leaning against the wall and using the bathroom excuse when a conversation drags on for too long. Although everyone seems to be settling into groups and now is my chance to escape.

Scott and Alison are eating cake on a table in the corner being watched like a hawk by Chris and Victoria who are sitting with my father, Alex and Kate on the other side of the room. My mother is busy chatting away with Uncle Stilinsky, Zan's parents and Melissa. Belle is giggling with Zan and Isaac while Stiles is blissfully eating his second piece of cake just a table down from Scott and Alison. The nurses are also huddled together on a table enjoying the food while everyone else is spread out all over the place and Luckily Tane decided not to show up.

_Time to take off._ I decide and begin to subtly leave although Chris calls out and waves me over before I can finish my escape.

Damn it!

"Long time no see," Kate greets me with a hug when I reach the table although it's hard to squeeze back knowing she nearly killed Derek. Although I don't know what happened exactly; maybe it was self-defence.

"Yeah too long," I force a smile and take a seat in the empty chair between Chris and Kate. I've got to think up a legit excuse to get out of here. Vince isn't going to wait around forever; even if I ask him nicely.

"I miss my partner in crime," Kate nudges me with her elbow and again my mind thinks back to the conversation with Scott where he revealed Derek's suspicion; that the Argents are responsible for the fire.

Enough worrying and thinking; they are going to know something is wrong.

"Really because I heard all about your new partner in crime," I can't help but genuinely smirk. Even though I don't get to see Alex or my father much; it doesn't mean I don't talk to them often and Alex told me all about his jobs with Kate.

When I initially heard the news I was happy he was getting some action but now I can't help but worry slightly. There's a part of me that thinks Derek could be right; at least about Kate who often goes off script.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kate chuckles before she takes a big mouthful of her drink and I watch as Alex blushes before giving me the evil eye. It's almost like looking into a mirror that changes your gender. In fact strangers always think Alex and I are twins even though he has four years on me.

Why do guys usually age more graceful than women?

"Since we are on the subject; why wasn't Tane sitting at the front with you?" Chris asks and I can tell my father is also wondering the same thing and hoping to hear it's the end of that relationship. My father was beyond furious when he found out that Tane and I were dating. Apparently it was bad enough that I had dated Derek and dating Tane was adding insult to injury.

Of course my father cooled down eventually although he did like to mention the dangers of dating a werewolf every time we spoke on the phone. Even now as I look at my father I can see the huge smile he is trying to hold back.

In fact I bet he is even holding back a celebration dance.

"Isn't it obvious?" I reply.

"Well I'm sure you will find a decent guy in no time." Victoria smiles and I read between the lines. Decent guy means human guy and I hold back the eye roll. Victoria is the kind of person that can be sweet and caring one moment and scary evil the next.

Some people say psychotic but I have to give her credit for her woman balls. Everyone knows not to mess with her at least within the hunting community.

"Yeah maybe someone who isn't affected by the full moon," my father adds making sure to keep his voice low and just loud enough for our table to hear. Of course if Scott or Belle was listening; they would be able to hear it anyway.

"Don't be too hard on her I mean Tane is a hotty." Kate defends me as always.

Derek has to be wrong he just has too.

"Oh please he is not hot." Alex rolls his eyes and scoffs.

Someone's jealous.

"Have you seen him naked?" Kate asks.

"Of course not!"

"Then your opinion isn't valid," Kate replies matter-of-factly and stretches out her hand in front of me. Before I can even decide my next move; my instincts take over and I slap her hand high-fiving her.

House fires happen all the time; it doesn't mean a hunter is responsible. Derek just needs to blame someone and he is choosing the Argents.

"Are you telling me that you have seen him naked?" Alex asks in both shock and disgust. Wow he is an idiot.

"I don't need to see him with his clothes off to know that he has a hot bod," Kate replies and although I'm entertained by the small squabble taking place I can tell my father, Chris and Victoria are everything but entertained.

"Enough talk of it. I mean him," Victoria corrects herself for my sake and I give her a small smile. Even though we don't see eye to eye on the matter; we don't antagonise each other either.

"I'm actually getting kind of tired. I'm going to head out."

"Kristin you don't need to leave. I promise I'm done for the night. No snarky remarks so just sit down and relax. We barely get to hang out anymore," my father asks. He has no idea how much I miss spending time with him but I can't stay; Vince isn't going to be in this area again for a few months at least; it can't wait.

"I'm sorry dad I'm really tired, but we are still on for breakfast tomorrow right?" I ask as I stand to my feet and start the chain of goodbye hugs starting with Kate and then Alex, my father, Chris and finally Victoria. My father and Alex stayed with Belle and my mother last night; since there is a lot more room in that house compared to my one bedroom flat, but I did get to have dinner with them which is when I told them that Tane was just busy working.

God I'm such an idiot; I should have told them all at the same time.

"Yeah of course; drive safe," my father reaches out his arms again and I give him one last hug before I make my way to my mother and let her know I'm leaving. Of course I have to say goodbye to my uncle, Melissa and Zan's parents as well but that's not all. Stiles is determined to finish questioning me about my father and I rush through it all telling Stiles about how we were camping when I was a child and a werewolf attacked, scratching me on the back. My father started doing tons of research and eventually got answers from hunters. He started training and joined them of course he didn't know my mother was a werewolf and still doesn't and I'm finally free to leave.

I'm only an hour late although Vince did say he would wait for an extra $50.

"Kristin." I hear Derek's voice as I reach my parked car on the other side of the street. Of course just when I'm literally seconds from leaving.

"You shouldn't be here the Argents are inside as well as my father and Alex." I turn around and face Derek; just able to make out his features under the moonlight which seems to be enhancing his good looks.

No stop it; you took an oath!

"I know. I talked to Tane and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault," I somehow manage to avoid looking into those perfect green eyes, and I'm not completely lying. I mean just because Tane says Derek and I should be together it doesn't mean it's true. Tane is meant to be with Phoebe; that's why we broke up.

It still sucks and hurts.

"Shouldn't you be inside with everyone else?" Derek asks in his usual distant tone.

"I'm partied out." I shrug my shoulders.

"You're lying." Derek practically rolls his eyes at me.

How dare he; what the hell is his problem!?

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Why do you feel the need to be a hero?" Derek steps closer and rolls back his shoulders looking me straight in the eyes. Am I meant to feel intimidated right now? Because annoyed is how I feel.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you hunting the alpha; it needs to stop before you get yourself killed," Derek's eyes stay locked on mine and he seems intent on a staring competition; too bad I don't have time for his crap because I would so win.

"Thanks for attending the funeral I know my Grams appreciated it." I reply smugly before I turn my back on Derek and open the car door.

"I'm not done," Derek slams the door shut before I get the chance to even take a breath let alone get in my car.

This is getting ridiculous.

"Belle and your mother have already lost someone they care about. How do you think they will cope if you are the next one to die? Leave it to me; I will kill the alpha. You've probably done enough killing to last you a lifetime," Derek's voice is practically dripping with venom; leaving me completely confused and hurt. First he starts off with the protective crap but finishes with a low blow.

I'm glad that my back is still facing him because that last added comment cuts straight through me and I feel the tears begin to fill my eyes. My breakdown was meant to happen after the meeting with Vince when I was at home. That was when I was going to let down my walls and grieve my grams and Tane.

Not now. It can't happen yet.

"I hate you." I somehow fight off the majority of the tears, and only a few manage to fall down my face before I get in the car and head for the deserted factory buildings on the other side of town.

You can do this; just hold back the tears at least until after the exchange than you can let it all out. A god hard cry and then it will be over of course the pain won't be, but you will learn to accept it.

Why do I keep talking to myself in a third person narrative? Never mind I have more a more pressing matter to focus on. Just as expected the area is completely empty and Vince is waiting in his 4 wheel drive with the headlights on.

"You got the goods?" I ask as we both emerge from our cars.

"As always," he replies.

Vince is a fellow hunter and deals in our types of weapons; well technically he took over from his father six months ago after his father was killed during a hunt. During my two years of hunting we teamed up with Vince and his father on many occasions. Vince's father and my dad were best friends, and Alex and Vince get along like a house on fire.

Okay I really need to stop using that term.

Too bad Vince is the cocky arrogant type. The good looking guy that knows exactly how handsome he is, and thinks he deserves to be worshipped because of it okay so maybe not worshipped but you get the point.

It's the combination of his green/blue eyes, perfectly shaped jaw, thick brown hair and toned body but as I mentioned before he is kind of a dick.

"Here's the money," I hand him the cash after he opens up the boot of his car revealing the pieces I ordered.

"You know you are lucky I was nearby."

"I don't think two hours travel counts as nearby," I reply as I run my hands over the wooden box which contains the various types of wolfsbane bullets. It's going to sound lame but I can't help feel excited. Especially as my eyes run over my new crossbow, flashbolts and my new improved tazer; I'm like a kid in a candy store.

"You know I can wave the travel fee," he smirks and I feel his hand as it slowly runs down my back.

Ha-ha yeah right I'm not going there again.

"Thanks but no thanks," I begin to gather my goodies and transfer them to the boot of my car. Of course Derek's words keep echoing in my mind, but he is wrong because I'm not going to die.

Last time I let my guard down and broke my focus but I won't make the same mistake again; the alpha is mine.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not on Argents hunting team?" Vince asks as he leans against his car watching me walk back and forth with the gear; such a gentleman.

"This exchange never happened."

"You have back up at least right?" Vince asks and I can hear the worry in his voice as I grab the last few flashbolts and drop them in the boot of my car.

"Of course," I lie and face Vince giving him my best serious face. Luckily reading people isn't one of Vince's strengths.

"Who?"

"None of your business now I have to go and if you tell my father or Alex about this than I'm going to have to hunt you down and use as a dummy for target practice; got it?" I cross my arms and make sure to scowl giving him my best 'I'm not afraid to cause you serious bodily harm' face.

"Fine this never happened but FYI you missed out on a fun night," Vince winks before he gets in his car and speeds away.

It would have been better dealing with someone who isn't friends with my father and brother, but I needed the friends discount and I know Vince won't say anything whereas if I had gone to someone else; they would have ratted me out to Argent without hesitation.

Everyone knows Argent which is a bad thing when you are trying to hunt in the same town as him behind his back, but then again I do love a good challenge.


	43. Kristin: Post Funeral

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin tries to talk some sense in to Scott and tells him dating Alison is very dangerous. The funeral takes place followed by the wake where Kristin tries to escape but has to mingle with the Argents, her father and brother first. As Kristin is leaving to meet Vince; Derek tries to talk her out of hunting the alpha but fails. Kristin meets with Vince and gets her new hunting gear.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Post Funeral.**

"I miss this; can't you stay for just a couple more days?" Belle asks our father and Alex. We are all sitting around the dark wooden dining table although at the moment it looks more like an all you can eat buffet. There's a stacked plate of waffles and another of pancakes, as well as plates of bacon, eggs, hash browns, fried tomatoes and mushrooms and fruit salad. There's enough food here to feed a football team.

"Next time I promise we'll stick around for longer," my father replies although I can tell by the forced smile on his face that it's a lie or at least a promise he can't commit too; not when in the hunting business which requires you to drop everything without warning. Speaking of hunting I'm relieved and surprised that Belle hasn't slipped up and mentioned werewolves or our father's occupation. How would I explain that one to my father, 'Oh yeah I accidentally let it slip to Belle randomly. It's not like she is a werewolf or anything.'

"Okay," Belle smiles and continues to play with her food; her pancake is sitting on the side of the plate in a small pile. As much as Belle loves it when they come to town it almost destroys her when they leave.

"I still can't believe how little this place has changed," my father scoffs and changes the subject of conversation before drinking a big mouthful of hot coffee. My mother has kept everything the same; even the chicken wallpaper, cushions and statues. The whole house screams classic country with the brown and red tones all throughout the three story levels.

The chicken theme creeped me out when we first arrived here six years ago, but they've grown on me and now I can't imagine the house without them. It would just look wrong and bare. Plus it's the best part about spending time here and it almost feels as if Grams is still sitting in her arm chair watching mushy soapies like Days of Our Lives and The Young and The Restless. Of course Grams would say that it's the only thing on T.V but I could tell she looked forward to the drama every day.

"The chickens are still creepy," Alex smirks talking with his mouth full of pancake.

"You're still creepy," I smirk and Alex quickly picks off a chunk of pancake and throws it at me but I quickly lean to the right and dodge it; so predictable.

"Too slow," I can't help but giggle. I've missed this part of hunting the most; spending time with Alex and my father.

"You're cleaning that up Alex," my mother waves her finer at him with a smile. Even though I've worked out my issues with my mother; I still can't help but feel slightly jealous that Belle is the one who shares my father's strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes although his hair has darkened a lot over the past six years. I wonder if it's natural or just hair dye.

"But Kristin started it," Alex whines and I can't help but grin and give him my 'suck it biatch' face and of course being the mature 28 year old Alex is he sticks out his tongue and gives me his best stink eye. Even though there is four years between us you would think I was the older sibling based on Alex's maturity level.

After another hour of filling up with good food and company it's time for my father and Alex to hit the road, and Belle is reluctant to let go of our father as we all stand by their new huge red Land Rover.

"Belle if you squeeze him any tighter you are going to break a few ribs," my mother laughs although I know the warning is real. Now that Belle is a werewolf she has super strength and could literally break a rib or two accidentally. There would be no way of explaining that without having to tell my father the truth and I have no idea how he would react; well I do know he wouldn't kill Belle but I don't know if he would ever look at her the same again.

"Fine," Belle visibly loosens her grip and my father places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry I'll be seeing you again soon," he promises before Belle finally lets go and hugs Alex who in return gives her a noogie messing up her hair.

"Promise me that you will stay away from the Alpha," my father pulls me into a hug while Belle chases Alex up the street; screaming at the same time.

Way to draw attention from the neighbours.

"Of course," I reply trying my hardest to sound convincing.

"I mean it Kristin let Argent's handle it," my father gently squeezes me and I squeeze back before I take a step back.

Derek was nearly killed; how many other innocent people/werewolves are going to die during their hunt for the alpha? The sooner I deal with it the better.

"Fine it's the Argents problem," I speak softly just before my mother stands by my side.

"It was good seeing you again; take care of Alex for me," my mother hugs my father and quickly pulls away. To this day my mother still hates the idea of Alex hunting werewolves which is why she isn't going to find out that I'm hunting the Alpha. Not unless I want her watching me like a hawk and foiling my plans, in fact she would probably go to the Argents and my father and I would never get anywhere near the alpha.

"I always do," my father replies as Alex and Belle return just in time for Alex to quickly pull me into a bear hug and ruffle my hair. Pfft like I care.

I'm not a girly girl like Belle.

"Oh no my hair is ruined," I say sarcastically and Alex punches me in the arm and of course I return it.

"I love you mom. I'll call you when we get home." Alex gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek before he gets in the car.

"Take care guys, I'll see you soon." My father pulls Belle and me in for a final hug before he gets into the car and starts the engine.

The devastation is clear on Belle's face but she still manages to wave as they beep the horn and drive down the street. "You did good Belle," my mother compliments her.

"Yeah they have no idea that you are a werewolf," I add.

"I wish I didn't have to lie to them and that they weren't lying to me," Belle replies sadly before she retreats back into the house and I can't help but feel terrible. Belle is the only one left out of the family secret.

I would hate it too.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" I ask.

"Of course us Marsden women-" My mother starts.

"Are strong yeah I know," I interrupt and finish the sentence before I follow after Belle who is in her room blasting One Direction.

Oh god I think my ears are bleeding.

"Really you listen to One Direction when you are sad?" I yell over the music as I enter the room. It's changed slowly over the years although everything is still practically pink. It's more the posters that have changed and now her walls are covered in One Direction posters.

"They are better than The Backstreet Boys," Belle retorts as she stays buried on her bed under her pink doona.

"You did not just say that!" I can't help but gape in shock. Next she is going to bag out 'N Sync and 98 degrees.

Not cool!

"I'll say it again," Belle yells which is when I walk over to her desk and turn down the volume on the iPod dock. Finally I can hear myself think. Wow I am starting to sound like my mother, and I don't mean in a good way.

Damn it.

"Stop moping. It's not forever; we will break it to him in stages and give him time to adjust to the idea."

"He hates werewolves which means he will hate me," Belle grumbles and emerges from under the covers.

"No that's not true he could never hate you and after he gets over the shock he will be fine," I try to reassure Belle.

It's taken me longer than usual to get over the fight with Belle; I'm not sure why though. Belle is a drama queen and is always telling me to get out of her life; even I used to say the same thing. Oh well there's no point stressing over it now.

"I hope so. I'm sorry about the other night," Belle apologises.

"It's okay," I shrug my shoulders and try to hold back the stay away from Derek speech but I can't. Belle shouldn't be involved in all this crap; she is only 16 years and should be having boy dilemmas and normal teenage problems and not assisting in cutting off Derek's arm.

"But?"

"You need to stay away from Derek," I reply and wait for the stay out of my life retort which Belle always replies with in these situations.

"Are you serious right now?" Belle yells and I cross my arms over my chest. Gesturing just how serious I am. It's bad enough Scott and Stiles seem intent on being in the middle of the action.

"I'm deadly serious; don't make me tell mom about the bone saw thing. You know she will freak out and ground you for life," I threaten and if looks could kill than I would be nothing more than a pile of mushy gore on the floor.

Lucky me . . . Of course Belle could always use her claws instead.

"You're just angry that Tane broke up with you," Belle snaps. She figured it out like everyone else at the funeral when Tane sat with Phoebe and Tina instead of me although I didn't expect her to use it as ammo against me.

Teenagers! I can't help but role my eyes at the thought. How did my mother put up with me?

"I'm serious Belle," is all I say before I leave the room and say goodbye to my mother. My shift at the animal clinic is about to start and I need the distraction and cuddles from Oscar. He's a Jack Russell that was hit by a car and brought in last night with no collar or microchip. Luckily he only broke a leg and has a few cuts and bruises.

We already have a home for him if he has no owners or has been abandoned; I may have talked Michelle into adopting him. Speaking of Michelle she is going on her fifth date with Cory tonight. Maybe I should quit my reception job at the school and be a match maker.

After my eight hour shift at the clinic and many cuddles from Oscar, I decided to rent a few movies from the video shop on my way home. I'm thinking comedy and horror, as well as a zombie movie.

The perfect combo and it turns out I'm not the only one looking for entertainment. Jackson and Lydia just pulled up, aka the new Hayden and Queen Bitch and her jock boyfriend. I guess high school is never going to change.

As I get out of the car and enter the massive light up building I can hear that Jackson is only a second or two behind, and I speed up heading straight for the comedy section where I'm going to be standing for half an hour before finally deciding on a movie. I can't help it there are too many choices.

"Can someone help me find the notebook?" Jackson calls out to Rob who must be in the back. Can he not hear the phone ringing? Wait did Jackson just say the notebook? Man he is whipped.

"The notebook . . . Really?" I ask and try to hold back the laugh as I walk to the end of the shelf.

"It's not my choice," Jackson grumbles. I don't get it why do the teenage girls find Jackson hot? His blue/green eyes aren't that impressive; okay maybe he has a chiselled jaw line and a toned body but his personality flaws his good looks or maybe it's all about the looks now; which is ridiculous.

I'm not comparing either; not to Tane and definitely not to Derek!

"I kind of like it," I lie. Honestly romance isn't my genre but I will admit that I watch some rom-coms. Okay so maybe I have one exception to the romance rule and that is A Walk To Remember.

"Yeah I mean it's not that bad I guess," Jackson agrees. "Maybe you can help me find it?" he smirks seductively and I hold back the laugh. I don't date boys; I date men and I'm having enough problems with them.

Besides I took an oath and it includes guys of all ages.

"I think Rob will be more helpful," I reply and go back to the comedy shelf on the other side of the room. Maybe I should just close my eyes and point. That will save me a lot of time. Usually if it takes me too long I just ask Rob to pick one for me.

What can I say; I like renting out movies a lot which is how Rob and I became friends. He's also a movie lover.

"Okay," Jackson replies before he starts calling out but there is no answer. Is Rob having a sleep in the back?

No something is wrong I can feel it. Without hesitating I rush past the shelves and through the employee only door. The little kitchen is empty and I move onto the next room which is the pathetically small bathroom that only has a toilet and basin. It's also completely empty.

Maybe he is out the back having a smoke or something although as I walk out the back door to check; I find the area is also completely empty. He definitely wasn't out the front; I would have seen him.

Crash! The sound comes from inside the store and without thinking I rush through the back door and employees' only door to see the shelves being knocked over one by one, and Jackson diving out of the way; his legs being pinned under a shelf.

It's the alpha; it has to be.

Quietly and calmly I sneak out of view of Jackson although I don't know why because I literally don't have a single weapon on me. Not even the knife I usually conceal in my boot; I'm screwed.

Out of nowhere the alpha rushes me with its teeth bared and red eyes staring right through me, and before I can react I'm flying through the air and crashing against the wall with full force. A crack echoes followed by severe pain before the darkness comes.

The sound of my Uncle's voice wakes me from my sleep and he helps me stand to my feet. The video store is trashed; at least on one side and my mind immediately flashes back to my last few conscious moments.

"Jackson." I blurt uncontrollably.

"Is fine but you need to get checked out," my uncle holds me and leads the way out of the store.

An hour passes before the medics clear me and my uncle lets me leave. Apparently I got lucky and the bump on my head will go away in a few days. What I don't understand is why the alpha didn't kill Jackson or me.

Instead of going home I decide to go to mom's. I need to talk to her and figure out why the Alpha let Jackson live without even a bite. I thought he would at least add Jackson to his pack.

"Hey mom," I call out as I enter the house and close the door behind me but there is no answer and I try calling out to Belle instead, but I'm answered with silence for a second time.

Silence is never good.

"Mom . . . Belle!" I try again as I move to the empty lounge room. My mother's car is in the driveway which means she has to be home; so why is she not answering me?

This can't be happening.

This isn't happening.

"Mom," I scream as I run upstairs to her room to find her mauled body lying on the floor surrounded by blood.

Is this the alpha warning me to stop hunting him?

Is that why he hurt her?

"Mom wake up!" I yell as my knees buckle and I fall to the floor. She is going to heal; I just have to take care of her wounds and stop the bleeding.

Oh god it looks bad.

"Come on open your eyes," I beg as I crawl towards her and shake her shoulders; not violently but just enough to move her body and wake her up.

"Come on open your eyes . . . Wake up," I hear my Uncle's voice and my eyes instinctively open to see him hovering over my body.

Thank god it was just a bad dream.

"You had me worried," my uncle exhales in relief before he cautiously helps me to my feet.

The pain instantly throbs and I wince before clinging to my Uncle who I am leaning on as the pain moves all around my head and focuses on my rib cage. It all happened so fast; Jackson getting pinned under the shelves and the alpha charging at me.

"Jackson!"

"Is fine it's you I am worried about," my uncle's grip tightens as my strength seems to be diminishing by the second.

Even though the pain is almost blinding I can't help but wonder why I'm alive and why is Jackson?


	44. Derek: Tasers are not fun

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Argents and his fellow hunters warn Derek at the gas station and break Derek's car window before driving away. Derek goes to the hospital to question Myers but is interrupted when Belle drags him to her Grams room and peer pressures Kristin into kissing him. Derek makes it to Myers who knows his name but when Derek question Myers he doesn't reply. Scott drops by and accuses Derek of killing Myers and his sister and Derek tells Scott that Laura was killed and used as bait to get to Derek and they get into a fight where Derek tells Scott that the alpha bit him. Kristin's Gram passes and Derek drops by but leaves when Tane gets back. Derek is tracking the alpha and is shot by Kate and has to reply on Scott, Stiles and Belle for help. When Kristin arrives he finds out that she was in the hunting business and it pissed.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Tasers Are Not Fun**

I've always hated Kate; ever since my family were burnt alive in the house fire and she skipped town, but I didn't think she would be trying to kill me the night of her arrival. The alpha was my target and I was so close until Kate decided to shoot me with a wolfsbane bullet. The worst part was being too weak to fix the problem myself and relying on Scott; actually I take that back. It's the second worse when I compare it to learning the truth about Kristin; out of all the professions she chose to be a hunter; just the thought alone is causing my hands to tense into fists.

Although I will admit that I may have been too harsh after the wake. Kristin is dealing with a lot; her Gram's death and her break up with Tane but I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. All I want for Kristin is a normal life with a normal human boyfriend and no hunting. The alpha almost killed her once and next time he's not going to fail and I'm not going to be there to save her.

Why can't I think about anything else?

_Snap out of it!_ My wolf orders me as I stand on the roof of the video store with Scott. There's people gathered around the crime scene and being pushed back by the police as the medics attend to Lydia, Kristin and Jackson. The alpha attacked and killed its third victim; first my sister followed by Myers and now this clerk but why is it targeting people? Better yet what is its link to me? Why did it kill Laura to lure me to town?

"I want to go home!" Jackson's screams tear me away from my thoughts. God he is a spoilt brat. If I was the Sherriff I would've knocked Jackson on his ass at the very least. I guess the town is lucky I'm not the Sherriff.

_Oh please no one likes you enough to give you that much power._ My wolf snickers. He is right of course; I did beat Cory to a bloody pulp in high school and helped fuel the negative rumours that surrounded me.

"Come on it's your turn," I hear a medic call out to Kristin who is standing on the sidewalk. The anger is practically rolling off of her in waves, and I know she is going to be out in the woods the next chance she gets hunting the alpha.

During high school I used to think it was trouble that followed Kristin around maybe bad luck, but I'm realising that half of her problem is chasing after trouble. I'm not saying that Kristin asked for Julian to attack her all those years ago or that she asked be kidnapped by Alyssa but hunting werewolves if literally the dumbest thing she can be doing right now or ever for that matter.

"I'm fine; it's just a bump on the head and a few bruised ribs," Kristin waves off her injuries as if they are minor scratches but I can hear the pain in her voice as she tries to hide it.

That's another question to add to my growing list; why didn't the Alpha kill Kristin or Jackson?

"Start moving right now Kristin. You need to get looked at," her uncle the Sherriff orders and Kristin sighs in frustration; practically stamping her feet.

Typical; I guess people never really change.

"I told you already," Kristin begins talking but is interrupted when her uncle pokes her in the ribs and a scream follows before Kristin starts cursing.

"You've obviously have a couple of broken ribs; now go!"

"A little warning would be nice," Kristin practically hisses before she starts making her way to the ambulance where Lydia and Jackson are waiting.

Even when she isn't directly hunting the Alpha it manages to find her. How am I meant to succeed in protecting her now?

_Kristin isn't our problem, and hasn't been for a long time._ My wolf reminds me although it's not that simple and he knows it too.

"You know I saw you staring at Kristin at the funeral," Scott starts and I know exactly where this is heading.

Really; we are going to talk about this now?!

"I don't stare at people; she was just near the tree I was fixating on," I shrug as I try to keep my eyes away from Kristin who is getting into the back of the ambulance.

_Liar!_ My wolf laughs.

"Really because I remember you two dating before you moved away all those years ago," Scott says it like the news is a secret and I can't help but roll my eyes. It doesn't matter how I feel because I'm pretty sure Kristin hates me plus I'm keeping my distance for a reason.

The people I care about aren't safe around me and I will never forgive myself if anything happens to Kristin because of me.

_Excuses excuses!_ My wolf practically rolls his eyes and of course I ignore him; it's our thing.

"That was practically another life time ago Scott besides we have something more important to focus on right now. You know the Alpha killing people for example," I snap.

"Kristin is amazing; I get why you chose her," Scott continues practically ignoring me all together and I can't help but sigh in frustration.

Romance is the very last thing on my checklist; in fact it's not on my checklist at all but killing the alpha is.

"She is strong and caring just like Alison-" Scott starts again and I'm almost tempted to jump off the roof and escape.

"It sounds like you're the one that has a thing for Kristin," I interrupt and fight off the jealousy as it tries to creep up on me; besides Scott is far too young for Kristin's tastes.

"Not anymore," Scott smiles like a love sick puppy dog and I know he is thinking about Alison although the smile fades as he focuses on the crowd below us. Finally he is paying attention again.

"Are you starting to get it?" I ask.

"I get that he is killing people but I don't get why. I mean this isn't standard practice right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone do we?" Scott asks as he leans over the edge of the building.

"No we're predators; we don't have to be killers," not all of us kill for fun or for the hunt.

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we are going to find out," I reply as I start walking back the way I came. There are far too many questions building up and I need answers before I kill it.

That's if the Argents or Kristin don't beat me to it.

"You know I have a life," Scott starts as we enter my burnt down house and I begin to ascend the stairs.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack," I say through gritted teeth. Has Scott been paying any attention at all when I speak?

Teenagers . . . I can't help but roll my eyes at the thought.

"Whatever I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You want to do your homework or do you want to not die. You have less than a week until the full moon. If you don't kill with him than he kills you."

"Okay seriously who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he is a human?"

"Because his human scent can be entirely/ different; it has to be you. You have a connection with him; a link that you can't understand if I can teach you to control your abilities than you can find him."

"So if I help you you can stop him?"

"Not alone; we're stronger in numbers; a pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm; right after you were hit?"

"Yeah I changed back."

"And when you were hit by his car; it was the same thing right?"

Scott nods.

"What's the common denominator?" I ask and Grab Scott's hand; crushing it in the palm of my hand which causes Scott to scream out in agony as he sinks to the floor.

It was harsh but necessary to prove my point.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It'll heal."

"God; it still hurt."

"And that's what keeps you human; pain. Maybe you will survive," I reply before I continue my ascension up the stairs and Scott leaves out the front door.

After Visiting and questioning Jackson earlier the next day I found out that he didn't see the alpha last night at the video store, and after checking his neck I realised why the Alpha let him live. The day after I was shot by Kate with the magic bullet I went to the school looking for Scott and asked Jackson where Scott was; of course Jackson acted like a dick and I may have dug my claws into the back of his neck. I accidentally marked him which is why the alpha didn't hurt him.

Damn me and my stupid claws; I could have had one less thing to worry about. At least working out will help ease my many frustrations and I start with pull ups before I move onto push ups on the dusty floor.

1,

2,

3 . . .

Hold up; I've got visitors. The branches are cracking underneath their boots; they sound like hunters. So much for my workout; I practically only just got started.

Quickly and quietly I get up off the floor and hide out of view just before the door is kicked open and Kate and two of her goons step through the doorway and scan the area; looking for me.

Is Kate here to finish the job?

Turns out I'm not going to miss out on the rest of my work out after all but then again they don't look very skilled.

"No one home," the older man who looks to be in his late 30's says as he points his gun in all directions.

"Oh he's here; he's just not feeling particularly hospitable," I can practically hear Kate smirking and I can't wait to wipe if off her face.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard," the younger one replies. Wait is that pathetic insult meant to make me angry?

Nice try.

"Really . . . A dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him say something like too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF," Kate yells as she moves to the next room in the house and I feel the rage begin to overwhelm me.

Kate is deliberately trying to push my buttons and make me come out of hiding, and even though I know this I can't stop the growl that escapes from my chest as I rush at the young guy with the stupid blonde spiky hair, and he flies through the air before he crashes against the wall and loses consciousness.

If Kate wants a fight than that is exactly what she is going to get.

The older man is my next target and I move from the doorway and position myself on top of the stairs before I lung and grab onto the top of the framework of the door way and knock him on his ass.

Finally now it's just me and Kate who pulls out a large taser.

Oh please.

Without hesitating for a moment longer I charge at Kate and in response get tasered although it packs more a punch than I expected, and my body crashes to the ground as the electrical currents run all around my body.

"Wow; this one grew up in all the right places," Kate comments as I roll on my side and try to fight against the effects of the taser which is still holding my body hostage. All I want to do is continue the fight but I can barely move.

"I don't know whether to kill it or lick it," Kate steps closer and looks down at me; fuelling my rage and I try to move away from her.

Kate may deny it but I know it was her that killed my family, and I will get my revenge. If not today than after I've dealt with the Alpha or the next time she decides to visit.

God I'm pathetic; slithering along the floor is literally all I can manage and Kate is following; step by step.

Is she really going to kill me like this? No; because I'm not going to let her.

"So you and Kristin huh?" Kate laughs, "Is it just me or does Kristin seem to have a thing for werewolves?"

"Stay away from her!" I manage to say between gritted teeth.

"Oh come on it's been six years Derek; are you not over her yet?" Kate teases and chuckles as I slowly start getting closer to the couch.

"I mean it-"

"You're in no condition to threaten me besides Kristin is one of us now," Kate gloats and I know she wants to see the devastation on my face; too bad I already know.

"Kristin is nothing like you!" I hiss as I try to fight through the pain and gain back control over my body; although I'm not making much progress but I'm not going to give up and roll over either.

"Oh you have no idea Derek. I mean you really should see her in action; such a natural when it comes to slaughtering werewolves," Kate sighs in admiration and I can't help but feel disgusted. Although I don't believe that Kristin slaughtered werewolves; Kristin isn't like Kate.

Kate's a monster.

Once I finally reach the couch I use it to help me to my feet but of course as I pounce that god damn stupid taser connects with my torso again, and I crash to the ground and roll to the other side of the room.

Kate laughs and shows off her toy, "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you; the fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret, and well maybe we can help each other out. Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you; unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste but quit true-" Kate blabbers on as I somehow manage to sit up against the wall even though every muscle is my body is twitching uncontrollably.

"Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls; we didn't kill her," Kate continues. The only reason I know the Alpha is responsible is because of the bite marks on Laura's body, but if Kate was responsible I know she would be saying the exact same thing anyway.

"You think I'm lying?" Kate asks.

"Wouldn't be the first time," I reply. All Kate did was lie to me all those years ago when she used me to get to my family.

"Aww sweetie well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am; okay?" Kate asks as she crouches right down beside me.

"We . . . Didn't . . . Kill . . . Your . . . Sister," Kate pauses between each word as she moves in closer until she is whispering in my ear. "You hear that? There are no blips or upticks; just the steady beat of the cold hard truth."

"We found bite marks on your sisters body Derek; what do you think did that? A mountain lion," Kate laughs as she stands to her feet and packs away the taser into her belt. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you have been guessing all along which is . . . The alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved and everybody goes home happy."

Wow does she ever stop talking! I already know what killed my sister and if I knew who the alpha was than he would be dead already. If all Kate is going to do is talk than she should just shoot me dead right now.

"Unless you don't know who he is either," Kate lets a slight chuckle slip before she laughs. "Well guess who just became totally useless," Kate reaches for her gun which is sitting on her back and I use the little amount of strength I have to escape as Kate shoots and just misses me.

Not that I know where I'm running too exactly. Maybe I should just hang out in the woods and wait for Kate and her two goons to clear out of my house. The only other option is Tane's and I guess since we aren't fighting anymore it's the better choice.

Well that's settled than.

As I make my way to Tane's I stick to the back streets and avoid people and traffic as much as possible. Since I was in the middle of my workout I'm only dressed in jeans and shoes with my chest exposed.

"Tane?" I quietly knock on the back door before I enter the house. Instantly I notice the lack of furniture, the empty shelves and the few taped up cardboard boxes scattered all over the house.

"Hey," Tane emerges from the lounge room and meets me in the small kitchen. His usual neat blonde hair is messy and he looks like he hasn't slept in a few days.

Are they really leaving? At least I won't be bothered by Tina anymore.

"What's going on?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What happened to your shirt or don't I want to know?" Tane smirks although I decide to leave out my recent run in with Kate. That's the very last thing I feel like talking about.

"Long and boring story," I reply and wait for Tane to answer my question.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. We're going back to Brooklyn tonight; all the furniture is already on its way," Tane replies although he doesn't seem very happy with the decision.

Honestly it kind of sucks. We finally move past our issues and now Tane is leaving and I'm back to having absolutely no one; not that I can talk too.

"This is what you want?" I ask.

"It's what I need to do. Kristin has always been yours and I was an idiot for pursuing her; she was the only reason I came back."

"Kristin and I-"

"Come on man enough with the denial. Kristin might say that she has no feelings for you but she does," Tane interrupts and I know better than to start an argument considering we're both stubborn; it will never end.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Kristin?" I ask not changing the subject completely, but steering it in a different direction.

"Yeah of course; tonight before we leave."

"Speaking of we; where is Phoebe and Tina?" I ask. Considering how jealous Phoebe gets I should be able to hear her snarling right now; if she were in the house.

"They just went out on a food run. Come on; let's find you a shirt," Tane smirks and starts walking in the opposite direction.

_That's probably a good idea._ I decide and follow behind him.


	45. Kristin: The night in the woods

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin has breakfast with her father and brother before they leave town and warns Belle to stay away from Derek because it's too dangerous to be around him. After Kristin finishes her shift at the animal clinic she goes to the video store to rent out a few movies and the alpha attacks knocking her out.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Forty-Four: The Night in the Woods**

I'm being forced to rest because of my three broken ribs; practically tied down to either the couch or the bed. Okay well not literally but I do have a babysitter with me at all times. Last night it was Stiles and we spent hours playing video games and eating pizza. Today it's Michelle, but of course she denies it and says that it was her day off and she had nothing better to do; at least it means I get to ask about Cory and if they are dating yet.

Speaking of dating; who should I set up next? Maybe my mother and officer Michael who works with my uncle, and is around my mother's age; he reminds me a bit of Johnny Depp but when he had short hair and more weight on him.

"I give you two weeks before you break your oath," Michelle smirks as she sits on the end of the couch with my legs resting across her thighs. Apparently I should be lying horizontal most of the time although I'm feeling fine thanks to the pain killers.

"Oh please; there is no one in this town that is worth the time or effort," I reply as America's Next Top Model plays in the background on my television. "Not even Derek."

"You're such a liar!" Michelle rolls her bright blue eyes and chuckles.

Is it really that obvious? Not that it matters; Derek hates me and he practically called me a monster at the wake. _"I will kill the alpha. You've probably done enough killing to last you a lifetime."_ Derek's words instantly replay in my mind, and I quickly shake them off.

Get over it already!

"How's Cory?" I ask changing the subject. There's no point arguing with Michelle especially when she is right. Even though I'm pissed and angry with Derek for what he said; it doesn't mean I can shut off my feelings.

All I've dreamt about for the past few nights is Derek's unconscious body lying on the floor in the animal clinic, and it's like I'm reliving the moment six years ago with Alyssa all over again. Derek nearly died because of me; because he tried to save me.

Maybe it hasn't been about Derek staying away from me for my sake whatever that means. Maybe Derek shut me out of his life because I'm practically a bad luck curse, and I seem to bring him nothing but pain; first the break-up followed by the torture and then the shooting where I accidentally shot Derek with an arrow in the woods.

"Don't change the subject. You and Derek need to kiss and make-up already; but if you must know I think Cory is going to ask me if we want to become official tonight. Has he said anything to you?" Michelle asks and reaches for her cup of coffee which is sitting on the beige coffee table in front of us.

Cory had called this morning wanting tips and advice of how to ask Michelle to be his girlfriend. Lucky for Cory; Michelle is a low maintenance girl and all Cory needs to do is literally ask her the question.

"I don't know," I shrug trying to hold back the smirk; although it manages to surface slightly against my will.

"Well hurry up and get back with Derek so we can double," Michelle whines and I can't help but laugh at her suggestion.

"That's not going to happen; besides Derek isn't the double date type or at least he didn't used to be and I doubt he has changed much."

"Oh please you can talk people into doing anything," Michelle flicks her dark brown hair off her shoulder and smirks.

It's true; Michelle was very hesitant about Cory until I talked her into and now they are almost inseparable.

"Not everyone," I reply. There's nothing I can say to get Scott to stop seeing Alison, and I know Belle is going to ignore me as well and get involved in Derek's problems again. There's no point in telling Stiles it's too dangerous to be around Scott because he won't listen either. Just the thought alone is frustrating beyond belief.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Michelle asks; the worry is clear on her face. It sucks not being able to tell Michelle the truth about the alpha and werewolves in general. There's no one I can talk too anymore. The last thing I want to do is dump all my problems on Stiles, Scott or Belle; they're only teenagers and have enough problems of their own.

There is my mother but I don't want to talk about my Derek problem with her, and she can't know I'm hunting the alpha; neither can my father or brother. Not even Dee and Cassie know and I can't drag them into this crap either. I did have Tane to talk too but we're not even friends anymore.

"There's nothing going on; I'm just stressed with the whole Tane thing-" I start.

"And Derek thing," Michelle adds and laughs as I scrunch up my face at her.

"You're evil."

Over the next few hours we waste time watching T.V and gossiping; it's exactly the distraction I need although it's interrupted when Tane arrives and Michelle leaves; giving Tane and I privacy.

I'm guessing this is the part where he tells me he's leaving town and going back to Brooklyn with Tina and Phoebe; or maybe they are planning on moving somewhere different or maybe I'm completely wrong but I doubt it.

"How are you feeling?" Tane asks as he takes a seat on the end of the couch and I sit up straight; ignoring the shooting pain in my rib cage. It's not the worst pain I've had to endure and I know it won't be the last.

"Great," I lie as Tane stairs straight at the T.V. The news is on and depressing as always but I do the same thing.

"We're leaving and going back to Brooklyn," Tane blurts and I feel his eyes on me as his attention shifts from the T.V.

It's not a surprise. I had assumed it was going to happen; sooner rather than later but it does make it all much more real.

"When?" I ask as I look at Tane. His usual bright blue eyes seem dull and his face is more pale than usual.

"Tonight," he replies grimly and I hold back the frown. I get why they are leaving but it seems almost too soon.

Or maybe it's just me. I seem to have a problem with holding onto things and people; especially when I need to let go.

"I'm sorry," he adds, "I didn't want it to end this way."

"It's okay; I knew this was going to happen." I reply but it does still suck.

"It's not okay-" Tane starts.

"Tane just stop. What's done is done and we can't change it; we have to move on."

Tane thinks that Phoebe just needs time and then she will be okay if Tane and I pick up our friendship and continue, but I know better. I'm losing my best friend and I can't hold onto him like I did Derek; I can't go through that again.

"I just wish it didn't have to be like this," Tane's head hangs in shame and I have to resist the urge to comfort him and wrap my arms around him.

"I know," I grab his hand and squeeze it gently. "You should get going I'm assuming Phoebe and Tina are in the car?" I ask and stand to my feet.

"Yeah," Tane nods before standing to his feet also. He seems to be dreading the goodbye just as much as me, and I can feel the tears trying to surface.

Not going to happen; besides I've already mourned the end of my relationship with Tane as well as my Grams who is always going to be in my heart. I'm just hoping that the hole she left behind heals with time.

"Take care of yourself Kristin," Tane pulls me into a hug; probably our last hug and I return the embrace.

"You too," I reply before I pull away and walk Tane to the front door. Thankfully he doesn't linger and gives me one last smile before he walks over to the car and leaves my life and me behind.

Even though the pain is constant and I know my body needs to rest; the anger is overpowering my common sense and the urge to hunt is too strong to ignore. Within the next five minutes I'm dressed and ready to hunt.

If the alpha wants to play games then let's play.

As usual I park out front of the No Entry sign and begin the trek into the forest. Although since the Alpha is moving into town there is no guarantee that he's going to be here, but I have to try.

Come on Alpha!

_If he attacks you are screwed._ My common sense speaks up. I still can't figure out why the Alpha killed Rob but spared me and Jackson. Especially since the Alpha tried killing me not that long ago; if it weren't for Derek interrupting than I would have been dog food.

"I know okay but I can't just sit around at home any longer," I quietly mutter to myself although after half an hour of walking and searching the anger starts to die down and the pain starts calling out.

Damn it; I didn't bring any of my pain medication.

After wandering for another half hour I somehow end up at the old broken bridge; the one I used to hang out at during my junior year with Derek. How the hell did I end up here? This isn't where I want to be.

God damn it.

Even though it's night; the moon is bright enough to make out the bridge which doesn't look too bad considering it's been six years. It's managed to hold up strong well apart from the part that I broke when I kicked at it.

Being here is bringing back memories; my first kiss with Derek plus others we shared as well as a couple of arguments. At the time I just thought Derek was being a dick with his hot and cold act; I had no idea he was dealing with hormones and shifting problems.

It almost feels like another lifetime ago.

"This is the last place where I thought I'd find you," I hear Derek's voice before he steps out of the shadows and I avoid looking directly at him; knowing the moonlight will be enhancing his handsome features.

Damn his perfect face.

"This is the last place I expected to end up at." I reply as I lean over the rickety bridge surprised it can hold my weight.

"I'm assuming Tane visited you before he left?" Derek takes a few steps forward until he is standing by my side, and I'm too tired to move away as well as surprised that he is even talking to me.

I've done enough killing to last me a lifetime after all.

"Why are you here? Aren't you worried that I'm going to murder you and add to my lifetime of killing?" I can't help but snap. The real reason Derek is here is because he thinks I'm after the alpha, and he doesn't think I can handle it.

I bet Tane even made Derek promise to look out for me. Pfft . . . I don't need Derek's help; I don't need anybody's help.

"Oh come on Kristin how do you expect me to react to the news?" Derek sighs in frustration and I can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

What did he expect? Am I not meant to be offended by that comment? The only person I am able to talk to about everything and I can't even talk to him.

"I don't know. Since Tane understood I thought that you might not be so spiteful." I reply and keep my gaze locked forward.

"Well I haven't had much luck with hunters."

"When have you dealt with hunters? Was it while you were in Brooklyn?"

"It doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be resting? Please tell me you aren't out here for the alpha! You have broken ribs; you can fight anyone in this condition." Derek starts and I keep my focus on the moon which is reflecting in the water.

It's calming and helping me block out some of the pain.

Wait did he just say condition? It's not like I'm pregnant.

"Condition? Oh please I can take you right here right now!" I finally face Derek who is looking down at me.

The rage may have been disappearing but now it is back and in full force. Since the alpha isn't around I guess I'm going to have to take my frustrations out on Derek. Besides it's not like he doesn't deserve it.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes I am Derek; what you think you're better than me?"

"I'm not the one that attacked you last night and I'm not the one that dumped you and left, and I'm not your punching bag."

"It was MUTUAL!" I feel my fists clench by my sides.

"You're being ridiculous right now Kristin. Why the hell is hunting the Alpha so important to you anyway? Are you trying to prove a point to Argent? Or maybe you are trying to impress him; is it really worth your life?"'

Does he really think I'm trying to impress Argent? No way; prove a point maybe but it's more than just that. The Alpha is killing people and adding to its pack; am I just meant to sit back and not try to stop it. Plus I need to kill again and not feel the chest crushing guilt to prove that what I said to Derek is real, and that there is difference between killing savage werewolves and not killing the good ones; that I was doing the right thing, and that I'm not a monster myself.

Derek can't understand that.

"Why do YOU care so much?" I can't help but yell as the frustration grows and I can see the anger on Derek's face as his nostrils begin to flare, and he closes the space between us with a small step.

"Seriously; do you really think that I just left and stopped caring?" Derek replies and the frustration is clear in his voice. "How many times do I have to tell you that I was doing you a favour; you're better off without me!"

"That doesn't even make any sense Derek; besides I know the truth. You stayed away all those years because of me. I'm not stupid so why do you insist on saving me when I can handle myself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm bad luck and people die around me; even you were nearly killed because of me," I feel the anger start to die and I sigh before taking a deep breath, "I finally get it. I wouldn't want to stay in touch with me either."

"What?" Derek shakes his head as if he is physically unable to comprehend my words. Did I start speaking in another language unintentionally?

"Do you really want me to repeat myself?"

"You can't be serious," Derek looks like he is literally in shock.

What the hell is going on?

"What?" I shout. The frustration is beginning to grow back, and Derek is giving me nothing. Either he is a great liar or I'm completely off track. But if I am than that leaves me even more confused; Derek isn't a bad person so why would I be better off without him.

"I'm not lying and you're not bad luck."

"But you did nearly die because of me."

"That's not why," Derek starts but stops and looks away up at the moon.

"So what do you mean by me being better off without you?" I ask and the conversation with Scott on the day of my Grams funeral starts replaying in my mind. Scott said that Derek blames the Argents for the house fire.

Is Derek blaming himself for that? But why; it's not his fault even if Kate is the one behind it although I still can't believe it. That Kate would kill innocent children, and innocent werewolves.

Plus it was ruled an accident. I think Derek wants someone to blame for his family's death and I don't blame him. It was tragic and I have no idea how I would deal with losing that many members of my family. It's hard enough dealing with the pain of my Grams being gone.

"You never told me why hunting the Alpha is so important to you," Derek changes the subject and looks at me again with his usual forced and distant expression. As if it's against the law to shown emotion.

"And you're ignoring my question as well," I cross my arms over my chest and I feel the slight panic as Derek's eye focus on the seahorse pendant necklace; the one Derek got me while we were dating all those years ago.

I dug it out from the bottom of wardrobe and started wearing it again the day after Derek was almost killed by the Wolfsbane bullet. What? It's pretty; that's all and the only reason I kept it.

I'm serious.

_You're lying._ My inner voice retorts although I ignore it-me.

"You still have it," Derek reaches out and rests the pendant on his hand; almost mesmerised by it and I feel my heart begin to accelerate in response.

No, no . . . No. Don't even think about it; you took an oath and Tane literally only just left town.

"Well I haven't been able to find another one like it," I try to reply distantly although I know Derek can hear my heart racing.

Wait why am I even worried? Derek isn't going to kiss me. He is still angry that I spent time hunting werewolves with my father and brother. My oath isn't going to get broken; not tonight and not with Derek.

"It still looks great on you," Derek's hand lingers although his eyes continue to stay distant, and he is a lot better at it than me.

Stay strong.

Keep your hands and mouth to yourself.

Just walk away. There's no point going through this again; not when it ended so tragically the first time right?

Oh god why can't I move?

Stop freaking out! I order myself. All I'm doing is making my heart race even faster; but Derek isn't helping the situation especially since his hand is now leaning against my chest as he stares at the sea horse pendant.

His hands are cold although comforting at the same time, and I can see the internal struggle in Derek's eyes. At least I'm not the only one that is practically a slave to the moment. I don't like having no control over my body.

_Oh please; you can move if you really want too . . ._ My voice of reason comments but I ignore it again.

It's time I stop messing around and walk away. Yep I'm going to walk away right now; okay now.

Now!

Derek's bright green eyes shift from the pendant and sweep over my lips before they focus on my blue orbs, and I know what is about to happen and that there is no walking away; even though I should. I wonder if Derek is feeling the same way.

Our bodies slowly inch closer until our faces are just inches apart; and I can feel his hot breath on my face. It amazes me how much Derek has changed; yet hasn't changed at the same time. His cheek bones and jaw are more prominent and the stubble is new and enhances his features.

Tane only just left town; this is wrong right?

_Oh please you and Tane have basically been live in friends with benefits. He needed you because he was refusing his bond, and you needed Tane because he filled that hole that Derek left behind._

But-

I start although my internal struggle is interrupted when Derek's hand moves from my chest and up my neck before it rests on my cheek; although he lingers as if he is trying to talk himself out of it as well.

Part of me is worried that the kiss isn't going to happen but at the same time I'm hoping Derek will chicken out and walk away.

Come on Derek; stop torturing me and make up your mind already! I silently demand, and I'm barely able to get in another breath before Derek's lips finally clash against mine. It's almost like we are back in high school and the six years of being apart never happened as the memories and my feelings start bombarding me.

My body starts reacting instinctively as my hands run up his torso; over his black leather jacket and wrap around his neck. As I inhale his scent it's exactly as I remember and reminds me of the ocean mixed with the woods, and I feel the hunger as it grows.

I've never needed anything in my life so badly before, and my body presses itself against Derek as the kiss changes from slow and deep to fast and urgent; while my legs wrap around his torso and his arms wrap around me holding me tight.

Am I really going to have sex in the woods? I know I hinted at it all those years ago, but that was because I was having a mini breakdown over my parent's divorce and I practically ran away before anything could happen anyway.

God brain shut up! I zone out and push away my thoughts as Derek's kisses trail down my neck before they move back to my lips.

I hope I don't regret this.


	46. Kristin: Morning After

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin has a few broken ribs from the Alpha and a bump on the head. She gets a visit from Tane who says goodbye and tells her he is leaving town; in response Kristin decides to go hunting and ends up at the old bridge where Derek finds her. Things get heated and they start making out.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Morning After.**

"I should go." I break the silence as I move out of Derek's arms and stand to my feet before I start gathering my clothes; carefully dressing myself as the pain starts to surface again. Damn my stupid ribs and that asshole Alpha. It's going to take 4-8 weeks for my ribs to heal fully; too bad I don't plan on ditching hunting for that long.

The Alpha will have killed half the town in that amount of time and turned the other half; besides the pain will become tolerable and then die down completely. I'm not going to let the Alpha knock me down a third time.

Not in this lifetime.

"Wait . . . Come back," Derek sits up on the couch; his naked body half covered by the thin blanket. As much as I want to keep dressing myself my will vanishes completely as my gaze falls on his bare chest which is glistening under the moonlight.

Damn it I'm doomed! I drop my pants and shirt before complying with his request. All I want is my lips on Derek's as his hands roam my body and slide along my skin. He's somehow managed to get much better with him hands.

It makes me wonder how much practice he has had with other Brooklyn girls, and just the thought is enough to spark my jealousy. Not that I have the right to be jealous. It's not like I've spent the last six years completely alone.

"I get that you have more stamina than us normal humans; but you can't really be up for another round already not after that marathon," I speak softly as I sit by Derek's side; dressed in just my leopard print bra and matching underwear. I feel like I've only just caught my breath again.

Plus I'm dying of thirst and the pain in my ribs is growing louder and demanding to be heard. The more I try to ignore it; the louder it insists on being.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Derek asks and braces my hips before pulling me closer to his body. He makes it look completely effortless; as if I weight as little as a small feather and I know I don't.

I can't help but be envious of his strength. If I was as strong as Derek I would have been able to knock the Alpha on his ass; instead of being knocked around like a freaking pathetic ragdoll.

"What are we doing?" I answer by asking him a question of my own. One night stands are so last year. Okay maybe the year before that but I wasn't going out every weekend; only every now and again when the physical workouts got boring and I needed to blow off more steam.

Don't judge me okay. I went from hunting every night to being stuck at home and it took me a while to adjust to the slow lifestyle, and part of that adjusting was being physical in another way.

"Do you want to be here?" Derek asks and I hold in the sigh of frustration.

Why can't he just answer my question without asking another question?

_You did the exact same thing._

"Do you?" I ask. Wow I think we should just stop trying to communicate; we ain't getting anywhere and I'm not helping the situation.

Maybe Derek and I are too alike.

Derek doesn't reply in words but starts kissing my bare shoulder and moving along my collarbone instead; leaving the good kind of goose bumps behind on my skin and I can't help but savour the tingling sensation.

I guess I can't complain with that answer, but is it an answer or is Derek just being impatient and wanting to go again?

"I never forgot about you or stopped caring," Derek speaks softly as he pulls my face closer to his. "I just want you to have a normal life."

"My life is never going to be normal Derek. My mother and sister are werewolves and my brother and father are hunters; normal isn't an option," not if I want to stay apart of their lives, and leaving any of them behind isn't possible.

They're my family.

Just because I don't believe in "the one" it doesn't mean that I don't believe in true love. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone . . . EVER. I've tried to get over Derek but I can't shake him from my heart.

Oh god did I really just say that? Bucket please.

"I just want you to be happy," Derek cups my face in his hands.

"I haven't been happy since you left me."

"Neither have I," Derek replies and inches his face closer to mine and I feel the pressure of his lips on mine again. There's no way I'm leaving now.

_Beep, beep, beep._

My alarm wakes me from my slumber and my dream.

Derek and I took it back to his place and well you know did the deed. I'm still amazed that Derek somehow walked us back to his house practically blind without tripping over anything. He probably relied on his other senses. But the moment didn't end sweetly; not in the slightest. I gathered my clothes and we said goodbye and I left; so it was pretty much the most unromantic moment I've ever experienced well one of although it's good because now that I have Derek out of my system I can return to my oath.

No more guys.

You're an idiot! I scold myself as wipe away the steam off the bathroom mirror and stare at my reflection. Pathetic should be tattooed on my forehead; I mean one kiss is all it takes and I completely give myself to Derek again? I have no idea how the pain didn't overpower the pleasure although I think I'm paying for it now.

Although it's not just my ribs that are hurting; I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder last night and as my hand rubs the area; I feel a mark and my curiosity peaks instantly.

What the hell?!

With the towel wrapped around me I step on the tip of my toes to look at my shoulder in the mirror. Whoever built and furnished this house must be a giant or I'm just a midget. Either way I can just barely make out the mark.

It looks like a bite but it's not bleeding. There's slight bruising and it's pink and tender looking; almost like it's healing and scaring already. How is that even possible? Why the hell did Derek bite me? Probably just a heat in the moment thing; lucky he's only a beta otherwise I would be infected and either turn or die. He's also lucky I'm deciding to keep my distance otherwise I might just bite him back and not in a fun way!

Just forget about it; all of it. That romantic crap that happened in your dream is never going to happen in real life. Derek is far too guarded. Besides I have other things to worry about like getting ready for work at the school. My shift starts in less than half an hour. I hate it when I'm running behind.

Thanks a lot Derek. Oh did I forget to mention that I found out through text message that my uncle Stilinsky was backed into by a car and has a badly bruised hip? Apparently while I was busy with Derek; a lion mountain was roaming the school car park during the parent teacher conference, and causing panic. Chris shot it of course; talk about animal cruelty but I guess someone had to do it.

The day drags on horribly and my mind keeps wandering back to my night with Derek. It was nothing like our first time but much better and Derek is definitely more experienced. Wait why am I complementing him.

No stop it. He's an ass and he bit you; who bites people these days . . . Seriously?!

God I need to stop thinking about Derek. Especially since I am literally about to walk up to Chris's door. He and Victoria insisted on me coming over for dinner and once Kate heard the plans I knew there was no getting out of it; at least not intact. Kate would've literally dragged me here if she had too.

I used to think of Kate as my mentor; the kick ass strong woman that I wanted to be but now I'm not so sure that Kate is the person I thought she was. I mean what if Derek is right about Kate starting the fire? I still don't know what happened the night she shot Derek. I need to find out.

"You can do this," I speak under my breath before I get out of my car and head to the front door. Although Kate opens the door with a big grin on her face before I get the chance to knock.

"It's about time," Kate smirks and moves some of her dark blonde hair out of her face. Her green/brown eyes are practically bulging which means she either has a crazy idea or juicy gossip.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I had to fill up the tank," I reply as Kate steps aside and I walk into the house and head for the lounge room; wondering where Chris is at and why Kate is grinning so much.

"I need to steal Kristin away for a moment," Chris enters the hall just as I am about to sit down and I hold back the eye roll as I follow behind him.

Is this where Chris lectures me about being careful? How was I meant to know the Alpha was going to attack at the video store? I didn't ask to be attacked or for my ribs to be broken. Not to mention I'm not a child anymore; I'm a grown woman.

I have the boobs and hips to prove it.

"What's up?" I ask as we enter the garage and Chris closes the door behind me. Hmm this isn't going to be good for me.

"Please tell me that you aren't planning on dating Derek again? I saw the look you gave him at the funeral." Chris crosses his arm over his chest trying to intimidate me I guess; although it's a fail.

Chris reminds me a lot of my father. They are both strong and very protective; of course they differ with their physical appearance. Chris has the light brown hair while my fathers is a dark strawberry blonde and Chris's blue eyes definitely don't match my father's deep brown eyes.

"No. I am definitely not planning on doing anything to Derek . . . I mean with Derek. I'm not going back to Derek okay?" I try to cover my tracks as I fight back the blush that is trying to rise to my cheeks.

Oh god he knows.

He so knows.

I'm going to go kill myself now.

"What is going on Kristin?" Chris asks as he scrutinises me. At least he didn't read my mind or what I was trying to hide behind my facial features. Chris will freak out if he ever finds out about my night with Derek.

"Absolutely nothing," I reply and realise just how little purpose my life has. At least when I was hunting I was protecting people. The only meaningful part of my life is when I help at the animal clinic and even than I'm not doing a lot.

"I hope so. Now that Tane is gone maybe you can start dating humans again," Chris replies typically and sounds exactly like my father.

Of course they know Tane is gone. It's part of the hunting business to keep an eye on werewolves; even the tame and non-psychotic ones. As they say it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Well you don't have to worry because I've took an oath and sworn off dating guys," I reply smugly. Not mentioning the fact that I've already broken that oath once with Derek. I'll never hear the end of it.

Ever!

"Well as long as you keep your distance from Derek than I won't have to intervene," Chris gives me a smile before he walks away and leaves the garage.

Intervene?

Really?

Wow guys are so dramatic. Lucky I covered up my bite which is fully healed and nothing but a scar now. As much as I want to ask Derek why; I can't bring myself to do it. I know I didn't say anything to him either before I left but he should've been the one doing the walk of shame to his car not me.

Don't think about Sorority Boys! I order myself. The last thing I need is to be randomly laughing to myself. They will either think I'm immature if they have seen the movie or just think I'm and idiot if they haven't.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Chris he has a point. You are better off without Derek Hale. I mean you are hot and young; there's plenty of time for settling down not to mention all the hot guys that would kill for a chance to get with you," Kate speaks as she leans against the door frame.

"Too bad I've sworn off guys."

"Well I'm sure we can find you a gay bar," Kate smirks and I can't help but slightly chuckle at her suggestion. If only you could flip the switch like that.

"Do you promise?" I smirk.

"You'll find out," Kate smiles evilly and I can see the determination in her eyes. Although I know by gay bar she means straight bar but being set up is the last thing on my mind; especially after last night.

It's not that it was horrible. It was the complete opposite of horrible but I can't stay on the rollercoaster any more. Maybe if I had some idea of how Derek is feeling than I could gather the strength to tell him. Just because I don't shy away from danger doesn't mean I'm as outgoing when it comes to my feelings.

Pathetic right?

"I don't like the sound of that," I reply and I'm hit with a sudden wave of déjà vu.

As I look at Kate I'm seeing the moment of Derek making out with a mystery girl in his car after the break up all those years ago. At the time I had no idea who she was, but now I'm recognising her.

It was a younger version of Kate.

What the hell?

That can't be right. Maybe Kate has a doppelganger. I should ask her about the shooting and why she nearly killed Derek.

"Dinner is ready," Alison interrupts before I can ask Kate my question. "Oh hey when did you get here?" Alison asks me with a smile and I can't stay mad at her, not with those dimples.

Damn it!

"Not that long ago," I reply and I can see the questions practically burning in Alison's eyes. Questions about Scott I'm assuming. It was Alison's 17th birthday last night and I can't help but reflect on my life at the thought. I used to think life was hard and complicated at that age, but compared to now my life was easy and simple.

Even though I warned Scott to stay away from Alison, it's not because I have a problem with her. It's because I know how Chris will react when he finds out that Scott is a werewolf; it won't be pretty to say the least.

Alison has no idea that her father hunts werewolves and Chris seems intent on keeping Alison out of the family business; at least for the time being. But I know it will happen eventually. Just like me; Alison is trained in shooting among many other helpful skills that are needed when hunting monsters, and just like me Alison will be tested and the training will commence. Unless she decides not to follow in his footsteps which I think Chris will prefer; whether he admits it or not.

"Well come on; you know what mom is like when you make her wait," Alison smirks knowingly and I start making my way out with Kate following behind.

Hopefully Victoria has made her famous apple pie; it's literally the best pie I've ever tasted and I have visited a lot of places.

Please let there be apple pie!


	47. Derek: Let the tests begin

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek and Scott visit the crime scene at the video store and Derek shows Scott that pain is what causes him to shift back into human form, and it will get him killed by the Alpha unless he learns how to control it, and Derek is going to teach him. Derek visits Jackson to see if he saw the Alpha which Jackson didn't. Kate and a couple of hunter attack and Derek just manages to escape with his life before he goes to Tane's and finds out Tane is moving back to Brooklyn. Derek finds Kristin at the old bridge near his house and they hook up.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Let the Tests Begin**

For Scott to be useful against the Alpha he needs to learn a few tricks:

To be able to get angry enough to shift at any time and any place.

To be able to stay in his beta form; even when pain is being inflicted upon him.

To be able to fight or avoid the alpha if the situation calls for it.

To resist the Alpha and the degree of control it has over him.

To master his abilities; this includes his teeth and claws.

And finally he needs to get rid of all distractions and that includes Alison who is probably his trigger in calming the beta wolf; Kristin was mine and that could be a problem especially since anger is the trigger for the transformation.

Speaking of Kristin I can't get her out of my mind or my thoughts. I tried fighting against my desires at the bridge. I tried to walk away but my impulses were too strong. I've been craving and needing Kristin for six years and all I wanted to do was ask her to stay, but instead I acted like a coward and let her walk away.

Although the more I think about it; the more I realise it was for the best. Kristin is my weakness and I need to focus on the Alpha and getting my revenge for Laura, and I have to focus on training Scott who is going to help me. We need to get to him before the Argents and their hunting team do.

_You sure like making up excuses; Kristin isn't your weakness she is your strength. You could have your cake and eat it too in fact Kristin could probably help you take down the Alpha but you're too afraid of letting her in again. You're a pansy!_ My wolf starts.

Oh shut up; I'm doing Kristin a favour she is-

_Better off without you yeah I know. I've heard it a million times before, but you are full of shit. Are you just going to pretend you didn't mark her last night?_

It wasn't deliberate. Besides Kristin will hate me when she finds out that I'm the reason her Grams checked out after the fire.

_You don't really believe that._

How do you know?!

_Because I am you idiot and you can't ignore the fact that Kristin is out mate and that's never going to change._

She walked out and left.

_It's not like you told her to stay even though you didn't want her to leave. Why didn't you just tell her the truth? Kristin wouldn't have slept with you if she didn't feel the same way._

Because . . .

_You're busy punishing yourself and by the way it's getting old._

Okay enough; I'm done arguing with myself. I have more important things to do like training Scott.

_Fine but you know I'm right._

"Whatever," I mumble to myself as I stay hidden in the car park. It's just after dark and Scott has just finished grocery shopping, and I begin quietly stalking him as he starts looking for his car on the 4th level. After failing to find it he puts down the shopping bags and grabs the keys from his pocket before pressing the unlock button; which is when he realises he is on the wrong level and needs to be on level 5.

"Crap," Scott mutters as the plastic bottle of milk tips out of the plastic bag and rolls on the ground under the car; where I'm patiently waiting ready to attack.

Here goes nothing.

My claws extend and I scratch the bottle gently before rolling it back towards Scott; the milk is slowly oozing out of the bottle leaving white claw marks on the ground, and it's not until he looks through the car window that he sees me coming towards him. Of course it's just my shadow and I'm hoping he thinks I'm the Alpha.

You may think my teaching method is harsh but I know it will work and scare the crap out of Scott at the same time; a win-win situation in my books.

_He is going to hate you for this._

Good.

Scott's brown eyes grow wide in surprise before he starts to run away from me and I growl in response; making sure not to hold back. Scott needs to take this seriously. It's the only way he will learn.

Too bad I have the upper hand. Scott is running like a human while I'm running like an animal which gives me more speed and strength behind my movements. As we reach the third level I'm pleasantly surprised when Scott tries evading me by setting off many of the car alarms.

Smart move; now I can't rely on my sense of hearing to find him by focussing on his heartbeat. Although I know he can't be too far away and I keep up the chase as I try focusing and using my sense of smell.

Just as I round the corner and head for level two I hear his phone ringing, and bite back the disappointment. This is why he needs to get rid of all distractions; I don't need to be a mind reader to know Alison is calling.

Got ya!

While Scott is hiding behind the car and trying to shut off his phone I jump on the roof of the vehicle and grab him by the shoulders before slamming him against the bonnet. It's like he isn't even trying.

"You're dead," I try not to hiss.

Scott's face is full of shock and confusion and as I jump off the car and I know anger is going to be the next emotion to surface. I'd probably want to bite my face off as well; too bad Scott has no chance of gaining the upper hand.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asks as he follows by my side.

"I said I was going to teach you but I didn't say when," I keep walking. It's not like the alpha is going to send him a letter with a time and place. Scott needs to be ready at all times or else he isn't going to survive.

"You scared the crap out of me," Scott is still panting; a mixture of anger and shock from my surprise attack.

"Not yet," I reply. Training has only literally just started. I've got much more up my sleeves besides I look much less monstrous than the Alpha. He is literally four times my size, more hairy and resembles a big ass wolf with red glowing eyes.

The Alpha is literally something ripped out of a horror story.

"Oh okay but I was fast right?" Scott asks.

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing; that was smart right?"

"Until your phone rang."

"Yeah but that was. I mean- would you just STOP . . . Please!" Scott yells and after an eye roll I stop walking and face him. "What happened the other night; Stiles dad getting hurt- that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this," Scott replies and I'm assuming he is talking about the mountain lion that had stumbled onto the school parking lot during the parent teacher conference.

"Look I am what I am because of birth; you were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time and I don't even know if I can teach you," I make sure to sound unconvinced hoping Scott will want it more, and be more willing to ditch Alison; at least for the time being.

"What do I have to do?" Scott asks.

"You have to get rid of your distractions," I reply and grab Scott's phone from his hand. "You see this?" I ask and hold up the phone and sure enough the missed call was from Alison. "This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you than get rid of her." I reply. For us to have a chance at taking down the alpha Scott needs to be able to get angry and stay angry no matter what, and he can't do that with Alison around and he won't be able to unless he practices.

"What just because of her family?" Scott asks and I throw the phone against the wall; watching as it shatters on impact. Maybe now he will take me more seriously. I'm not here to play games.

"What the hell!" Scott seethes.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson; you want to learn how to control this and how to shift. You do it through anger by tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do THAT with her around," I yell and begin to raise my voice.

At least I know being a teacher is completely out of the question; I don't have the patience to put up with other people's crap.

"I can get angry," Scott's nostrils begin to flare but he isn't even close to being angry enough to shift.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now can you stay away from her; at least until after the full moon?" My voice continues to rise with each word as my frustration begins to grow.

Scott isn't taking this seriously at all.

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends; yes or no?" I am close to screaming hoping Scott might take this situation more seriously.

Scott is my only like to the alpha.

"Yes! If you can teach me; I can stay away from her," Scott replies more convincingly although I was a teenager once and I know it's not that easy but it's the only way if Scott wants to live.

Damn teenagers!

For the next couple of hours I stick to working out; trying my hardest to push Kristin from my mind. Although I can still smell her scent which is lingering in the house and every time I look at the couch my mind starts replaying the memories from last night; starting at the bridge and working its way up to the couch.

"So this is what you do when you are bored," I hear Belle's voice as she lets herself in and leans against the lounge room door frame.

Because I was so focused on shutting my memories of Kristin out; I didn't even hear Belle approaching the house. I'm lucky it's not Kate dropping by for another visit because I would probably be dead right now.

See! This is the reason I need to stay away from her.

_Oh please if you didn't spend so much time and effort denying yourself Kristin than your mind wouldn't be clinging to the memories you share with her._

That's not- Why am I even bothering it's not worth it.

"It's Beacon Hills; there isn't anything else to do around here," I reply as I finish my last push up and stand to my feet.

_Except Kristin; oh wait you already did her last night._

Really?

"So why come back then?" Belle starts quizzing me although I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions.

At least I'm wearing a shirt this time; otherwise it would just be awkward. Belle is Kristin's younger sister after all. "No reason in particular," I lie and cross my arms over my chest hoping that Belle takes it as a sign to hurry up and leave.

It's not that I have anything against Belle; it's just her presence isn't helping with the trying to push Kristin out of my mind thing. "Do you need help or something?" I ask as Belle starts walking around the room.

"Nope; my mom is actually a great teacher. I can even shift back without having to get my hand crushed. I just miss it out here it's so peaceful," Belle replies before she faces me and a wide grin surfaces.

Oh crap.

"Well that was quick."

"What was quick?" I play stupid although I know Belle can smell Kristin's scent. Talk about busted.

"Are you two back together again?" Belle asks hopeful as she leans against the wall, and her strawberry blonde hair is sticking out against the dark wall like white on black. It amazes me just how different Kristin and Belle look.

Yet there personalities almost match identically; at least Belle isn't stupid enough to hunt something far more powerful than her.

"No," I reply simply.

"Oh so it was just a one night stand then," Belle practically grumbles in disappointment which is also shining in her warm brown eyes.

"Shouldn't you be off doing teenage things?" I change the subject.

"Like you said; there is nothing to do in Beacon Hills," Belle shrugs before a sudden smile appears. "Can I ask you a question?"

What am I a counsellor? I already have my own growing list of problems to deal with.

_I think you have already filled your asshole quota for today; maybe you should humour her. It might get you brownie points with Kristin._

Brownie points? I don't need any brownie point's okay . . . Just shut up. You're not helping any.

_You're just angry because you know Scott is probably with Allison right now._

Okay so maybe I do. God I hate teenagers; well more like people in general. How am I meant to teach him if he won't listen to me?

"Question?"

"Yeah I figured you might be able to help me. Or I can ask someone better and you know smarter," Belle smirks. God she really is like Kristin; trying to bait me into it.

"Fine but it better not be anything illegal or have anything to do with drugs and alcohol," I reply. I will have no choice but report it back to Kristin and I'm trying to keep my distance. Plus I do have some time to kill before I go and visit Scott; before my suspicions are confirmed.

"Oh come on. I'm not that stupid! It's . . . Boy problems," Belle shifts awkwardly and I have a feeling she is wanting advice about Scott. Although she should really just give up on him; he is determined to be with Allison even though it's practically a death sentence.

But hey what do I know; I only have experience in the matter.

"Okay ask away," I brace myself for the worst. Please don't let it be sex related; that's far too awkward.

Not to mention Kristin will kill me if I say the wrong thing.

"Well I used to like this guy but he is with someone else so I've been keeping my distance; you know getting over him, and then I start having dreams about another guy and I don't know what it means."

Okay how am I meant to know; I don't have a degree in dream interpretation.

"I'm guessing stuff happens in this dream; do you like this other guy?" I reply and hope Belle isn't going to feel the need to clarify what stuff happened in the dream.

That's something I don't need to know or want to hear. Giving advice isn't my thing either; is there really no one else she could go to?

"I didn't think so but I think he might like me," Belle replies and looks petrified yet happy at the same time.

"Well I guess you should make sure you are over the first guy before you even think of starting something with the other guy."

"But how do I know for sure that he likes me?"

"Umm I guess just pay attention to the way he looks at you and acts around you. Take notice if he is finding little way to touch you and be close to you," I shrug trying to sound distant as if it is general knowledge that I'm just repeating.

"Okay and how do I figure out if I like him; you know more than a friend? I feel like my dreams are pushing me towards him."

How am I meant to answer this question without sounding corny? Can't she ask Kristin this part of the question?

This is too weird and is making me feel uncomfortable.

_Stop being a pansy. _My inner wolf teases and I just ignore him as I try to seem slightly uninterested.

"Do you find him . . . Attractive?"

Yep this is just getting weirder and weirder. If only there was an escape button that could transport me out of this moment.

"I feel like I've been crushing on the first guy so long that I've never really looked at the other guy; at least not in that way but I mean he's attractive and sweet and kind. He makes great guacamole and tacos," Belle smiles.

Maybe the whole "Way to a man's heart is through his stomach," saying doesn't just apply to guys after all.

_I bet Kristin can cook._

Well if you don't shut up you are never going to find out.

_Does that mean you plan on trying her cooking?_

"You will figure it out and you're the only one that can." I reply; not paying any attention to him/me. My mission includes training Scott and killing the Alpha, and it doesn't include trying Kristin's cooking. Although all this food talk is making me hungry. I'm going to have to get some food either on my way to Scott; or on my way home.

"I hope so."

"Did you walk out here?"

"Ran," Belle smirks and I read between the lines. Meaning she was running like a wolf; as I had been while I was chasing Scott.

"Want a lift back? I've got to go in town," I offer knowing that Kristin will shoot me again if she finds out I've let Belle walk home while the Alpha is on the loose. Since Belle is a werewolf it means he shouldn't harm her but there is still the chance that he might.

It won't just be Kristin hunting me down but her mother as well. They would probably take turns in torturing me.

"Yeah thanks. So I was thinking when you and Kristin start a family you should talk her into naming a kid after me. Even the middle name will do." Belle teases as she starts walking across the room and heads towards the front door.

"Ha-ha real funny." I retort and follow closely behind.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah well I'm seriously thinking of making you ride in the trunk."

After dropping Belle home I head for Scott's and easily jump on the roof and open Scott's bedroom window; quietly slipping through although I'm not sure why since there is literally no one in the house.

Maybe Scott will listen to me if I beat it into him.

_Yeah; that will totally work._

No one asked you! I knew I should have picked up food along the way. Scott is probably going to be another hour knowing my luck. He's lucky the Pizza Place is opened late otherwise I would literally have no choice but to kick his ass.

"Come on; hurry up," I sigh frustrated as I take a seat in the chair which is in the corner of the room.

It better not be a long wait.

Wait I think I hear him running up the stairs. Time to look real pissed and the scare the shit out of that asshole! Although by the sounds of it Scott is already scared. He must have gotten a visit from the alpha.

Scott rushes in the room and closes the door behind him; locking it before he moves onto the open window and slams it shut; drawing down the blinds before he peeks out of them completely petrified.

Yep it was definitely the alpha.

He moves to the lamp right beside the window and finally turns it on; completely freaking out at the sight of me in the corner. If he had focused for just a second he would have felt my presence and the heart attack wouldn't be happening right now, but I bet Scott is going to blame me for scaring the crap out of him.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!"

"So what happened; did it talk to you?" I ask calmly. It turns out tonight wasn't a complete bust after all.

"Yeah we had a nice conversation about the weather; no he didn't TALK." Scott replies out of breath as his heart continues to race.

"Well did you get anything off of him; an impression?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asks and I feel like I'm talking to a freaking brick wall. Actually I think I might get more from a brick wall.

Frustrated; I sigh and stand to my feet. I guess I'm going to have to spell it out for him. "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken; what kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger."

"Focused on you?"

Scott shakes his head, "No not me but it was definitely anger. I could feel it especially when he drew the spiral."

Did he just say spiral?

"Wait the what? What did you just say?"

"He drew the spiral on the window of my car in the condensation. What? You've got this look like you know what it means."

The spiral is a way of declaring revenge; a vendetta. Is that why he has been killing residents of Beacon Hills? But why them; I mean what did they do to him?

"No it's nothing," I lie as I head straight for the door.

"Wait a second," Scott grabs my arm before I get the chance to escape. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"It doesn't mean anything," I lie again and unlock the door. A werewolf with a vendetta is never good and I can already predict that there is going to be innocents killed on his quest for payback.

Was it hunters? No it can't be; that doesn't explain his victims so far. None of them hunters; they were practically nobody's.

"You buried a sister under a spiral; what does it mean?" Scott asks.

It means I'm going to get my revenge on the Alpha and rip out his throat most probably. It's the least he deserves although Scott has a point and he is as involved in this mess just as I am, but I'm not ready to share all my information. Scott knows what he needs to know and that is how it's going to stay; at least for now.

"You don't want to know," I reply before I open the door and start making my way downstairs and out of the house.

My appetite is gone completely and I have no idea what to do with myself. Sleep is looking doubtful although I'm not in the mood for more push ups.

_Maybe you should visit Kristin._

And maybe you should keep in your pants.

Crap! Tonight is going to be a very, very long night . . .


	48. Kristin: Revelation

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin leaves Derek's after the hook up and has a dream about how she wanted it to turn out. Kristin feels something on her shoulder and realises it's a bite which is healing quicker than normal. Kristin goes to the Argents for dinner and Chris warns her not to go back to Derek, and Kristin finally recognises Kate as the girl hooking up with Derek after their break up all those years ago.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Revelation**

It's time for me to get answers. If Kate isn't who I think she is than I need to know. Derek could've died the other night and if it wasn't for Scott than Derek wouldn't be around anymore, and the thought alone is too much to process.

Not that I should care considering he freaking bit me!

_You didn't even feel it_. My inner voice retorts although I have more important things to worry about rather than fighting with myself. Kate is going to be here in a few minutes and I still don't know what I'm going to say.

Were you in any danger or did you just shoot Derek for the hell of it?

Did you murder Derek's family?

No. I can't ask her directly; Kate will just lie about it. I think. It's almost like I don't even know her anymore. Well that's if the rumours are true; Derek could be wrong but then why was Kate hooking up with him all those years ago right before the fire?

_You know the answer to that._

"You okay?" Cory asks as he polishes glasses behind the bar. His brown eyes are practically glowing and I'm certain Michelle is the reason. For a Tuesday night the Pizza Place is fairly busy, and over half the tables are taken- I'm hoping it means there won't be a confrontation with Kate. She can get very hot headed sometimes, and it doesn't help that I'm the same- we've gotten into many arguments in the past.

"Yeah of course," I lie and force a smile and it's not until I look at Cory for a third time that I realise he's cut back his dark shaggy hair in favour for a short neat hair style. It looks good on him.

"You're such a bad liar," Cory chuckles slightly before he gives me that forceful yet gentle look; the one that makes you want to open up and blurt out all your problems but this time I have to resist.

Cory can't know about the hunting business or werewolves for that matter. He needs to think the mountain lion is responsible for the murders.

"And what you're a pro?" I ask.

"I could give you a few lessons," Cory smirks and I can't help but smile genuinely. I'm glad our friendship has stayed intact. It's times like these I miss Dee and Cassie the most. We still talk over the phone and the internet but it's not the same.

Plus I can never truly be honest with them either.

"You're an idiot."

"And that's why you love me," Cory replies.

"Unfortunately," I smirk grateful for the distraction.

"I need a beer," I hear Kate's voice before she sits on the empty bar stool beside me. My plan is to get a few beers into her before I begin my subtle questioning, and lead up to the big questions.

Let the games begin.

"No problem," Cory smiles before he moves to the other end of the bar and starts pouring from the tap.

"He's cute," Kate smirks and her blue-green eyes turn predatory. It's like watching a lion hunting her prey and getting ready to pounce.

Run Cory while you still have the chance! I smile to myself at the thought although it's not a complete exaggeration.

"Too bad he has a girlfriend," I reply before I take a sip of my cocktail. It's one of Cory's new creations and tastes like watermelon candy; definitely a winner. He will probably name it after Michelle.

Cory is still a hopeless romantic.

"Too bad I don't care," Kate smirks evilly as she neatens her dark blonde hair and sticks out her chest slightly.

"You're wasting your time," I reply blandly although Kate's eyes are focussed on Cory who is walking back towards us. Cory is a one woman kind of man, and there is no way he is dumb enough to get sucked in by Kate's games.

At least I hope he isn't.

"Since your friends with Kristin the first one is on the house," Cory slides the drink over to Kate before he leaves again to attend to other customers.

Thank god.

"I love it when they play hard to get," Kate is practically purring as the image of her and Derek starts flashing before my eyes; determined to stick around even as I try my hardest to push it away.

It makes me wonder if Kate would've still tried pursuing Derek; even if we were dating at the time. Wait of course she would have.

"What about Alex?"

"We're friends with benefits," Kate shrugs and I can't help but feel slightly annoyed. Alex thinks he is in love with Kate; god damn it! Am I meant to say something to him? Or do I not interfere at all?

Why couldn't Alex fall for someone else who isn't a complete hoe bag? Okay that was a bit harsh but I looked up to Kate and now there is the strong chance that she is a psychotic murderer.

Thanks a lot gut feeling.

"Does he know that?"

"Enough of the heavy boring crap; it's time for some drinking and fun," Kate smirks before she chugs the rest of her beer. "Next up is tequila."

How am I meant to question her if I'm drunk as well? Oh well here goes nothing. I'll start by reminiscing about our hunting jobs and work my way to the heavy stuff. Maybe then Kate won't be as defensive.

Three shots of tequila and three beers later . . .

"Alex was so embarrassed that his younger sister was the one to save his ass," Kate laughs as she clutches her half empty glass of beer and I can't help but laugh along with her. It was during my third hunt when Alex decided to show off and it nearly got him killed; until I blinded the omega with a flash bolt.

Alex wouldn't talk to me for a week and hated it when I got all the phrase and he got the lectures. It was the best week of my life. Wait a minute aren't I meant to be asking Kate certain questions?

Why can't I remember them? Think damn it!

"I thought he was never going to get over it."

"I may have helped with that," Kate laughs. Usually I would be grossed out right now but I feel to free to care. As if I'm floating in an alternate reality where there are no werewolves or hunters and definitely no alpha.

In a world where I have absolutely nothing to worry about; a world where I'm not stuck in my life unsure of what to do with myself and it's the best feeling and exactly what I need; at least at the moment.

"I have no idea what you see in my brother."

"Well you obviously haven't seen what he is hiding below the belt," Kate cackles and I can't help but laugh at her laugh although I am slightly grossed out by her comment. Way too much information!

Even in this frame of mind.

"Please never repeat that," I smirk.

"Well when are you going to get yourself another guy?" Kate asks and I instantly think back to my night with Derek and have to fight back to urge to scratch the bite which feels like it's almost burning.

I've missed Derek a lot but my stubborn side is refusing to admit my feelings; unable to get past the feeling of abandonment. Part of me worries that Derek is just looking to waste time before he leaves my life again.

"Tane has only been gone-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. Who cares how long Tane has been gone; you need to get back in the game."

The game? Oh please there is nothing fun about the dating scene. Well there goes my good mood. It wouldn't be so complicated if guys actually communicated these days instead of giving you cryptic information, or leaving you with too many questions, or seeming interested one minute and then distant the next.

"Oh my god you have somebody don't you?" Kate asks in response to my silence, and I cringe instantly. This is not what I want to talk about. Actually it's something that I literally can't talk about at least to Kate or any Argent for that matter.

They can't understand what I'm feeling. With hunters it's black and white; werewolves are bad and the enemy. That is how it's always been and how it will always be. I just hope the code stays the same way.

The last thing we needs is a war between hunters and werewolves; all because hunters have started killing both innocent and guilty werewolves. That would end in nothing but disaster and I guess I'm sobering up now; or entering the depressing stage of alcohol consumption.

"No there is no one," I lie although not very convincingly and I blame the alcohol.

"Who is he?" Kate starts quizzing me and I try to fight off the panic but my mind is drawing a complete blank.

Make up a freaking name!

"He was just a one night stand and I was so drunk that I can't even remember his name," I force a laugh although Kate raises an eyebrow in response and I know she isn't buying my lies.

"There is only one person you would bother lying about and that is Derek Hale but you can't be stupid enough to go back to him," Kate's face darkens instantly as all the humour leaves her eyes.

"You're wrong-"

"Stop lying to me Kristin," Kate gives me her intimidating stare which usually makes people cower away although I can't help but feel annoyed. I'm not a child and I wish people would stop treating me like one.

Not all werewolves are killers.

"Did you kill Derek's family?" I ask suddenly as the question finally returns to me although I realise I was meant to start off with asking about the shooting involving Derek. Talk about jumping the gun at the worst time possible.

Oh god the shit storm is about to begin.

"Are you serious right now? Wow Derek has gotten in your head."

"Well than why were you hooking up with him all those years ago just before the fire?" I ask and have to fight off the jealousy; although I've never been bajingo sisters with anyone before- that's kind of cool.

Of course it will be way less cool if Kate is the one responsible for the fire that killed Derek's family.

Kate just stares in surprise before she gains back her composure, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Now who is the bad liar?"

"God he has got your right underneath his thumb and you can't even see the control he has over you."

"I know what I saw and I saw you and Derek making out in a car."

Kate pauses as if she is deciding whether or not to keep up the lie, "Does it really matter? It's not like we hung out back then besides you two weren't dating anymore. In fact you pretty much destroyed him." Kate smirks smugly and I know it's because she saw the hurt of my face in response.

"So you expect me to believe it's just a coincidence?"

"I thought we were friends and now you are accusing me of mass murder?" Kate genuinely looks hurt although I'm not sure whether it's real or an act.

_Oh come on will you stop living in denial already._

"Why choose Derek? I mean there were tons of guys your age yet you go for a seventeen year old still in high school." I ask and ignore my inner voice which is usually right. Kate was in her early twenties at the time.

"There was something different about him you should know what I'm talking about," Kate's eyes and mouth soften before she gives me a smile, and I feel like my head is going to explode.

"Did you know he was a werewolf?"

"I found out during but he and his family were clean which meant I didn't have to intervene." Kate shrugs, "Saved me some hard work," Kate adds jokingly although the seriousness doesn't leave my face, as the confliction continues to grow.

"I want to believe you-" I start.

"There were kids in that fire do you really think I'm capable of such a horrible crime? You know me," Kate interrupts although I'm speechless. They do say that you can never truly know a person even if you think you do; people will always surprise you by doing something you thought they weren't capable of.

"You know what I'm done with this crap. You need to pick a side and for your sake I hope you choose the right one," Kate replies before she finishes the last mouthful of her beer and leaves the bar.

What the hell am I meant to do? Who am I meant to believe? Part of me believes Derek whole heartedly but the other part of me can't even contemplate Kate being responsible for such a horrendous crime.

How the hell did I get stuck between werewolves and hunters; who I thought were my friends and not my enemies?

No I'm done thinking. No more thinking. It's time for me to go home and get in my comfortable trustworthy bed that is there for me whenever I need him; no matter what I've done or who I've been with. He doesn't even care which side I pick or if I choose to sleep in the middle.

"Thanks for the drinks; I'll talk to you tomorrow," I call out to Cory who is serving a few customers. It's just after 11pm although there seems to be a few people that are very reluctant to leave.

"Okay goodnight," Cory yells back and I gather my handbag and jacket before I head out of the bar and to my car.

I just hope my dreams give me a break just for once. In fact I would love it if I woke up recalling nothing.

There's something or someone stalking me as I walk through the woods under the moonlight. It's nights like these where I miss camping out under the night sky. Nature is where I feel the most comfortable and at peace.

Whatever is following me isn't being stealthy about it. It's as if the thing is seeking out branches to crunch underneath its feet. It can't be the alpha but it could be Derek. That wouldn't be as bad.

"Okay enough games Derek," I shout although it wasn't needed not with Derek's heightened sense of hearing.

"I've got to ask; why do you care about Derek so much? I mean it's been six years surely you don't think he is the same little boy you fell in love with," I hear Kate's scoff and I quickly turn on my heels to see her emerge from behind a tree; barely a few feet away from me. Seriously what does she want?

God people are annoying!

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm trying to help you Kristin. You and I are the same and hunting is in your blood you can't run from it; embrace it and do what you need to do, and what needs to be done," Kate slowly creeps closer towards me but I don't move an inch. I'm not scared of Kate although I get the feeling I should be.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"It's time for you to pick a side," Kate replies simply and steps aside which is when Derek emerges from the shadows and stands level with Kate who passes me her gun. As I check my belt I realise I'm not armed at all.

Surely Kate doesn't want me to shoot one of them. To me that seems a bit extreme and I'm not going to do it.

"Take it!" Kate orders although my arms stay glued by my side. She can shout all she wants but I'm not picking sides let alone shooting anybody.

"Do it," Derek urges me next although I give him the same 'hell no' look and he sighs in frustration.

"You can't keep sitting on the fence Kristin. You either pick Derek or me," Kate demands simply as if shooting and killing a person is no big deal.

"This is crazy you can't ask me to do this!" I can't help but yell as Kate continues to hold out the gun. "It doesn't have to be this way."

Not everything is black and white.

"Yes it DOES!" Kate thrusts the gun at my chest and my arms instinctively grab it before it hits the ground.

Knowing Kate the safety will be off and some guns are very touchy; even falling to the ground can be enough to set it off and knowing my luck it would be me the bullet would hit and most likely kill.

"I told you already I'm not being a part of this." I reply and carefully lower the gun to the ground before resting it at my feet.

"Well that's a shame," Kate replies before she quickly pulls out another gun from behind her back and points it at Derek.

_Bang!_ Kate shoots Derek in the side of the head within the blink of an eye. In fact it happened so quickly that it takes my brain a second to even realise what Kate just did.

"Nooooo!" I scream and rush to Derek as his body hits the floor. All I can do is hold his body as I search the other side of his skull for an exist wound but there isn't one. Derek can't heal until the bullet is removed although he is literally seconds from dying and there isn't enough time.

No, no, no, no, no, no . . . No. There has to be something I can do. He can't die not like this; not because of me. If I had just shot Kate than Derek would be fine; he wouldn't be the one dying right now.

"You stupid bitch!" I can't help but curse. My heart is beating way to fast and it's becoming harder to breathe.

Kate laughs, "I really didn't want to do this but you left me no choice."

As I look up and face Kate I notice her gun is pointed at me this time. "I can't believe I wasted all this time defending you; convincing myself that Derek is wrong and that you could never kill so many innocents."

"I was just following orders besides it's about time the code got demolished. It's too bad though we really did make one kick ass team." Kate replies before her finger curls around the trigger and the loud bang follows.

My body instantly jerks and I sit upright in bed; searching the darkness as the dream starts replaying in my mind. How can I ignore my gut instinct when my subconscious is telling me the exact same thing?

Although I still don't want to believe it but I don't believe in coincidences. There is no way Kate would start hooking up with a werewolf and not know what they were beforehand. Kate used Derek and murdered his family.

It's my fault. I'm the one that broke up with Derek and pushed him into Kate's arms.


	49. Derek: The End?

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek starts training Scott and gets a visit from Belle who asks for advice about guys. Derek visits Scott again and finds out the Alpha visited him; drawing a spiral on Scott's car window. Derek knows that it's a symbol which stands for revenge/vendetta but keeps the information to himself.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: The End?**

Due to my desperation I've decided to ask for answers from an unusual and probably unhelpful source, but there's a small chance he might know something and be able to respond and I have to try at least; even if my attempt fails. My uncle Peter is in long term care at the Beacon Crossing Home. It's a reasonably sized flashy building with lots of rooms for patients and resembles a smaller version of the hospital. Peter's room looks like all the others with his hospital bed and gadgets sitting in the centre of the room although the rest of the space is bare. He is the only reason for my return trips to Beacon Hills; although it's always been the same. I'd arrive and try to get a response and fail.

I'm hoping this time will be different.

Wait there's s a car pulling up to the house . . . It's Kristin.

_She's obviously here for a round two._

Yeah that's not going to happen.

_But your little friend wants to say hello._

Did you just say little?

_You know what I mean stop being a drama queen._

"Whatever." I sigh quietly to myself as I open the front door and step out onto the front porch and wait for Kristin to cross my yard.

Kristin is in her usual attire: jeans, fancy chest revealing shirt, boots and jacket and I have to force myself to focus and keep up my stoic gaze even though the sight of Kristin alone is enough to ignite the burning passion within.

Kristin is probably here to crack at me over the bite mark. It wasn't deliberate and is part of the bonding process: a primal urge that is impossible to control. It's the first and only time I've completely lost control of my wolf while with Kristin.

Of course now that the bond has been cemented it means Kristin and I have a supernatural link; our souls are connected which comes with both perks and disadvantages. I will be able to seek her out using my senses and feel when she is in pain or experiencing heightened emotions of any kind. It also means I will the feel the distance more than ever before but since Kristin is human; she probably won't experience any of it since humans rarely do.

Right now Kristin is fighting back a lot of frustration although it's not all directed at me, but I know she is pissed about the bite and she crosses her arms over her chest when she reaches the bottom of the cement stairs.

_Angry sex is the best kind; a little push will help._

I'm not getting Kristin deliberately angry just for sex.

_You're such a pansy._

And you're such an ass.

"What happened the night Kate shot you?" Kristin asks and I can practically feel the inner turmoil that is almost suffocating her. Kristin's usual vibrant blue eyes are dull and match the frown on her olive face.

"Why does it matter?" I reply and somehow manage to fight back the urge to comfort her.

"Why did Kate shoot you?"

"Because she is a crazy bitch," I hiss. Kate is the last person I want to talk about in fact I'm hoping Kate is on the Alpha's hit list. That'll be one less problem I have to deal with myself but of course I know my luck doesn't work that way.

What I want to know is why Kristin is asking me about the shooting and not the bite? Of course the sudden realisation hits me next; Kate did make it sound like they are friends and I still can't believe it. How can Kristin be friends with such a psychopath!?

_Oh please you need to step off your high horse. You feel for Kate's act as well remember! She completely fooled us._

Yeah I remember.

"So she was in no danger when she shot you?" Kristin asks and I can't help but wish mind reading was a perk of the bond. Maybe Kristin is starting to realise that Kate is a bad person and deserves to live out the rest of her life behind bars and left to rot in a cell but then again that also sounds too good a fate for Kate.

"No I was chasing after the alpha," I reply and try to sound bored in the process although I can't help but feel concerned as Kristin tries to fight off the wave of guilt and pain that is trying to swallow her whole.

Kristin needs to stay away from Kate for her own safety.

"She killed my family do you trust her?" I ask more harshly than intended as Kristin's gaze instantly drops to the floor and her head hangs in shame.

I'm assuming that's a yes.

"You knew from the very start didn't you?" Kristin asks as she slowly starts to raise her head again but avoids eye contact as well as answering my question.

"Yes."

"Kate is the girl you were seeing," Kristin replies although it's a statement and not a question. Maybe now I won't have to worry about Kate using Kristin to get to me.

"Yes."

Wait . . . Kristin can't be going where I think she is with this.

"So it is my fault. If I hadn't ended it than you and Kate wouldn't have happened and your family would still be alive and so would my Grams. That's why you shut me out and I get it. I'd probably do the same thing."

"No-" I start.

"It's okay. I uh have to get going," Kristin interrupts and turns her back on me which is when I use my speed advantage and grab her elbow before she has the chance to get to her car. It's time I explain what I've been meaning when telling Kristin that she is better off without me; she needs a reason as to why I shut her out of my life.

It wasn't her fault my family died it was mine.

"I don't blame you. What happened to my family isn't your fault. I'm the one that got played by Kate and deep down you know Kate would've found out about my family somehow. I'm the one that killed my family and I couldn't deal with it."

And as my punishment I've been depriving myself of the one thing I need; the one person I need and that's you- I keep the last part silent as Kristin keeps her back to me.

"I mean it Kristin," I reply and a long silent pause follows before Kristin finally faces me although I know she needs more from me and I can't give it to her at least not yet. My focus has to stay on the Alpha. I need to avenge Laura's death.

_Enough with the excuses already!_

Just shut the hell up.

_Maybe I'll think about it when you stop being a coward._

"You can't trust Kate. You need to stay away from her."

"I'm not scared of her Derek and I can take her. Besides they say keep your friends close but your enemies closer," Kristin replies simply but I know if it ever came down to a fight between the two; Kate would be the only one to walk away. The difference being that Kate wouldn't hesitate to kill Kristin.

I'd be left with no choice but to finally deal with Kate once and for all. She has caused me nothing but pain, and I can't let her take away another person I love and care about. Why can't Kristin just listen to me for once?

"Kristin-"

"Derek I don't need you to protect me. I'm not that clueless and helpless girl anymore. I've changed a lot over the past six years."

"What about the time you were nearly killed by the alpha in the woods?" I ask. If I hadn't scared it away than Kristin would probably be dead or another person added to his pack, and I'm sure Kristin would've hated that even more.

Or maybe not; her mother and sister are werewolves after all.

"Everyone has their off days."

"But yours can cost you your life. At least you know the Alpha isn't pretending to be your friend while waiting to shoot you in the back literally."

_Calm down dude. You know Kristin is going to do the opposite of what you say._

I'm trying.

"And I'll be wearing a bullet proof vest; figuratively of course," Kristin replies and I know she is still feeling like the blame lies with her and not me where it belongs.

"Just be careful. I've got to go," I reply before I start walking to my car which is on the other side of Kristin's car although she grabs my arm before I'm able to walk past her. All I want to do is wrap my arms around her and it takes all my strength to resist the urge.

What is she waiting for? I wonder. It looks like Kristin is trying to speak but the words are refusing to form and leave her mouth.

"Watch your back," I speak softly before I quickly press my lips against the top of Kristin's head and head straight for my car.

As per usual the home is fairly quiet as I walk through the hallway and past a few vacant rooms before I arrive at my Uncle's door.

Here goes nothing.

After taking a deep breath I enter the room and see Peter sitting in a wheel chair and I gently grab the arms and face him towards me as I sit at the edge of the bed. "I need your help. If you can hear me I need you to give me a sign."

_This is stupid and you are wasting our time._

No one asked you!

"Blink, raise a finger, anything just something that will point me in the right direction okay?" I ask as I try to keep my voice level and calm and fight away the sorrow as I think about Laura and her dead eyes staring at me.

"Someone killed Laura," I start making sure to keep my composure. "Your niece . . . Laura" I add after a brief pause.

"Whoever he is; he's an alpha now but he is one without a pack which means he's not as strong. I can take him but I have to find him first."

_You mean we can take him._

Shut up!

"Look if you know something than just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink, raise a finger, anything!" The frustration is starting to grow and I can't keep up the calm act.

He has to give me something!

"Say SOMETHING," I demand as my hands grip the arms of the wheelchair and my body moves closer to his but his vacant blue eyes just stare back at me.

"Let him go!" His nurse demands and my body immediately jerks upright. "You think after six years of this yelling at him is going to get a response?" she asks. Her red head is pulled in a very tight ponytail and it almost looks painful.

"You got a better method?" I sneer.

"Patience; he'll respond if you give him the time," her green eyes almost bulging out of her head and I have to fight back the urge to snap at her.

"I don't have any more time," I reply before I rush out of the room and head to my black Camaro which is sitting in the parking lot. There's a piece of paper on my windshield; a vet report with a picture of a deer and a spiral marked on the carcass.

It's a sign and after closing time I'm heading to the animal clinic to get answers. Either the vet is the alpha and someone is pointing me in his direction or he knows who the alpha is and put the piece of paper on my car.

It's about time I caught a break.

By the time I arrive at the veterinary clinic it's after dark and the place is closed for the night. That will make the questioning a whole lot easier. "Scott you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit," the vet speaks as he leans over the steel table and scribbles in his book.

The light sitting above his head is reflecting off his bald head and he looks at me in surprise before he gains back his composure. "Can I help you?" he asks.

"I hope so. I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side."

He stammers, "Excuse me? What animal?"

"Three months ago; the deer," I reply and pull out the sheet of paper from my jacket pocket. I'm not in the mood to play games and I need answers right now. "You remember this?" I ask.

"Oh yes. It's just a deer and I didn't find it; they called me because they wanted to know if I had ever seen anything like it."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them no," he replies as his heart begins to race.

"Did you hear that?" I ask as I start walking towards him.

"Hear what?" He asks as he takes a few steps back and starts moving behind the stainless steel surgical table.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising," I reply and begin to mirror his movements ready to strike and begin my questioning.

"Excuse me?" His eyes grow wide in fear. That's the affect I have on people; well when I want them to be scared that is.

"It's the sound of you lying," I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him across the table before I punch him in the face; hard enough to know him unconscious.

It only takes me a few moments to find a desk chair and some duct tape and I place the vet on the chair and tape his hands behind his back. The damage isn't too bad; he only has a small deep gash on his cheek- for now.

Ten minutes pass before he finally starts to stir and opens his eyes; the panic clear on his face, "Are you protecting someone?" I ask.

"Alright the key to the drug locker is in my pocket," he replies and I instantly swoop and dig my fingers into his shoulders.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying," I say behind clenched teeth. My patience is wearing thin and he's is leaving me no choice but to do this the hard way, and it's going to hurt him a lot than me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies as his heart stammers and I immediately grab the arms of the chair and spin him around before I lift him in the air. When is he going to quit with the lying!

I'm still not sure whether he is the alpha or protecting the alpha and I can't take any chances until I'm 100% certain.

"What are you doing to me what do you want?" He practically screams and I get in his face as my nostrils begin to flare and my eyes stare menacingly.

If only you get a paying job as an intimidator- I'd get rich in no time.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting."

"What are you doing!" Scott yells as he enters the room and turns on the light.

Just great; that's exactly what I don't need right now!

"Scott get out of here," the vet yells as I put the chair back on the ground and quickly punch the vet unconscious before Scott has the chance to stop me.

"Stop! STOP!" Scott screams.

"Look when he is conscious he can heal but unconscious he can't." I explain to Scott who still looks mortified by my actions.

"Are you out of your mind what are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means Scott; it's our sign for a vendetta for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he is satisfied!"

"You think he is the alpha?" Scott asks shocked by my accusation.

No I just tied to him the chair and knocked him unconscious for fun. God you're an idiot Scott. Even if he isn't the alpha he knows something; he is lying to me and I need to know why and what he knows.

"I'm about to find out," I reply before my hand swings down again aiming for the vets face although Scott quickly grabs my arm, and blocks the attack before he morphs into a beta and gives me a menacing wanning growl.

At first I'm in shock and take a few steps back. Scott has come a long way so far. It's about time he worked on his trigger.

"Hit him again and you'll see me get angry," Scott warns as he shifts back to his human form. Oh please; does he really think he stands a chance against me? Yeah right!

_Maybe we should teach him a lesson right now?_

Maybe later; I need to figure out what the hell is going to happen next. Scott is attending to the cut on the vats cheek as I pace back and forth; trying to come up with another plan. I need to figure out who the damn alpha is.

"You have a plan?" I ask as I approach Scott.

"Just give me an hour."

"Then what?" I ask unconvinced.

"Meet me at the school in the parking lot," Scott replies and finishes attending to the vet before he leaves; meaning I'm the one that has to scoop up the unconscious human and put him in the back of my car. He's probably going to get blood on my seats.

This is just getting ridiculous.

Scott and Stiles beat me to the school and I get out of my car; waiting to hear Scott's genius idea. Of course I'm being completely sarcastic.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks as I get out of my car.

"He's in the back," I reply bored already and Scott and Stiles look through the window as I wait for Stiles sarcastic remark.

He's so annoying; I wish I literally could rip out his throat with my teeth but then the hunters would be focussing on me as well as the alpha.

"He looks comfortable," Stiles says and I roll my eyes as Stiles and Scott begin to walk towards the school entrance.

"Wait what are you doing?" I ask. I already hate this plan even though I have no idea what Scott's plan is.

"You said I was linked with the alpha," Scott replies before he starts walking toward the school again but pauses. "I'm going to see if you are right." Scott starts walking straight ahead and this time he doesn't stop.

Yep I'm already bored.

A few minutes of silence follow before Scott howls through the P.A system and sounds like a drowning cat. I'm pretty sure my ears are bleeding now.

"You've got to be kidding me," I roll my eyes. Is this really his smart idea? God teenagers are idiots!

There's another pause followed by another howl although this time it's almost impressive but I also know it will draw the alpha straight to us well that's if the vet isn't the alpha. Of course it was loud enough to draw every alpha from all over the States.

What the hell is Scott thinking? I'm going to kill him.

"I'm going to kill both of you what the hell was that! What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school," I yell as Scott and Stiles run from the school.

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah it was loud and it was AWESOME," Stiles chants the last word and I have to hold back the growl.

"Shut up," I reply. I can hear something; it could be the alpha.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles starts.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asks as he peers into my car.

Wait . . . What?

"What?" I look in my car next and see the door ajar and the vet gone. "I didn't do anything," I reply before I feel a very sharp pain and what I'm assuming to be the alpha's hand in my back. It's almost blinding and I can feel his claws scraping against my internal organs as the blood begins to gush from my mouth.

No it can't end like this!

I'm lifted into the air as Scott and Stiles run although I know it's no use. The alpha is either going to kill Stiles and make Scott watch or force Scott to do the killing.

This is it for me and my only regret is not telling Kristin exactly how I feel. Everything starts to go dark before I'm thrown against a brick wall and my body crumples to the ground before the darkness sucks me in completely.


	50. Belle: Bad Dream and Nightmare reality

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle helps after Derek is shot with a wolfsbane bullet and she and Kristin have a fight but make up. Belle attends her Grams funeral and goes to the wake. Belle says goodbye to her father and brother and is worried they will hate her if they find out the truth about what she is. Belle visits Derek and asks for advice about guys; she is finally starting to think that Isaac may have romantic feelings for her and she thinks she might be feeling them too.**)**

**Belle**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Bad Dream and Nightmare Reality**

"Isaac?" I call out into the darkness. It's just after 10pm and I'm in the middle of the woods; close to where I encountered the Alpha on the night Scott was bitten. Isaac sent me a text asking me to meet him out here and said he had a surprise for me.

Couldn't it have been somewhere safer and not out in the middle of the god damn cursed woods. At least I think they are cursed and also creepy but I couldn't refuse him especially at the mention of a surprise.

Maybe he is going to tell me how he really feels assuming I'm right and that Isaac is harbouring romantic feelings for me. I could be wrong though. Guys are hard to understand or maybe I'm just clueless.

_Snap . . ._

The noise echoes all around me but I can't pin point the direction it originated from. I'm hoping it's Isaac although I have a terrible feeling in my gut that it's the Alpha; maybe he is here to finish the job and kill me.

Oh god Isaac is out here! Without hesitating I start running and use my heightened sense of hearing to try and pin point Isaac's location while the heavy footsteps are gaining on my position. The Alpha is getting closer with each step that I take.

If only I could find Isaac; I could draw the Alpha away from him. Where the hell are you Isaac? Give me something, anything.

PLEASE!

It doesn't matter how fast I run; the Alpha is right behind me taunting me. I can hear his claws swiping behind me and catching on the back of my jacket. It's no use. It's only been a few minutes and my legs are already close to crumbling beneath me.

Running is useless; I have to fight don't I? At least try and get away.

The squeal is involuntary as someone grabs my arm and pulls me behind a tree before slapping their hand across my mouth. At first I think it's the Alpha but the hand is human and the confusion instantly begins to grow.

Pulling me behind a tree isn't going to stop the Alpha.

Oh god it's Isaac.

"Isaac?" my voice is muffled behind his hand.

"Why were you running?" He asks and moves his hand from my mouth. How the hell do I explain this and better yet where the hell is the Alpha? He was right behind me just seconds ago. Is this part of his game?

"We have to get out of here." I reply as I try to get my breath back to a regular pace but the panic still has control over my entire body.

Isaac's blue eyes are full of confusion and he steps out from behind the tree and searches the surroundings which is when I feel the panic duplicate itself. The Alpha is going to attack Isaac and there's nothing I can do. My body is refusing to move.

No, no, no, no . . . No!

"Isaac!" I yell although nothing happens.

There's no attack. Isaac is perfectly fine and still in one piece but why?

"What?"

After taking a deep breath the shock begins to loosen its hold on me and I'm able to step out of hiding. The Alpha is literally nowhere to be seen and as I listen all I can hear is small animals along with some deer roaming nearby.

What kind of game is that monster playing?

"I . . . I thought I heard something," I stammer.

"You're kind of cute when you are scared," Isaac chuckles to himself although I don't find the situation humorous in the slightest. Of course Isaac has no idea how close we came to being turned into minced meat.

If things go my way then he will never find out.

"I'm not scared," I lie and cross my arms over my chest and it's not a complete lie. The fear is leaving my body and I feel like I can breathe again, but I don't plan on sticking around just in case the Alpha changes him mind.

There's no way I can fight him off on my own. He's like three times my size not to mention he looks like something out of a horror movie and all I look like is a human with a hairy face and sharp teeth and claws.

I'm not nearly as scary or intimidating.

"You're also a really bad liar." Isaac teases.

"I am not!"

"Well you have nothing to worry about now that I'm here," he smirks cockily and I can't help but roll my eyes. I'm the one with the claws after all and Isaac has never been in a fight in his entire life. At least that's what I've been told.

Isaac would freak out if the Alpha were to show himself; of course I'd only get to feel the satisfaction for a few seconds before the Alpha ripped us apart.

"Oh really?" I scoff.

"Yes really oh wait a second you have something in your hair," Isaac replies before he grabs a thin broken twig from my hair. His hand lingers in front of mine as he shows me piece of evidence and throws it to the ground.

It's not until I look back at Isaac that I realise how close we are standing together and my heart begins to race in response.

Wait Isaac said he had a surprise for me, "You said you had a surprise?" I manage to say as I focus on his blue eyes and try to avoid staring at his lips. It's the first time I'm noticing just how curvy they are and how full and plump his bottom lip is.

No I can't be distracted. I have to focus on our surroundings.

"Well I know it's a bit early but I thought we could go to the dance together. You know if you want to?" Isaac's face is full of doubt and he almost looks like a confused puppy dog; you know when they tilt their head to the side.

How can I resist that?

Does this mean he likes me more than a friend?

"Sounds like fun," I smile as the excitement starts to send butterflies roaming free in my stomach. Scott who?

"Really?" Isaac asks surprised although I don't blame him. I've been so focussed on Scott it's kind of sad and pathetic.

I'm the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Yes really," I reply and Isaac begins to inch his face closer to mine. This is it. In fact I'm classifying this as my first kiss; the one with Scott doesn't count at least not to me. I might have stood a chance if Alison hadn't come to town but it doesn't matter; not anymore.

Scott will always be a special person in my life but we are like Chloe and Clark from Smallville which Kristin was almost obsessed with. We'll always be friends but that's all. It's kind of sad just how alike Chloe and I are and yes I know I'm comparing myself to a fictional character but if the shoe fits.

His lips are just seconds from touchdown and I can feel his hot breath on my face; which causes the butterflies to turn savage but I somehow manage to clear them out with my thoughts as my eyes close in anticipation.

There's a loud howl and my head instantly shifts in the direction of the sound. It's not a small howl either. I can literally feel the vibrations and Isaac sighs in frustration. Damn it! He is going to think I don't want to kiss him; he doesn't have the heightened hearing.

"Isaac I-"

"No it's okay. I get it; your still not over Scott," Isaac replies before he literally vanishes before my eyes.

What the hell?

My eyes snap open and I can still hear the loud growl. Of course it's a dream; typical! As I sit up in bed I focus and it sounds like it's coming from the direction of the school. My mother has the graveyard shift which means she is at work and I quickly dress in my jeans, shirt and jacket before I begin following the noise.

I'm getting closer and closer to the school. Wait that's Stiles Jeep sitting in the car park at the school and I know Scott will be with him; oh my god that was Scott growling. I thought it was Derek or the Alpha.

Why are they at the school? What is Scott and Stiles up too? Actually Derek is here as well and as I look through his car window I can see his car is empty along with Stiles Jeep. They must be in the school.

Is that blood I can smell?

Oh god what is happening?

I need to follow the blood in case it leads to somebody. Oh god what if it leads to somebody? What if it's Stiles or Scott?

Breathe Belle!

Slowly I begin to follow the scent and my eyes widen in shock when I'm lead to Derek's lifeless body by the brick wall. I'm still dreaming obviously. I have to be dreaming. Derek literally isn't breathing and he's eyes are open and lifeless.

Oh no. Stiles and Scott must be in the school. It has to be the Alpha who killed Derek and he's going after Scott and Stiles.

What the hell do I do?

There's a sudden loud breath and as I look down at Derek; his body begins slowly rising and falling and his eyes start blinking and I can't help but sigh in relief. Thank god, thank god . . . Thank god! It's a miracle.

Okay well probably to do with his healing ability but still; it's a miracle.

"Derek?" I kneel by his side unsure of what to do. Scott and Stiles need help but I'm only going to get in the way and Derek looks like he is very close to dying again; like in any second from now. How could my life go from boring and normal to crazy and hectic within what feels like a blink of an eye.

Why can't I just be a normal teenager again!?

"I need you to help me up," Derek's voice is practically a whisper and I quickly comply and help him to his feet although it's a struggle even with my werewolf strength.

"Are you going to die?" I ask as the shock starts to release its hold on me.

"Get to my car; can you drive?" He asks ignoring my question.

"Yeah," I reply as we continue walking to the car and by some miracle I manage to get Derek in the passenger seat. I'm pretty sure I just gained 5 pounds of muscle at the very least but where to now? Kristin!

Of course she will know what to do.

"Where are you going?" Derek asks and I can see his eyes are practically rolling in the back of his skull.

"Kristin," I reply before I dig the keys out of Derek's jacket and start the car. Hopefully Kristin will tell Argent and the hunters can take care of the Alpha and save Scott and Stiles. At least the hunters know what they are doing.

Right?

"No just take me back to my house-" Derek starts to disagree until he loses consciousness again and I speed out of the parking lot and to Kristin's. It's not like I can take Derek to a hospital can I? What if he starts healing?

Kristin should know.

The drive itself only takes a few minutes and I park behind Kristin's car before I practically jump out and start banging on her front door like a crazy person from a horror movie who is being chased by a psychopath.

Of course I realise that I'm very lucky I haven't woken up any of the neighbours. That's the last thing we need. They would probably call my Uncle and tell him they saw us dragging a body from a car into the house.

Awkward.

"What the hell?" Kristin exhales in relief when she sees my face. Kristin is trying to hold back a yawn and I realise Kirstin was sleeping.

Whoops.

"It's Derek he is in the car and I think he is dying!" My words come out in a hurry although I can tell Kristin heard every word as the shock rises on her face before she ruses past me and opens the car door.

She must be freezing; Kristin is only in a thin pair of pyjama short shorts and singlet top. I'm feeling the chill of the wind and I'm completely rugged up, "Well come on help me," Kristin nods me over and we both take a side and carry/drag Derek into the house and onto the couch.

Kristin is going to need a new one after this.

"What happened?" Kristin asks and takes off Derek's bloody leather jacket before throwing it on the ground.

"I'll tell you just don't freak out."

"I think I'm already past that point Belle now spill!" Kristin orders as she struggles with the shirt which is clinging to his bloody torso and adds it to the growing pile of his clothes and the smell of blood is almost overwhelming.

"Well I woke up from a dream where nothing interesting happened at all-" I start and can't help but thinking about Isaac. For the past few nights I've been dreaming of Isaac and the dream always ends with a kiss; well except tonight.

"Belle!" Kristin is growing extremely frustrated as she begins to inspect the wound on Derek's bare torso. It looks deep and horrific and I have to hold back the gag.

"Okay well there was a loud roar that woke me up and when I got to the school I found Stiles Jeep and Derek's car and then I found Derek dead on the ground," my words come out very rushed but I can't help myself.

The more I think about Scott and Stiles; the more the worry and fear starts to come back and take hold of my mind and body. We just buried our Grams and Scott and Stiles can't be next. God I want to kill Scott myself.

What was he thinking?

"Dead?" Kristin has her back to me but I can tell she is fighting back the shock and fear. I knew it wasn't just a one night thing between them.

"He started breathing again and I got him in the car and came straight here. I think the Alpha is at the school with Scott and Stiles. You need to talk to Alison's dad-"

"No," Kristin interrupts before she rushes to the bathroom and returns with a med kit and wet cloth all within what seems like a handful of seconds.

Is my sister secretly the Flash?

"What do you mean no? Scott and Stiles are in danger."

"I'm going to quickly bandage this; then I'm going to the school and you are going to call mom and get her to patch Derek up," Kristin replies calmly although it sounds completely forced as she runs the wet cloth over Derek's gaping wound and opens the kit and presses a bandage on the injury.

"Are you serious right NOW?"

"I mean it Belle; he needs mom's help and if I call Argent than Scott could get killed," Kristin stands to her feet and Derek grabs her arm as his eyes start to flutter open again.

Maybe he will be able to talk some sense into Kristin. She may have been a hunter but that was over 18 months ago plus she is only a one man team and that Alpha is huge and dangerous and stronger than Kristin. I'm sure if she explains everything to Argent than he won't kill Scott. Maybe I should go to him after Kristin leaves.

Although if she is right and Argent kills Scott then I will never forgive myself.

"Stop," Derek practically whispers. All the colour has disappeared from Derek's face and his breathing is laboured and forced.

"Stiles and Scott are in there," Kristin replies and Derek starts sitting up and groans in pain although I can tell he is trying to brush it off and act tough. "Stop you need to rest!" Kristin kneels back down so she is almost level with Derek.

"You're not going in there alone," Derek replies and even though he sounds stronger we both know it's just an act. In fact I would be 100 times more useful than Derek and I don't even know how to fight.

Well you know other than pull hair but I know it would just annoy the Alpha and then he'd swat me away like a fly.

"You were DEAD Derek and you're in no shape to help me fight the Alpha."

"Then you're not going." Derek orders

"Kristin he's right. It's the Alpha-" I start.

"Enough both of you; I know what I'm doing. Please Derek you need to rest. Don't make me knock you out because you know I will," Kristin threatens and Derek manages a sigh of frustration knowing Kristin will follow through with her threat.

I could always strike first and knock Kristin out but she would never EVER forgive me; especially if Scott or Stiles were hurt.

"Just think about it for a minute you have no plan and your ribs are far from healed," Derek continues as his grip stays locked on Kristin's arm.

"I don't need one and I'll strap them up before I head out but I need to leave now," Kristin replies before she stands to her feet and easily frees herself from Derek's weak grip. "I'll be back soon call mom," Kristin orders and heads straight to her room to get changed and grab weapons.

I've never prayed before; well not seriously but I need Kristin to make it out of this alive. Please God protect her.


	51. Kristin: Night School Part 1

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin hangs out with Kate at the bar at the Pizza Place. Although they start drinking and Kristin gets side tracked, and Kate starts questioning Kristin about her love life and assumes Kristin is with Derek. Kristin suddenly blurts the question about the house fire that killed Derek's family and she and Kate argue before Kate leaves. Kristin goes home and has a bad dream where Kate is trying to force Kristin to pick a side and shoot either her or Derek. Kristin refuses and Kate kills Derek before she shoots Kristin. Kristin knows deep down that Kate is the one responsible and blames herself; feels that it wouldn't have happened if she didn't break up with Derek.**)**

**Kristin (Moments before the end of previous chapter)**

**Chapter Fifty: Night School Part I**

It still doesn't seem real and part of me is hoping that it's all just a terrible dream. Of course I know I'm in denial but it's becoming too much to handle. Derek has far too many near death experiences and I'm not sure my heart can handle anymore without breaking down completely.

This time it's so much worse. There is no colour in his skin at all and there is literally a gaping hole in his torso. He's losing too much blood and if it doesn't start healing soon than Derek isn't going to make it.

No I can't think like that. I need a clear head if I'm going to take down the Alpha and get Stiles and Scott out of there alive.

"Just think about it for a minute; you have no plan and your ribs are far from healed," Derek is begging me to stay as his hand continues to grip my arm although his strength is fading with every second that passes by.

"I don't need one and I'll strap them up before I head out but I need to leave now," I reply before I stand to my feet and easily free my arm from Derek's grip. He knows there is no way he can stop me and he lies back on the couch, and stares up at the ceiling; refusing to look at me.

I'm sorry Derek but I have to do this.

All I want to do is kiss him but I feel like it would be a goodbye kiss and not the 'I'll be back in five minutes' type but the 'goodbye forever' kind and Derek needs to fight and heal already, and I can't give up on him.

Derek has to get through this.

"I'll be back soon call mom," I order Belle before I rush to my room, get in my hunting gear and grab my weapons before I start attaching them to my belt and hide a couple of knives in my boots.

It's time to put an end to this asshole.

"Mom's on her way," Belle calls out as I enter the lounge room. She is applying pressure to Derek's wound and I can't help but feel guilty. Belle is only 16 years old and she should be sleeping in her bed and not attending to a dying werewolf.

It's the Alpha's fault and he needs to die before he causes more chaos.

"Good. I'll be back soon," I reply before I take a last look at Derek who is struggling to keep his eyes open and I leave the house; fighting off the worry as I get in my car and start the engine.

Here goes nothing.

With my car parked a block away from the school I quickly rush around the corner to find Stiles Jeep in the parking lot along with a flashy black car; one I don't recognise and I can't help but feel slightly confused.

Belle said it was only Scott and Stiles.

Without hesitating I grab the crossbow from my back and load it with an arrow just before I enter the school. I'm going to kill Scott and Stiles if we get out of this alive. I mean when we get out of this alive.

Why are they even here? Belle said there was a roar; was it Scott? But why would Scott deliberately draw the Alpha to him? Was Derek meant to take down the Alpha? He didn't do a very good job if that's the case.

Stop thinking you need to focus! I order myself as I reach the unlocked door that is always locked during the night.

Breaking and entering nice job guys . . . Really!

"Brav freaking O," I roll my eyes as I continue down the dark hallway listening intently for the Alpha or Scott and Stiles.

Please still be alive.

Five minutes rush by before I reach the first floor where the massive Olympic size pools are but the room is empty. "Come on!" I yell loud enough for the Alpha to hear me. Maybe I can draw away the attention from Scott and Stiles and whoever else has been dragged into this mess. "What are you waiting FOR?"

There's complete silence and after a handful of seconds I start to make my way up to the next floor but just as I am about to walk through the door it slams open causing me to fly in the air before my body crashes against the hard cold floor.

God damn it! I quickly jump to my feet and stare the Alpha in the eye as he stands in the doorway. He may have knocked the compact bow from my hands but I always have a backup.

The poison kind; I just have to get enough rounds into him before he cuts me in half with his claws. Sounds easy right; I can do this. I just have to think of those old Western movies my father made me watch. The Alpha needs to be slowed down and I'm hoping it will be enough to send him running in the opposite direction of the school preferably.

With those thoughts in mind my hand inches towards my belt where my lucky Steyr M9-A1 compact pistol is ready and waiting. The Alpha's red eyes are staring into mine as he shows off his sharp canine teeth.

It's going to take a lot more than an ugly face to intimidate me. I know my plan seems idiotic and my survival rate seems very slim but I'm a lot stronger than I look and as long as my insides stay on the inside I know I will get up after this; I have too.

He quickly roars before he begins to charge and I grab my gun and fire round by round as I stand my ground. If it weren't for the adrenalin rush I don't think I'd still be here looking him in the eye as he gains on my position with each breath I take.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._ I get off five rounds before I feel the sharp intense pain in my side and I'm swiped to the side and land in the icy cold water. My body must be in shock because I don't feel any pain.

It takes me a few seconds to gain back enough strength to swim to the surface and stop my body from sinking, and when I search the room I find it empty. The Alpha either thinks I'm dead or too injured to be a threat . . . Well that's offensive.

The poison will be affecting him and if he doesn't get the bullets out soon then he will be dead. Oh god I've got to get out of here. As I look at the water surrounding me it's turning red as the blood oozes from my wound.

Get your head back in the game and take advantage of the situation I order myself. I may be feeling weak and slightly confused as well as having trouble keeping my breath steady but at least the pain won't slow me down; well until the shock wears off that is.

It takes all my effort to lift myself out of the pool and gather my weapons and reload my pistol, but I quickly move onto the next floor as I take off my jacket and tie it around my side. The last thing I want is to leave a blood trail just in case the Alpha decides to come back; of course he could just sniff me out easily but at least I won't be leaving behind a mess anymore.

"Keep your eyes open and focus," I whisper to myself. It's becoming harder to stay alert and I feel myself leaning against the walls as I move down the dark hallway. Although any feelings of drowsiness completely disappear as the walls and lockers begin to vibrate along with the very loud menacing howl.

The Alpha!

I guess he isn't going to leave until he gets the job done; I just hope the poison gets a hold of him first.

"Here goes nothing," I push myself off the wall and start moving as fast my legs can manage which by the way isn't that quick.

Come on, come on. A snail could outrun me at this pace.

As I round the corner I see Scott leaning against a classroom door and he looks to be in his Beta form. Wait is that people talking I can hear? Oh god Scott is going to kill them. No, no, no, no . . . No.

Please Scott stop! I silently beg as I point my gun at him although it's becoming almost impossible to hold it up. The little bit of strength I had left is leaving my body and I don't even have the energy to switch out the bullets, and hit Scott with something less potent; it could be enough to change him back to his human form.

Please don't make me do this.

Scott doesn't even notice my presence and I sigh in relief when he rejects his urge to kill and runs around the corner. I hear the police sirens next and I start following behind Scott hoping he is shifting back to his human form. By some miracle they didn't hear my gun firing.

Quietly I pass by the classroom and peer around the corner to see Scott slowly standing to his feet with a happy yet shocked expression on his face.

"Scott?" I rush towards him and sigh in relief.

At least something has gone right tonight.

"What happened to you?" Scott reaches out for my wound but I take a step back before he gets the chance to grab the jacket and expose the nasty gash; well more like gashes; three prominent marks to be exact.

"Nothing and right now I have to get out of here but I want answers later got it?" I ask and try my hardest to keep my face composed and hide the degree of my injuries. Scott will tell Stiles and he will completely freak out and Stiles has been through enough trauma tonight by the sounds of it.

"Yeah of course," Scott replies and I turn my back on him and start my escape which is far too hard as I use the walls as my support crutches. After I manage to sneak out of the school undetected by my Uncle and his officers I head straight for my car and grab the emergency med kit from under my seat. I need stitches or else I'm going to bleed out.

"Just remember the training. You can do this; it hasn't been that long," I coach myself as I remove my jacket from around my waist, take off my shirt and wipe away the blood with a gauze. Next I grab the lighter and sterilise the sewing needle before I thread the cotton through the eye of the needle.

I'm hoping it's like riding a bike; something you never forget how to do. If only the car light wasn't so dim; it would make the whole thing a lot easier. There's always the option of waiting until I get home and getting my mother to do it for me but she will literally freak out and have me under house arrest.

After using disinfectant on the wound and pausing a few times to clean away the new blood I finally finish with the stitches and get the large square bandage prepped and ready. When going through training to become a hunter you learn to access injuries, and whether or not you need medical attention from a doctor. I got very lucky; if the claws had just been half an inch deeper than I would need surgery to stop internal bleeding.

Next it needs some herbs which will help with the healing and mask the smell of the wound and I apply the mixture to the bandage before I press it on the wound. There's only slight pain and I know it's nothing compared to what I'm going to be feeling once the shock wears off. Luckily I have my own supply of pain killers in my emergency First Aid kit of course they are the weak kind but it's better than nothing.

Last but not least I grab my spare bag from the backseat. It has a change of clean clothes and I'm thinking I might be able to make everyone think I'm uninjured well apart from Scott who could smell the blood on me but he won't say anything to Belle hopefully. Maybe I should have told him to keep that information to himself. I'll text him later although I'm guessing Stiles already knows. Oh well I can't worry about that right now.

It's time to face the music and by music I mean listen to my mother lecture me about making stupid and dangerous decisions.

"How is he?" I ask as I enter the house and head straight for the lounge room. Derek is asleep and completely patched up and my mother is pressing a cloth against his clammy forehead. Speaking of clammy I'm pretty sure my face is also looking grim.

Just play it cool.

"Honestly I'm not sure," my mother removes the damp cloth from Derek's forehead and places a thick doona over his still body. If it weren't for his rising chest than I would be sure Derek was dead.

"Are they okay?" Belle asks panicked as she sits on the floor by Derek's side. Belle has probably been going out of her mind not knowing.

"They are fine. They got lucky and the police showed up," I reply. I'm assuming the Alpha went back to his den or whatever to attend to his wounds. I'm hoping he is too late and that is he is dying right now.

He deserves a harsher end and days of suffering but I'll take whatever I can get at this point. I'm lucky to be alive.

God what was I thinking?! I'm going to get myself killed. It's like I lose all sense of reason when I come face to face with the Alpha.

"Thank god," Belle sighs in relief as her focus goes back to Derek completely unaware of my stitched torso.

"I need some help in the kitchen?" My mother clearly looks unimpressed and I follow behind her and close the door behind us. Not that it matters since Belle will be able to hear every word anyway.

Here it comes.

"What the hell were you thinking!" My mother is trying to keep her voice as low as possible as her blue eyes bore into mine.

"Stiles and Scott were in trouble-" I start.

"You should have called Chris!"

"If I did he would have shot Scott without hesitating."

The first thing you are taught during training is to shoot first. If I had followed the training than Scott would be dead right now, and he would've died an innocent werewolf; I couldn't get the hunters involved in this.

Scott and Stiles are my family.

"Wait . . . Scott shifted?"

"Yes but he didn't hurt anyone; he fought against the bloodlust," I reply and feel slightly proud of Scott's degree of control; if he can do it than so can Belle. I'm sure of it okay well like 95%.

"Where was the Alpha?"

"I don't know," I reply and it's not a complete lie. I have no idea where he went to after he left Scott. Please don't give me away heart. It's obvious my mother is looking for any sign of me deceiving her. If it weren't for the lavender I added to the herb mix she would know I was deliberately trying to hide something from her. The lavender masks the scent of all the other herbs and smells like body butter or even subtle perfume.

"You got very lucky Kristin."

"I know. He wants Scott to kill with him doesn't he?" I ask. You also learn about the behaviour of werewolves and packs during training as well as other were-races, and it's the only thing that makes sense and why he forced Scott to turn.

My mother nods, "And he won't stop until he succeeds."

After another half hour passes I finally manage to talk Belle and my mother into going home for the night. My place is too small for four people and I can feel the pain breaking through the shock.

It's time for the pain killers and antibiotics. I dig in my pocket and take a couple from each bottle before I down them with a cup of water from the kitchen sink. The cold chill is creeping up next and moving all around my body; luckily the heater is on in the lounge room.

Quickly and quietly I grab a spare blanket from the hallway closet and sit in front of the heater as the fever takes over and I shut off the light. I'll be fine once I get some rest and the antibiotics will help fight off infection.

After a few minutes pass I decide to lye across the floor in hopes that sleep will soon take me away from the chaos. Usually I always turn off the T.V before I go to sleep but I don't have the energy or the strength.

"Kristin," I hear Derek's voice as it rips me from my slumber, and as I blink the sleep away from my eyes I can see him standing on his feet although he is swaying from side to side. I'm surprised he hasn't fallen over already.

"Derek you need- you need to . . . To rest," my mind is full of fog and the pain killers are starting to leave my system.

"You're going to set yourself on fire if you stay in front of that heater any longer. I can literally smell the blanket burning," Derek replies and his voice sounds completely strained. He also sounds weaker than earlier and I can't help but worry.

What if he doesn't get better?

Stop it he's going to get better.

Derek is right. I feel like my skin is on fire but I also know I'll be too cold if I go to my bed; even if I layer up on the blankets.

"I'll keep you warm," Derek extends his hand although I know he is in no shape to help me up to my feet.

Oh god this is going to hurt like a bitch.

After taking a deep breath I stand to my feet and hold in the wince as the pain shouts determined to be heard.

Fraking hell!

"Fine just get back on the couch," I instruct Derek who stumbles back the few feet before he crashes back on the couch. He is lucky he didn't fall on his ass and do himself more damage.

Not that I think it's even possible; knock on wood.

Derek's eyes immediately close and I take off my jacket before I lie beside Derek on the couch and cover us under the blanket. His bare chest is radiating heat; almost mimicking the heater but without the harshness and I shift onto my side and face Derek.

The heat is exactly what I need and I feel the cold chill leaving my body again. It's hard to look at Derek when he looks so weak and near death. There's still no colour in his skin and his face looks gaunt.

"Come on Derek you can get through this." I softly whisper before I press my lips against his and linger slightly before I pull away as the urge to close my eyes become too strong to fight against.


	52. Kristin: Night School Part 2

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **After Belle brings a severely injured Derek to Kristin's she goes after the Alpha who was at the school with Scott and Stiles. Kristin gets a nasty wound and stitches it up herself before she returns home and hides it from her mother and sister and Kristin sleeps on the couch with Derek.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Fifty-One: Night School Part II**

Knock, knock, knock!

"Answer the door Kristin!" I can hear my uncle who sounds like he is about to kick down the door. Of course I'm hoping he would dig for the spare key in the flower pot before resorting to that over dramatic action.

Wait what time is it anyway? The lounge room is being lit up by the sunshine that's breaking through the gap in the middle of the curtains. It can't be past lunchtime. I never sleep past midday.

Why didn't my alarm wake me up?

As I sit up I have to cover my mouth with my hand as I try to contain the scream. The pain is shooting up and down my torso, and I can feel the tears moistening my eyeballs as I slowly get my body up off the couch and cover Derek with the blanket again.

FRAK! Oh god I think I'm dying. At least I know I'm not infected; the wound would be healed by now if I were. Of course the thought only occurred to me early in the morning after I woke from a terrible nightmare where I turned into a werewolf and killed half the town.

It makes me wonder if I'm some mutant freak. I mean I was scratched by Julian six years ago and didn't get infected and then the Alpha practically takes a huge chunk out of my side and I'm still not infected.

What's wrong with me? Not that I'm complaining.

"Just a minute," I reply and take a deep breath before I make my way to the door and open it slightly trying my hardest to support my ribs but look unhurt at the same time, and it's not easy.

Just act normal.

You can do this.

Oh god it hurts so MUCH. Deep breaths!

"Why weren't you at work? I went there looking for you and Deaton said you didn't even call in sick. I've been worried about you!" uncle Stilinsky is trying not to yell but I can tell he is extremely frustrated and pissed at me.

Well I'm sorry that I was mauled last night and had to stitch my torso to stop from bleeding to death! No don't think about it. You can't ignore the pain if you are thinking about it but seriously what time is it? I can't be that late for my 9am shift at the Vet clinic can I? I'm going to have to call Deaton and then I think I might need to go back to sleep- just for a few hours. Crap Belle and mom will be here soon and they are going to know something is wrong if I'm in bed.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Derek Hale is wanted for questioning. If you see him you need to call me immediately okay?"

"Wait for what?" I ask. It doesn't make any sense and it doesn't help that my brain is still half asleep.

"He's a suspect," he replies matter-of-factly and I have to stop my jaw from hitting the floor.

"For the murders?" I can't help but ask in shock even though I'm trying to sound unaffected by the news. He can't be serious right now. This is either a joke or a bizarre dream/nightmare. Please be a bad dream.

"Yes."

"On what grounds?" I ask.

Derek isn't a murderer.

"It's believed that he was at the school last night and he attacked a few students. That's all I'm telling you; it's all over the news."

Attacked a few students? What the hell! Derek was the one that was attacked. He has the wound to show it and is unconscious on my couch suffering. This can't really be happening . . . No way.

"Attacked?"

"Kristin I mean it. I'm putting a car out front your house just in case."

"No-" I start to object. That's the last thing I need; one of my Uncle's officers spying on me. God damn it.

"You don't have a choice. Are you sick?" He asks.

"Just a cold; I thought I had called in sick but must have forgotten. The cough medicine is making me really drowsy so I'm going to go back to bed. Sorry I didn't know you were worrying about me."

"Just rest up and keep your doors locked," he forces a smile before he walks away back to his car which is parked behind mine in the driveway. The spy is sitting in his car out front my house on the curb.

Great because I so need a babysitter stalking out the front of my house; why does he think Derek was the one to attack them? Please don't tell me Scott and Stiles used Derek to cover up the Alpha's attack.

I really am going to kill them but first I need my pain killers and antibiotics, and I have to change the bandage and apply more of the herb mixture before Belle and my mother arrive. I'll never hear the end of it if they find out.

By the time I finish attending to my wound I check the time: 2.30 pm. Crap! I've never slept that long in my entire life. My body must have needed it although it wants more and the fogginess is getting worse instead of better, and I'm not even going to start on the pain. It's almost unbearable.

For the love of god just smite me right now!

Stop thinking about the pain! I order myself.

I wonder how Derek is doing.

My actions catch up with my mind and I make my way back the lounge room and check on Derek. He looks exactly the same; maybe even worse. His face looks slightly paler and his face is thinner as if he hasn't eaten in a week.

The Med Kit is beside the couch and I pull back the blanket and remove the bandage. Considering the severity of the wound the bandage isn't as bloody as I expected it would be although it does look worse. At least it's not infected.

Cleaning and disinfecting the wound only takes a few moments and I press a new bandage onto Derek's chest before I cover him with the blanket. He doesn't even twitch and his eyes stay shut as his chest continues to rise and fall.

He should be healing by now.

"Why aren't you healing Derek?" I ask and I'm answered with silence. This is going to be a one sided conversation but I don't care. I need to get it all off my chest even if he can't hear me.

Here goes nothing.

Just take a deep breath. My heart is racing a million miles an hour and I try to shake off the feeling of dread.

"You can't die Derek. I need you to stick around-" I start and try to figure out what I'm going to say next. "Before you came back to town I thought I was completely over you like 100% but I'm not over you at all." I add and have to hold back the grin. I'm not the kind of girl that awe's my way through one of those gushy romance movies; I'm the one that laughs at the corniness of it all. Yet here I am practically starring in my own corny romance movie.

Enough of the cringing and just get on with it already!

"I'm in . . . I still . . . I never stopped." I can't help but feel frustrated as the words refuse to leave my mouth.

I'm completely pathetic. Just last night I went head to head with the Alpha and didn't hesitate yet I can't say I love you to Derek out loud. It's not just pathetic; it's also embarrassing although those three little words do hold a lot power.

Once I say them I can't take them back. I'll be giving all of myself to Derek and I can't help but worry that he is going to leave town again as soon as he avenges Laura's death. Wait a minute did the Alpha kill Laura? How could I not realise this before. I've been so worried about all the other problems that I missed linking her death to the Alpha. My idiocy just keeps growing.

Why didn't Derek say anything?

Wait I need to focus. I know I can do it. Besides he is sleeping and can't hear anything I say anyway right?

"I love you Derek. I never stopped loving you and somehow I know I'm never going to stop loving you." I sigh in relief and I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest and Derek stirs slightly before his body becomes still again.

My mother and Belle will be here soon in fact I'm surprised they haven't already turned up although all we can do is keep Derek's wound clean and even I know how to do that. I'll wait until they get here before I question Stiles and Scott and find out why the hell they are framing Derek for the murders.

* * *

They arrive just an hour later and after I explain why the cop car is parked out the front I head straight for the front door determined to get answer and hopefully make sense of this mess.

"Where are you going?" The young officer asks and steps out of his car and heads straight for my vehicle.

"Visiting friends," I reply simply.

"Derek Hale?" He asks and leans against his car with his arms crossed over his chest. He is new to Beacon Hills and almost looks like a younger Chad Michael Murray but he has the cocky and arrogant vibe which is just annoying.

"No but even if I was going to visit him I wouldn't tell you." I reply and unlock my car.

"He's a killer you know?"

"Alleged killer," I clarify before I carefully get in my car and drive to Stiles house. Even with the pain killers it hurts to sit down or stand. It's a lose-lose situation and if it weren't for my high pain tolerance than I would probably be in bed trying to sleep through the next couple of months.

As I reach Stiles house I see the cop car behind me keeping its distance. Is he really going to follow me wherever I go!?

"You home Stiles?" I call out after I enter the house and use the 'emergencies only' key my Uncle gave me to his house and the place is completely silent. Maybe Stiles is at Scott's house.

"Hey what's wrong?" Stiles calls out from his bedroom before he emerges and rushes down the stairs. Why does something have to be wrong?

Do I look wrong?

"Why is Derek wanted for questioning?" I ask and Stiles worried face turns guilty as he avoids eye contact.

"Uhh well we were kind of attacked by the Alpha last night-" Stiles starts.

"Yeah I know."

"Were you there?" Stiles asked shocked.

"Yes and you are so lucky you weren't killed. I know Scott is your best friend but-"

"I know what you are going to say but I'm not ditching my best friend and I know if you were in my position you wouldn't either," Stiles interrupts and he is right about that but I can't help but feel that we're both doomed to die protecting the ones we care about.

"Fine but promise you will be careful."

"I promise," Stiles replies.

"So you were saying?"

"Well it wasn't just Scott and I. Lydia, Jackson and Alison were there; lured by a fake text message. They were asking questions and with Derek dead we sort of blamed him. I'm sorry but we had to tell them something."

"Derek isn't dead and what fake text message?"

"But I saw the Alpha shish kabob him right through the chest. The blood was literally gushing from his mouth like a freaking waterfall. I figured he slithered away and died in the woods somewhere." Stiles replies and I try not to cringe at the image as it flashes through my mind.

Nice show of compassion Stiles.

"Well he survived so you can hold off on the celebration party; now tell me about the text message." I ask trying not to sound too impatient.

"Alison got a text from Scott telling her to meet him at the school and she was with Jackson and Lydia but Scott didn't send it. The Alpha wanted Scott to kill us-" Stiles starts.

"To join his pack," I finish and feel the anger surging through me.

How the hell am I meant to protect them? If it hadn't been for Belle than I wouldn't have known about the attack until afterwards; I'm lucky no one was hurt or killed and that Scott gained back control.

"Did he hurt you?" Stiles asks and I'm sure he can see straight through my act as his brown eyes bore into mine. It's almost like he is reading me.

Am I an open book?

"No I'm fine." I lie and force a smile.

"You're lying."

Quickly change the subject.

"I'm worried okay."

"Because of the Alpha?" Stiles asks and grabs my hand reassuringly as we stand near the bottom of the stairs.

"You could've been killed last night Stiles."

"I'm not the one that went after the Alpha." Stiles replies and I can tell he is angry and annoyed.

"Promise me that you will call me if _anything_ happens like that again," I ask.

"I wanted to call you but . . ."

"But?"

"I don't want to lose you too." Stiles shrugs. He lost his mother to cancer when he was young; watched her die and I can't even imagine experiencing that pain at such a young age. Yet somehow Stiles survived and now I'm thinking of my Grams.

Damn- no I need to focus.

"And I don't want anything to happen to you either. Trust me Stiles; I have experience with werewolves. Call me I can protect you."

"I don't want you to protect me. I want you to live. In fact I want you to live so long that you have great, great, great grandchildren."

"And I can't want the same thing?"

"It was bad enough that I had to call my father and the rest of the police force. I don't know what I would've done if they were killed by the Alpha," Stiles replies. Of course I'm the one with experience and weapons that actually stand a chance against the Alpha.

"You're forgetting the difference between me and your dad."

"Just because you were a hunter doesn't mean you're invincible."

"Stiles-"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Stiles asks as his hand lets go of mine and hangs back by his side.

Why is Stiles being so difficult? I just want to make sure that nothing happens to him. He can't protect himself and he doesn't even know how to fight. Maybe I should bug his jeep or something.

What other choice do I have?

"Fine but I don't agree with this Stiles and I'm not going to let the Alpha hurt you. No matter what you say. How is Scott?"

"He's freaking out. Alison broke up with him; she knew he was lying and he came close to slaughtering us all last night."

Yeah I know I had my gun pointed at him. I silently reply knowing that is the exact opposite of what Stiles wants to hear.

"Don't worry. The Alpha isn't going to get what he wants," I reply. I'm not going to be the one to kill the Alpha. I'll leave that for honour to Derek but it doesn't mean I can't help with the fight. Who knows maybe Derek and I will make a great team. He has the werewolf perks and skills and I have the hunter knowledge.

How can we fail with that combo?

"Just know that if you let the Alpha murder you than I'm going to kill you," Stiles warns me and I can see the fear in his eyes as well as the sarcasm.

"I was going to say the exact same thing of course I have to add Scott in case he accidentally wolfs out."

As harsh as it sounds; there's the strong possibility that Scott will lose control, wolf out and maul Stiles. It's times like these I wish I was a vampire that way I could compel Stiles too stay away from Scott. Don't get me wrong; I love Scott and he is a younger brother to me as is Stiles but Scott is dangerous right now.

"He hasn't hurt me yet."

Doesn't mean he won't.

"Let's hope it stays that way; for his sake and yours. I should go."

"Back to Derek?" Stiles asks unimpressed and I get the feeling he would've preferred if Derek had been killed by the Alpha.

"Does it matter?"

"You tell me stay away from Scott yet you're taking care of a guy who attacked Deaton and has threatened Scott's life on many occasions," Stiles snaps and sighs in frustration before he runs a hand over his buzz cut.

How does he not see how different the situations are? Stiles had known nothing about werewolves until Scott was bitten, but I've known for six years and spent two of those years learning how to kill them.

Wait attacked Deaton?

"There's a difference between threatening someone and acting on it. I'm guessing Derek warned Scott to be careful and how important it is for him to keep the secret? And when did he attack Deaton?" I ask knowing Derek isn't a murderer. His bark is worse than his bite; he may have changed in the past six years but there's no way he's changed that much.

"He thought Deaton was the Alpha but it appears that he is wrong."

"Appears?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore but you better run back to Derek and fix him up so he can go back to being a dick, and threatening to rip out my throat with his teeth." Stiles replies. I hate it when he is mad at me; we're both great at the silent treatment and cold shoulder.

"I don't expect you to understand but don't shut me out."

"I'll see you at the family dinner tonight but you should probably leave Derek behind." Stiles hard expression softens and I hold in the sigh of relief.

"Noted," I smile before I carefully hug Stiles, say goodbye and leave the house, and of course the cop car is parked down the end of the street.

Damn you uncle Stilinsky.


	53. Derek: It's Hard To Say

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek gets a visit from Kristin and they talk about Kate before Derek leaves to visit his Uncle to ask for help although he gets no response from his Uncle. But he does find a picture of a deer with a spiral on its side and heads for the local vet clinic next. Derek thinks the vet may be the Alpha or be protecting the Alpha. He is questioning him when Scott shows up and stops Derek from hurting Deaton (the vet) anymore. Scott tells Derek to meet him at the school and Scott uses the P.A system to roar and gain the Alpha's attention. The Alpha arrives at the School and gravely injures Derek. Belle gets Derek out of there and takes him back to Kristin's.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Fifty- Two: It's Hard to Say**

The sun streaming through the window is too much and I finally give up on getting any more sleep. Wait a minute . . . I quickly run my hand over my wound although there is nothing there and I feel instantly confused.

It only happened last night I'm sure of it. In fact I can still feel the pain as I think back to the attack or have I literally slept through the last few days? It wouldn't surprise me although I didn't think the wound was severe enough too comatose me for two plus days.

As I shove the blanket off of me and sit up in bed I realise I'm not in Kristin's house anymore. It almost looks like my house except it's been remodelled and the burnt walls look brand new and are a desert sand colour. The remodelling almost matches how the house looked before it was burnt down; except it doesn't have the wear and tear of generations of families.

I must be losing my mind.

"Good you are finally awake." Kristin is standing in the doorway with her hand resting on her pregnant belly and she looks like she is about to give birth at any moment. Are there twins in there or something? The huge belly is making Kristin look almost fragile.

Wait pregnant belly!?

Okay seriously what the hell is going on right now?

"Umm . . ." I can't help but stutter as my brain tries to process Kristin's pregnant state. Is it mine?

_Of course it's yours you freaking idiot!_

You're an idiot! I retort.

"Come on breakfast is ready," Kristin smiles as I stand to my feet and try to hide the confusion from my face. Kristin's olive skin is glowing more than usual and her smile is matching her vibrant blue eyes. I haven't seen Kristin genuinely happy since I arrived in Beacon Hills. I hope I'm not the one that has been bringing her down.

My stomach rumbles interrupting my thoughts and I can't help but inhale the sweet and savoury scents as they waft through the house. Wow the food does smell great. Kristin sure has come along a far way. The aromas are mixing but it only takes slight focus to differentiate between the smells. There are waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns, and my stomach's demands are growing louder. It's completely empty and it almost feels like it's been days since my last meal.

"It uh smells great." I try to force a small smile as I grab a shirt from the tall chest of drawers and put it on before I make my way to Kristin who is still leaning against the door frame looking at me curiously.

It's not until I look at her hand that I see the wedding ring on her left finger, and as I look down at my hand there is a matching white gold wedding band on my left finger. Yep this is definitely getting bizarre.

"Are you okay?" She asks and my eyes trail down her stomach. If I listen carefully I can hear the baby's steady heartbeat. Wait . . . Oh god there's two heartbeats I was only joking about the twin's thing.

Am I going to pass out? I feel like I'm going to pass out.

After taking a small deep breath I get a hold of myself and Kristin grabs my hand and rests it against her belly. Barely a few seconds later I feel them begin to kick and I have to hold in the gasp as my hand instinctively jerks away.

"They already love you." Kristin smiles.

_Will you just play along you know they say pregnant chicks are always hor-_

Shut up seriously!

"Okay what's going on?" Kristin asks me as her smile begins to fade.

What's it going to be? Play along or freak out? It's not like I'm going to get a chance to experience this life.

"Nothing in fact I'm starving," I reply before my hand reaches out and grabs Kristin's arm drawing her body closer to mine. This life could never be a reality for me; marriage and children. Not after it ended so tragically for my family.

There's no way I could survive losing my family all over again.

"Well you better eat quickly. You slept in and we have some where to be soon," Kristin smiles before she stands on the tips of her toes and presses her lips against mine. Instead of over thinking it I let my instincts react and my hands cup her face as my lips part.

Her soft lips and soft skin feel so real. I don't want it to ever end.

"Come on," Kristin pulls away and grabs my hand leading me down the stairs and to the kitchen. The rest of the house matches the bedroom and I'm immediately flooded with feelings and memories of my family; of the past.

Even the fireplace is sitting in the exact same spot and beside the framed photo of my parents is a picture of Kristin and I; she is in a wedding dress and I'm in a black tuxedo. Kristin looks beautiful; her hair is sitting in a messy bun and the bird cage veil is covering half her face yet her blue eyes are shining right through.

"It still only feels like yesterday." Kristin is standing by my side as I stare at the picture and she squeezes my hand.

"Yeah," I reply trying to shake off the shock as it tries to take hold of me again.

* * *

Breakfast goes by quickly and before I know it I'm dressed and being escorted to a secret location. Kristin is refusing to give me any details and it doesn't help that I have no idea what day it is let alone the month.

What if it's our anniversary? Have we even been married that long?

The drive itself only takes five minutes and I hate not knowing what is going on but at least I have a hint. Kristin has parked out front of a restaurant called T & P; one that's on the outskirts of town. It looks brand new.

"This is still your favourite place right?" Kristin asks.

"Uhh yeah," I reply.

"Well good," Kristin smiles before she gets out of the car and I follow her lead into the building. The restaurant is a family friendly restaurant and seems to be channelling the 90's; Beverly Hills 90210 to be exact. There is also a bar and the other side of the restaurant which seems to be for after hours.

Not that I watched the show; Laura loved watching re-runs.

The place seems to be empty although as I listen carefully I can hear many heartbeats scattered all over the room. Is this meant to be a surprise party or something? I hate surprises; they never end well at least for me.

"Happy birthday," they all shout as they come out of hiding and as I search the room their faces are all smiling at me; Belle, Courtney, Kristin's father and brother Alex, my uncle Peter who is completely healed, Tane, a pregnant Phoebe and Tina.

Wait they're pregnant too!?

"I knew it wouldn't surprise you. Our heartbeats gave it away didn't they?" Belle asks and she looks at least a couple of years older.

"Uh . . ."

"Or maybe he is genuinely surprised," Kristin hand reaches out and curls around mine squeezing gently as I respond in silence.

"Yeah," I agree as Kristin's father approaches me, and I can't read his facial features.

Is he going to stab me?

"Happy birthday," he holds out his hand and after a brief pause I return the gesture as he pulls me into a quick man hug and pats my back.

He should be strangling me not man hugging me.

"Yeah but you should probably invest in some anti-aging cream because you are starting to look really old," Tina teases and it's as if the slate has been wiped clean between us. The angst is completely gone and even Kristin seems fine with Tina's presence.

It's weird.

"I think he looks perfect," Kristin arm wraps around my waist and her brother Alex rolls his eyes.

"Okay enough of the boring stuff it's time for the food and the beer. Well at least for most of us," Alex smirks and looks at Belle who just sticks out her tongue as Tane and Phoebe approach.

Phoebe looks like she is also going to give birth at any moment and I force a small smile. Wait T&P as in Tane and Phoebe's?

"Happy birthday Derek," Phoebe smiles before she grabs Kristin's hand. "Come on you I need help with the finishing touches on the cake."

"I'll be back soon," Kristin smiles before she walks away with Phoebe. The rest of the group is sitting at the bar and snaking on food genuinely laughing like a normal family without the werewolf and hunter drama.

If only life could actually be this way not that I deserve it.

"How cool would it be if our kids are born on the same day? We could have joint birthdays right here every year," Tane smiles and nods towards the bar and I follow his lead and he grabs two beers; handing one to me.

"Yeah that would be great," I reply as I clutch my beer.

"Right!" Tane smiles and the swinging doors to the kitchen open as Kristin and Phoebe carry out the huge cake. Of course I don't even get to blow out the candles before it all ends and I'm left wanting the life that I can never have.

_You could have that life but you're too busy punishing yourself._

One stupid mistake cost me my family and I can't risk it happening again.

"I still can't believe it," Kristin snaps me out of my thoughts as the dream finishes replaying in my mind. She is looking at my fully healed torso as she wipes away the dry blood with a damp cloth and has an astonished look on her face. My body has done a lot of healing over the past two days and I'm back at full strength actually I'm better than ever.

When you are injured by an Alpha the wound can take twice as long to heal and sometimes even longer if the wound is severe. I'm lucky I'm not dead anymore I mean. I'm not sure how long my heart stopped for exactly. All I know is that one minute I was colliding with the wall and then Belle was standing over my body.

"Does it hurt at all?" Kristin asks as her fingers linger over the flesh where the bloody gash used to be and my heart starts racing in response. Kristin is the only one that can get this type of reaction from me and the fire begins to burn in my chest again; igniting and fuelling the desire.

It's getting harder to fight the intense feelings. Even more now since Kristin confessed her feelings to me two nights ago. It was easier to fight against the hunger when I was too weak to sit up let alone act on my urges but now it's almost impossible.

Everything about Kristin is igniting a response within me; the intoxicating scent of her skin, the sweet smell of her hair and the soft touch of her fingers brushing against my torso. I'm surprised I've been able to keep my hands to myself.

I deserve a medal.

_A medal for being a pansy ass little bitch?_

OH shut up!

"No not anymore," I reply as I imagine reaching out and brushing Kristin's dark hair out of her face and staring into those bright blue eyes before I press my lips against hers. No snap out of it.

Get a grip.

_Or you could just hurry up and make your move already!_

Seriously . . . Shut the hell up!

"You really had Belle freaking out," Kristin avoids eye contact as she keeps the close proximity but lets her hands fall into her lap while we sit close on the couch; her knees brushing against mine. I don't remember much about the first night or even the second, but I do remember waking up briefly and feeling the warmth of Kristin's body against mine.

It was pure bliss; well apart from the agonising pain in my chest but being close to Kristin seemed to dull the pain slightly. In fact I feel like just being near Kristin sped up my recovery time, and it wouldn't surprise me if it was another bonus of the bond. In fact I've never felt so strong before and I'm sure Kristin is the reason.

"You had me freaking out," I reply as I recall the moment where I ordered Kristin to stay put and not go to the school. Of course she ignored me and I was too weak to do anything about it.

"Well I'm fine. Not a single scratch on me," Kristin replies although her heartbeat quickly picks up speed before it returns to its normal rhythm again.

Why is Kristin lying to me?

_Focus and you might figure it out._

As I focus I use my heightened sense of smell to try and find a wound, but all I can smell is lavender and I'm assuming it's the scent of her body lotion unless of course she recently switched to a lavender perfume.

_Use the bond._

After focussing for a few moments I feel a very sharp and agonising pain in the left side of my abdomen and I know I'm picking up on Kristin's injury which is definitely more than just a little scratch. No wonder Kristin has been moving so gingerly; as if she will snap if she moves to quickly.

Oh god what if she is infected? No it wouldn't be hurting if it was infected and I would know if Kristin was a werewolf and she is still human. How can that be? First Julian and now the Alpha and Kristin is still human . . . I don't get it.

"Show me." I demand.

"Show you what?" Kristin asks trying her hardest to look innocent although her eyes are giving her away.

"Show me where the Alpha hurt you."

Kristin immediately stands to her feet and I feel the pain surge all around her body before it contorts on her face. She is trying to hold back the yelp and I grab her arm and carefully force her back onto the couch trying my hardest not to add to the pain.

"I'm going to be okay. I'm not the one that had the Alpha's hand in my back. It just needs time to heal," Kristin is trying to even out her breathing and forces a very fake smile and the rage starts to surface.

I'm going to tear him apart so slowly that he begs for a quick death. First Laura and then he nearly kills Kristin for a second time; he is not going to get away with this. I'm going to make sure he suffers.

Okay that was a bit dramatic but you get my point. I'm not going to fail anyone I love again no matter what it takes.

"You're human you can't heal like I do!"

"How did you even know?" Kristin asks confused.

"It doesn't matter," I reply and Kristin rolls her eyes in response as the sharp pains begin to slightly subside.

"God you are so annoying and I've had it with all your near death experiences! You are driving me insane!"

"That's not what you were saying the other night."

Yeah because teasing her with her confession is going to help the situation. Maybe I should just stop talking all together.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kristin shrugs although her hearts gives her away and skips a beat.

"Yes you do."

And I feel the same way. I'm still in love with you.

Well that wasn't that hard to say in my head maybe it will even be easy to say out loud eventually.

"I thought you were dying and now that you're not and still refusing to answers my questions I take it back." Kristin crosses her arms over her chest and glares.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Why not?"

_Just tell her already. Aren't you over all the crap yet?_

Of course I am.

_Prove it._

This is it the moment where I either push Kristin away forever or tell her the truth about how I really feel. I've spent the last six years trusting no one; apart from Laura and Tane and I don't know if I can knock down the wall and let Kristin in. I've been completely guarded and been punishing myself for the past six years. What if I can't break the habit?

It's always the people closest to you that let you down and betray your trust in the worst way possible.

"You know what don't bother. I can't do this anymore. It's too much. We can't even communicate honestly and every time something happens to you I feel like someone is reaching into my chest and trying to rip out my heart and for what? So we can fight and argue and be together but not be together. It's torture and it can't keep going on like this." Kristin pushes herself away from me and sits as far away from me as the couch will allow. If it weren't for the pain which is still gripping Kristin's body I'm sure she would have stood to her feet and walked away.

_Don't let her walk away._

Will you just shut up!

"Kristin I . . ."

Okay just get on with it.

"Remember when I said Phoebe was Tane's mate?" I ask and Kristin's hard expression begins to soften.

_I swear to god if you don't hurry up I'm going to eat us both!_

Go ahead and try.

Kristin shifts awkwardly and nods, "What about it?"

A long pause follows before my wolf gives me the final push I need to confess the truth, "You are mine."

The atmosphere around us becomes thick and charged with so many emotions that it's almost overwhelming. I can feel Kristin's desire, fear, doubt and happiness as her heart starts to race dramatically.

"I'm your mate?" Kristin asks and almost sounds to be in shock. "What does that mean exactly?"

Why can't there be a handbook on this subject?

Talking about my feelings isn't something I do anymore. In fact I haven't even thought the L word since saying it to Kristin all those years ago. How am I meant to explain the bond and the deep connection?

There will be no going back once I explain. Part of me thinks Kristin will be safer if I stay out of her life; that enduring the pain of being separated from her is worth it as long as Kristin is alive and living a normal life.

Of course I also know that Kristin's life is never going to be normal but I'm cursed. What if Kristin is hurt because of me or worse? What if Kate uses Kristin to get to me? What if the Alpha rips her apart like he did Laura? What if-

_Enough already! What if tomorrow she gets hit by a car and dies not knowing how you really feel about her? You built those walls because it made the suffering of being apart from Kristin almost bearable but you don't need them anymore._

_We don't need them anymore._

It's not that easy. No I don't think I can do this.

_I thought you weren't a coward?_

I am not a coward.

_Tell her than!_

"I'm bonded to you; my soul is tied to yours. When two werewolves are mates they both feel the bond but when it's a werewolf and a human the human rarely feels the connection," I try not to rush through it but I'm not the share your feelings kind of guy.

It feels unnatural.

"What do you feel?" Kristin asks intrigued. At least she isn't pissed at me anymore of course that could change in any moment.

"Your heightened emotions and I can sense your presence."

"You mean I'm basically a micro chipped dog and you're the computer that can track me down where ever I am?" Kristin is slightly outraged; told you she would be pissed at me again. Of course she focusses on that aspect but I guess it is an invasion of privacy.

I'd only use that aspect of the bond if Kristin was in danger.

"It's not like that."

"What else and why did you bite me and how did it heal it so quickly?"

"I can feel your pain which is how I know the Alpha hurt you and the bite was an accident. It healed quickly because of the bond," I reply and I can practically see Kristin's brain ticking away behind those blue eyes processing all the information.

"So I'm not going to feel any of it?" Kristin seems to have calmed down again and is genuinely interested in how the bond works.

"What if I reject it?" Kristin asks.

"Do you want to reject it?"

"You're talking about how we're 'bonded' but you still haven't told me how _you_ feel," Kristin ignores my question. She has a point; I may have admitted to the bond but I haven't given her what she needs.

"Are you saying that you're not taking it back anymore?" I ask and the frustration isn't just growing inside me but Kristin as well. She has no idea how hard it is to confess the truth behind the bond, about how I really feel.

I need to know that Kristin isn't taking back her 'I love you'.

"Like you said it's something you can't take back," Kristin shrugs and I can feel that she is struggling just as much as I am. Okay so maybe she slightly understands how difficult it is for me to open up emotionally although her brick wall isn't built as high or thick as mine.

"Since I told you about the bond will you tell me why killing the Alpha is so important to you?" I ask and try to hold back the angst as the mention of him and Kristin's determination to kill him and get herself killed in the process.

Kristin holds back the eye roll and I know she is waiting for me to say it back to her but first I need her to be honest with me.

"It _was_ important to me before I realised he killed Laura."

"What are you saying?" Is Kristin really going to back down?

"I'm saying that I'm going to stop trying to kill the Alpha but you need to get rid of him before he kills more people or adds to his pack," Kristin replies although I know she isn't saying everything she wants too; she is holding back.

"I will but why have you been risking your life to kill the Alpha when there are already hunters doing the same thing?"

"Because . . . I need to prove to myself that I'm not a monster and that I'm better than the werewolves I hunted."

Please tell me that I'm not the reason Kristin thinks she is a monster. I know I was harsh but I was angry and disappointed. Kristin isn't a monster but I do wish she had never hunted and that she hadn't been hunting the Alpha.

"How does killing a werewolf prove that you're better than it?"

"I need to kill a werewolf without feeling the chest crushing guilt to prove that there is a difference between killing savage werewolves, and not killing the innocent ones. It's something you can never understand. Hunting is the only thing I'm great at and unfortunately hunters are needed. Well as long as they stick to the code. It's not like good werewolves take out the bad ones-"

"Plus I've never tortured a werewolf. It's quick and humane and I belonged there. I wasn't stuck just existing every day. It's not that I don't like working at the vet it's just a desk job isn't me but I know how my mother will react if I return to hunting, and I saw the look on your face like I'm the worst person on earth. I-"

"I don't think you're the worst person in the world but I despise hunters and for good reason," I interrupt.

"Because of Kate," Kristin replies and I feel her confusion, hate and sadness as if she just lost a close friend.

"What happened with her isn't your fault."

"And it's not yours either Derek."

"I've spent so many years punishing myself for their deaths and staying away from you; I don't know if I'll ever believe that."

"Staying away from me was your punishment?" Kristin asks shocked and begins inching closer towards me as if she is mesmerised and caught in a trance; being pulled by an invisible rope.

"Due to the bond I feel the distance when we're apart," I instinctively reply matter-of-factly distancing myself emotionally at the same time.

"Feel it how?" Kristin is getting closer as every second passes by and I'm feeling conflicted; my instinct is to push her away and strengthen the walls but at the same time I'm finally feeling satisfied.

"Like there's a hole in my chest." I say reluctantly although Kristin doesn't seem to mind.

"When did it start? You know being able to feel my emotions and sense where I am?" Kristin asks; at least she is over the invasion of privacy.

"After we spent the night together and I bit you but I've been feeling the distance since I left you six years ago," I can feel myself internally cringing. This is playing out like one of those cheesy romance movies; the exact kind I hate and can't sit through at least not without falling asleep.

_Stop being a sook and get to the good stuff already._

I knew you wouldn't be quiet for very long.

It's not until I feel Kristin's hands on my chest that I realise how close we are and it's not just my heart racing a million miles an hour. I'm judging by the look on Kristin's face that she can feel just how fast my heart is beating.

"How close did you come to dying?"

"If I didn't have you then I might not be alive," I reply and Kristin's heart stammers in response but she fights off the wave of sadness as her hand continues to rest against my bare chest.

"How did I help? Mom did most of the patching up. I barely-"

"Part of the bond; I don't remember much about the first night but I remember waking up briefly and seeing you sleeping beside me," I interrupt and Kristin seems almost speechless by the news and I know she is struggling with her feelings and trying to decide her next move, and part of me is still hoping that she will do the smart thing and reject me.

Only a few moments of silence pass before I feel the sharp agonising pain in Kristin's side as she stands on her knees and her lips brush over mine taunting me and I know exactly what she is waiting for.

"I can't give you the life you deserve Kristin."

"I don't care." Kristin replies and I can feel myself relenting and giving into my wants and desires.

This is it. I should tell Kristin we can't be together and that I refuse to ruin her life but I'm selfish and I need her. I hope I don't live to regret this moment. I don't know what I will do if anything happens to Kristin because of me.

Stop overthinking! I order myself as Kristin's lips clash against mine starting the frenzy and I carefully brace Kristin's body as I lay back on the couch.

Last time was great and long overdue but since the bite cemented the bond the connection is stronger. I'm feeling Kristin's hunger and desire as her hands stay on my chest, and I can tell she is bracing her body trying her hardest to keep her movements to a minimum because of the pain.

That's it. I've been waiting too long and I have to know how bad the wound is. Kristin can't heal like I can and now that I'm focussing it smells wrong. Why haven't I been able to smell it before?

"Let me see your wound," I ask in between breaths as her lips kiss along my jaw. The mood is about to get ruined but I have to know. I might even have to drag her to the hospital if the wound is too severe but I'm hoping it's not.

"It's just a scratch," Kristin brushes it off again and her lips move down my neck and it takes all my strength to keep focussed on the task.

"You can't lie to me now show me the wound. I know you are hurting; don't make me do this the hard way," I warn and Kristin sighs in frustration.

"The pain killers are wearing off do I have to get up?" Kristin asks.

"Pain killers!?"

"Relax they're not the strong stuff. Just something to take the edge off so I can keep going to work. It's not like I can call into work and say I need some time off because I was mauled by a werewolf."

"Mauled? Seriously show me the wound."

Kristin rolls her eyes before she carefully sits up and takes off her shirt. There's a large white bandage covering the side of her torso and I instantly sit up straight as Kristin peels off the fabric.

There are three deep and long stitched scratches although it looks clean, and I realise it smelt wrong because of the herb concoction she had on the bandage covering her wound. Belle and Courtney probably have no idea.

"You're lucky-"

"It's not any deeper yeah I know."

"It's going to take a long time to heal," I can't help but worry; there could be muscle damage amongst many other things. Kristin should go to a hospital of course I know I will literally have to knock her out first.

"Yeah I don't have the super human healing abilities. I wish this would heal as quickly as my bite."

"Did you mean it when you said the Alpha's mine?" I ask as Kristin places the bandage back on the wound.

"I can't take that away from you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"For a while I wasn't sure whether it was the hunters that killed Laura or the Alpha. I figured it out when the autopsy report came in and it said Laura was killed by an animal."

"Let me help you know we will make a great team and I have all the gadgets." Kristin suggests but there is no way she can fight with that injury.

"You need to rest." I reply.

"I was just saying that to you a couple of days ago," Kristin reluctantly puts her T-Shirt back on and I know it's because she wants to continue our make out session but the pain is returning at full force.

"Well you don't heal like I do Kristin and that is going to take a _long_ time to heal," the wound may not heal properly if the damage is bad enough.

The Alpha is going to pay for everything.

"Yeah yeah I know. You need to be careful and you should probably spend the day at Stiles's house. I'm being stalked by one of my Uncles new officers."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well Scott and Stiles thought you were dead, and they were stuck in the school with the Alpha and a few of their friends. Those friends started asking who and they kind of said . . . You so now you are wanted for questioning."

Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm going to kill them.

"Great because that's exactly what I need; the hunters and the law enforcement after me," I can't help but sigh in frustration although it instantly eases as Kristin holds my face in her hands.

"You're innocent; you have nothing to worry about," Kristin replies before she presses her lips again mine and I refrain from wrapping my arms around her knowing it will only cause her pain.

I don't deserve her but for the life of me I can't reject her either.


	54. Belle: Progress

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously**Belle has a dream featuring Isaac and they are just about to kiss before the howl wakes her. Belle goes to the school and finds a dead Derek who starts breathing again, and she gets him back to Kristin's house. Belle calls her mother and stays behind with Derek while Kristin goes to the school. Belle helps out and watches over Derek while Kristin is out.)

**Belle**

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Progress**

The school has been closed since the attack but now it's Monday which means school is back in session. My weekend consisted of me avoiding Zan and Isaac. Not because I wanted too but because I was a huge mess worrying about Derek, and I knew if I started talking to them than I might confess everything which can't happen. Not unless I want them to freak out.

My mother wanted me to stay home today; she said that this full moon will be different than the last but I had to come and check up on Scott and see Isaac and Zan. Of course my mother was right even though the day is barely half over I can literally feel the moons influence messing with my emotions and my self-control. I feel on edge and almost hyper.

_Just don't think about it you need to be here and you need to know if the chemistry is there between you and Isaac._ I order myself.

"Hey long time no see." I hear Jackson beside my locker and I resist the urge to try and climb in. At least I'm not feeling the urge to rip off his clothes anymore; in fact all that lust is gone and has been since I started making out with Isaac in my dreams. I wonder how long these feeling have been buried for or maybe they are just recent either way I'm done crushing after Scott; after someone who is never going to see me as more than a friend.

Moving on . . . Jackson is still the very last person I want to talk to. I'm proud of my progress. I've done a lot of growing up over the past couple of weeks and I don't feel like a child anymore. Of course the hardest part has been distancing myself from one of my best friends, but now I feel like my eyes are really open and I haven't felt this way since I moved to Beacon Hills and saw Scott for the very first time six years ago.

As corny as it sounds I've been reawakened and speaking or romance I know Kristin and Derek are totally dating again. It took them long enough. Kristin hasn't been the same since Derek left her. Not that she has ever admitted that before but sisters just know.

"What do you want?" I ask as I keep Jackson out of view behind my locker door of course after a few seconds he just walks to the other side making it impossible to block him out of sight.

Damn my great peripheral vision.

"You've been avoiding me," Jackson sounds outraged and I feel the sudden urge to smoosh his face between the palms of my hands or maybe just scratch of a few layers of his face or maybe . . . No enough of the violent thoughts; I get the feeling I'm in a state where I might actually act on those impulses.

Damn the full moon!

"I'm surprised you managed to get your head out your ass long enough to notice," I reply and I can practically feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. The good thing about having an outspoken older sibling is picking up the great lines.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're kind of slow when it comes to the math but I thought you understood Basic English?" I can't hold back the evil smirk no matter how hard I try; I'm totally on a roll today. Although I am being a bit harsh but I've hardly slept and the power of the full moon is messing with my mind which means I can't be held responsible for my actions or my insults. Besides Jackson deserves it; it's about time someone pushed back and gave Jackson a dose of his own medicine.

"Oh please what you think you're better than me now?" Jackson asks and I finally stop avoiding direct eye contact and focus on Jackson. As usual his waxed hair is sitting spiked up and over styled as his blue eyes look menacing. Of course it could just be that I'm seeing him differently since I decided to stop fooling around with him.

"I don't think; I know. All you are is a man boy and a pathetic waste of space. I don't know why you think you are better than everyone else because you are no different than anyone else in this school!" I retort and quickly hide my hands out of view before I retract my claws and fight back the shift. Of course Jackson laughs in response; the annoying and over dramatic kind of laugh.

Does he really think he is better than everyone else? Wait that's a stupid question of course he does. It's the whole reason he is such an asshole. Maybe I should bring the claws back and put him in his place.

"It's almost sad how stupid you are. But you know what? Good riddance; you were just some free ass and now I'm done with you. In fact I'm even done with Lydia. My life is about to change for the better and I don't need either of you brining me down," Jackson gives me his best cocky smirk before he walks away and I have to use all my strength not to attack him and act on my rage.

What does he mean change for the better?

Lydia is going to completely freak out. I wonder if he's already broken up with her. If we were still friends I might even care about her feelings; too bas she doesn't care about mine at all anymore.

Maybe I should be scratching her face.

No I should talk too Scott and see how he is doing; Lydia can wait. Stiles told me about the attack and how the Alpha tried to force Scott to kill them all and finally be a part of the Alpha's pack; Stiles also told me about the break up.

I'm not going to ask Scott out or anything like that as I said earlier; I've moved on. He's my friend and I'm concerned and want to give him my condolences. I know how much Scott likes Alison; I've never seen him so smitten with anyone before.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Scott," I give him a genuine smiles as he opens his locker, and he grumbles in response as he shoves a book on the top shelf. Focussing on Scott is helping me fight against the moons hold over me, although I can't help but feel slightly annoyed that this is going to be a one sided conversation.

Here goes.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened. Alison is an idiot for breaking up with you. It's obvious how much you care about her. She was lucky to have you but I'm sure you will find someone better; someone whose father isn't a hunter-"

"She's not an idiot; I'm an idiot and I screwed everything UP," Scott is trying not to yell as the frustration tries to take hold of him. His heart is racing and if he's not careful the shift is going to start any moment now.

That's the last thing we need. I guess he is feeling the same way I'm feeling.

"Scott I-"

"I'm going to get her back!" Scott replies before he slams his locker and rushes down the crowded hallway and I'm meant to be the drama queen . . . Pfft I'm pretty sure Scott just stole the title from me.

Well that's the last time I try comforting him.

"What was that about?" Isaac asks as I close my locker and lean against it. It's lunchtime although I just lost my appetite completely.

Not even chocolate pudding will be enough to ease away my frustration and usually chocolate never lets me down. Zan must already be at the cafeteria saving us seats; she always gets the good table by the window.

"He is having Alison drama."

"You know sometimes I think girls aren't worth all the drama," Isaac replies and I feel slightly disappointed. Does he think I'm not worth the drama? I mean I don't think I'm the biggest drama queen in the school; Lydia and Jackson share that title along with Scott I guess but I also know I'm not a low maintenance kind of girl.

Or am I?

"There must be someone that you might think is worth the drama?" I ask.

God what is my problem I mean why can't I just ask him how he feels and if he likes me? I'm sure he does; it all makes sense now but there is a small part of me that wonders if I'm wrong and it would be humiliating.

It could also ruin our friendship forever if I'm wrong. Not even Zan knows about my dreams and my feelings. Of course I'm going to tell her but I've had so much werewolf drama going on that I haven't had the energy or the time yet.

"There might be someone,. Isaac replies and I feel the butterflies begin to roam in my stomach in anticipation. There's always the chance that Isaac could be talking about Zan; I don't know what they get up to when I'm not there.

No way. Zan would tell me if she had feelings for Isaac and last I heard she was crushing on Stiles.

Ick . . . Totally gross; I mean Stiles really? Of course I can't talk. I had spent six years harbouring a crush for Scott. The sad thing is that Zan knows Stiles is in love with Lydia. Hence the reason she hasn't told Stiles and he is completely clueless of course just as Scott was of my crush.

"Who?" I ask.

"Why are so interested in my love life all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be following after Scott?" Isaac asks and I can tell he is literally confused by my very subtle flirting. Is he going to make me spell it out?

Is it ME?

Do you like ME?

"You really don't believe me do you?" I ask. I've explained to both Isaac and Zan that I'm completely over my Scott crush and that I'm never ever sleeping with Jackson again. In fact I'm angry that I wasted my first time with him.

I should have saved myself for someone that I really love and can't imagine my life without and I'm thinking that person is Isaac. If only I could convince him to report his abusive father. The werewolf stuff is bad enough without the worry of Isaac being beaten to death by his own father. If I reported it than Isaac would know it was me and never speak to me again, and that I can't handle and what if he's father really does kill him this time after the police confront him with the allegation?

"I believe you about Jackson but it's hard to believe that your feelings for Scott are just gone. Six years is a long time-" Isaac starts.

"Well maybe it was just a stupid crush and maybe I've realised that Scott and I are never going to be more than friends and I'm fine with that. Liking Scott was safe because I knew he didn't like me back."

"And what was Jackson? Did you even like him when you two hooked up for the first time?" Isaac asks and I can see the hurt in his piercing blue eyes.

He is right of course but I don't have a time machine and I can't change the past. Although that would be totally cool if I could. Wait stay on topic!

"I made a huge mistake but I can't change it now. I wish I could." I reply and Isaac's hard expression softens as I try to hold back the sorrow and disappointment from my face but of course Isaac can see through my act.

He's always been able too.

"I'm sorry I just . . . Jackson is a dick and I didn't think you were into guys like that." Isaac replies and I can see the disappointment on his face.

How am I meant to explain it to him without him thinking less of me? I had too much to drink at a party and gave into Jackson's advances of course it's no excuse. I wasn't drunk and I knew what I was doing but I just didn't care or realise the mistake until afterwards, but it felt good being wanted by someone.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but guys don't notice me and Jackson did. For that brief moment I felt special and every time I was with Jackson I felt that way. I know it sounds stupid-"

"It's not stupid but Jackson wasn't the only guy noticing you." Isaac replies and I can't help but smile. It's almost as if he is calming the moon's side effects. I don't feel agitated at all at least not at the moment.

"Why?" I ask and Isaac looks confused by my question.

"Why notice _me_?"

"Because you're amazing," Isaac replies and the smile grows on my face as my heart skips a beat.

I've never had a boyfriend before maybe this is my chance.

"Come on guys Ron won't mind our table forever," Zan yells from the other end of the hallway.

"We better get to lunch maybe we can continue this conversation later?" Isaac asks and I nod in response before I walk by his side and head to the cafeteria. We will definitely be finishing this conversation later.


	55. Derek: Officer Trouble

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek has a dream where he and Kristin are married and Kristin is pregnant. He recovers from the Alpha's wound, and he and Kristin finally reunite and he explains the bond between them. Derek is worried about Kristin's wound but relieved Kristin avoided infection again.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Fifty- Four: Officer Trouble**

After being stuck on the couch for the past few days I needed to stretch my legs and run-really run. It was surprisingly easy to sneak out the back door undetected by Kristin's new guard mutt, and I spent a good two hours running in the woods before I started to feel the moons pull.

Now I have to get back to Kristin's because of the full moon tonight I know Argent will be out hunting as soon as the moon fully ascends in the sky. Plus Kristin might need some advice on how to handle Belle who will spend duration of the night; locked in one of the cages on the basement level of her mother's house. It sounds bad but it's necessary.

Not all werewolf families live in the woods and they can't risk one of their own getting free and killing everything and anything in sight. Besides the cages are only used until said werewolf gains enough control to fight the shift during a full moon.

Lucky for me I had lots of family and forest area to work with and it didn't take me long to gain the skills and strength to fight the moons pull and hold over my body. It shouldn't take Belle long either.

It's easy to mauver over the fences until I reach Kristin's backyard, although as I use my heightened sense of hearing I realise she isn't alone. There's another man in there and he sounds like the idiot that has spent most of his time parked out the front of Kristin's house.

Why is he inside?

"You make great coffee," he compliments as I stand behind the back door eavesdropping and resisting the urge to barge in there and kick him out as he sets the cup back on the small kitchen table.

"Thanks. So when is my Uncle going to stop over-reacting?" Kristin asks politely although I can hear the frustration lacing her voice as she tries to hide it.

"You think he is being irrational?"

"I know he is being irrational," Kristine replies and I can feel just how uncomfortable she is by his presence.

"He just wants to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that," he replies and there is a silent pause as I hear Kristin shift awkwardly in her seat.

Hurry up and leave already!

_Make him leave._

I'm not going to get Kristin in trouble.

_Fine than have fun listening to him flirt with our girlfriend._

Just shut up.

"Oh come on am I really making you that uncomfortable?" he asks.

"I've had a long day," Kristin replies and it's not a complete lie.

"Does it have something to do with Tane? Your Uncle told me that you two dated before he left town."

"No."

"Derek?"

"Derek and I dated like a million years ago. I've barely seen him since he's been back in town; why would he bother coming here?" Kristin asks and sounds completely sincere although her uneven heart beat is giving her away.

"It's better to be safe-"

"Than sorry; yeah I know the saying."

"He went to the funeral; he is clearly harbouring some feelings." It almost sounds like he is jealous although I shouldn't be shocked since Kristin has that effect on most guys.

"Or he was just paying his respects to my Grams who his family was very close with before the fire." Kristin retorts and there is another silent pause afterwards.

Why can't he take a hint?

"Are my questions bothering you?" He asks.

"No; you assuming incorrectly is bothering me."

"You know I would be more effective if I was guarding from inside the house," he replies and I hear the squeak as he shifts his chair closer to Kristin, and I feel the rage begin to surface.

My hands instantly form into fists as a low growl vibrates from my chest. I literally want to rip him into pieces and the only thing stopping me is Kristin. I focus on her heart beating as I grind my teeth; stoping my canines from extending into sharp points.

"As I said earlier; I can take care of myself," Kristin dismisses him.

"They told me you were strong headed," he snickers although keeps his close proximity and it's getting harder to hold myself back.

The bond is pushing me to claim what's mine but I fight back the urge knowing Kristin will kick him out soon; I just hope it happens before I lose control. It's harder to tame the urges when it involves the bond.

"Like I said; I've had a long day and you should probably get going Officer Reynolds," Kristin keeps her words formal and he scoffs in response before he stands to his feet and pushes in his chair.

"If you need _anything_ you know where I am," he replies before he finally leaves the house and Kristin locks the front door; sighing in relief as I enter the backdoor and lock that behind me as well. You know just in case that stupid prick decides to try and sneak into the house and Kristin's bed. Then I would have no choice but rip out his throat!

"Derek?" Kristin calls out and starts making her way through the lounge room and into the pathetically small kitchen. "How long have you been out there?" She asks as I try to stay calm, but I still want to hurt him.

It's not helping that I can smell his scent all over the kitchen. It's taunting me and making the urges harder to fight against. This is another con of the bond that I share with Kristin; he is registering as a threat and I want . . . I Need to put him back in his place.

No I can't.

"Derek what's wrong?" Kristin asks concerned as she stands in front of me although I don't reply. I have to calm myself down, but his scent is too strong and as I keep concentrating I realise his scent is also on Kristin.

The last thing I need it to murder a police officer; even if he is a complete douchebag. The cops are already after me; I can't add fuel to the fire.

"Just forget about him."

"I can smell him everywhere; he's on you," I reply through gritted teeth as the change tries to take place again.

It's getting harder to keep up the fight as my nails are itching to extend into sharp claws, and I feel the pain in my gums as I keep my canine teeth from transforming. I've heard about this aspect of the bond but didn't expect the urges to be so strong.

I shouldn't have bitten her; I shouldn't have cemented the bond.

_Learn to control it. You've done it once and you can do it again._

"I'll take a shower and disinfect the kitchen. Will that help?" Kristin asks although I don't answer but keep my focus. "Tell me what is happening? I want to understand?" Kristin is becoming frustrated. "Is it the bond?"

"I'll be alright," I reply and take a seat at the table; hoping I will be able fight fire with fire and gain back control of my body as I get used to his scent.

"You don't look alight," Kristin replies and I feel her arms wrap around my neck before her hands slide under my shirt and down my chest.

"Kristin you shouldn't-"

"I don't care," she interrupts and sits on my lap facing me. If it weren't for her injuries than I wouldn't worry but I could accidentally hurt her. This can't happen right now. I'd never be able to forgive myself.

If only Kristin could understand.

"Talk to me," Kristin begs as she gently grips my face between her small hands.

Every breath I take; every time I smell his scent it feels as if someone is stabbing me in the chest and trying to force me to shift. I want to rip that guy apart with my bare hands or just use my teeth.

"It's just the bond."

"Well you don't have to worry."

"Why's that?"

"He's not my type. I prefer the dark and handsome brooding werewolf type," Kristin smirks and places a small kiss on my forehead and I feel the pain in my chest begin to diminish, and his scent starts to stop suffocating me.

Thank god.

"You forgot to add on the run from the police type," I add. Part of me still knows that this is no life for Kristin. She deserves more than I can offer her; a life on the run isn't as fun as it sounds.

"It's only temporary," Kristin's forehead leans against mine, and the proximity seems to be easing the anguish; her sweet scent over powering his.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're innocent," Kristin kisses the tip of my nose and it's taking all my energy not to react.

"I don't think that matters."

"You should come with me especially if you are just going to spend most of the night feeling sorry for yourself," her hands travels to the back of my head before running through my black hair; sending me into pure state of bliss.

"I have some business I have to take care of," I somehow manage a reply.

"Do you have any tips for me?"

"One; stay out of reach of Belle's claws," I force myself back to reality. It's about time I start the search for Scott.

"Noted," Kristin replies before kissing me on the lips and moving from my lap onto her feet. Damn Belle and Scott! I'd much rather spend the night in even if it meant having to keep our clothes on.

Time for the search to begin, I groan inwardly as Kristin heads out the front door and I reluctantly stand to my feet before slipping out the back. If my instincts are correct than Scott will be in danger; in danger of not only himself but also the Argents. Now I just have to find him, and I'm going to start with the woods painfully obvious but Scott won't be thinking.

Ten minutes pass before I hear a commotion near the outskirts of the woods, and as I run to the scene I see Scott on top of a car in the parking lot of the sports store with his hand hoisted in the air ready to rip through the top of the car.

Without a moment's hesitation I run clearing the space between us in less than a second, and knock Scott off the car with a loud thud as we hit the ground. It's easy to hoist him off the ground by the back of his jacket and I throw him through the trees hoping the woods will conceal us.

Here goes; my knees compress before I lunge and join Scott who is in his wolf form and no doubt out of his mind. Sure enough he charges although it's far too easy to dodge his attack and grab him.

"Scott stop it!" I try to talk some sense into him although he keeps fighting; the bloodlust too strong.

Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way; I push him away as I continue to dodge each attack and each swipe of his claws before I throw him to the ground and roar in his face hoping to snap him out of it.

Scott scurries back on his elbows and I shift back to my human form as the shock registers on Scott's face.

"What's happening to me?"

"Exactly what he wants to happen," I reply. If I hadn't caught Scott; he would've killed Alison and Jackson in that car and literally torn them to pieces.

The walk back to Scott's seemed to take forever probably because of the long awkward silence. "Thanks," Scott practically whispers as I help him to his bed, before turning my back and trying not to make the rush obvious.

"Wait," I can hear the desperation in his voice and after holding in the sigh I turn on my heels.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Alison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who is bitten; I've heard of one but I don't know if it's true." I reply. Actually I'm pretty sure it's just a stupid legend that some idiot made up but it's the only way Scott will help me.

"Well what is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

"Kill the alpha?" Scott asks shocked, and I nod in response as the hope diminishes completely replaced with uncertainty and fear.

"Scott if you help me find him; I'll help you kill him," I reply ignoring the guilt. It has to be me. I have to take back what belongs to my family but I can't do it without Scott. After a slight pause Scott manages to gain composure and nods in response, and I turn my back and walk away.

I wonder if Kristin will still want me if she finds out the truth.


	56. Belle: New and Broken

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Belle tells Jackson they are done for good. Belle tries to talk to Scott about his break up with Alison although he doesn't want to hear it, and Isaac and Belle have a moment before they are interrupted by Zan.)

**Belle**

**Chapter Fifty-Five: New and Broken**

My life is finally starting to turn around and fall into place. Derek is healed completely and back to normal and I'm gaining more control of my werewolf abilities every day plus Isaac and I are having the "talk" today. I don't want to sound too cocky but I'm positive that I'm finally going to get the kiss I've been dreaming about.

"Hey watch it!" A fellow student hisses as we collide and bump shoulders in the busy hallway. Maybe I should start focusing and snap out of the dream world before I accidentally knock someone down on the ground.

That's the last thing I need; to draw attention to my super human strength.

As I'm about to reach my locker I see Jackson talking to Scott and I quickly head back around the corner to eavesdrop before being spotted; knowing Jackson he never has anything nice to say and I'm hit with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I know what you are McCall." I can hear the cocky smile in Jackson's voice and I feel the urge to swipe if off his face.

Put the claws away Belle! I order myself.

"What?" Scott's voice is low and full of fear and confusion.

"I know what you are."

Jackson can't be talking about what I think he is talking about. How would Jackson even know about werewolves let alone that Scott is one? This is just crazy. It has to be something else.

It has to be!

"Sorry I have no idea what you are talking about." Scott plays dumb although I know it's not going to work.

"Yeah, yeah you do, and uh here's the thing. However it is you became to be what you are. You're going to get it for me too."

Oh-oh we're in trouble. How the hell did Jackson find out?

This is bad; so bad.

"Get what for you?" Scott's heart is racing as fast as mine.

"Whatever it is; a bite, a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight I don't care. You're going to get it for me or . . ."

There's a slight pause, and even though the hallways are full of chatter all I can hear is my heart beating rapidly.

"She is going to find out about it to." Jackson finishes before he walks away and I gather he is talking about Alison. Well so much for my life getting back on track.

No it's not my problem- it's Scott's problem. If he wants to be a moody jerk than he can deal with it without my help! Now I just need to keep my distance from Jackson. I can't let him find out about me.

Or maybe I could just give Jackson a little warning and maybe tell him to back off although it won't help. Jackson isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. Scott won't do it. He can't. There's no way Scott can ask the alpha and even if he could I don't think the alpha is the type of werewolf that does favours.

I'm getting worked up for no reason.

"Earth to Belle?" I feel his hand on my shoulder before his voice registers in my mind and all the tension and worry seems to instantly fade away. It's as if the scene with Scott and Jackson didn't happen.

"Hey Isaac," I can't help but smile; it's almost as if the hallways are completely empty and Isaac and I are the only ones left.

Ick when did I turn into a total cliché romance movie?

"I'm sorry we couldn't talk last night." Isaac apologises.

"It's okay. You had to work." I hold my tongue. The only reason Isaac had to dig up space for Mrs Moore's grave is because his father was too drunk to do it himself. If only kidnapping wasn't illegal.

No I have to stop thinking about it.

"Well I got us lunch; do you want to find somewhere we can sit down and talk?" Isaac asks and shows me the full paper bag in his hands and I feel my heart start to race again although this time it's not because of fear or worry, but the complete opposite.

"You know Zan won't be happy with us."

"Zan gave us a lunch pass."

"How'd you talk her into doing that?"

"Easy." Isaac shrugged his shoulders, "So are you coming?"

_Of course._ Wait I need to say it out loud maybe I should just yes or sure or just okay or ahuh. Great now I look like an idiot.

Hurry up and say something.

"Yeah lets go." The smile surfaced instantly as Isaac took hold of my hand and began to lead the way. It's easy to ignore the few people left in the corridors who are staring at us. I don't care what they think.

Not anymore. I used to think the worst of my problems was wearing the wrong outfit to school but since inheriting the family trait all those little things don't seem to matter anymore. I've finally seen the bigger picture. Part of me misses those days though. I don't feel like a 16 year old girl anymore.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asks and gently nudges me bringing me back to reality. It only felt like we'd been walking for seconds but I realise it's more like minutes. We're on the edge of the empty Lacrosse field, about to reach the bleaches.

I really need to stop doing that.

"Of course I was just planning my outfit for tomorrow." I reply.

"How girly of you," Isaac teases before we reach the bleaches and take a seat.

This is it; I can't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. I'm going to have a real boyfriend; a proper boyfriend. Or the opposite could happen but then why would Isaac bother being nice to me.

"Yeah," I giggle slightly and feel like a complete loser afterwards. Why the hell did I giggle like a 12 year old girl?

Isaac smiles before he starts unpacking the paper bag revealing my favourite cafeteria items which are in separate smaller paper bags; chicken nuggets that are completely processed yet somehow taste amazing, chocolate puddings, orange juices and potato gems.

Best unhealthy lunch ever!

"Did I miss anything?" Isaac asks and passes me a bottle of juice.

"Nope," I smile sheepishly before I reach for a chicken nugget and start nibbling nervously like an idiot.

"Are you okay Belle?"

"Of course," I nod slightly. Okay so maybe I'm still very much a 16 year old girl. Okay I just need to take a deep breath.

Inhale and exhale; I'm feeling better already.

"Okay well where should we start?" Isaac is looking at me curiously; not that I blame him for noticing my awkward behaviour. I don't feel awkward just nervous. With Jackson it was completely different. I didn't have strong feelings for him and we both knew what it was from the very start.

I shrug and continue to nibble on my chicken nugget savouring each small bite as if it's my last meal for the next week or two. It takes a lot of effort to finish off the nugget and swallow. "Well I guess we should see if umm if we're thinking the same uhh thing?" I suggest.

The doubt which has barely been a whisper in the back of my mind is growing stronger with each second of silence. Maybe I should suggest we forget about it and just stay friends although I don't want to just be friends anymore.

"Okay well I meant what I said. I think you are amazing Belle and I always have since the moment I met you." Isaac sounds just as nervous as I feel and I ease up slightly grateful I'm not the only one acting like a giddy teenager.

Now it's my turn. I gulp before Isaac reaches out and grabs my hand and I feel better; even my heart starts to even out again.

"I'm sorry I had no idea." I squeeze his hand.

"It's not your fault. You had your own crush although I do have one question. If Scott wanted you tomorrow would you choose him?" Isaac asks although I don't need to think about it. I already know the answer.

No.

"Of course not it was just a little girl crush but I'm not a little girl anymore well most the time anyway." I smirk and Isaac chuckles in response. "Do you think you can you get past the whole Jackson thing?" I ask worried that a part of Isaac might hold that against me not that I'd blame him. I acted like an idiot.

Isaac let go of my hand before opening his bottle of juice and taking a sip. I can't help but think the worst. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it at all. Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?

"I know you regret it and I trust you Belle."

"So what now?" I ask hopeful and Isaac starts to inch forward. Instinctively I do the same as my heart starts to race while the butterflies begin to roam violently in my stomach although it's a good nervous feeling.

Even though my kiss with Scott was complexly different I've seen enough movies to know when it's time to close your eyes, and they snap shut automatically as our faces and bodies inch closer leaning over the food.

I never thought my first real kiss would be with Isaac well actually I never thought I'd ever kiss Isaac. The feel of his hand grabbing mine snaps me out of my thoughts and I know it's about to happen. His warm breath is tickling my face and I quickly take a small breath before I feel his soft lips on mine.

Even though we are at school and in plain sight I don't care who could be watching and judging; all I can think about is Isaac's intoxicating body spray that smells spicy but also has a citrus element to it.

How have I never noticed before? Never mind the kiss is over and I open my eyes to see Isaac's face hovering in front of mine just a few inches away. I wonder if I have a goofy smile on my face that matches Isaac's.

"Does that mean?" I start to ask unable to say the words boyfriend or girlfriend for some reason. There's a very small part of me that almost feels guilty. Scott is heartbroken and I'm the complete opposite, and about to get a boyfriend.

"I hope so." Isaac's smile grows on his face and I answer by quickly placing a kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Is that girl code for yes I'll be your girlfriend?" Isaac asks and I quickly nod in response.

"Sure is." I can't wait to tell Zan that I have a boyfriend. Zan's had a new boyfriend every year for the past few years and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Of course I was too busy chasing after Scott like a tool.

"I have one more question."

"Yes." I reply almost urgently.

"But I haven't asked it."

"So ask."

"Okay well do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry I already have a date." I tease and Isaac's smile falters. "He's kind of tall and handsome and has blonde curly hair and amazing blue eyes." I can't help but smirk as Isaac's smile returns.

"Well we're running out of time and we've barely made a dint in the food." Isaac shifts back slightly giving us space to shove the food in our mouths although I'd much rather spend the rest of lunch kissing than eating; of course the teachers aren't a fan of PDA.

Boo teachers!

"Fine," I try not to groan before I start on the potato gems.

Zan knew something big had happened. We made it back to the cafeteria a few minutes before the bell and Zan looked like she was about to burst from happiness. I was going to fill her in with all the good details, but first I had to get my books.

Or . . . I see Lydia rushing down the hall after Jackson. Well I have a few minutes before I need to get to class. I'll just tidy up my locker quickly.

"Jackson this little text . . . Not funny," Lydia hisses as she catches up with Jackson and they stand in the middle of the busy hallway. Sounds like there is trouble in paradise is there another couple calling it quits?

Too bad they are perfect for each other.

"No I wasn't trying to be funny. I would have put a haha at the end of it and you see there's no haha." Jackson points to the phone that Lydia is holding in her hand; it's a typical jackass Jackson remark.

"Lydia please return my spare house key at your earliest convenience because we are no longer dating." Lydia's voice becomes a hushed whisper.

Knew it; I so called it!

"You didn't lose it did you?" Jackson asks.

"What the hell is this?" Lydia almost sounds genuinely hurt. The Queen Bee has really stepped up her acting.

"Well Lydia in preparation for some big changes I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life and you're just about the deadest." Jackson is smiling and I'm instantly reminded of his conversation with Scott this morning.

Jackson literally thinks he is going to get the bite; what an idiot.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lydia is still whispering.

"Dumping actually; I'm dumping you." Jackson shrugs and smiles before he starts to walk away.

That was harsh!

Lydia quickly grabs Jackson's jacket causing him to halt. "Dumped by the co-captain of the Lacrosse team I wonder how many minutes it will take me to get over that." Lydia replies sarcastically before she lets go of Jackson. "Oh wait seconds actually SECONDS!" Lydia yells and I quickly look away as her eyes scan the area. The last thing I need it to look her in the eye and get turned to stone.


	57. Kristin: Break-Up to Make-Up

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Because Derek is wanted for questioning from the school incident Kristin's uncle has an officer watch over her house while Kristin is trying to get Derek healed. Kristin tells Derek that she loves him before she questions Stiles. Derek gets better with the help of Kristin and they have a D&M and Derek also tells her how he feels. Kristin sees the bond in action after Officer Reynolds flirts with Kristin and Derek hears it.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Break-Up to Make-Up**

Due to the police chase involving Derek last night my uncle has put another police car in front of my house along with another young annoying officer. Derek filled me in after he lost the police and dropped off Scott and Stiles. Of course I wasn't happy about Scott and Stiles involvement but I can't keep living in denial. Scott _is_ involved and I'm in no state to pursue the Alpha by myself. Derek needs Scott and Scott needs Derek and where Scott goes Stiles follows. It doesn't help that Derek has two clues as to what Laura was trying to figure out, and one of them involves a pendant on a necklace Alison wears while the other is the uptight and annoying teacher Harris. Derek had saved Harris from the alpha when the police showed up at the school, and chased him along with the Argents.

I'd only just found out about the clues last night when Derek questioned me about the lunch I had with Laura. Why does Derek have to be so closed off? I mean I know he has lost a lot in his life but I just wish he trusted me completely.

Oh god! My body tenses instantly as I see the shadow from the corner of my eye and tightly grip the remote control in my hand. It's the middle of the day. Derek should be hiding somewhere safe especially since dumb and dumber tend to pop in unexpectedly for a coffee.

"Relax." I hear Derek's voice and sigh in relief.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as Derek sits on the arm of the couch.

"Checking on you; how's the gaping hole in your torso?" Derek asks unable to hold back the scowl which is full of worry and annoyance along with a hint of anger. He is never going to let it go but I had to do something. I couldn't leave Scott, Stiles and their friends in that school alone with the Alpha. I'm not going to apologise either.

"Fine it barely hurts." I shift on the couch and hold in the wince to prove my point although Derek just raises an eyebrow in response clearly unconvinced by my act. He was probably listening to my heart beat.

Damn his superior hearing.

"It's time to change the bandage and put some disinfectant on it." Derek shifts to the edge of the couch before he stands to his feet and extends his hand.

Bossy much! I somehow manage to hold in the eye roll although I know I shouldn't be annoyed at him. Derek is just worried but I can take care of myself. I'm not a complete invalid.

"Derek I-" I start to talk but realise I'll just be wasting my breath and I grab his hand and stand to my feet following behind as Derek leads me to the hallway, and to the bathroom that literally smells like a hospital.

At least I don't have to worry about cleaning it for a few more days at the very least not that Derek would let me.

"How can you stand the smell?" I ask as I carefully pull my shirt up over my head and throw it to the ground ignoring the sudden chill as it runs up my spine. Since it's my day off I'm dressed in my "sexy" grey sweat pants and wearing my favourite grey snoopy t-shirt which is now on the ground. Even my dark hair is in a terrible messy bun- I look hideous. Okay well maybe I'm exaggerating but it's how I feel.

"I block it out." Derek shrugs and wastes no time before he crosses the room in what seems like a single step, and starts to unwrap the bandage from around my torso; careful where he lets his gaze focus.

Due to my injury Derek is basically putting the brakes on all the fun stuff, and even though it's only been a couple of days it feels more like a week. Even when cuddling I have to be wearing layers of clothing. It's like a switch was flipped suddenly.

"You know I can handle this myself."

"It's the least I can do. You took care of me." Derek doesn't break his concentration or focus. What does a girl have to do to get some loving? Maybe I should take off my bra of course Derek will probably just leave the room.

It's times like these I wish I had an accelerated healing ability.

"You were dying Derek. I'm going to be fine."

Derek doesn't reply but reaches for the disinfectant and gauzes which are under the sink before he throws the old bandage in the bin. I mean sure it's a deep wound but it's not infected and the stitches are fine and clean. With time it will heal.

"I still think you should have your mother look at it." Derek speaks and dabs the wet gauze against my wound over the stitches.

Yeah right! "She will put me under house arrest."

"Maybe that's what you need." Derek throws the gauze in the sink before he grabs a clean bandage from the cupboard.

"What's going on Derek?"

"What do you mean?" He asks as he starts wrapping the new bandage around my torso and I can't help but roll my eyes. It's almost impossible not to react as Derek's fingers brush against my torso, and I'm sure Derek can hear my heart racing in anticipation.

No I need to take a deep breath and focus.

He knows exactly what I mean, "Talk to me."

"You of all people should know that talking isn't really my thing."

"I think you mean expressing emotion isn't really your thing." I reply more harshly than intended, and Derek pauses for a fraction of a second before he continues although he picks up the speed.

I sigh, "Please tell me you aren't blaming yourself?"

Derek doesn't answer and after he is finished with the bandage he practically storms out of the room and I know he is heading for the back door. Without hesitating I quickly rush after him and grab his arm. Derek doesn't fight against me and I know I have my injury to thank for that.

"It's not your fault Derek besides I'm going to be fine. It's just going to take time to heal. I'm human remember."

"I shouldn't have gone along with Scott's plan." Derek replies but keeps his body turned away from me. I should've known Derek would be blaming himself; no wonder he has been so distant over the past couple of days- it's been building up inside him.

"It's not your fault. Can't we just move past it?"

"Don't you get it? I may as well have been the one to attack you. It's my fault. You weren't safe with me six years ago and you still aren't safe around me now. I'm on the run from the police. I'm never going to have a normal life, and that's what you deserve. I've been trying to fool myself. I've been selfish, but I can't do it anymore. I don't know why but the alpha lured me into town for a reason."

Derek is pushing me away although I don't know why I'm surprised. Why do guys have to be such jerks?!

"That's not true." I reply and Derek practically scoffs.

"I have to go." Derek tries to gently free himself from my grip although I refuse to let go. I'm done with the hot and cold act. If he wants to end it than fine but it really will be the end. I don't have the energy keep playing this game.

"Derek!?"

"What? What do you want from me? I can't give you anything Kristin well except near death experiences and scars." Derek yanks his arm free from my grip and faces me with a hard and cold expression that almost chills me to the bone.

Maybe I should just give him what he wants and let him go and stop fighting. With time I could force myself to forget about him and about how I feel . . . Yeah right because that so worked the first time! I scoff inwardly.

"Well I did shoot you with an arrow remember?"

"I healed."

"And so will I with time." I point out but Derek still looks unimpressed.

Derek grunts in frustration, "You're not listening to me!"

"Yes I am but all I'm hearing is lame excuses. If you want to run away because it's easier for you to shut yourself off than let people in, than go ahead and walk out that door, but don't bother coming back," the frustration is growing inside me and it takes all my control not to yell.

The silence is deafening as Derek's features start to lose their hardness although the doubt is still showing in his green eyes as he stands rigid, and I assume he is trying to figure out his next move. All I do know is that Derek isn't the reason I got hurt. He isn't the reason I've had multiple encounters with the Alpha. I'm the one putting myself in danger and that's not going to change.

"You're safer without me Kristin."

"No I'm not. I'm the reason you were nearly killed six years ago or have you chosen to forget that? In fact it was you and your family that saved me from Julian in the woods. If anything I'm the one that should be telling you I'm not safe to be around."

Derek scoffs and his face is full of disbelief, "The reason there is a psychotic murdering alpha running around town is because of me. He stole that title from Laura-" Derek starts although I have to interrupt.

"Exactly so how is that your fault?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Let me guess . . . It's your fault because you should've been there to protect Laura and stop the werewolf?"

"She was all I had left." Derek replies and I can't help but feel slightly irritated. All he had to do was get in contact with me and I would've responded although at the same time I know I can't blame him. I did break up with him just before the fire that killed his family.

"You had Tane." I reply after a few moments of hesitation worried it might sway Derek to walk away although I figure it doesn't matter what I say at this point. If Derek wants to leave then he will.

"Nothing was the same after the fire."

You mean you weren't the same after the fire. I keep the thought silent knowing it's not going to help. I don't know how Derek manages to carry around all the guilt without crumbling. If only he could see that the fire wasn't his fault. He was just a teenager in a bad place and was taken advantage of.

"Blaming yourself isn't-"

"You've already given me this speech." Derek practically rolls his eyes and I force a smile as I fight against the waves of sadness trying to pull me down and under.

Get a hold of yourself; you knew it was most likely going to end like this. I order myself.

I take his hand and keep the smile plastered on my face, "You can keep running and pushing people away but everybody needs somebody and I hope for your sake you find her and let her in."

Derek avoids my eyes as I let go of his hand and reach for the seahorse necklace he gave me years ago that is sitting around my neck. As much as I want to keep holding onto it I can't; not if Derek is about to walk out the door and out of my life. After I unclasp the necklace and remove it from around my neck I open his hand and place it on his palm.

I thought we were past this but I guess I'm wrong.

"Just promise me you will take care of Scott and Stiles." I ask. Derek isn't the only one insisting on protecting me and keeping me away from the action. Stiles also wants to bench me just as much as I want him to stay away from all werewolf drama of course that would mean steering clear of Scott and I know that's never going to happen.

"This is yours." Derek's eyes meet mine as his lips form into a grimace.

"I can't keep it anymore. I can't keep doing this with you Derek not if you are going to do this every time I get hurt."

"I just want you to be safe."

"It's like you don't know me at all. I'm never going to be safe. Hell I could get hit by a car and die tomorrow."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." I reply and close his fingers over the necklace. For years I had told myself that the only reason I kept it was because it's beautiful, but recently I realised it's because I couldn't let go of my feelings for Derek. Even though I thought I'd never see him again there was a buried part of me that was holding out hope.

If I hold onto the necklace than I'll never be able to let go of Derek and it's what I need to do if he walks away; for his sake and mine of course I'm hoping Derek will come to his senses but I have to be ready for the worst.

"I . . . I just need time." Derek holds out the necklace for me to take back although I shake my head and take a step back afraid I might get sucked back in. I have to stay strong even though all I want to do is reach out and take it back.

"You should go. I have two annoying cops out the front of my house and they really like their coffee." I reply before I turn on my heels and head for the front door; he won't follow me out here.

His hand grasps my wrist before I get to take the third step and I reluctantly turn and face him expecting him to keep asking for more time although he closes the space between us within the blink of an eye and presses his lips against mine. If I was in my right mind I'd break free but I have no control and my body instantly reacts as his arms wrap around me tightly; my injury forgotten and even though I should be in pain all I can feel is the heat moving around my body, the tingles across my skin and the need to almost drink Derek in as my lips part.

My hands head North and my fingers run through his hair before they slide back down under his jacket. Without a moment's hesitation I slide off his black leather jacket and I somehow manage to hear the soft thump as it hits the ground over the wet clashing sound of our lips.

For the past couple of days Derek has been treating me like a porcelain doll and I can't help but wonder when he is going to snap out of it and push me away again. I just can't give him the chance; at least I'm already down to my bra.

My hands move under his shirt and up his torso before I pull my lips from his and slide his shirt up his chest although he stops me before I get the chance to pull it over his head. Great I jinxed myself.

"Derek?" I'm breathless and curious.

He raises his hand between us and the necklace dangles in the air. Even though it's just a piece of jewellery it says everything. If I reject it than I reject Derek but if I take it than I'll be stuck on the Derek rollercoaster and it's not always a fun ride. He hasn't even begun to deal with his issues and it's obvious he isn't ready for a relationship.

The question is; am I ready to give up on him?

Instead of talking I turn around and Derek's hands move around my neck. I can feel the glass seahorse pendant resting against my chest before I feel the pressure of Derek's lips against my neck.

"I wish I could feel the bond and know what you're feeling." My voice is practically a whisper as I try to fight against the relaxed feeling. My body is at complete ease and I feel my eyelids growing heavier.

It's easy to forget about the bond especially since the scar left from the bite isn't in plain sight.

His arms carefully wrap around my torso, "It's not all perks."

"Well apart from jealousy what other cons are there?" I ask.

"I'll write you up a list but for now I have to see if Scott's made any more progress." Derek replies before he places a kiss on my shoulder and removes his hands from around my torso. Typical; running out before the good part.

This is the bad part of the rollercoaster.

"I'm coming." I face Derek although he just raises an eyebrow in response.

"No you're not. You're still in recovery."

"I'm fine." I lie. I'm only just managing between my reception gig and my work at the vet clinic. Most of the day I feel sore, tired and weak, but I need the money and I don't want my mother or Uncle finding out.

My mother will keep me in the basement and my uncle will ask me a bunch of questions that I can't answer. It's bad enough that I have the two police officers Dumb and Dumber watching my every move.

"You're still healing." Derek objects before he quickly kisses me goodbye and heads for the back door.

Is it too late to give him the necklace back?

The bleachers are full of parents and families showing their support for the two Lacrosse teams although I can't concentrate on anything let alone the ball being flung around the field. Stiles is finally first line; it's his first game so where the hell is he? Is Stiles still with Derek? If so what happened to them?

Oh god what if the Alpha . . . No; I can't even finish that thought. Luckily I don't need to entertain Belle who is sitting happily with Zan and Isaac clueless to what's going on. In fact I don't think she's even noticed Stiles absence; she is too busy gazing at Isaac.

"Kristin where's Stiles?" My uncle snaps me out of my thoughts as he joins me on the very bottom bleacher.

"I don't know but I'm sure he's fine." I shrug and smile trying to make it seem like it's a normal teenage thing Stiles does frequently.

"Yeah maybe it's just nerves or something. He's probably at home. I'm going to go check. Can you call me if he shows up here?"

"Of course," I smile before my uncle gives me a quick goodbye hug.

The game seemed to drag painfully slow especially at the news that Stiles isn't at home. I told my uncle not to stress, and this is what teenagers do of course I know it's more than that. I couldn't get a hold of either Stiles or Derek and Scott doesn't know either.

"Kristin?" I hear Chris's voice. The Lacrosse field is clearing out fast and is basically empty apart from myself and Chris.

"Hey." I force a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the fresh air," I lie and Chris gives me _the_ look. The one that says he knows that I'm lying.

Damn Chris! Oh well maybe it's time to clear the air and tell him about my suspicion. Part of him has to know there's a reason the Hales blamed them for the fire.

"You're not going to like what I have to say." I warn.

"Do I ever?" Chris teases.

Here goes, "I'm certain that Kate either started the fire or is responsible for the fire that killed Derek's family."

Chris laughs, "We may be hunters but we're not psychotic murderers."

"How can you be so sure it wasn't Kate?"

Chris scoffs and shakes his head like he can't believe what he is hearing, "You need to stop hanging around with Derek; he is manipulating you and trying to turn you against us. Don't you see that?"

It's my turn to scoff, "You really need to open your eyes Chris."

"And you need to stop hanging around _them_ and stick to your own kind. He will turn on you; they always do." Chris replies before he walks away leaving me by the empty bleaches. I just want to know if they're safe. Is that too much to ask for?


	58. Derek: Alpha Trouble Part 1

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek goes for a run and returns to hear Officer Reynolds flirting with Kristin. The bond doesn't like Reynolds scent all over the kitchen and Kristin although she manages to calm him down. It's the second full moon since Scott's shift and Derek tracks him down and stops him before Scott has the chance to hurt Alison and Jackson. He tells Scott there might be a cure and that Scott needs to kill the Alpha, and they can do it if they work together. Derek saves Harris from the Alpha and gets chased by the cops before he returns to Kristin. He tries to break away from her but can't and leaves to talk to Stiles.**)**

**Derek **

**Chapter Fifty- Seven Part I: Alpha Trouble**

I don't know what I'm doing. The bond is making it impossible to give Kristin a better life without me in it. All I want is for Kristin to be safe but I know she won't be safe with me. I'm cursed. I'm meant to be alone. I don't have enough power to keep anyone safe from the alpha let alone Kristin.

I'm powerless.

_Thump!_ I land on the ground over the fence and arrive in Stiles backyard. Those two cops are useless. What's the point of them even being there? If the Alpha really wanted to kill Kristin than it would just sneak through the back; unless of course it wanted to make a scene and then the cops would be done for.

Before entering the house I use my hearing and it turns out the Sheriff is home and upstairs; too easy. I sneak through the back window that is unlocked and I quickly sniff out Stiles room which isn't hard to find. It smells like an annoying stupid teenager and desperation. The Sheriff has no idea he has company.

The front door opens and I hear Stiles enter the house. Only a few moments pass before Stiles rushes into his room and heads straight for the computer. _Typical._ I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Hey Stiles!" his father yells.

"Yo . . . Derek," Stiles turns and faces the hallway and sees me standing behind the door and, I quickly point out of the room while giving him a 'you idiot what the hell are you doing' look. If I get caught I'm going to throw Stiles out the window and I won't bother to open it first.

_That sounds like fun._ My inner wolf chuckles.

Yeah until Kristin finds out and then skins us alive.

_We can take her bro._

I'm not so sure about that.

Stiles rushes to his feet and runs to the door before closing it over slightly hiding me out of view; maybe he has a brain after all.

"What did you say?"

"What? I said yo . . . Dad," Stiles stumbles with his words and I resist the urge to palm myself in the face.

"Uh listen I've got something I have to take care of but umm I'm going to be there tonight at your first game."

"My first game; oh that's great awesome uhh good." Stiles replies awkwardly and I ready myself just in case his father storms into the room thinking Stiles might have a girl in here. Of course that would never happen.

"I'm very happy for ya and I'm really proud of you."

_I need a bucket. I think I'm going to be sick._

You're such a drama queen.

_I think you mean we are such drama queens._

Whatever. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks me too. I'm happy and proud of myself."

"So they're really gonna let you play right?" Stiles father sounds just as shocked and surprised as I am.

"Yeah dad I'm first line."

"I'm very proud."

Don't even start again. I warn my inner wolf. I just want to figure out the puzzle. I need to know what Laura was so close to figuring out. That's the only reason I'm here right now. That necklace is part of the key.

"Me to again." Stiles replies.

There's another slight pause before I hear them hug and pat each other on the back and I instinctively roll my eyes for what feels like the hundredth time in the last minute.

"See you there."

"Take it easy." Stiles replies awkwardly before he rushes back in the room and closes the door behind him.

Freaking idiot! Talk about making it obvious!

Without hesitating I grab Stiles jacket and push his against the door, "If you say one word!"

"What you mean like hey dad Derek Hale's in my room bring your gun."

Damn it! Damn Stiles!

_We don't need him._ My inner wolf grows.

Unfortunately we do. I grit my teeth.

"Yeah that's right. If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass it's my house my rules buddy," Stiles slaps his hand against my jacket to prove his point and I have to resist the urge to slap him right back of course I wouldn't slap I'd use my claws.

Reluctantly I let go of his jacket and straighten it out. Who knew; Stiles does have balls after all.

Stiles smiles clearly pleased with himself before he straightens out my jacket in return. Really Stiles? As he goes to walk past me I remind him who the boss is by slightly jerking my face forward and Stiles lunges out of the way.

"Oh my god." Stiles replies in response before he takes a seat on his computer chair.

"Is Scott going to get the necklace?"

"No he's still working on it but there is something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school Scott sent a text to Alison asking her to meet him there."

How is that relevant?

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

Huh?

"Well can you find out who sent it?"

"No not me but I think I know someone who can." Stiles responds before he grabs out his phone and calls some Danny guy about lab work at his house.

The wait is almost painful and even though it's only been five minutes of me sitting on the chair by Stiles bed it feels more like five hours. Does this kid live in Africa or something!? It sure seems like it.

"You really care about Kristin don't you?" Stiles asks as he keeps his back to me and keeps his focus on the computer screen.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I reluctantly reply as I hold the stupid book in my hand which I'm only reading to help pass the time and to look busy when Stiles friend shows up which better be soon.

Or I might be the one jumping out the window closed or open.

"Kristin is like the overprotective sister I don't have and she has already had two run-ins with the alpha that I know about. I just want to know that she is going to be safe. At least Belle has claws to protect herself. You can't let anything happen to her; to them."

"Finally something we can agree on."

Stiles drums his fingers on the desk before he draws a small breath and I know he is going to ask me another question.

_Why don't we just gag him and tie him to the chair until his friend gets here? _My inner wolf asks.

Because he is Kristin's cousin and she will probably shoot me with an arrow AGAIN although it won't be an accident this time.

"You're a loner right so why are you even with Kristin?"

"I think we should go back to sitting in awkward silence."

"I'm serious. It's bad enough my best friend is linked to the alpha but I also have to worry about Kristin being linked to you."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Why not just leave her again like you did all those years ago?"

I can't leave Kristin because I'm selfish plus I still need to take down the alpha and find out what Laura was close to figuring out.

"It's complicated and I'm _done_ talking." I shift back in my seat.

Twenty silent minutes pass before Stiles friend Danny arrives and it takes Stiles getting me out of my shirt before Danny agrees to trace the text Alison got. It's not how it sounds. I had some blood on my shirt and Danny spotted it so I had to change but of course none of them fit properly and I had to search. Oh and I forgot to mention Stiles introduced me as his cousin Miguel.

Miguel?! I should have thrown Stiles out the window for that alone.

"There; this text was sent from a computer. This one," Danny points to the computer screen that Stiles and I are crowded around.

Wait what that doesn't make sense.

"Registered to that account name?" I ask.

"No, no, no that can't be right," Stiles disagrees.

Why would Scott's mom send the text to lure Alison to the school to be killed by Scott? I don't know her but I get the feeling something is very wrong here.

We don't waste any time and after Stiles gets rid of Danny we head straight for the Beacon Hills Hospital Long term care which is where Scott's mother Melissa is working for the night.

"Did you get the picture?" Stiles asks Scott over the phone. We're parked in the car park in Stiles old crappy Jeep.

"Yeah I did and the necklace looks exactly like the drawing." Scott replies before I yank the phone away from Stiles ear and closer to me.

"Is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something uhh an inscription; an opening- SOMETHING!" I can't fight back the frustration and Stiles yanks back the phone.

"No the thing is flat and no it doesn't open there's nothing in it, on it, around it . . . Nothing and where are you? You're supposed to be here you're first line." Scott replies.

It doesn't make any sense. Why was Laura looking for it? If only I could ask her myself. I still can't believe she is just gone.

_We'll make him pay!_

I know.

"Where the hell is Bilinski?" I hear a voice in the background and I assume it's the coach.

"Coach says you're not going to play if you're not here to start."

"I know. Look if you just see my dad can you tell him; tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late okay? Alright thanks." Stiles hangs up the phone.

He isn't serious is he?

Why didn't Stiles tell Scott about his mother?

"You're not going to make it." I say.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not until we find out the truth."

"By the way one more thing," I reply.

It's time for payback.

"Yeah?" Stile asks clueless and I slam Stiles head into the steering wheel. What? He deserves it after the scene with Danny. It was obvious he was using my naked torso to bait Danny into tracing the text. I could hear Danny's heart racing at the sight of me.

_Of course his heart was racing. We're sexy beasts!_

"Oh god what the hell was that-" Stiles covers his injured face with his hand. Drama queen! I didn't slam his face hard enough to leave a bruise let alone do any serious damage.

"You know what that was for! Go- go!" I order and Stiles reluctantly gets out of the car and heads into the hospital. The last thing I need is to be spotted and involved in another cop chase.

_I dunno I think it could be fun._

Yeah . . . I think not.

A few minutes pass before my phone starts to buzz and I answer the call.

"She's not here?" Stiles says.

"She has to be." I reply. Where else could Scott's mom be?

"I can't find her." Stiles is starting to sound frustrated which is how I feel. I just want to figure out what is happening and I want the Alpha dead. I need to get back what he stole from my family and I need to finish the puzzle.

"Then ask for Jennifer she's been looking after my Uncle." I order and a few moments of silence pass.

"Yeah well he's not here either."

What the hell?

"What!?" I reply utterly confused.

"He's gone Derek."

Oh no. Crap. Shit.

_You think?!_ My inner wolf teases.

Not the time.

"Stiles get out of there right now. It's him; he's the Alpha GET OUT." I yell into the phone before I rush out of the car and into the building.

Why would he kill Laura his own niece; his flesh and blood? Better yet how did he manage it? I'm going to kill him!

_Well you might want to ask the questions first._ My inner wolf suggests as I run into the building.

Stiles heart is racing and I can practically smell the fear all over him.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." I hear Jennifer's voice as I get closer.

_I always hated that bitch._

"You . . . And him. You're the one. Oh and he's the. Oh my god I'm going to die. I'm gonna die." Stiles voice is shaky.

Yeah Kristin would kill me if I let that happen. Once on the scene I Quickly snap my elbow back in Jennifer's face with such force that I hear the clang as her head hits the tiled floor.

"That's not nice she's my nurse." Peter replies. It's too strange seeing him standing and functioning let alone talking.

_He won't be for much longer._

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." I reply and look at Stiles, "Now get out of the way." I warn him.

"Oh damn." Stiles replies before he drops to the ground and begins to scurry away.

"You think I'd kill Laura on purpose; one of my own family?" Peter asks. All I know is that Laura is dead because of him.

I don't answer with words; instead I shift my teeth and claws before I use the wall to jump and lunge on Peter although he grabs a handful of my jacket and pushes me against the wall before throwing me against the opposite wall and I crash to the ground.

_Get up!_

Give me a second.

Peter's hand wraps around my throat and he lifts me off the ground slightly before he starts to drag me down the hallway, "My mind, my personality were literally burnt out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He drops me on the ground and I force myself to stand to my feet.

"You want forgiveness?" I ask before my fist strikes and clocks him in the jaw although he barely reacts. I waste no time hitting again but he blocks me and head-butts me in the face before he grabs me by the jacket.

He killed her and we wants to be forgiven!?

"I want understanding," he kicks me and I fly backwards and land on my stomach. I can taste the blood as it starts to drip from my nose and down to my lips. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years slowly healing cell by cell; even more slowly coming back to consciousness? Yes becoming an Alpha and taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."

Ass! I quickly stand to my feet as he reaches me and keep throwing punches hoping one of them will hit although he grabs my hand in his and starts crushing it.

"I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." He throws me through the glass which sits on top of the barrier to the nurse's station.

I'm pathetic. How the hell am I meant to beat him? He's an Alpha. All I can do is crawl away while I choke on my own blood. His footsteps taunt me as he follows behind and I know there is nothing I can do, and I slump against the wall in the staff room. It's the only thing keeping me upright.

"I was going to wait for dramatic flair but . . ." Peter stairs into the small mirror which is sitting on the bench before he spins it; I watch as the scar starts to disappear and within a few seconds they are gone completely. "When you look this good why wait." Peter's focus returns to me and I hold back the gulp.

Is he going to kill me to?

"Derek you have to give me a chance to explain after all we're family."

Explain? I don't want to hear it. He killed Laura. He has to pay. He can't get away with it, I can't let him.

Get up god damn it. I order myself.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." I reply.

"I couldn't control myself. I didn't mean to kill my niece."

"So it's okay because you _accidentally_ ripped her into pieces?" I scoff and Peter sighs in frustration.

What the hell does he expect from me? Am I meant to stand to my feet, give him a pat on the back and tell him it is okay I understand, and it's completely fine that you killed my sister. Do you want to go get a beer?

"I was running on pure instinct Derek and I had no control of my body. My wolf saw it as our only chance to heal properly. I tried to stop. I really tried. I _hate_ myself for what I did and I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life."

"She's gone because of you!" I grit my teeth. "_You_ took her away from me. The only functioning family member I had left."

"I know what I did is unforgivable and that's not what I'm asking. We're all that's left Derek and I don't want to fight you."

"You can't be serious!?" I reply after I shake off the shock.

_We should just kill him._

He's too strong. I can't.

What the hell am I meant to do?

"We're family Derek-" Peter starts again but I don't want to hear it.

"And how long until you rip me into pieces huh?" I ask and have to push away the image of Laura's body as it flashes in my mind.

I'll never forgive him.

"I'd never do that Derek. If I could go back in time and save Laura I would but unfortunately I can't."

_Do you really want to put up with him? We only have two choices. We kill him or submit to him._

Don't you think I know that! He is going to expect me to make a move and avenge Laura. He's never going to let his guard down. Plus he is literally the only family I have left; not that it excuses his actions.

"Why kill those people?"

"I had to. They're behind the fire Derek and I'm so close to finishing my revenge. I made them suffer like I did and like our family did! You can help me; we can do it together for our family."

This is crazy.

"Would've you killed Kristin if I didn't show up in time? You nearly killed her at the school!"

"Not deliberately but she was hunting me. I was just protecting myself both times besides I could've killed her at the video store but I didn't, and I could've done more than just scratch her at the school. We don't have to be enemies Derek. The choice is yours."

He can never make amends or make up for what he did but for now I don't have a choice. He's my Alpha and it may be the only way to protect Kristin.


	59. Derek: Alpha Trouble Part 2

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek goes to Stiles and asks if Scott has any news on the pendant. While at Stiles they're able to find out who sent the text to Alison the night the alpha attacked at the school, and it leads them to Scott's mother. Stiles skips on the game and he and Derek check it out and find out Peter is the alpha. Peter asks Derek to join him and Derek reluctantly agrees.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter Fifty- Eight: Alpha Trouble Part II**

We move onto the school next and I don't bother questioning Peter. I already know he is going to see Scott. Peter won't stop until Scott joins his pack. The Alpha's strength depends on how many members there are in his pack.

_We should take out Scott. It might weaken Peter and then maybe we can take him out._

Yeah because that worked out so well the first time. I hold in the scoff as I hear Scott moving around the room. We're in the empty locker room and I roll the Lacrosse ball I took from the storage cabinet on the ground out towards Scott.

Scott starts heading in my direction and reaches me practically instantly. I have to hold back the guilt as I see Scott's eye widen in surprise and relief. Scott doesn't want to be a part of the pack. He doesn't even want to be a werewolf but he's going to have no choice.

"Thank god. Where the hell have you been? Do you have an idea what's been going on?" Scott drops the ball and heads straight toward me. Would it kill him to put on a shirt? I guess I should be thankful he has the towel wrapped around his waist.

Peter practically appears out of the shadow behind Scott with a Lacrosse stick in hand and Scott looks completely confused.

"I really don't get Lacrosse-" Peter starts and pauses.

"It was you." Scott's voice is very faint.

"When I was in high school we played basketball. Now there's a real sport. Still I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from a Native American tribe and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve Scott. But I need your help to do it." Peter replies and put's down the stick leaning it against the wall beside him.

"I'm not helping you kill people."

"Well I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones and that doesn't have to include-" Peter trails off forgetting her name, and looks at me for assistance.

"Alison." I reluctantly reply and Scott looks at me in shock.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed you _sister!?_

I'll never forget that but my choices are very limited. "It was a mistake."

"WHAT?" Scott can't believe what he's hearing.

"It happens."

"Scott I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter says.

"By killing my friends."

"Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you; I'm okay with that." Scott replies and my Uncle start stepping towards him while Scott gives me a 'what the hell is he going to do to me' look.

Peter won't kill Scott at least not yet.

"Maybe you could try and see things from my perspective." Peter unsheathes his claws and teases Scott.

Maybe I'm wrong. No I'm not. Peter hasn't finished trying to convince Scott yet. He is just trying to scare Scott.

Peter moves quickly and stabs Scott in the back of the neck with a claw before he walks away and all I can do is watch helplessly as Scott falls to the ground clutching the back of his neck; his breathing heavy. Scott must be seeing Peter's memories. Kristin will never forgive me if something happens to Scott or to anyone she cares about.

Kristin! I have to get to her. Scott is going to be fine.

I start heading to Kristin's house making sure I'm not being followed by Peter and I enter through the back door. Kristin is in the kitchen in front of the freezer and has a tub of triple chocolate ice-cream in her hand when she faces me.

"I think it's time I stop being a shut in. I'm thinking of going to the shooting range tomorrow, and trying a few yoga poses. I think I got lucky. I don't think I have any muscle damage thank god." Kristin smile falters as she notices the pained expression on my face.

"What happened?" Kristin asks as her hand tightens around the cold tub.

How do I start; where do I start?

"I think it is best you leave town. You and Belle and your mother need to get out of here. It's not safe and I don't know what's going to happen."

"You know who the Alpha is." Kristin's eyes widen and I feel the shock and the pain in her hand from the frozen tub of ice-cream.

"You should probably put that back in the freezer." I suggest and after a brief pause Kristin nods and places the ice-cream back in the freezer before she closes the door and faces me, and I take a few steps forward after locking the back door out of habit.

"So who is it?" Kristin asks although I can tell there is a part of her that doesn't want to know. Part of me wishes I didn't.

I'd rather a stranger be responsible for Laura's death at least then I wouldn't be feeling conflicted.

"Peter."

Kristin looks at me in disbelief and shakes her head, "That's not possible. He's in a coma Derek."

"Not anymore."

"No Peter wouldn't kill his own niece," Kristin replies and I take a step closer but Kristin takes a step back.

This is going exactly how I thought it would. I hold in the sigh.

"I wouldn't lie to you Kristin. He's not the guy he used to be and it's not safe to be here. Please you need to leave."

Kristin shakes her head, "No besides he's had his chances to kill me and he didn't. I'm not going anywhere Stiles and Scott-"

"Aren't your responsibility," I interrupt harshly and Kristin looks at me shocked. I can feel the anger start to build within Kristin and her eyes turn narrow.

_Good on you idiot. You better run._

"That's easy for you to say. You have no one but yourself to look out for." Kristin retorts and I feel her anger turn to guilt.

_Well that's a slap to the balls. Let's just leave her and hope Peter deals with her._

You don't mean that and she didn't mean that.

_Still . . ._

"Why do you think I'm here Kristin?!"

"I'm sorry," Kristin shrugs. "I can't leave and you know that it doesn't matter what I tell my mother or Belle. They're not going to leave either. We all have people we care about in this town, and we can't leave them completely defenceless."

"They won't be."

"So you told your Uncle to go jump off a cliff?"

It's not that simple.

"It's complicated."

Kristin rolls her eyes, "You should get back to him than. He's probably waiting on you to kiss his feet." Kristin crosses her arms over her chest.

"I thought you might understand. I guess I was wrong." Is all I reply with before I unlock the door and slip out into the cold night.

Well that plan failed. How the hell am I meant to protect her?

"I can smell her on you." Peter's voice echoes as I enter the burnt down house and his dark figure appears at the top of the stairs within a blink of an eye. I don't know why I was stupid enough to think he might be sleeping.

_I told you!_

Shut up no one asked you.

"I'm guessing you told her about me?" Peter asks. "You know you two made such a lovely couple. I like her."

"Just leave her alone."

Peter laughs, "I think you're forgetting who gives the orders around here."

"It's all I'm asking."

"Well, I guess since you joined me I can do you this favour in return. Of course I have your first assignment for tomorrow. I need you to get rid of a problem."

"Problem?" I question. I don't like the sound of this.

"Jackson. He knows too much and I don't know about you, but I don't want to be near that spoilt brat let alone have him part of my pack."

Killing Jackson is the rite of passage into his pack but I can't kill an innocent person. Sure he's a dick but that doesn't mean he deserves to die.

_We don't have a choice, you chose to follow him, and that means . . ._

I know what it means.

Damn it. It's either Jackson or me.

This morning Peter woke me and started barking orders instantly. One of them was a "field trip" as he put it to Kristin's house.

"I'm getting bored." Peter speaks before he leans forward on the couch and picks up the remote off the coffee table turning on the television. I feel my body become tense instantly as I hear Kristin stir in bed and yawn before her feet start shuffling on the carpet.

I swear if Peter hurts her-

_You'll what? Attack him and get seriously hurt or worse?_

I'll just need to distract him long enough for Kristin to escape.

I stand straight immediately and stop leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and lounge room as I hear the bedroom open. It is times like these I wish telepathy was part of the bond and that Kristin could hear me and get the hell out of here.

"Derek why is the T.V so loud?" I hear Kristin ask as she crosses the hallway although I don't answer and look at Peter who stands to his feet and stands beside the television in direct view of Kristin.

Kristin's eye widen in shock as she reaches the doorway and her eyes move to me next. It takes all my self-control not to walk over to her. All I have is Peter's word that he isn't going to hurt her but I don't know if I can count on it.

"What are you doing here?" Kristin asks Peter and I feel the rage start to suffocate her. I've got a bad feeling.

Kristin is going to do something stupid. I go to step forward but Peter gives me a warning look. Don't do whatever you're thinking of doing Kristin!

"Just an old friend saying hello," Peter replies and Kristin closes the space between them within a handful of steps. Without warning her hand pulls back and collides with Peter's face. He doesn't even flinch and looks disappointed although Kristin isn't done yet. Her hand clenches into a fist before she strikes out again, but this time Peter grabs her wrist before it can hit its target. I immediately spring forward and growl.

"That wasn't very nice Kristin."

"It's how I say hello now." Kristin replies sarcastically, and Peter smirks in response before he turns his attention to me as I unsheathe my claws ready to attack.

"Put them away Derek."

"Let her go first."

Peter's grip on Kristin tightens and I feel the fear spike as well as the pain Kristin is trying to ignore. His grip is getting tighter with each second that passes and I know what I have to do. "Fine!" I submit and retract my claws and Peter's grip loosens although he doesn't let go of her wrist.

"You know I always considered you family-" Peter starts.

"Well than how about you let me go?" Kristin asks.

"I also think Elle was right."

I feel the anger spike in Kristin who strikes out with her free hand of course Peter just grabs that wrist as well.

God damn it Kristin enough!

"Don't you dare say her name!" Kristin practically screams, and the sorrow is next to wash over her. All I want to do is help soothe the anguish but I can't.

"She was my friend to Kristin."

"Elle would hate the person you've become; she loved Laura." Kristin tries to fight against his hold on her but it's no use.

"I loved Laura!" Peter yells and quickly pulls Kristin forwards before grabbing her shoulders and spinning her to face me with his hand wrapped around her throat from behind. He took away the only advantage I had. I can't attack him. He'll snap her neck before I'm able to take the step forward.

No, no, no he can't do this!

"As I was saying I think Elle had it right."

Had it right?

What is Peter talki- Oh my god! No he can't do that to her.

"What are you talking about?" Kristin asks and tries to fight back the panic. Kristin knows exactly what he is talking about.

"Just let her go." I demand.

"Kristin is meant to be one of us Derek."

"No. If I was meant to be then I would be." Kristin is still struggling to break free as I fight back the panic but I don't know what to do. If I intervene he could kill Kristin.

"It's just a bite Kristin and it can heal that wound in hours. Do you really want to wait the month or two; even then it won't be fully healed." Peter replies.

"Let me go!"

Peter sighs in boredom before his free hand wraps around her torso restraining her from movement and adding pressure against her wound.

"I don't want to hurt you Kristin." Peter replies before his canines shift and grow longer, and he moves the hair away from her neck as his other hands stay wrapped around her torso like a snake slowly crushing its victim.

This has to be a test.

_And if you're wrong?_

I'd rather Kristin alive and a werewolf hating me then her neck snapped.

_She could die from the infection._

At least she'll have a chance to live.

"Kristin it's going to be okay." I say to her.

"How is it going to be okay Derek? You can't let him do this to me." Kristin pleads.

Please be a test.

"The bite will only hurt for a few seconds and then you will be stronger and faster and that wound will completely disappear."

"No Derek please no . . . It could kill me!"

"You're going to be fine Kristin." I reassure her.

Kristin is feeling betrayed and I know that if doesn't matter if Peter bites her or not Kristin isn't going to want anything to do with me after this.

We're done and this time I think it might be for good. Not that I blame her. I've spent more energy pushing her away than letting her in.

Peter lets go of Kristin who looks shocked and confused by his action, "I have someone I need to see. I'll let you two love bird's talk." He smiles smugly before he leaves the house and goes out the back. The Sherriff still hasn't taken dumb and dumber off Kristin duty.

We stand in silence and I wait until I know Peter is really gone before I speak, "I'm sorry Kristin."

"Don't bother. I don't want to hear it." Kristin heart is still racing.

"He would've killed you if I tried to stop him."

"Well maybe I'd rather be dead." Kristin snaps and I can feel the many emotions that are swirling within her; anger and betrayal as well as fear and hate.

"You don't mean that."

"Just go Derek. Get the hell out of here." Kristin demands and puts in the direction of the back door. I just want Kristin to understand but I know it won't matter what I say. Without saying another word I head out of the house and don't look back.

Apparently the stunt he pulled with Kristin wasn't just a test of loyalty. It was a warning. If I don't kill Jackson then Peter is going to kill Kristin. There's no way I can back out now. I've got to do this.

I really have to do this . . .

Jackson is working out in locker room and it's easy to sneak in and take a seat on the bench next to his iPod dock and change the song.

"What the hell! Hey!" Jackson yells and walks towards me.

"I like your taste in music. I haven't heard this one in a long time." I change the song to Lost your soul by Dead Man's Bones and plug it back in and Jackson grabs a Lacrosse stick from the bench behind him.

Yeah because that'll hurt. I roll my eyes.

_I really don't feel that bad about killing him. I'm okay with it._

"I'm not scared of you." Jackson replies as I stand to my feet. "Come on."

"I'm not afraid." Jackson adds as I approach him although his heart is racing and I know he is lying.

"Yeah you are." I can't stop the cocky smile from surfacing. "You know I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us."

I know exactly what Jackson wants and how to lure him to the house.

"This is it? This is the place?" Jackson asks when we reach the house.

I nod, "Go ahead."

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head." Jackson asks as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Go in."

Jackson is taking his time going into the house. It's like his taking freaking micro steps. Do I have to drag him in there myself?!

_Step,_ two minutes later.

_Step,_ two minutes later.

Okay well maybe not two minutes between each step but it feels like it.

"What's in there?" Jackson asks once he finally reaches the top of the stairs and I stay standing just before the bottom step.

"Everything you want." I lie.

Jackson slowly reaches for the door handle and hesitates as I slowly walk up the stairs. After a few breaths he mans up and opens the door and I grab his shoulder reassuringly. "It's going to be alright trust me."

If this kid had a brain he would run the hell away although he steps into the house and stops just before the stairs.

Idiot!

"This house; it's the same house."

Huh?

"What'd you say?"

"I've dreamt about this place. I, I remember the staircase. I remember these, these walls. I remember everything."

"You've been here?" I ask.

Jackson shakes his head, "No never I dreamt it."

I must have transferred my memories to Jackson through the scratch.

Jackson looks around the house before he looks back at me and I see the fear spike in his eyes, "There's no one else here?" Jackson asks.

I shake my head.

"And no one else is coming?"

I shake my head for what I hope is going to be the last time at least for that night before my nails extend into claws.

Jackson falls back on the stairs, "No please. Please don't okay? I'll shut up. I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please you can't do this! Please! I . . . I don't deserve it." Jackson cries.

"I think you do."

"N- NO!" Jackson practically screams.

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There's a reason. No one cares you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair and NO ONE CARES that you're captain of the Lacrosse team!"

"Excuse me. Co-captain," Scott appears at the top of the stairs.

Seriously!

_It looks like we're going to have to kill both of them._

This is just ridiculous.

Scott jumps and clears the stairs as well as Jackson and shifts as he lands. Of course I do the same thing. If Scott wants to fight than we'll fight. I have to do this.

"Move!" I demand.

"No."

"Fine. I'll kill you too."

I hear an arrow whizzing in the air; it's the hunters, "Cover your eyes!" I yell and crouch to the ground and cover my eyes just before the flash bolt goes through the window, and explodes beside the stairs with gun fire following right afterwards. I don't need to focus to know that Jackson will be running away and I take cover behind the wall beside the door.

Scott is hit and down on the floor. I can smell the herb from where I'm sitting; wolfsbane. The black blood is oozing from his wound and his mouth. "Scott go!" I yell over the gun fire although he doesn't move.

Oh hell!

I quickly stand to my feet and try to keep low to the ground as I help Scott up and push him in the opposite direction, "Run!" I order and Scott slowly but surely starts making his way out of the house while I head to the front door.

Here goes nothing. All I can do is hope that Peter won't hurt Kristin; it's not like I asked the hunters to show up and start firing at me. I'm sorry Kristin. I really wish your last memory of me wasn't one of betrayal.

After taking a slight deep breath I open the door and charge outside and give them my best growl of course I'm hit almost instantly and by the time I go down I'm riddled with bullets and I feel the darkness swallowing me.

_At least we went out fighting._


	60. Kristin: Bad Day Worst Night

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Derek visits Kristin and tells her to leave town; that Peter is the alpha and it's not safe but she doesn't listen. The next day Peter and Derek visit and Peter tests Derek by going to give Kristin the bite although he doesn't and leaves, and Kristin kicks Derek out.**)**

**Kristin (Hours before end of previous chapter)**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Bad Day Worst Night**

"Earth to Kristin," Michelle leans across the table and snaps her fingers in front of my face; dragging me away from my thoughts and I smile gratefully. All I can think about is what happened this morning. I can still feel Peter's hand wrapped around my neck. I've never felt so useless, pathetic and weak at the same time.

What's wrong with me?

"Derek trouble?" Michelle whispers before she grabs her third piece of pizza off the tray. This is her second attempt at trying to get me to open up about Derek. Michelle knows not to say his name too loudly. The two annoying cops are only a few tables away from us; they followed me into The Pizza Place which is busy as usual. Michelle asked me straight out if the allegations were true. I told her no and to my surprise she believed me and still believes me.

I had to get out of the house and do something. Since my newest injury all I've done is gone to work and then gone home, and made up excuses when Michelle has tried to make plans to socialise outside of school. Talk about a crappy friend but I have been filling her in about my Derek drama during recess and lunch excluding the werewolf details. For example I didn't tell her Derek bit me and that we have a weird supernatural bond thing.

"Derek who?" I reply and have to push against the wave of sadness as it tries to make its way around my body. I can't believe I thought Derek and I had made progress; he was going to let Peter bite me.

Maybe that's what Derek really wants; me to be just like him. I mean a test!? Does he really expect me to believe that?

"You know Cory has a friend I could set you up with. Just a date and then you know if you liked him-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I really don't think I'm ready to get back into the "dating scene" not after my luck." I interrupt. In fact I haven't had a single relationship that has lasted more than three months well except for Tane and that was a disaster. Besides I really need to figure out what the hell I'm doing.

I feel like I'm just existing and I need more than that. Michelle's passion is teaching and shaping children's lives and I don't even know if I have a passion. My worst fear is getting stuck and never doing anything with my life; even Cory is living his passion which is owning his own business. I haven't tried that one . . . Maybe I should.

Hmmm on second thought I really don't think I'd like being tied down like that.

"Or maybe that's the reason why you should try. Those cops are cute." Michelle sneaks a glance at them.

"I think you mean irritating and annoying."

"Nope I meant cute." Michelle smirks in between bites.

"You really should stop talking about me. Kristin must be getting sick of hearing it but then again . . ." Cory smirks down at us. I swear he is secretly a ninja or something. He just appears out of nowhere or maybe I just don't pay enough attention.

It's probably both and exactly what I need; a distraction.

"I just can't help myself." Michelle giggles like a little school girl and Cory's goofy grin surfaces. Maybe I should consider the match making job seriously although that would get boring after a while.

"You two need to get a storage room. You have one of those right?" I ask Cory who blushes slightly in response.

Aww so cute.

"That'll set a good example for my employees." Cory chuckles. It's almost odd hearing him say that. I never would've thought six years ago that Cory would own his own restaurant by the time he was 23 although he did have his parents invest in it, and got a loan from the bank, but still he is doing a great job running it.

"Well I mean you could always give them pointers. I'm sure they'll appreciate it." I reply sarcastically and Michelle almost chokes on the bite of pizza and has to guzzle down her glass of Coke.

My bad.

"That wouldn't be awkward." Cory laughs.

I shrug, "Just trying to help."

"Of course you are." Cory pats me on the head like a dog before he leaves us and heads backstage where all the magic happens, and by magic I mean pizza and mind blowing garlic bread that I can't wait to get inside of me.

Ass!

"I'm so complaining about the food now." I joke and Michelle laughs and dries the tears from her eyes that accumulated due to the choking and coughing fit.

Again my bad.

"You're such a bad ass." Michelle smirks.

"I know right!"

Michelle's smile leaves and I know the fun part is over. "Seriously though you've been dodging the Derek topic all night; what really happened between you two?" Michelle asks and I hold in the sigh and eye roll.

Where do I even start?

"Derek has commitment issues, and spends a lot of time and effort distancing himself and I just can't be bothered trying to get him to stop and open up to me, and not deliberately screw it up accidentally out of habit. That makes sense right? You know what I mean."

"It's self-perseverance basically. He's loved and lost and doesn't want to get hurt again. I mean losing your entire family basically would be horrible and beyond imaginable. I don't even want to think about it any longer."

Michelle studied a bit Psychology as well during college and usually it's just annoying but it has its useful moments every now and then.

"Yeah it would."

Now he has one of them back . . . But Peter killed Laura how can Derek follow him around and follow his orders? I don't understand. I wish I did . . . I wish I could but I just can't. Not after this morning. Even if it was a test and Derek knew all along.

"You're zoning out on me again." Michelle raises her voice just loud enough to gain back my concentration and attention.

"I'm sorry." I apologise.

"Don't apologise. I get it you love Derek and unfortunately the heart never listens to the head. You should go talk to him and try and work this out. I mean I don't know him in person but I've heard enough to know that he cares about you. He just needs a push and someone to fight for him." Michelle gives me her usual words of wisdom but after this morning I can't risk it. I get the feeling that if I rock up to the house Peter will take that as me saying I want the bite and honestly I don't think it's worth the risk. Sure it would be great to have the strength and speed and healing ability, but I'll never figure out my life if I'm not alive to live it.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Why not?"

"He has a visitor and we don't get along so well." I reply and it's not a complete lie. Peter and I _were_ friends and we _did_ get along but he's changed which I guess being in a coma for six years would do that to a guy. Although the Peter I know is too far gone and I don't trust him at all anymore.

How the hell can Derek even stand to be around him?

Does an Alpha really hold that amount of power?

Am I overreacting?

Is there any chance of Derek and me actually working out and lasting as a couple?

I don't know what to do. Why can't there be some holy person that can see your different futures and lay out your paths for you?

Stop doing this! You came out here to escape your annoying thoughts and socialise. Stop it right now!

"Are Phoebe and Tina back in town?" Michelle is half serious and half joking.

"God no," I chuckle in relief. They're the last people I want to see right now. I have enough problems as it is and they're both Hales.

Is that a sign?

"Frat buddy from College?"

I can't help but chuckle. Just imagining Derek in a frat is bizarre and crazy. Although the smile disappears when I realise I don't even know if Derek went to college. Wow I really have no idea what he's done in the past six years.

That can't be healthy for a relationship.

"Doubt it."

"So what are you going to do?" Michelle asks.

Honestly I don't know what to do. My choices are to either break free from Derek or hang in there and somehow make it work even though he is following orders from a psychopath. Plus he's harder to crack open than one of those high tech bank vaults that I know absolutely nothing about. Give me a lock and a hair pin and I'll unlock that bad boy but safe cracking isn't a skill I've ever needed. Werewolves don't tend to keep their victims in safes.

"I don't like giving up but I might not have a choice." I shrug. The more I think about it the more I'm realising how little we communicated most of the time. I did most of the talking and the sharing.

"Well if you decide to throw in the towel I'll have a few options for you, and then we can double plus they won't be on the run from the law that's an added bonus."

I force a smile although it's becoming more of a task as the seconds pass by, "I'll keep you posted."

It's not much longer before I call it a night and go home early. Even though Derek has only just recently started spending the night it almost feels empty without him. God I'm pathetic.

I hate that I miss him.

After brushing my teeth I order my brain to shut the hell up before I change and get in my warm comfy bed. Forget about this morning. Forget about everything.

_Hahahahaha yeah that's not going to happen._ My brain mocks me as the uncertainty starts to nag at me.

If Derek and I are over than I have to officially end it right now. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep living this way. All I can do is hope and pray that Peter won't force the bite on me. I think I'll gear up just in case.

After changing clothes, wrapping extra bandage around my torso and concealing weapons in my boots, belt and back I head for my car and Derek's house even though part of me is screaming and telling me to turn the hell around. I'm in no state to fight but I can't walk away either.

It's official; I'm brain dead. I should go join that gang in Oz and get a new brain along with the scarecrow. At least I think it's the scarecrow that wanted the brain. I didn't really read the book or watch the movie properly.

There's two cars parked near the No Entry sign, and I feel the dread pass right through me like a terrible chill- the kind that takes forever to get warm again. It's the hunters. They're going to attack Derek.

I practically jump out of my parked car and run through the forest as fast as my legs will allow. Derek is innocent he hasn't killed anyone; they can't just kill him. Not if they're sticking by the code.

Kate!

I'm so focussed on making it to Derek that I don't notice them until it's too late. As I reach the house I feel someone grab me and wrap their arms around me, and just seconds later three more emerge from the trees; one of them being Kate.

"Let me go!" I demand and get ready to grab one of my weapons. I never thought I'd have to attack a fellow hunter.

"Did you come to join the hunt?" Kate asks.

"You can't do this. Derek hasn't killed anyone."

Damn this guy has a strong grip!

Kate sighs, "Oh honey you really need to rethink your taste in men."

"Please Kate don't do this." I beg.

"I have to. It's the only way to catch the Alpha, and I'm sicking of sitting around and doing nothing."

Maybe I should tell her and then Kate might leave Derek alone.

Who am I kidding? Kate has already decided. She is going to hurt Derek even if I do tell her who the Alpha is.

"Kate!?" Struggling is useless not to mention painful.

"I'm sorry Kristin but the Alpha needs to be put down. You can join me?" Kate offers.

Yeah right. I shake my head, and have to hold in the wince as his grip around me tightens. It's now or never. I can't let Kate do this.

My head snaps back with full force and the man cries out in pain before he releases me and stumbles back a few steps. Is Derek really not hearing any of this commotion? Has he gone deaf since the last time I saw him?

The two guys come at me at the same time. I don't recognise them which is going to make the guilt less heavy and I quickly kick the older bald one in the balls before I turn my attention to the Adam Sandler look alike. He is grinning at me like a creep and rushes me expecting me to do the same move again, but I freshen it up and smack him in the nose as hard as I can with my palm, and he joins the guy rolling on the ground. The third guy thinks he has the upper hand and strikes from behind but I quickly turn around and not only kick him in the balls but also break his nose. That's the third one down now there's only Kate.

"I forgot how good you were. I love it when you play dirty," Kate smiles and has her hand resting on the gun sitting in her belt; ready to strike.

How did I not realise that Kate's a psychotic bitch?

I can't believe I looked up to her and trusted her.

"Kate I don't want to fight you. I thought we were friends." It's my turn to ready myself to attack.

"You picked the wrong side." Kate shrugs.

"You're the one responsible for the fire and now you're going to kill an innocent werewolf?"

Kate laughs, "It's called being proactive. They all turn into killers in the end. I saved us from a few future jobs."

"There were children and humans in that fire. What happened to you Kate? What was so terrible that it turned you into- into this monster?"

"It's called life sweetie." Kate smirks before I feel pain in the back of my skull and the darkness drags me down.

* * *

The pain is blinding as my eyes start to flutter open. At first the scene around me is blurry, and takes several seconds before my vision begins to clear. I have no idea where I am. The place is dark and dreary and looks to be underground, and I try to fight against my bindings. My hands are tied behind the back of the chair, and my feet are secured to the two front legs.

This is far too familiar. It's reminding me too much of the time I was tortured in the basement by Julian's mate all those years ago. Derek was nearly killed and I see his lifeless body as it flashes before my eyes.

Is Kate going to kill me too?

I need to get out of here. Quietly but forcefully I start to thrash my hands against the rope, and ignore the pain as it starts cutting into my skin. If I can free my hands then I can untie my feet and try and find Derek.

A voice interrupts my escape attempt and I instantly stop moving just before the metal door slides open. It's the bald guy I kicked in the nuts. Well I can already tell this isn't going to be a nice social visit.

"So you guys attack and kidnap your own people now?" I ask as he slides the door closed and I can't help but gulp as he moves towards me. I preferred the door open.

This is not going to end well for me.

He makes sure to get right in my face, "You stopped being one of us the minute you chose to go against us."

"What you're doing is wrong."

"No the code is what's wrong. How are we meant to get any real work done with all the limitations?"

"You're talking about murdering innocent women, men and children."

"They're just animals. How is it any different than putting down cattle?"

"Hmm I dunno maybe because they're not cattle you MORON!" I start thrashing again as the anger gets the better of me although he slaps my across the face like a little bitch and I stop almost shocked.

Did he really just _slap_ me?

"Wow I must have really done a good job. Are your balls stuck up inside you? You fight like a little bitch."

What the hell is wrong with me!? Shut the hell up.

He chuckles slightly before his hand grips chin. I try to fight against him, but he slobbers on me before I have the chance to try and get free from his grip. Without another moment's hesitation I bite his lip and have to spit out the little amount of blood that managed to make its way into my mouth.

I think I'm going to be sick. I need mouthwash ASAP along with some bleach although I don't think even that'll be enough to get the feral taste of him out of my mouth. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"You stupid bitch!" He strikes again although this time it's his fist colliding with my face, and the pain is instant. It takes all my effort not to wince out loud. There's no way I'm giving him the satisfaction.

The door slides open and Kate enters the room looking unimpressed when she looks at me. I gather it's because of the bruise I can almost feel forming on my cheek just under my eye. I wonder if there's a matching cut.

"What did I tell you?" Kate asks him and he just shrugs.

"That bitch started it," he seethes and Kate crosses her arms over her chest in response and nods towards the door. He doesn't question her and gives me a dirty look before he leaves the room.

Great because Kate is totally the person I want to talk to right now.

"Sorry about that he has anger issues." Kate smiles before she gently grips my chin and inspects the wound. "It doesn't look that bad. I can get some ice for it if you want." Kate offers but I shake my head and she lets go of her grip.

"Why am I here?"

"I can't have you running off to my brother."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Kate laughs, "Oh come on Kristin." Kate rolls her eyes. "I really don't want to hurt you but it's up to you what happens. We made a great team and we can always join forces again."

"I'd rather you kill me."

Kate's smile falters and she sighs in frustration, "He's just a stupid mutt Kristin are you really going to pick him over your own kind?"

"I guess I am."

"Well I hope you change your mind. I've got to go and introduce someone to Derek but don't worry I'll be back." Kate smiles before she leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Come on Kristin you can get out of here. I tell myself as I start trying to loosen the rope again and work towards gaining my freedom. It feels like hours have passed although sadly I know in reality it's probably only been half an hour; maybe 45 minutes at tops.

Damn it!

Oh god! The sudden sharp pain is moving around my body. It's not from the bang on the head or the punch to the face and it's not my latest Alpha wound. That pain is completely different. It's something I've never felt before. I can't move my body.

What is happening to me?!

No that's not possible; I'm human and Derek said humans rarely feel the bond let alone the pain caused to their partner or whatever. Although I've been shocked a couple of times from faulty power cords and now that I think it about it the pain is similar of course much more painful.

Oh no they are shocking and torturing Derek.

I have to get out of here.


	61. Derek: Captured

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Peter and Derek head to the school and visit Scott, and Peter threatens Alison's life is Scott doesn't join his pack. Derek tells Kristin who the Alpha is and tries to get Kristin to leave town but she won't. Peter and Derek go to Kristin's the next morning and Peter tests Derek by threatening to give Kristin the bite, but leaves before bitting her and Kristin tells Derek to get out. Derek lures Jackson to the Hale house where he is going to kill him- Derek doesn't have a choice although Scott interrupts followed by the hunters who capture Derek.**)**

**Derek (Just moments before end of previous chapter)**

**Chapter Sixty: Captured**

I'm back in the woods and it's the middle of the night. I can hear the nocturnal animals frolicking, and smell the scent of the trees being carried by the slight wind. Even the fresh scent of the river is being mixed in with the many scents of animals and shrubbery. It's almost relaxing until I remember the attack from the hunters.

"DEREK please help me! Derek, Derek . . . Derek!" I hear Kristin's screams echoing around me and the panic sets in instantly. The moon's glow is barely shedding any light on the scene and I switch to my night vision.

"Kristin?" I yell and start trying to follow her voice although it's impossible. I start heading for the East, but then the scream echoes from the West and I have to switch directions. I'm getting nowhere.

This is useless!

I feel someone grab my arm and as I turn and face them I realise it's Peter. What the hell is he doing here?

"Leave her." Peter demands with his authority.

That's not going to happen.

"Let me go." I reply and shift my nails into claws as a warning although Peter just smirks in response and I have to resist the urge to swipe it off his face. He killed Laura and I'm not going to let him be responsible for Kristin's death. I'm not going to let her die.

"Is that an order?" Peter asks and I feel his claws dig into my arm and pierce the skin. The fresh scent of blood lingers in the air between us, and even though my chances of survival aren't high I have to try and fight him.

_Here goes nothing._ I forcefully get my arm free from his grip and ignore the pain as his claws slice up my arm.

"Derek please Derek!" Kristin's screams are growing weaker and I shift without hesitation. It's time Peter pays for his crime.

_Rip out the bastard's heart!_

Isn't that a bit too much?

_Nah he deserves it._

Without wasting any time I make the first move and strike him in the face although Peter just laughs. I can't let him shift. He's too strong as it is already. I'll have no chance if he's able to change forms.

"Kristin hit harder than that. Is that all you've got?" Peter asks and I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm just getting started." I pounce and knock Peter to the ground and begin my assault; viciously using my claws to attack although I barely get started before Peter easily shoves me off and I literally fly through the air and collide with a tree.

_Thump._ Damn it I don't have time for this!

I quickly stand to my feet and bolt through the trees. I'm going to find Kristin and get her out of here before Peter has the chance to hurt her.

"Running away already? You're no fun." I hear Peter call out but I don't stop moving. I can't stop moving.

"Kristin?!" I yell.

"Come one Kristin where are you?"

"Derek please hurry." Her voice stops bouncing around the place and I'm finally able to pin point her position. I should've known she's by the old bridge.

God I'm a dumbass.

_Yes, yes you are._

Seconds pass before I arrive at the bridge, and my eyes widen in shock as I see Peter standing behind Kristin with his hand around her throat . . . Again. Kristin is never going to be safe. Peter is going to keep using her as leverage.

"Let her go Peter." I take a step forward but his nail cuts into her skin and I stop moving completely as Kristin shrieks; her eyes wide in fear.

"Kristin is just going to get in our way Derek plus she is one of them."

"Kristin doesn't deserve to die!" I shout as the tears start forming in her eyes. No . . . Kristin please doesn't cry it's not the end.

It can't be.

"They all deserve to die!" Peter's eyes turn sinister before his claws scrape across her throat. It all starts happening in slow motion. Peter lets go of her as the life starts fading from her eyes, and I rush towards her only just catching her body before it can collide with the dirt floor.

The blood is assaulting my senses and as I look up at Peter he just shrugs.

"You _bastard_," I rush to my feet and attack although I fall right through him and onto the damp ground as the tears start becoming impossible to hold back.

My eyes snap open and I sigh in relief. Even though part of me knew it was a dream it felt to real. I felt as if I was really there. I can still smell Kristin's blood as If I'm still holding her body in my arms.

I recognise this place; we're under my house. I try to break free but I'm literally strung up and my hands are tied to metal structure. Although I'm interrupted as I hear voices outside the door, "Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets well ours are a little different." I hear Kate's voice before the door opens.

Kate enters the room first followed by Scott's crush Alison who looks to be in shock, and barely a few seconds pass before Kate turns on the stupid oversized light and shines it in my eyes and I growl in response; the prolonged I'm going to rip you apart once I get out of here growl.

_When we get free I think we should rip out her throat._

I cringe internally at the suggestion as Kristin's lifeless body flashes in my mind. I can't let Kate seeing me looking vulnerable.

_Okay well we can brainstorm more later._

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asks Alison who looks like she is literally seconds away from running away screaming.

Kate smirks smugly before she moves over to the table where the voltage control is and I know the torture is about to start. All I can do is brace myself and try to fight against the pain.

The electricity is almost taunting me. I can see it moving through the wires slowly before it finally reaches my body. I try to hold back the screams as my body shifts in and out of its beta form but the pain is too strong.

"What are you doing to him? Is that going to kill him?" Alison asks. It's getting harder to concentrate on the voice but I try anyway hoping the slight distraction will diminish the agonising pain.

Kate laughs, "Come on kiddo don't go getting all ethical on me now."

More screams escape against my will as the electricity travels around my body continuously like the never ending story. I always hated that movie it seemed to drag just like the title. Grrr I wish she would just kill me!

I take a deep breath as the volts diminish.

"Shape shifter, lycan . . . werewolf." Kate laughs. "To me he's just another dumb animal." Kate turns up the knob again and I can't help but scream before it finally shuts off again in what feels like minutes but was probably only seconds.

I can feel my body temporarily shutting down as my eyelids begin to grow heavy, and I hear Kate's footsteps getting closer.

"See there's here?" Kate puts her stupid hands on me and pulls back my gums to show Allison my canine teeth. "These are canines also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you would find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores."

"This is a joke to you?" Alison asks.

"Sweetheart there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything is a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

"So it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?"

"There are actually three of them. Another younger one like him called a beta and then there's the alpha. Alpha's the pack leader, bigger, stronger and nastier. Those are real ugly motherf-" I can't keep the concentration any longer and I let the sleep take me away; hopefully to a better place.

* * *

My blackout doesn't last long enough and when I wake Kate is entering the room again. Damn it. Pretend to be asleep.

Kate laughs, "Nice try Derek." Her footsteps seem to echo and she reaches the table and starts searching through my jacket and pulls out my wallet taking my last twenty bucks. "Come on Derek he killed your sister now either you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself or for some reason you're protecting him." Kate says before she puts down the wallet and crosses the space between us.

Kate laughs before grabbing hold of my chin and forcing my head up before holding my license in her other hand. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying smile Derek. Why don't you smile more? Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?" Kate walks away from me although not far enough.

"I can think of one."

"Promise?" Kate asks before she turns and faces me. "Because if I thought you would be that much fun . . . I'll let you go." Kate heads back to the stupid table and grabs Scott's phone. I grabbed it from him before I shoved him out of the house. Hopefully he realises and hopefully he has GPS on his phone.

"All right let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing; God I hate this detective crap." Kate whines as she searches through the phone.

"Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death huh?" I ask. As torturous as the torture is I'd rather the pain than have to listen to Kate any longer. It's like nails grating against a chalkboard.

"Oh sweetie I don't want to torture you." Kate heads to the other side of the room. "I just want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?"

Kate laughs before closing the space between us, "No I was thinking more about the hot crazy sex we had but the fire thing yeah that was fun to." Kate replies and I can't help but try to eat her face. Not in the make out way I'm talking about literally trying to rip flesh off her stupid face!

Kate laughs, "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Kate laughs before she runs her slimy disgusting tongue up my bare torso, and I snap away with my fangs and try my hardest to cause her damage but she is out of reach.

"Sweeties I really don't want to torture you." Kate finally gives me some space as the door slides open. "But he does." I hear his footsteps before I see his ugly face and bald head. Bring it on gramps. You'll be the second person I get to once I get out of here with Kate being the first of course.

* * *

"Hey it's me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages and I want to know where you are. Call me NOW." I hear Chris's message playing on Kate's phone as she sits at the table. The punches were painful but I'd rather them than the electricity.

"Unfortunately Derek if you're not going to talk; I'm just going to have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me." Kate reaches for the dial on the stupid electric torture device that I would love to smash into a billion pieces.

This is it. This is really the end.

"You did tell her about me didn't you; the truth about the fire?" Kate's hand moves off of the dial as she stands to her feet. "Or did you? Did you tell anybody?" Kate's voice is a mocking whisper and I can feel the anger and frustration getting the better of me as my eyes start to slightly water.

"Oh sweetie that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens; a handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it Ironic that you are inadvertently helping me taking down the rest of the pack again?" Kate laughs.

There are no words to describe the amount of hatred I hate towards that stupid laugh. "Or is it just a little bit of history repeating?" Kate heads back to the machine that is literally going to be the death of me.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap . . . tap_. Kate's fingers rap on the table. This can't be good. Why isn't Kate frying me to death?

"History repeating," Kate whispers deep in thought. "It's not Jackson is it?" Kate asks and approaches me too close for comfort, again. "Oh no, no, no he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck but he's not in love with Alison . . . Not like Scott."

Crap what have I done? Scott is going to die and it's my fault; just another person to add to the tally of my death count which seems never ending. Maybe I should go retreat into deserted mountains.

Yeah right like I'm going to make it out of here alive.

Kate doesn't say another word but heads to the door. "Bring her in." Kate orders.

Bring her in?

Who . . .? Oh no.

My suspicion is correct and the bald guy has hold of Kristin's hands which are tied behind her back and her eyes widen at the sight of me. Kristin has a slightly banged up face and looks like she has been tortured worse than me "Kristin." My voice is just a soft mumble and I watch helplessly as Kristin is tied to the chair by the table.

"Let her go she has nothing to do with this." I try to yell although I just sound like I'm talking normally as the bald man leaves the room.

"I'd love to let her go but I have to see something first." Kate smirks before she moves the dial and I feel the pain take hold of my body before Kristin screams in agony. Oh no Kristin is feeling my pain through the bond.

How? Humans very rarely get any of the perks let alone the cons.

"Turn it off Kristin." I say through gritted teeth. You don't have to feel the pain of your mate. You can flip it on or off like a switch; it just takes a lot of time and a lot of practice. It's just like using the connection to find them. You have to channel them and the bond it doesn't have to be a constant feeling. If you have all aspects of the bond on constantly it almost drains you.

"I can't!" Kristin screams.

"Reject it!" You need to reject me. The thought alone is depressing. Once you reject a bond it's never the same the next time around. You lose part of the connection.

Kristin's screams cut off as I feel the current leave my body and I listen carefully to Kristin's heart. Her pulse is weak along with her body. Her skin is layered in sweat, her breathing laboured, and I can feel the pain in her chest as well as the dizziness which is becoming too much.

"Isn't that fascinating," Kate's smile grows in response. "Didn't I tell you that you picked the wrong side?" Kate lowers her face in front of Kristin's.

"You're killing her." I try to fight against my binds even though I know it's just a waste of energy.

_Kristin is going to die. _My inner wolf practically whines.

I fight against the sadness. There has to be a way to get out of here and get Kristin to the hospital.

"I gave Kristin a chance and she betrayed us; she chose you over us." Kate's smile turns into a scowl.

"Kristin hurt your feelings so you're going to kill her in return?" I ask outraged.

Please Kristin you can't die on me.

"I'm okay Derek." Kristin lies although she looks like she is about to pass out, and I know that if Kristin does lose consciousness she isn't going to wake up again.

"That's my girl. See Kristin is going to be fine." Kate stands up straight. "I'll leave you two to talk." Kate leaves the room and slides the door closed behind her. I don't care what happens to me but Kristin has to make it out of this alive.

I don't know if I can take another name added to the list.

"How do I turn it off?" Kristin asks and forces herself to sit back in the chair trying to look strong.

"Just imagine a switch in your mind and flip it off. Concentrate you can do this." I try to help and send her some of my energy.

Kristin closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Wait . . . I listen intently. It's Scott. I can hear him calling. "It's going to be okay Kristin." I reply as her eyes snap open and I answer Scott's call.

"Derek I-" Kristin starts.

"Save your breath and energy we're getting out of here."

Kristin doesn't speak and just nods as the wait starts, and I can't help but sigh in relief once the door slides open and I see Scott standing in the doorway. His gaze shifts from me to Kristin and the worry grows on his face.

"Untie her and get her out of here!" I demand.

"I'm getting you both out of here." Scott quickly moves to Kristin first and unties her feet and hands before he moves onto me although he only gets one hand free before we hear the bald one gaining on us in the hallway.

"Kristin don't move and Scott go hide somewhere."

Scott nods and Kristin doesn't move an inch as the man enters with a bat in hand before he turns on that stupid torch light and shines it in my face. Is that bat meant to be intimidating? Yeah right. I hold in the scoff.

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest my knuckles are kind of hurting so I brought some help." He moves the bat in between us. "I need to warn you I used to play in college." His hands wrap around the base of the bat before he draws back his arms and swings although I easily grab it before it has the chance to collide.

"I bought some help too." I reply and the man turns to see Scott behind him. While he is surprised I take the opportunity to knock him in the face and off his feet and he flies back into the wall before he slides to the ground unconscious.

Thank god. I need to get us out of here. I rip of the wires that were taped onto my torso, "Scott help me with this." I look up at my bound wrist.

"No."

"What? Kristin needs help."

"And I will help her but I'm not helping you until you tell me how to stop Peter."

Kristin stands to her feet and leans against the table.

"Derek he needs to be stopped." Kristin takes Scott's side. I don't know why I'm surprised. Oh yeah maybe because it sounds like Kristin's heart is about to give out on her. We shouldn't be talking. We need to get out of here.

We don't have time for this.

"You really want to talk about this right now?" I look at Kristin who just nods and forces a small smile.

"He's going after Alison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So WHAT?" I reply and feel the irritation that is tugging at Kristin. I keep forgetting Kristin cares about _them._

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott asks.

"You can't alright." I struggle to get my other hand free. "I don't know when Kate's coming back so just get me out of this right now, get me OUT. Get me out right NOW!" Kristin jumps in fright but isn't surprised by my urgency. After all Kristin's been experiencing the torture first hand. I really wish I had known.

"Promise you'll help me."

God he is infuriating.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing. You're not in love Scott. You're sixteen years old; you're a child." I hope Kristin knows I'm not talking about her. She doesn't seem too fazed by my reply although I can feel part of her blaming herself. First I lost Paige, then Kristin and was sucked in by Kate all within the span of four years.

"Maybe you're right . . . But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right? He lied." Scott asks and grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and holds it in front of him. "Remember this?"

It's the report on the deer that had the spiral etched into its skin. The one I found on my car windscreen. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?"

"Where did you get that?"

"My boss told me that three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was? It was Peter's nurse. They bought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help me."

How could he? I feel the anger surging through my body as well as Kristin's. I'm going to tear him into pieces just like he did Laura. I'm going to make him suffer and pay for taking Laura away from me. I'm going to take the title away from him!

"Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock you other-" Scott stops midsentence when he hears me break loose from my binding.

"I'll help you." I reply before I cross the room to Kristin and hold her face between the palms of my hands.

"I'm okay Derek."

"Can you walk?"

Kristin nods, "Of course."

"I'll help." Scott moves to her side and as much as I hate PDA I quickly kiss Kristin on the lips before I let go of her and Scott grabs her arm, and puts it over his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist and we begin our escape.

Where is everyone?

It's too quiet as we head out into the open, "Hold on hold on." I stop walking and Scott and Kristin do the same before facing me.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks and Kristin seems to be feeling the same way. It was too easy.

"I dunno it; it's kind of like it was-"

"NO don't say too EASY. People say too easy and bad things happen. Do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Alison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott yells in frustration as Kristin moves free from his grip and pushes herself to stand upright.

"Fine you're right but we need to get moving." I reply. Kristin's heart beat isn't improving and I can't help but fear the worst.

"Thank you." Scott sighs in relief as the arrow hits me in the shoulder and the impact causes me to hit the ground.

Ouch that hurt!

Kristin rushes to my side, "Derek are you okay!?"

"I'm fine. Get out of here Kristin right now." I reply through gritted teeth.

"No. I'm not leaving you to die end of story." It's becoming harder for Kristin to breathe but she is being stubborn and I know there's nothing I can do other than try and get us the hell out of here.

Kristin tries to help me to my feet and I see Kate and Alison off in the distance. It looks like Alison if officially joining the family business. "Now in the leg," Kate instructs. The arrow is too quick and penetrates my thigh before I have the chance to react and I fall back down to the ground with Kristin. "Flash bolt," Kate keeps barking orders.

"Scott cover your eyes!" I yell as I shield Kristin and my eyes at the same time but Scott seems to literally be stunned, and is blinded when the flash bolt collides with the tree and explodes.

God damn it Scott. Why doesn't he ever listen to me!

Kristin reads my mind and while I'm busy breaking the arrow in my arm in half. Kristin is doing the same for my leg. I don't have the energy to hold back the wince of pain, and Kristin helps me to my feet before she heads for Scott and I grab the back of his jacket, and start dragging Scott towards the house while Kristin tries to keep me upright.

Although the weight is too much for my legs and Kristin, and we all fall to the ground. "Go Scott!" I push him closer towards the house but he is still practically blind as Alison approaches us. "Kristin I mean it! Get out of here right now!" I order. It's bad enough that I can't save Scott.

Kristin can't stay here.

"I'm sorry Derek but I'm not going anywhere." Kristin rests her forehead against mine before she goes to stand to her feet, but I gently grab her hand and pull her back down. There's no point in all of us dying.

Why does Kristin have to so god damn stubborn?

"Kristin there's no point-"

"Derek I'm not going anywhere no matter what you do or say." Kristin breaks free from my grip and stands to her feet, but I can feel the dizziness getting worse. How the hell is Kristin even standing right now?

"Alison I can explain." Scott starts.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying."

Scott starts to inch backwards along the ground as Kristin start to very slowly inch closer to Alison, "I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Everything that I said; everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me," Alison interrupts.

"Yes."

There's a slight pause, "I don't believe you."

What the hell are you waiting for Kristin? You need to use Alison as leverage otherwise you're not getting out of here alive.

"Alison please don't do this." Kristin begs.

_What the hell is her problem? Does she have a death wish?_

"You're meant to be one of us." Alison snaps.

"It's not that black and white. I wish it was. He's still Scott Alison. He's the same guy you fell in love with. He hasn't hurt anybody. He hasn't done anything wrong. He doesn't deserve this."

It is obvious Alison is fighting back the tears although that little spark of hope completely disappears once Kate reaches them.

"Hmm I guess you're tougher than I thought." Kate sounds unimpressed as she looks at Kristin.

"You can stop this before it gets out of hand Kate."

"And you have two options maybe three." Kate practically ignores Kristin completely. "You can either join me, stick with the wolves, or run away; I'll even give you a head start. I'll give you a second to make up your mind."

Alison obviously has no idea what Kate is capable of.

"Run Kristin!" I beg.

"I think you know the answer to that." Kristin ignores me and doesn't move.

I try to stand to my feet but I feel like someone is literally holding me down. I used up what little strength I had left trying to make it to the house. Come on, come on Derek get the hell up. Get your ass up.

Kate points and shoots the gun before I have the chance to push myself up off the ground, and Kristin instantly falls against the dirt and clutches her thigh. Kate literally only missed the major artery by a millimetre.

"Oh my god!" Alison practically screams as I crawl to Kristin's side.

"It's just a flesh wound Alison relax."

Just a flesh wound?

I'll give you just a flesh wound . . . Once I can stand to my feet I mean.

"I'm okay." Kristin grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly although I know better. Kristin is far from okay.

I'm not sure how much longer her heart is going to keep beating for.

"Are you going to shoot him or am I?" Kate asks Alison.

"You said we were just going to catch them."

"We did that; now we're going to kill them." Kate replies and I see the terror in Kristin's eyes before I feel the sharp pain followed by Kristin's scream. I feel my body go rigid and slump on the ground before I start slipping away into darkness.


	62. Kristin: New Alpha

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **Kristin goes out with Michelle before she heads home determined to sleep and not think about Derek although Kristin has to know what is going on. Kristin gets knocked out by one of Kate's goons. Kristin wakes up and is tied to a chair, and can feel the torture being inflicted upon Derek. Scott calls out to Derek and returns the call and they all escape, but are attacked and Derek is shot.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter Sixty-One: New Alpha**

"See not that hard." Kate heads straight for Scott as I try to push away the shock. Derek isn't moving at all.

No, no come on Derek. I ignore the pain in my leg and slither by his side before I check his pulse by pressing my two fingers against his throat. It's weak but I can feel it thank god. Of course I know he could still be in trouble and check his breathing next, but hold in the sigh of relief. If Kate doesn't think she's finished the job then she'll come back.

Come on Kristin fake the tears and ignore the pain and the dizziness you can do this. "No Derek." I sob and move his head so it's resting against my good leg which doesn't have a hole with metal shrapnel stuck in it.

"Oh no I know that look. That's the 'you're going to have to do it yourself look'." Kate points the gun at Scott.

Come on Derek wake up I need you; Scott needs you. I can't save him. I'm literally going to watch him die. The air starts to become thicker in response and it's becoming a struggle to breathe.

"Kate, Kate what are you doing?" Alison is finally starting to panic and tries to stop Kate but she just pushes Alison to the ground.

"I do love those brown eyes." Kate points the gun directly at Scott and all I can do is look away as I try to fight back the tears.

I can't believe I failed.

"Kate," I hear Chris's voice and my eyes snap open instantly as I sigh in relief. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house; ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code; Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

What the hell did he just say?

"We hunt those who hunt us." Alison speaks just loud enough for me to hear and I gather it's a translation although Kate doesn't look like she is going to back down, and I see her finger begin to curl around the trigger.

NO!

Chris surprises me by raising his gun and pointing it at Kate, "Put the gun down." Chris orders although Kate isn't listening. Barely a few seconds pass before Chris fires at the tree just above Kate's gun, "Before I put you down."

I sigh in relief as Kate finally lowers her gun of course that relief instantly disappears as the front door creeps open.

"Alison get back." Chris says as Kate points her gun towards the door and Scott immediately stands to his feet along with Alison.

All I can do is drag Derek slightly until we're up against the tree and put myself between him and the Alpha. I'm hoping that he'll leave Derek alone.

"What is it?" Alison asks.

"It's the Alpha." Scott confirms my suspicion before the Alpha emerges from the house in a blur and disappears out of sight.

Chris is the first to get knocked off his feet and looks to be unconscious followed by Alison and Scott.

It's targeting Kate and I don't know how I feel about that. I hate her for the fire and for hurting Derek multiple times since her arrival into town, but we worked together on so many occasions. We were friends. I've never felt so conflicted in my life.

"Come on! Come on!" Kate yells while constantly moving and aiming her gun in all different directions.

I see him practically appear out of thin air before Kate does but he's too quick and grabs her wrist and points the gun into the air, and two shots echo before his hand snaps down on her wrist and she screams in pain.

"Peter stop!" I try to yell but my voice is barely louder than a whisper. Peter only spares me a quick glance before his hand wraps around her throat and he throws her in the air. There's a loud thud as she hits the porch and he drags her inside.

"No no!" Alison stands to her feet.

"Alison don't!" I try to yell but she ignores me and rushes into the house anyway like a freaking idiot.

Does she have a death wish?

Derek stirs behind me and I turn around as fast as I can manage, but the head spin is too much and I literally feel like the ground is spinning beneath my feet and I can't keep up.

"Kristin?" I feel Derek's arms wrap around me as the chest pain seems to increase by 100% almost instantly.

Focus Kristin. Fight it. They need Derek to survive.

"I'm fine Derek but they're not. He's got Kate in the house and Alison ran after her. You have to stop him before he kills Alison."

"No I need to get you out of here."

"Don't argue with me Derek now go!" I order as Scott runs into the house after Alison.

Derek is hesitant to leave at first, "Fine but you better hold on."

"I will." I reply before Derek rushes to his feet and into the house. It takes all the energy I have left to stumble and fall over to Chris and Alison just escaped the house and is calling out to him and trying to shake him awake.

"How's the leg?" Alison asks as she tries to fight back the panic.

"It's just a scratch." I force a smile before I hear the window breaking and see Scott literally fly out of it and onto the ground followed by the Alpha.

No, no, no. I try to stand to my feet which is awkward since the ground is still spinning and Alison grabs my arm and pulls me back. I can't fight against her. I can't even fight against the ground.

Come on Derek please. I silently pray as I feel Alison's grip tighten unintentionally at the sight before us.

The Alpha grabs Scott by his jacket and hoists him in the air, but Scott is quick to counter and kicks Peter in the chest and sends him flying before doing a back flip. At least I think that's what I'm seeing. It's hard to tell exactly at the moment.

Is that car lights?

Was that just a car horn?

Okay I don't know what is happening right now.

OH MY GOD that's Stiles and Jackson getting out of the car. Seriously?! I'm going to kill Stiles!

Peter stands to his feet and Stiles throws something at him but the Alpha catches it. I'm assuming that wasn't meant to happen unless Stiles is trying to play a game of fetch. It looks like a flask; the kind you use in Science class.

"Oh damn." Stiles looks like he is about to crap himself.

Wait a minute is that meant to be a Molotov cocktail? Shouldn't there be a rag on fire hanging out of it? It must be one of those self-igniting ones. What? I got bored one day and figured you can never have too much back-up when on a hunt.

The pain doesn't feel so bad anymore. Is that a good thing or bad?

"Alison!" Scott throws the compact bow at her and Alison is quick to load it and fire before Peter has the chance to throw it at us. After impact the fire is instantaneous and spreads down Peter's arm. Part of me feels slightly guilty. He wasn't always a bad person.

Jackson is next to throw his Molotov cocktail and it sets the rest of Peter's body on fire who screams in agony. Damn twice dead in a fire. I think that must be one of the most horrific and painful ways to die.

The guilt starts to become heavier or maybe it's just my whole body; either way I feel the guilt begin to dramatically diminish as Peter heads straight for Alison, Chris and I although Scott intervenes and kicks Peter away from us in the opposite direction.

Come on Derek please don't be dead! I silently beg as the fire starts to diminish and Peter falls to the ground. Alison stands to her feet and walks over to Scott. Is she going to slap him or kiss him?

My question is answered as Alison reaches out and turns Scott's face towards hers. There is definitely something wrong with me I should be rolling my eyes and gagging about now. Seriously though I feel awkward watching this; it's like watching my brother get intimate and make out with a girl. Yep I'm pretty sure they are using tongue. Chris is not going to be happy about this.

Speaking of the devil; I hear Chris stir and he slowly but surely stands to his feet and see's Scott and Alison post kiss with their faces barely an inch apart. Chris extends his hand and helps to my feet and I can't help but wince as I put too much weight on my injured leg.

God damn it ground stop moving! I try to fight away the panic but the air just keeps getting thicker. Wait . . . Derek's alive. I sigh in relief as I spot him making his way over to Peter. I guess this is it. Derek's going to take back what Peter stole from Laura.

"Wait!" Scott yells and rushes closer to Derek. "You said the cure comes from the one that bit you . . . Derek if you do this I'm dead. Her father, her family; what am I supposed to do?"

Wait what!? There's a cure? But if Scott kills then Peter and is cured what happens to the whole Alpha status? It can't be true. Derek wouldn't take that away from Scott would he? No, but why did Derek lie to him and give him false hope only to crush that hope?

All I can do is watch as Derek kneels over Peter and the next few moments seem to drag before Derek finally raises his hand in the air.

"No Don't! Scott yells but he's too late. I hear the sickening sound as Derek's claws tear through Peter's flesh.

I need to get out of here I think I'm going to be sick. No get a grip. It's over. You just need to hang on a little bit longer.

Derek stands to his feet before facing us and I notice the red glow of his eyes immediately, "I'm the Alpha now." There's a deep underlying and almost menacing tone behind his voice. It's unsettling but kind of sexy at the same time, and I'm not sure if that's such a great combo.

Stiles keeps his distance from Derek and crosses the space between us, and I can see the relief on his face as he reaches me although it turns to worry when he sees the blood and hole in my leg.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm fine Stiles." I reply as he reaches out to take me off of Chris's hands. Well not literally; you know what I mean.

Just take it easy. I order myself although as soon as Chris's hold on me loosens I feel my body crashing to the ground as my knees buckle. All my energy and strength is literally gone and I feel like my chest is being crushed.

"Kristin?" I feel Chris's arms quickly pull me up before I get the chance to finish my fall. At least I think it is Chris. It's hard to know for sure since everything is becoming out of focus, and within a few seconds I feel my eyes begin to close as all my weight is resting in Chris's arms.

Crap I'm in trouble.


	63. Stiles: The Crazy Is Just Beginning

** ~My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously: **The Alpha attacks and together they bring him down. Derek is the one to kill Peter and becomes the new Alpha. Kristin loses consciousness.**)**

**Stiles**

**Chapter Sixty-Two: The Crazy is Just Beginning**

Please don't tell me Kristin is dying. Kristin isn't allowed to die. I can't . . . I can't lose her as well.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask Chris who is barely holding her upright. I guess she did catch him of guard. God damn it wake up!

It feels as if Derek literally appears within an instant and Chris looks just as hesitant as I feel about him being near Kristin.

"Kristin needs a hospital _now_." Derek practically growls, "Where's your car?" Derek asks Chris.

"Not that far."

"Give her to me." Derek extends his arms.

Chris shakes his head, "No I got it."

"I'm quicker now give her to me we're wasting time."

It looks like Derek is literally about to rip Argents head from his spine and bash him with it. Now there's a disturbing image. What the hell is wrong with you Stiles? Kristin could be literally dying and you're making a stupid lame joke?!

After a brief pause Argent sighs before he nods and lets Derek grab Kristin from his arms. "What are you waiting for? Lead the way." Derek demands and Chris grabs hold of Alison before he starts to lead the way.

"Are you coming?" I ask Scott.

"I'll meet you at the hospitable." He replies and I don't waste a moment more before I catch up to them. I don't blame Scott for not wanting to be in the same vehicle as Chris Argent considering everything that has happened. If I had a choice I wouldn't be going with him either. Chris was just literally questioning me about Scott and throwing me around the room minutes before I left the hospital in Jacksons Porsche; which I got to drive by the way. Not that that fact is important right now.

God damn it Stiles concentrate.

"Is she bleeding to death?" I ask Derek as we rush behind Argent and Alison.

"No."

"What is happening to her?"

Derek doesn't speak.

"DEREK!"

"Kristin is having a heart attack."

Wait . . . What did he just say? It sounded like he said a heart attack but Kristin is young and healthy and since when does a bullet in the leg cause a freaking heart attack? It doesn't make any sense.

This has to be a joke. Kristin is going to wake up any minute now. Yep any minute now. Okay I mean now. No I take that back I mean . . . now. Come on Kristin please, please, please just wake up.

Everything starts to blur before me as we reach the car and Derek gently gets her in the back seat. Even the ride to the hospital is feeling peculiar as if I'm not really living this moment but watching it through someone else's eyes. All I can do is Hold Kristin and pray for a miracle.

* * *

The people and doctors blur around me as they rush out to the car with a gurney in tow and carefully lower Kristin onto it. Courtney is there with them and I can see the shock on her face before they rush Kristin into the hospital. Chris and Alison follow next as I stand frozen beside the parked car and try to will my body to move.

It's just two dozen steps.

Come on Stiles move!

My limbs are still frozen as my mother's pale face flashes in my mind. I had to watch her die slowly and painfully. There was nothing I could do and it's happening again. I'm useless. I couldn't save her and Kristin might be leaving me too.

It hurts . . . I can't breathe. I clutch my chest as I try to take a few deep breaths but it's not working.

"Stiles?" I hear Scott's voice although it almost sounds like a whisper before he blurs towards me.

"I can't- I can't breathe." I can feel the air around me but it's too thick to breathe in and my body is starting to get heavy.

"Come on Stiles you just need to breathe. You're okay and Kristin is going to be fine. They are working on her right now. It's just a panic attack Stiles. I got through mine and you can get through yours." After Alison had dumped Scott he had to rush out of class because he was having a panic attack. I tricked him into thinking his asthma had come back.

"And if and if she's not? I- I can't say goodbye again." I'm still trying to suck in the thick air although I feel like I'm not making any progress.

"She needs you Stiles."

"What- what can I do?" The air is finally starting to thin out and the rage begins to surface.

"Be there."

"And how is that going to help?!" I take a deep breath and the pain starts dulling in my chest as my surroundings begin to clear around me. "I can't do anything for her!" The rage is turning into frustration.

"Yes you can. Kristin needs support and to be with people that love her."

The tears are trying to surface but I force them back, "I don't know if I can do it Scott."

What if she dies?

I can't watch Kristin die.

"Come on Stiles." Scott puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently. "You can do this. You're not alone."

I take a few deep breaths before I start the walk. With each step I can feel my stomach tying itself in knots as my pulse rises and the sweat continuously keeps covering my skin after I wipe it off. All I want to do is turn around again and walk out as we reach the emergency room waiting area but somehow I don't.

This is the worst part.

It's not until I feel arms wrapped around me that I take notice of Belle who is squeezing me too tight, but thankfully after a few seconds she lets go before she takes a seat along with Scott.

"It doesn't look good." I can hear Belle trying to fight back the sobs.

Kristin has to make it through this.

"Kristin is strong and a fighter. She is going to be okay." Scott is trying to give us both hope although as soon as I see Courtney enter the room I feel my world collapse beneath me, and all the hope completely disappears. The tears are falling down her face and the wall is barely keeping her upright.

"Mom?" Belle stands to her feet but Courtney can't even look her in the eye or even speak and I know that feeling too well. "No, no, no." I watch helplessly as Belle crumbles to the ground and Scott barely catches her in time.

It doesn't feel real.

I don't feel real.

Nothing feels real.

"Wait!" Scott's voice echoes around me as I fall back in one of the chairs. I can't move. I can't think. All I can do is let my mind drift away and take me to a better place; a place where Kristin is still alive.

This is all Derek's fault! He did this to her! He knows exactly what happened to her and he is going to tell me. The better place is going to have to wait until later. I stand to my feet and storm out of the room but Scott grabs my arm before I can get too far. "Stiles Stop."

"No I'm going to make Derek pay for this."

"Stiles-"

"Just let me go Scott." I turn on him and muster the best 'get out of my way or I'll kill you look' but Scott doesn't let go.

"Kristin is alive. Her heart started beating again."

"What are you talking about?" Scott's words don't seem to be making any sense.

"They called it but a minute later her heart started again."

Wait . . . I heard heart and started again.

"Is Kristin alive?"

"Yes." Scott replies and I can't stop the tears of happiness from falling down my face although part of me is worried that I'm still in the better place and this isn't real. Please let it be real.

"Pinch me." I order Scott.

"What?"

"I said pinch me." I reply and Scott wastes no time.

Ouch! "Did you have to pinch so hard?"

Wait this is real.

"Thank god."

"Were you really going to kick Derek's ass?" Scott asks clearly amused as he uses the back of his hand to dry his cheek.

I shrug, "I guess so."

"You know he would've kicked your ass right?"

"Probably," I can't help but smile in relief. Kristin isn't out of the clear yet but I have a good feeling that she isn't going to give up. I've heard of similar cases but I never thought I'd be lucky to witness one myself.

* * *

After visiting Kristin who was sleeping peacefully Scott and I sneak into Lydia's room. I try to stealthy close the door while keeping low on the floor although it creaks with every little movement; it's almost painful.

Lydia was attacked and bitten in the oval at school by Peter who used me to find Derek. I traced the GPS on Scott's phone before Peter let me go and I rushed to the hospital. Lydia isn't dead with means she is going to turn on a full moon like Scott once a month.

I shiver at the thought of that although it's better than Lydia being dead. I don't what I would've done if I lost both Kristin and Lydia.

No I can't even think about that. I shake it off as we stand to our feet and walk over to Lydia who is sleeping. Scott carefully lifts the gown just enough to see the side of her torso where the wound has been bandaged.

I take a deep breath. This is it and I look away and listen as Scott removes the bandage. "Is it completely healed?" I ask.

"No not at all." Scott replies and I reluctantly take a look at it. The wound is still there. How can that be?

"I don't get it the doctor said that she would be fine." Lydia should be dying if she's not healing.

"But the bites not healing like it did with me which means she's not a werewolf."

"Than what the hell is she?" I wonder out loud although Scott seems just as clueless as I am and I can feel the worry start nagging at me again.

This doesn't make any sense.

We head back to the waiting are once Scott gets Lydia patched up again and I can't get my mind to shut the hell up.

"How do you think Alison is going to cope since Kate is getting blames for them murders?" I muse out loud as I sit back in the chair. My father figured out that Kate was the one behind the fire and that she had paid three low lives to set fire to the Hale house, and somehow gotten Myers to rule the fire an accident when it wasn't. My chemistry teacher is the one that told Kate all about how to set fires and get away with it which explains why Laura was looking for him, and why he gave her the drawing of the pendant Kate was wearing at the time.

"I don't know." Scott sighs.

"Do you think Jackson is going to ask Derek for the bite?" I can't stop. I have to get the questions out in the open otherwise they are going to suffocate me.

"You can count on it."

"Do you think Derek will-" I start.

"I have no idea. I hope not. That's the last thing we need." Scott answers before I can finish asking my question.

"Things haven't even started to get crazy have they?"

"I don't think so." Scott replies and I can't help but gulp and sink in my seat. I don't know how much more crazy I can take.


	64. Thank You!

That is Book 2 finished. Sorry it took me SO LONG to get this website updated.

I have the prologue for Book 3 and will be posting that today as well.

Thanks guys for reading and favouriting, following and letting me know your thoughts.

**XOX**


End file.
